Songbird Academy: The Gorgeous One
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: REWRITE! You love the way he look at you, the fluttering feeling in your heart that makes you want to run a thousand miles. But are you sure he's not toying with you? Maybe he's not even in love with you at all, just saying. Looks can be deceiving, can they? He looks like he's in love with you when he's calling up your BFF? Just bear in mind that nothing is always what it seems.
1. It always start out with a new kid

**YEP! THIS IS THE OFFICIAL REVWRITE OF THE SONGBIRD ACADEMY!**

**Sorry for the long leave, it's just a LOT of things have been going on and I realize 'The Songbird Academy' needs an extreme makeover. Uh. Why did I use that word? How about extreme _change? _That's better. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new Songbird Academy! :)**

**XXX**

**SavvyAgent8354- use to be call Ronnie or RonniexxPJ4EVER. Now called Savvy or SavvyAgent. **

Chapter 1

It always start out with a new kid

_**Good morning, Butterfly Crush listeners! **_

_**What's the new delicious, juicy gossip we have to offer this morning? So far, everyone been making a clean move. Which is completely BO-RING, but since when everyone is a little Miss/Mister Innocent? **_

_**It never happens. **_

_**Anyway, we do have **_**some _info to give you. There's a new girl on the block and she's bunking in with the Delta Cabin, and isn't she lucky? Or maybe she just bribe the Headmaster to give her a boot in cuz to be in the Delta cabin is by INVITATION only. _**

**_Not that I'm being bitter or anything, I don't sink _that _low._**

**_But have you seen her this morning? Hmm...choppy, messy brown hair, color-changing eyes and second-hand clothes from the shop of knock-offs? Yeah, completely Delta worthy. Note the sarcasm. _**

**_On the happy note, well for her, she have School Captain Annabeth Chase for tour guide and _what _is she wearing? An old musty orange t-shirt, faded jeans and a gag-terrifying blazer? Oh the horror! But this _is _Annabeth Chase, so what do we expect? _**

**_That's all for today, peeps!_**

**_Stay tuned,_**

**_Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush_**

* * *

Piper scanned the school warily, something doesn't felt right. Like the huge Victorian style estate of a school was out of place, the lush green gardens looked to fresh, the white marbled fountain looked too polished and the cobble-stone pavements where all the students walked on looked too neat as if people spend all their time scrubbing the cobble-stone with a toothbrush. Not that Piper ever wanted to do that.

Mellie, her dad's brand new assistant, looked coprate and business-like in her gray crisp iron-ready work suit and black shiny pumps. Mellie's light hair was pulled in a tight bun and her pretty face looked tense and worry. Mellie was one of her favourite assistants out of the numerous assistants that her dad has ever worked with, for one Mellie also arrange a certain schedule for her dad to talk to Piper and she also made jokes and witty remarks about one thing or the other. She was fun, unlike the last fews. "Okay, Pipes," Mellie whispered softly, "Please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble, for your dad's sake." Mellie's light gray eyes was kind and pleading, Piper nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Mellie, I promise I'll do my best." She replied back softly, if it wasn't for that car she wouldn't be here in this stuck-up school for rich snobs. _Um, Piper, _She thought to herself, _you are also rich. Your dad is a freakin' actor for god's sake! _She put up a fake smile as she shouldered her duffel bag and lower her eyes to focus on the three figures in front of her.

There was the two obvious Heads of the school, the Headmaster looked like a typical principal in any typical high school. You know, black shaggy beard, cold blue eyes and regal feautures. The headmistress was a little different than most headmistress out there, instead of the usual boring cheap suit and bad haircut. She wore a loose white dress, her dark hair was long and silky and her eyes were haughty and mean. Piper dislike her immediately.

The third figure was a striking blonde in a laidback orange t-shirt, faded jeans and a dark jumper. Her honey blonde hair was pulled in a long ponytail with a curled end at the tip of the ponytail, her gray eyes were a bit startling and her long slim figure was tall and athletic. Piper felt self-conscious for a moment then snapped back to reality by smoothing down her choppy brown hair.

The Headmaster smiled rarely at her, holding out his hand towards her. "Miss Piper Mclean, I'm your headmaster Mr. Zeus." Piper nodded and smile slightly at him. She try and bit the words, _Yeah, you're definitely my Headmaster. _

The Headmistress held up her hand stiffly, she didn't smile. Her haughty cold eyes just scanned Piper with a weary, cold epression on her face. "Headmistress Hera, Miss Mclean." Piper wouldn't be surprise if the Headmistress add an _I hope you don't cause any trouble, Miss Mclean, but by your records, you already _are _trouble. _Oh sigh.

The Headmaster's regal expression didn't change, he just looked at her stiffly and poined at the pretty blonde girl. "Miss Mclean, this is Annabeth. She will be in your cabin and she'll show you around," The blonde girl smile slightly at her, her gray eyes looked Piper up and down.

"Uh, hi," Piper said awkwardly and held up her hand to Annabeth, Annabeth shook it. Her hand was warm, as if she spend her time rubbing them together.

Annabeth's smile grew wider, "Hi, welcome to Songbird Academy. I hope you like Connecticut," Her voice was soothing but it has a sharp tone towards it, like she can be stern or madly intimidating when she wants to be. Piper nodded nimbly, Connecticut looked like some kind of countryside paradise with its manicured lawns, neat-lined cobblestone sidewalks and large Victorian doll-like mansions.

"Well," Headmistress Hera said in her stiff voice, "We'll leave you to it," She gave Piper a cold, calculating smile and gave Annabeth a curt nod. And then they walked away with straight and stiff postures, like they have a stick up their butts. Piper try not to laugh at the thought.

She turned to face Annabeth, who was helping her with her luggages and bags. Annabeth gave her a warm, kind look, "Well, let's go meet your cabinmates."

* * *

The cabin was nice. In fact, it was completely fancy-pansy. As she passed through the gorgeous halls and corridors of Songbird Academy, girls with slick, expansive and shiny hair and beautiful faces passed by, they all wave and nodded to Annabeth. A girl with a tangled oif dark honey blonde hair and icy gray eyes waved cheerily at Annabeth and fixed Piper a confused look and walk away when they reached the cabin.

If you called it a cabin.

The room a few girls in there, the decor was Renaissance style and the beds were queen-size. "Welcome to the Delta Cabin," Annabeth gretted her officially. "It's one of the most exclusive, normally girls get invited to stay in this cabin. But by your grades and everything, I guess the principal slot you in." Piper didn't know whether she was being mean, sarcastic or maybe she was just stating.

The decor really was impressive, Piper marveled at everything. Peach champange heavy curtains hang by the oak-framed windows, the wooden short desks were next to each queen-size beds, the beds were peach-colored and the material of the sheets looked silky and smooth. Beautiful Medieval paintings hang around the room, the wall paper looked antique and has a leaf brown-y pattern and the cieling had a diamond chandelier on top.

"Wow," Piper gaped at the room.

"You like this room?" An unfamiliar voice drawled at the right side, Piper's focus her attention on a raven-colored choppy-haired girl with eletric blue vivid eyes. Her features were sharp, like a hawk with her slightly upturned nose and cupid-bow lips.

"Um..."

"I'm being rude," Annabeth chuckled slightly, she placed all of Piper's luggage on a bed next to a window that was overlooking the view of the countryside Connecticut. "Thalia, this is Piper Mclean aka New Girl, Piper this is Thalia aka Badass of the School."

"And keep that in mind," Thalia warned jokingly, dusting off invisble dust off the shoulder on her black biker leather jacket. The eyeliner on the rim of her eyes made her blue eyes looked more intimidating and her rip jeans fix the whole 'bad girl' style.

"Hopefully, I will," Piper said jokingly, the other girls was coming round. There was a redhead, her frizzy hair was kept down by a black headband and her green eyes were bright, the other one was a wispy-haired girl with green clear eyes.

"And the others are Rachel," Annabeth pointed with her thumb to Rachel and then she jabbed her thumb to the other girl, "And that's Juniper."

"Hi," Rachel gretted cheerfully, "Nice to meet you,"

Juniper gave her a small smile and nod her head. Shy girl, Piper noted.

Piper smiled at the girls and scuttled off to her bed, it was peach like all the others and the material was sillk and the pillows was quilt. Dead fancy. Piper run her hands all over the smooth material, it was a habit. "Holy cow," She whispered to herself as she grabbed her luggage and plopped it on the bed.

It was her first day already and she felt intimidated and wowed by the decor itself. Piper glanced at all the others, the homesick feeling was still there but there was something that was different. The type of feeling like something big is going to happen.

How right she was and it's indeed, holy cow.


	2. Meeting the new kid

**HOLY FRIGGIN' COW! :) I GOT 5 REVIEWS ALREADY FOR ONE CHAPTER? 0.0 OH MY GODSSSSSSS!**

**Um, anyways. **

**I was in class, you know history, we were learning about Roman gods. I know, I was excited too. And on the Roman god list there was no...PLUTO! I was so scandalized that I threw the list halfway around the room, so that was my dramatic scenario of the day. SHARE YOURS!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 2

Meeting the New Kid

_**Hello people of Songbird Academy! Ready for another fantabulous day? Anyway, on the juice-news for today is the new kid has settled in! We admit it, not a lot of newbies come around here. But should we make her feel all warm, welcome and homey inside? **_

_**We think not. She needs to know how things run in around here. **_

_**So back on the typical school day, JEYNA is still so in love and...Annabeth is all mopey and sad when Luke Castellan dump her for that Californian blondie in Santa Faye! Oh the horror! But...could she be seeing someone else behind everybody's back? Little Miss Blonde goody-two shoe isn't being so good? **_

_**Oh, well. **_

_**That's just the delicious enjoyment in my mouth when you know **_**everything _about everyone. But isn't it so fun? Well, you don't know how it feels like so sucks for you. _**

**_But gossips, secrets and scandals are like cotton candy for everyone, they're bad but you just keep coming back for more. _**

**_So keep tasting the sweetness because when it's you, it'll turn sour. _**

**_Ciao AMIGOS!_**

**_Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush_**

* * *

Jason Grace frowned at the contents he was seeing on the screen on his phone, why was the Butterfly Crush always drop hints of them knowing secrets and ruining people lives?

Oh yeah, because for them it's _fun. _

Jason sighed, "Jason," A curt voice butted in his thoughts, a beautiful brunette by the name of Reyna White was standing right in front of him. Oh yeah, and she's his girlfriend. "What you're looking at?" Curiousity bloomed on her regal features as she stooped down to peek a glance at his phone. When she saw what was on it, she raised an eyebrow. "Gee Sparky, I didn't know you have a soft spot for girly gossip websites."

Jason felt a hot pink blush came up to his cheeks and protested, "I was just making sure Drew wasn't harassing anyone!"

Reyna gave him a smirk and arched her eyebrows together, "Sure, I believe you, Sparky." Sarcasm dripped right on her words. Her dark silky hair was in it's usual side braid, she was wearing her black tank top, a sort-of zipped up purple cotton jumper and simple jeans. She looked beautiful in her usual regal, simple and intimidating way. Jason loved it.

"Whatever," Jason groaned in an exasperated tone. He clicked the lock button on his phone and jammed it in his thin windbreaker's pocket. "Anyway I got a new schedule."

"Again?" Reyna asked in a weary tone. Jason rolled his eyes, he have to change schedules from time to time because his teachers think his grade aren't good enough, which was really annoying. He looked at the schedule again, the Monday one wasn't so bad. It had English (the lowest of the low), Pilotry 3 (yes, they teach you how to pilot a _plane _in this school and Jason's the best at it and is in the most advance classes for it), then Morning Tea break, French 3 (how the frigging _hell _did he got put in French 3?), Math, Lunch, Science and Sport 2. Just all of that in one day and then football practice. Just great. And he have to take like _heaps _of extra languages, including Latin 3, Greek 1, French 3, Mandarin, Spanish 1 and Italian 2. Amazing, right?

"Wow," Dakota recently just came and stare at his schedule, he took a swig out of his flask of Kool Aid. His lips were deep red from the food coloring and he had a quite crazy glint in his dark brown eyes. "Busy schedule and a tough one too."

Jason sighed, "I gotta rushed to French 3 now, see you guys." He stood up and shouldered his black and purple school bag, Dakota rushed out of the cafeteria in a quick, swift motion as he joined conversation with Larry and Gwen. The cafeteria was buzzing with chatter and gossip, sea of orange and purple tops, headbands or shoes were moving around, getting ready for their next class and it was Monday morning and Morning Tea was finishing.

Reyna hopped out of her seat, "I got to go to Latin 3," She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, "See you at Lunch," And with that she waved goodbye as she weaved into the busy crowds.

Jason groaned in silence, he had to get ready for French 3 as well and in an unknown case, to meet the new girl.

* * *

French 3 was, in fact, hard.

Jason sat right at the back, everyone rushed in to the class and the teacher was very pretty. She looked like a typical French model who retired and is now in her early thirties, her white blonde hair was in a messy, kinda what the girls called 'chic' way with curly strands of hair peeking out, her icy blue were bright under the fluroscent lights and her features were pretty and light in the typical French way.

She was really pretty untill she start blethering really fast and you couldn't understand a word she said.

Well, Jason didn't.

_"Bonjour étudiants, je suis Lady Aphrodite et je suis votre professeur de français. Comment ca va?" _She said in French, scanning the room with light blue eyes.

The girl in front smiled at the teacher, she replied along with whole class, _"Je suis bien, merci." _Jason decided to quickly joined in, to make sure he doesn't looked stupid in front of the whole class.

The teacher walked around, her blue button down shirt was wrinkly, Jason noticed and her pencil skirt was too tight to do a split in. _Obviously Jason, _He told himself. She gave a looked to the girl in front of him, Jason noticed he never seen her before and the back of her head was a whole mane of choppy dark brown hair which was different from the cookie-cutter, preppy and too-rich-for-their-own-good girls that went to the school. _"Mlle Mclean, sont vous nouveau?"_

The girl nodded, her choppy hair swaying at the back. _"Oui, je suis nouveau, je m'appelle Piper Mclean." _From that Jason could obviously tell that she was Piper Mclean and she was new. It was as obvious as a sign plastered on Jason's head, saying _I'm an idiot, by the way. _

The teacher nodded and said in heavily accented English, "You can speak well, good." She smiled reassuringly at Piper and Piper smiled back. Then the teacher marveled back to the class, _"Tout à droite, la classe, nous sommes démarrer un nouveau projet. J'ai déjà choisi vos partenaires et la voici les listes des partenaires." _In her hands were a stack of small sheets of paper, as she walked through the rows of metallic desks she gave each student a list.

He tapped his pen on the wooden metallic desk, bored out of his mind. He tapped his fingers on Piper's shoulder, she spun around and she looked annoyed. "Sorry for bothering you but what the hell did she just said?" Piper's expression softened and she smiled a little, Jason noticed how gorgeous her face was and her eyes were the most mesmerizing thing on her face.

"She's giving us an assignment and is handing out the lists of partners." She said, something about her voice was pretty too, Jason thought. It was rich as Belgium milk chocolate and smooth as velvet, like a queen.

"Cool," He nodded and she turned back to face the front. The teacher was at Piper's desk already, Lady Aphrodite's fingers splayed on the wooden desk as she gave Piper the lists of partners.

Lady Aphrodite came to his desk and smiled rarely and him and hand him the list. Jason immediately scanned quickly for his name to see who he's partnered with, hmm... **Lacy et Mitchel, Drew et Justin, Karen et Tommy...**

Ah! Found it, he saw his name written in bold hand writing and next to it was...Piper. Piper Mclean, the girl who sat in front of him in French.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day...AWESOME! Jason Grace, naughty, naughty, naughty. Tut, in love with your own fierce, intimidating girlfriend who is supposedly your other half and in love with girl who sat in front of you in French...I am going to have so much fun with this...Jeez, now I sound like Drew...gah! **

**Anyways. **

**You know the drill, you review, I'm happy, you like it, you give me inspiration. **

**But if you don't...**

**Well, we'll know what happen right? I done it once, I'm not afraid to do it again. (I sound like A from PLL now...I can sound menacing...AWESOME!) **

**KISSES!**

**-Savvy.**


	3. Drops of Jupiter

**TWO CHAPTERS, FIFTEEN REVIEWS! HOLY...COW! Hehe. :) Anyway here's the Percabeth gold for you guys! :) I got inspired by the 'mystery' song by Train or Taylor Swift, whatever. NAME THE SONG! **

**Roses are red **

**Orchids are purple**

**I really don't own the PJATO World**

**Because if I did**

**I would have already be rich**

**And not stuck in this**

**And I really don't have a clue**

**What's Rick Riordan's gonna do**

**So please don't sue. **

**Hehe...that was fun!**

**-Savvy**

Chapter 3

Drops of Jupiter

_**Yawn...I'm really tired and bored.**_

_**Seriously? No cheating, nobody got expelled, no one did anything racy or weird? Aha, that's a real joke. It's either the school is going on a goody-two shoe marathon or have been abducted by a couple of aliens that comes from the alien planet GOOD DEEDS R US!**_

_**But it's not like I'm scraping at the bottom of the barrel for some good ole' juciy gossip, right? **_

_**Psh, look at who you're talking to. **_

_**Anyway, just got a little scrap piece of infro that hunky BF Jason Grace of the mean, lean and strict Reyna White is partnering up with Miss New Dumpster queen Piper Mclean aka New girl for French. Not exactly the ideal version of 'romance love triangle' but well it is something. **_

_**But love does take time right? **_

_**Oh, joy. **_

_**Kisses!**_

_**-Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush**_

* * *

Annabeth Chase woke up to the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She sat up groggily, rubbed her eyes and stared at the vast darkness of her room. Huh? It was the middle of the night, who would wake her at such time?

She checked the time on her digital clock, the one that was sitting on her wooden side table, it was at least midnight. She dragged herself out of the bed, flinging the peach silk sheets off and shuffling tiredly to the window to yell at whoever it was who was throwing rocks on her window. She unhinge the rusty iron handles that kept the window locked and pushed it open and looked down.

Down there, in the patch of overgrown ivy trees and clumps of bushes, was Percy Jackson. Annabeth's heart fluttered with relief which was sooner replaced with irritation. "Seaweed Brain! What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered furiously, her cheeks flushing red at the thought of her secret boyfriend showing up in the middle of the night. It was weird, they met at the outskirts of Manhattan, around Long Island at Montauk beach. Her father was during some kind of research project for NYU and her stepmom and stepsiblings decided to go for a beach swim and that's where they first met.

It was basically everybody's dream summer vacation, well more like every girl. All the secret picnics, trips to movies and midnight phone calls make her felt better about the whole Luke situation. They kept contact with each other and stuff but there was still a whole lot of things Annabeth didn't know about Percy.

Percy shrugged nonchantly, 'Well obviously, I'm here to see you Wise girl." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname he called her. He was so simple sometimes and daft but he can be sweet.

"Yeah, I know that! But how do you find my school?" She half whispered, half yelled.

He gave her a bland look, like she was an idiot. Oh please. "There's something called the Internet!" Annabeth glared at him but couldn't help smiling, she can't believe he came all the way to New York to just see her.

"You know you're really stupid to come here right?" Annabeth told him, smiling at his goofy grin, "I mean what about your mom? What about your school, what do they say? Your mom would-"

"Annabeth?" Percy interrupted rudely.

"What?" Annabeth's tone was angry, "For the fact that you just-"

"Shut up," Percy told her seriously and that crached into a smile. "You're worse than my mother."

"Percy Jackson!"

Percy gave her another goofy grin which make her heart do a gymnastic routine, she could have punch him, kick him or possibly kiss him. "Anyway, I got something to show you, can you climb down?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes with his beautiful sea green eyes. Oh sigh, those gorgeous sea colored eyes was like swirling marbles with colors jumping in, blue, aqua, azure, light green and a hundred other shades. It was one of the things that made her notice him first.

Annabeth wanted to say 'no', knowing that if she got caught the teachers would probably cut her up and serve her body parts on a sushi platter and a large kick all the way home. But she couldn't say no to those eyes..."Percy," She sighed softly, "You know I can't...I'll get in trouble and stuff..."

Percy's sad expression made her heart ache, the happiness drained away from his face. "Oh, okay," He start to shufffle away miserably, going back to his CHevvy truck that Annabeth loved.

"No, Percy, wait!" She softly shouted, he stopped to a halt and turn around to face her. She took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll climb...just let me get changed." She started to ramble and the light return back to his eyes.

"Really? Thanks!" His goofy grin geturn back to his face, Annabeth went into the room and grabbed a large overisze black jumper and simple jeans. She pulled the large jumper over her head and took off her shorts to put on her jeans. When she was done, she stick her head out of the window and find herself gripping the ivy so hard, her knuckles turn white. She took a deep breath, she could do this.

"It's okay, Annie..." Percy started to say and then shut up when Annabeth glared at him for calling her 'Annie'. "Come on Wisegirl, I'll catch you when you fall,"

"Not helping!" She snarled imppatiently as she moved her legs out slowly and felt her right leg gripped for the small ivy climbers. Right leg, left leg, then right, left, right...she started to calm down a little, she took another deep, calm breath. Her nerves were still a little jumpy but she was starting to feel better...

Untill she lost her footing.

It happened too fast, she was just slowly climbing down the ivy steps when her feet when a little too fast and in a panic she tried to grovel at the ivy for her to hold on but it didn't happen like that. Instead she went down, faster than she intended to. Her hands scraped by the thorns as she fell down and she thought she was done for untill she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay?" Percy voiced into her thoughts.

She shook her head, "I'm fine...just a little scratched up," She said, feeling queasy at the sight of blood on her hands.

"It's okay, I got some medicine at the back of my truck," Percy's guilty, earnest expression make her want to hit him and tell him it's not his fault, she was stupid to loose her footing in the first place.

"It's not your fault, Percy." She said softly to him, he smiled slight and then lead her towards his truck. The dark red Chevvy truck looked out of place because of all the dark clumps of greenery and the dark sky, but it was Annabeth's favourite truck. Percy reached into his pocket and took out his keys and the car lights flashed into life. Annabeth climbed in, along with Percy who had the first aid kit in tow and she slammed the door.

The first thing that hit her in the face was the smell, it was beach-y like Percy and have the breeze of sea salt in it, the seats were old, lumpy and musty but it was even more comfortable than the queen-size, silk sheets beds they offered at school and the old casette player always played beautiful, soft songs that were good to listen on a rainy, sigh-y day.

Percy bandaged her arm and pour some bactine over it, I breathe in relief as the cooling liquid made my hand better. "So where are we going?" I asked him as the engine of the truck rumbled, I winced. Hopefully it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up.

He winked at me, "You'll see," He tucked in a loose curly strand that was peeking out, behind my left ear. He turned the radio on, and the song _Drops of Jupiter _played on the radio as we drive out towards the night.

**That was really sweet...WELL, DON'T JUST SIT THERE! REVIEW!**


	4. Kiss But Don't Tell

**Hi! I hope you like this chappie but here's a mystery question for you: What personality do you think I have? **

**:) Smiles. **

**Don't own anything. **

Chapter 4

Kiss But Don't Tell

_**GOOD MORNING, SONBIRD ACADEMY!**_

_**It's a brand new day, and a wednesday I might add and is a fabulous morning. Breakfast was sastisfying and we're gossiping- I mean, studying during Free period and watching those cute preppy boys do lacrosse and rock my brand new Gucci sunglasses tha goes well with my uber cute jeans and ruffle-y orange top. **_

_**So what am I complaining about? **_

_**The new goody-shoe act is getting boring, and I haven't taste the sastisfiction of people humiliation for a long time and that's REALLY sad. :( **_

_**But something's going to cropped up soon enough and honey, it's going to be big. **_

_**SEE YA!**_

_**Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush.**_

* * *

Reyna White snapped her phone shut, her head aching with the tired and nagging stress that she had to deal with everyday. Making sure the school events run smoothly, catching up with her homework, maintaining her B+ average in class, making sure the school politics were clean and out of corruption and spending time with her boyfriend. She run through the process of her schedule over and over again and groan inwardly, it was so hard being one of the Head students of the school.

She tapped her pencil on the wooden study table in her dorm, she was supposed to be studying for the huge math test Lady Minerva has plopped on top of their head on Thursday and she also have to organize the planning charts for the school upcoming dance and finished off her five minutes Powerpoint presentation in a whole different language (and a dead one) for Latin and..."Urgh," Reyna banged her head on her desk, if she doesn't catch a break sooner or later, she'll go insane.

"Hey," A familiar voice made her head spun to the doorway, there stood Leo Valdez. He was wearing his typical crooked grin, his eyes have a slightly crazy glint in it, his hair was sticking up in dark unruly curls and his fingers was constantly fiddling with a metal screw. "You're alright? Where's your boyfriend?"

Reyna waved aside the 'you're alright?' question and said with a weary smile, "Jason's using his free period to study with that partner of his for French,"

"You mean the new girl?" Leo asked, his fingers fiddling with the screw even faster. Reyna could feel the awkward tension between both of them, especially what happen last week Thursday night...she shook her head, she shouldn't dwell in the past and she was dead sure no one knew about _the kiss. _It was so weird, they were at the rooftop and Jason said something aboyt a party was going on but Jason didn't show up, apparently the geography teacher Mr Hermes have given them a quiz to study for, just by the last minute.

At the party, everyone was practically drunk except for Leo and Reyna. They were weirdly talking like normal people, unlike their usual bickering, irritating selves and making crude statements about each other. They were talking about Jason and school one thing led to the other and then they kissed. For awhile it was completely bliss, then an image of Jason's hurt face popped into her mind, she pulled from the kissed and fled the scene.

She was, like they say, guilty as charged.

Of course, they were avoiding each other for the past week and seems to be dodging each other..."Um, Reyna?" Leo asked, Reyna looked up and she saw that his eyebrows were raised. "Were you listening?"

"Sorry," Reyna said in a monotone, "Zoned out a little, guess I'm a little tired."

"Oh," Leo flashed his foolish, happy grin, "Well, I'm gonna run so see you around!" He went out of the room, skipping like a sugar-filled unicorn. He was weird, in a good way. Reyna pondered, and that was one of the reasons why he's unique.

Reyna went back to the current math question, hmm...her eyes were really tired and they were begging for sleep. Perhaps she needed more coffee..._BEEP!_

Reyna jumped out of her skin, she snapped up and looked completely alert. "Wazza?" She gasped in shock and realize it was her computer, telling her that she got a new email. She scooted towards her computer, which was on the other side of the desk, and she use the mouse to make the dark screen come alive.

She had a brand new email. She clicked on the inbox and the email was anonymous, well except that the email come from someone called **KILLER. **

Curious, she clicked on the mail and the email's message propped up on to the screen.

_Hi, Ray-Bay, remember me? _

_I suppose you don't, but it's okay I get it if you have a short-term memory. _

_Anyway, have you kissed anyone besides Sparky so far? Well _I _think so, but it's okay your secret is safe with me._

_Sort of._

_-Killer. _

Her breathing has quickened, her blood has turn ice cold and her tired eyes were no longer pleading for rest, they were alert and shapr as a hawk's eye.

_Who. The. Hell. Could. Have. Known?_

It couldn't be...no way, everyone was drunk and slurry at the party and they kissed in a really dark corridor and it was only for a second! It could have been a hug or a peck on the cheek or a really closed together hand-shake or...

Her eyes closed with despair, she couldn't let anyone see this. Jason would be crushed, the image of his hurt expression bugged into her mind again, those tears-filled broken blue eyes and the pain would be so clearly put on Jason's face, his heart crushed into pieces...Reyna sighed, running her hands all over her dark hair. When since her life got so complicated?

_Ever since you came to this school. _

The doom genarator of her brain said in a malicious tone, she hated that part of her brain but it's not like it could shut up completely and half the time, it was right.

_Remember what Hylla said? She told you to avoid this school and passed up the scholarship so you can do something else, but you didn't and in the end, you could end up much better on Hylla's boat unlike now, where you're hal__f-awake and is __someone who cheats on their boyfriends with their best friends. _

Reyna's heart clenched, _**Shut up!** _She wanted to yelled at the part of the brain, no matter how right it was. She gather her things, jamming all of her books and equipments in her brown leather satchel bag. She just need a Java Moose coffee, ASAP. She text Jason and the rest of her other friends to meet her at the school's cafe as she head out the door.

She wrapped her dark brown hair in a loose knot and straightened out her dark purple jumper and smooths the wrinkles from her jeans. AAs she walk towards te fields, she waved to some of her friends. "Gwen," She greeted casually to the pretty blonde that was chatting with her friends. Gwen Jansen jumped out of her set and smiled warmly at Reyna.

"Hey, Ray-bay, how's the prom theme going on?" Gwen said casually, as her plaid brown skirt swayed around her tone feet. Reyna can't help noticing that Gwen called her _Ray-Bay, _the same thing Killer called her. Could Gwen possibly be Killer? It was impossible, by a long shot and she was too nice. Hylla's word ringed in her ears again, _you can never know what people are capable of, especially the innocent ones. Like you. _She shook her had, she was being way too paranoid. She needed a break.

"Um, great." She said clenching her phone tighter and coating a sugar-filled smile on her face. It probably look like a grimace. 'Hey, Gwen, wanna join me and the others for Java Moose?"

"Sure, I gotta go take my stuff first." Gwen pointed at her dark leather bag that was sitting at the bench near the Music room, where all the other girls that Reyna doesn't recognize was sitting.

"Cool," Reyna replied, letting Gwen rushed off to go grab her things and scanned the area with her eyes. She was in one of the Garden Halls, one of the most beautiful area in the school. Where there was rusty dark green benches, parked in one corner all the other, the gold-lidded oak framed windows was open and the vibram sun was shining and the large French doors were open with students milling in and out to go chill out at the large green hills and cafes for students to relax, study and sipped on ther soy lattes.

It was like a prep school, a country club and a hotel mixed together.

When Gwen came back, she was panting and breathing hard. "Let's go," Reyna said a little too cheerfully for her liking, they walked past the French doors and on to the fresh, manicured lawns. Reyna could see the cookie-cutters sitting on the lawns with their shiny, bleached platinum hair behind ther backs and rolling ther icy blue eyes at the brand new fashion catalouges or at the lax (lacrosse, that's what she calls them) boys showing off to them.

Typical. As her eyes strayed to nthe cafe, she can see Bobby and Dakota at he door already and they were talking to Hazel and Frank. When Frank saw Reyna, he waved amiably at her and went back to the conversation. Where was Jason? She scanned the area around, she saw Annabeth, the other Head captain, laughing and talking with a group of friends as they study and do homework, she saw a few teachers chatting together or grading papers at the far end corner, avoiding the chatty, loud scene and then she saw him.

She smiled to herself, his unruly blonde hair looked golden and shiny, so beautiful that the sun would cry in envy. His blue eyes obsessed her, the cute little scar on his lips made her felt warm and fuzzy inside. Until she saw him holding hands with a beautiful brunette and color-changing eyes.

And worst of all, they looked like how Jason and Reyna _used _to be.

* * *

**So that was a wrap, I'm not sure if I capture her personality that right. Reyna was always a mystery to me, you know. She's kinda like Annabeth, smart (thought not as smart as Annabeth, but she's levelheaded), a born leader and has like that edge that just gave her the 'commanding' bit but in ways they're different, Annabeth's more open with her feelings and Reyna is more of the close box that you need to really have the patience with to open. **

**Oh and you guys keep asking me if it's going to be the same as the last one...No, not really. First off, it would focus on more couples like Tratie, Thalico, Percabeth and basically the three power couples and second, Reyna was very OOC in the last fic and this time it's different. **

**She's not a scheming, double-sided, full of revenge person anymore she's kind of like Katniss from the Hunger Games actually just not that hostille. **

**So yeah. :)**


	5. He Loves You Not

***imitating Drew* **

**Oh hello, hon! Welcome to another chapter of the fantabulous me, I know. I am perfect, no wonder I'm so appreciated and viewed by other people, well maybe except for Piper. **

**But that's another story, right? *flips hair* **

**Anyway, ciao!**

***back to me* *grumbles* Awesome, nice to see you to Drew.*note the sarcasm* ON TO THE STORY AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 5

He loves you not

Piper Mclean sat at the ivory, beautifully carved garden chair as Jason Grace, the guy who was supposedly her French homework partner and is in three of her other classes, order for some coffees.

"Wow," Piper said good-naturedly as she stare around the beautiful cafe. It looked like some kind of posh England-London cafe with beautiful lawns in front of them. The Java Moose was awfully packed, the students was sitting outside and studying and the girls was tossing their blonde hair as they laugh with their friends. Teachers was inside of the cafe, the interior wasn't so bad. It looks like a regular Starbucks inside with plushy neutral colored couches and brown sedan chairs. "This place rocks."

Jason, being a nice guy he is, shrugged, "It's not too bad, I guess." The waiter has noticed her and shuffled towards them. Jason knew the waiter, "Oh, 'sup Larry!" He gave Larry the waiter a high-five. "Is this your shift?"

Larry nodded, his apron was black and smudge with something that looked suspiciously like fudge chocolate cake. "Yeah, so order up?" Then he noticed Piper at the table, she waved kindly at him and smiled.

"I'm Piper, the French Partner." She joked and tapped her fingers awkwardly on the glass, elegant coffee table.

"Cool," Larry said with an apprehensive smile.

"Okay, so I'll have the usual," Jason yawned and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, as if he was completely bored. "Piper?"

Piper looked up, distracted. She was running through ideas in her mind about the French project, it was French Monuments. So should she go for the Palace of the Versailles or perhaps something easier? "Oh yeah, I would just have a Chai latte with soy milk."

"Cool," Larry said distractedly, jotting down the drinks on his small note pad. "See you guys around," And with that, he left them in stony silence.

She brush her hair out of her face, then smile slightly at Jason, who was texting to someone on his phone. "So, about the project." Piper said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, "We were supposed to be researching here for it," He had switched his iPhone off and slipped it into his bag pack.

"Yeah," Piper repeated, she reached into a black bag pack and bring out some books based on French monuments that issued out of the school's huge, antique and old school themed library. "I got some ideas already," She flipped through the glossy pages of French Travel magazines. And then she stopped at where she wanted to be.

A gorgeous gold-brown-ish grainy colored castle or palace popped out of the page, manicured lawns shaped like a maze stood out against the bright azure sky. The gold italic words has written _Chateau de Versailles, _the translation immediately popped into Piper's head. She just understood the language, it was fairly simple. Sure the masculine and feminine verbs and all that jumbo can be confusing but Piper understood it. It was like a second hand nature, it just comes. Just like geniuses understood math, unlike her.

"Wow," Jason mumbled, he scanned the words in French and squinted at them, "What the frigging heck does that means?"

Piper try not to laugh, but failed. "It's basically blabbing about how great the Palace of the Versailles would be great for vistitation and family fun holiday stuff, you know the usual."

"But why is it in _French?" _

Piper shot him an exasperated look, "Because it's for French people," She said in a short clipped mannered tone.

Jason rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "Whatever," Piper smiled smugly at herself, when people do that it normally means that they're defeated. She also grabbed another object; a fully charged laptop.

"Anyway," Jason said with renewed happiness, he glanced fitfully at her laptop and books. "My girlfriend Reyna has texted me that some of our friends are coming over, so..." _So you want me to leave? _Piper felt like saying snarkily but she kept her mouth shut. "...I wonder if you would like to meet them." He said with a small, rather cute smile. _CUTE? Since when he is cute Piper, okay. Fine he's _hot _but he has a girlfriend. _Piper felt her heart sink a little and her stomach rumbling like she was sick. She shook her head, and since when did he wanted to be such good friends with her, much less introduce her to his friends?

"Um, okay," Piper mumbled softly, she looked up to face his beautiful azure sky blue eyes. Those eyes were gorgeous. "But shouldn't we be working on our project, I mean it's one of the reason why we're here in the first place..."

"We can always do it another time," He shurgged nonchantly. She gave him a shrewd, pointed look and then he just rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you're like my girlfriend, Reyna. sometimes." He joked, Piper felt worse at the comparison he just made. But she swallowed down her feelings and roll her eyes at him.

"Fine, but you're doing the rest of the research," She teased with a joking tone in it. A few strands of her hair came loose, so she tucked it in her left ear.

At a few yards, Piper noticed Larry the Waiter was bringing them their drinks, Piper realize how thirsty she just was. The taste of warm Chai latte on her tongue would be refreshing.

"Here's your mocha, Jase," Larry said cautiously as he bend down and hand Jason the coffee cup, "And for the lovely Lady Piper Mclean, a Chai latte with soy milk."

"Thanks," Piper mumbled graciously, the cup was steaming hot in her hands and she could feel the liquid move as she slowly brought it down to place it on the glass table.

"No prob," He winked seductively at her and left them without a word. Jason raised an eyebrow at her and had a smirk the size of Alaska on his face.

"What?" She whined, she sipped her latte slowly and let the warm drink seeped into her veins.

"Well," Jason said in that awful smug face and The Smirk that was plastered on his face. "He likes you,"

"No he doesn't," Piper blushed profusely and stated her comment stubbornly.

"Yes he does," Jason said in that singsongy voice, he interlace his fingers together and looked ridiculously business-like. Piper almost wanted to snort at the image and laugh.

"No he doesn't!" Piper blushed even more, she hated that her cheeks were completely pink and the fact that she was avoiding his eyes right now.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever you think. But he was obviously flirting with you," Piper shook her head, she wouldn't be surprise if guys have crushes on her. It happened way too many times, way too many times for her liking.

Piper twisted a strand of dark chocolate hair that peeked out of her hair, the cute scar on his lips curled into a cresent moon when he smiled at her. Those obsessed her, she shook her head again. She was being silly, obsessing over her French project partner was something she _really _don't need. _Beep! _Her Blackberry sounded, she reached into her bag and grabbed it.

_One new message. _Hmm...curious, she clicked open her SMS inbox and clicked on the text message.

She quickly read it, horror filling her stomach as she move to each word to another.

_Hey Piper the Airoplane, long time no see right?_

_Back to business, someone got a CRU-USH! _

_Not to mention a hands-off one too, but Jason's GF have something else to worry about too...but I'll leave you guessing._

_For now._

_KISSES!_

_-Killer_

What. The. Hell? What? Piper scanned the place, besides their table was a table full of sweaty, gross lacrosse guys who had the same golden blonde hair and bright green eyes and at the other side was a table full of quirky freshmen girls with their shiny hair up in some braid do or summer-y hairstyle and too-short skirts.

Who could have send the message?

"Piper," Jason cut in her thoughts, looking genuinely concern. "Are you okay?"

Putting on a sweet, sugar-coated smile, she switched off her BlackBerry and dumped it into her bag. "I'm perfectly fine," She lied smoothly, making sure she looked right in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes..., "Just my dad checking up on me,"

"Oh okay," Jason said with a slight nod and sipped his mocha. He looked far towards a distant, he gazed landed upon a beautiful brunette with high queen-y regal features, deep and dark brown eyes and a mane of beautiful dark brown hair. Her clothes were simple but they fitted her, showing off her athletic, slightly curvy body. She looked different unlike the rest of the blonde clones they have in the school. She was beautiful in that regal, natural way. "Hey, that's Reyna!"

"Reyna?" Piper asked quizzically.

"Reyna," Jason shrugged casually, "My girlfriend." Piper felt her stomach sinking into the depths of doom. Of course. Reyna, Jason's girlfriend, just had to be one of the most beautiful girls she ever seen.

**Hellooo! Sorry for the wait, but _I am _a busy person after all. I'm juggling piano, guitar, tennis, Chinese lessons along with UN (yes I do United Nations, you know debating and stuff), yearbook, KUMON math lessons and doing two presentations at the same time so I am a mircale worker. I know, I know. **

**One of you guys ask me who is my fave PLL character, I gotta say Aria because she's spunky, cool and well, for me, is easier to relate to. She's an artistic person who loves books, she's sort of kooky and her own person and that's just me. Though I'm not that pretty. LOL. Well, peace. **


	6. Ignorance is Your New Best Friend

**HIIII! Whazzup? Anyway on towards the story!**

**:) Don't own the characters, unfortunately.**

Chapter 6

Ignorance is your new Best Friend

_**Hello, gorgeous people of Songbird Academy!**_

_**Have your low fat yogurt smoothies already? Rocking out that brand new Lacoste polo jeans, ladies? Not yet? God, boys can be so ignorant sometimes. We work soooo hard to get their attention. Anyway, less on that more on the gossip. **_

_**Gossip is essential, no matter how bad it is. We **_**can't _stop doing it, it have been going on that way since the Egyptians were there. Anyway, Jason and Piper just invited their- Jason's friends to hang out and ditch the project. Naughty, but oh well, homework is boring after all. So who blames them? _**

**_But the big, bad girlfriend is there and the time bomb is just about to go off..._**

**_-KISSES!_**

**_Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush._**

* * *

Jason Grace was waiting for the huge nuclear explosion to go off, which is to say it was tentative. Reyna's tight, cold and purse-lipped expression was scary, he hated it when she looks that way. It either meant he done something wrong or someone is going to get _it. _

"Hi," Reyna's tone was Arctic cold, she held out her hand out. "I'm Reyna, Jason's _girlfriend."_

Apparently, Piper didn't mind the icy greeting Reyna gave her or she doesn't care. She held up her hand and a sweet, genuine smile plastered on her face, "Nice to meet you, I'm Piper AKA New Kid," She said with a glint of hopeful humour. She was nice, Jason thought, She was so sweet and kind. No matter what.

Reyna was dressed in her usual brand of purple jackets, black tank tops, ripped jeans and beat up black converse. Her dark hair was pulled in a braid and her features were smiling but it was tight. "Cool," She pulled open a chair from the other side and sat on it, placing her bag on her lap. "Where's the others?"

I spot Dakota talking to Hazel, Gwen chatting or possibly scolding Bobby for doing something again and Frank was standing there being awkward. Where was Leo?

Dakota entered the cafe, what do you call coming on to a cafe but not really indoors? Hmm, how about entering the cafe patio? Well, whatever. "Wassup, my man?" Dakota grinned madly, his lips looked oddly vibrant red as his face stretched into that crocodile grin of his. He hold a high five for Jason and Jason returned the high five.

"Nothing much," He smirked, he could smell the intoxicating smell of Kool-Aid a mile away already. "Where's Bobby?"

"Flirting with Hazel," He said with a eye roll as he sat down on one of the chairs, he noticed Piper and threw her a laviscious smile. Which made a hot fiery feeling erupted in Jason's stomach, he wanted to snapped at Dakota to stop it but he mentally slapped himself. That would be stupid, he wasn't suppose to be having any feelings for Piper at all. He had a girlfriend, didn't he? Piper squirmed uncomfortably in her seat but smile at Dakota uneasily. "So who's this?" He eyed Piper in a way that was the boy's code of conduct for: _checking her out. _It was a miracle he didn't storm out of the place yet. Jason gave himself another mental slap.

"This is-" Jason started to say but was cut off by Piper.

"I'm Piper," She said with a small, shy smile. "I'm new."

"Oh," Dakota said with his usual crazy smile, "Cool." Then his eyes wandered off somewhere else, Jason followed his gaze. He saw Hazel, Frank and Leo, who looked winded up, coming up towards them. Hazel waved cheerfully at them, Gwen and Bobby was in towed behind the trio.

They came over, Bobby and Gwen was in their usual heated argument. "I told you Serbia murdered the stupid archduke, don't you read?" Bobby yelled, letting Hazel nudge him to shut up which only led him to glare at her.

Gwen huffed in annoyance, "Well, stupid, the Serbians were framed! The Germans _wanted _war, what's the best thing to do you can do start one? You murder a peacemaker!"

"Er, new flash but-"

"Guys," Jason interrupted smoothly, their conversations and arguments on alternate history was driving him crazy. "Shut up, or I'll have to get you guys to kiss each other,"

Gwen and Bobby faces erupted into a funny color of tomato red while Hazel, Leo and Frank burst into hysterical laughter and Reyna cracked a small, rare smile. Jason smirked at his own joke, Gwen and Bobby looked too uncomfortable as they draw a chair out and sat on it. Jason's gaze realize he forgotten about Piper, who looked sort of awkward sitting there. Reyna's lips nearly quirked into a small smirk, but Jason narrowed his eyes at her. _Stop it, _he wanted to hissed.

An awkward silence came between everyone, Reyna's eyes were trained hard on Piper, Leo was avoiding Reyna's eyes or heck- even the sight of her beautiful, intense face, Hazel and Frank were secretly holding hands, Gwen and Bobby's faces were still slightly red and Dakota's was gushing Cherry Kool-Aid in his mouth and Jason just sat there, staring at the people who were laughing and talking completely unaware of a pair of amused eyes were train on him.

* * *

_Interesting. _

The first thought that comes to her brain when she saw the group sitting together in one table. She let her beautiful hair tumble down as she release a huge clip she got in China and pressed her lips together. She was beautiful, and she knows it.

She sipped her Chai latte with a touch of soy milk, funny, that's what the witch ordered too. Smothering down the amuse thoughts on the irony, she admire what she was wearing today. It was against school rules, but _who cares? _The black Lacoste slinky top made her feel skinny and gorgeous, the tight white short jeans she got from Cotton On was cheap but _fabulous, _her sling-y brown huge leather bag she order from the Kate Spade catalogue was heavy but it held most of the essentials she needed for the job. Most of it.

As she twirl her fingers around her beautiful hair, making sure some of the boys eyes were trained on her she focus her attention fully on the group.

Such a nice, tight and friendly bunch. The girls were gorgeous, beautiful, kind, commanding and they aren't exactly stupid, the guys have the looks...looks can be deceiving, she knows exactly what they were hiding. They may look pretty on the outside and they might have the talents but they have a knack for keeping the inside dirty. The most innocents are the most evil, don't they say?

She fished out her phone, clicking on the recent messages she just send. The taunts, the threats, she licked her lips in delight. Karma's an annoying little snitch but so is she.

She scroll through her messages, maybe she should sent Angel-from-Above Jason a taunt or maybe just a little tease message? Just for the kicks. She licked her lips one more time, she sipped her latte and smiled.

_This is gonna be killer._

* * *

After the awkward afternoon tea, Gwen and the others has excuse themselves out of they way and the all waved goodbye to Piper in a friendly way. Reyna shot Piper another cold smile, "Well, I gotta go study for my quiz, have fun for your project." And with that she left, Jason wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked Piper quietly as he let his coffee's warm oozing effect wash over him.

"I don't know," She said kindly, shrugging. Her kaleidoscope eyes were misty green then it was a warm, kind brown and then it was a clear, icy blue. "Wanna go somewhere else?" She asked wistfully.

"Sure," He smiled at her, then his phone beeped. He pulled it out, perhaps it was from Reyna...

A blocked phone number. Huh, that was strange. He clicked on it, and his eyes widened as he read it more.

_Naughty little Sparky, playing with two girls at the same time. _

_But it's okay, Beauty Queen there has her own paws to clean and as for Rey-Rey, well, I'll let you figure it out yourself. _

_It's okay, I won't kiss and tell. But don't guarantee it, I have a knack for breaking promises._

_-Killer_

Icy cold blood flowed through Jason's veins, who the hell could stoop so low? His right eye started twitching, he swallow down his pride. He scanned the area to check who's texting anyone...he shook his head, he was just being paranoid.

"Jason?" Piper's voice asked in concern, she was leaning towards his phone. Jason instantly shut his phone off and jammed it hard in his pockets. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said with a fake smile, "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Piper nodded in agreement and they left without a word without knowing a beautiful girl with a smug smile following behind them.

* * *

_Ugh. _

Drew flipped her pretty hair and plastered a sweet smile as she critically study herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, her lips were glossy and everything was perfect. But she didn't feel it.

She bit in her sugar donut, _yuck, _and stretched her fingers. Admiring the French tips on her dainty fingers, she propped open her laptop and stare at the site of Butterfly Crush.

The comments were boring her, the typical **OMG! I can't believe it, he's like flirting with her! **from her last update. As she scroll through some comments, the haters were still there. But who cares? Gossip is like cotton candy, it's very bad for you but you just keep coming back for more. That's the best part.

She sipped her cold latte and spit it out, that was gross. She needed something new, ASAP. Something huge enough it'll knock off the whole Luke-Annabeth news off the top and make everyone's jaw dropped. She couldn't find anything, no one is doing anything! As if they were smart enough to cover their tracks! Ugh! It was so frustrating.

She smooth down her purple Prada top and huffed in annoyance. She was at the bottom of the bucket and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Letting her dark hair covered her brown eyes, she noticed her phone buzzing.

Not bothering to notice the block number, she click on the message, wanting to text back angrilly to leave her alone but what she thought was going to happen was unexpected.

_Drew, Drew, Drew, you remind me so much of myself._

_Cunning, beautiful, smart- in a sly way and jealous. Don't worry, you and I have our own intentions. You want something new? Clear your whole site topics and I'll give you a treat._

_Don't have too much fun..._

_-Killer_

Confused, she scroll down the message and there was a picture. Her jaw dropped, she did not expect this. She didn't even saw it coming.

**Bet ya didn't saw THAT coming too...who do you think is Killer, NOW? Don't worry, she's not introduce in the story fully yet but I can tell you she's as cunning and vindictive as our PLL villain A. **

**I admit it, this version is slightly more darker and scandulous than the other one. This is gonna be more different because I'm focusing on more relationships, slightly darker themes...I might even plunge into incest themes but I won't scare you...yet. **

**Ciao, ciaras! **

**-Savvy**


	7. The Only Exception

**HIIII! Whazzup? Anyway on towards the story! Sorry for the late update, :(.**

**:) Don't own the characters, unfortunately.**

Chapter 7

The Only Exception

_**Drew, here. **_

_**I just got a very, very interesting news to share with you. And I thought it would never be the day when Jayna break up. **_

_**What am I talking about? You don't know? Oh, god this is way too fun...**_

_**Here's a little info on what happen, who would have thought Leo and Reyna has eyes set for each other? I never even thought **_**that _was posssible. But love is strange in so many different ways, here's your proof. _**

**_Drew, Head of Butterfly Vrush and Master at ruining people's lives because it's soooo fun!_**

Annabeth was very tired, probably more tired than ever but she was super happy. She love the way Percy made her feel, all mushy and warm inside her stomach. Thalia, whose dark makeup and dark clothes were blending into the neutral background of the school, noticed the dark circles around her eyes and narrowed her eyes. Which make her look like some kind of Barbie Doll when the kid use black pen and scribble all over the eyes.

Piper noticed too and immediately looked concern, "Annabeth?" Piper asked cautiously "But you looked..."

"Horrible," Thalia finished for Piper. So much for tact. Piper nudge Thalia slightly and gave her a slight glare.

"Are you sleeping alright?" Piper asked with concern plastered all over her face, her color changing eyes reflected to Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth smiled, she could feel the happiness radiance all over her face. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine." She said cheerfully. Pulling her hair in a loose ponytail, she thumped down in the school's cafeteria wooden table.

Thalia shrugged, "Eh, seems fine to me." And with that she left, to go talk to a certain shaggy-haired boys with dark eyes. Thalia was done with her but Piper didn't seem convince.

"Okay," She said softly and start to ate her vegetarian breakfast. Annabeth sighed, she wonder how she's going to pull this off. If Percy keep coming over in the middle of the night, sooner or later she's going to faint from exhaustion. Though being with Percy was wonderful, she remembered the place so clearly where Percy took her. It was beautiful, it was at the edge of the woods in the Connecticut countryside and the woods have this open aclove where Percy has set the blankets on top of the dry ground and has created a picnic and light the whole place up with candles.

It was a dream come true.

"Hey, Earth to Annabeth!" Piper said loudly, waving her fingers in front of her face. "Are you half-asleep?" grumbled Piper.

"Urgh, just thinking about the amount of work I have to do today," Annabeth groaned, making sure the lie was undetectable. Fortunately Piper took the bait and nodded.

"I know how that feels," Piper smiled and that she begin eating.

She looked around the cafeteria, she saw Grover and some of her other friendsmjoking and laughing about something what Connor Stoll have said. Glancing at her own table, Thalia, Rachel and Nico were discussing or arguing or possibly debating on terms of alternative rock or rock; preferably which one was better.

"Paramore!" Rachel cheered, "Not Green Day!" That got Nico and Thalia's underwear in a twist, they start to speak in gibberish and say things Annabeth didn't understand, it was probably another language. The chances of that happening was high.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked, concern lacing through her eyes.

She nodded, "Just stress through work," _And my secret boyfriend, _she wanted to add but she kept her tired smile on her face. "I gotta go," Just one more thing to do, she said to herself.

"Okay," Piper said in a monotone, staring at the boy Jason Grace as his girlfriend, Reyna try to talk to him and reason with him but he just pushed her away and glare at the Valdez boy as he stormed off. She could tell Piper was urging herself not to run after him and make sure he was okay; she didn't know what that was about and she didn't want to get involve. She has enough drama in her life without asking for it.

The only reason why she has decided to go to this preppy school in the first place because, being in this school means you're a shoo-in for Harvard, Cornwall and every single Ivy League school there is, also she got in because they were doing a project for 'The Mentally-Disadvantage kids' which basically for mentally disabled kids- autism, ADHD, Dylexsia and many other pyschological mental problem there is- and the school would give them a scholarship as long as they have a gift, like Annabeth whose gift was architecture and history. Like Thalia whose gift was guitar and rock music, like Nico whose gift was also guitar. Like Juniper whose gift was plants and biology. As long as you have a gift.

Now she wonder if she could do the same for Percy, he was after all, ADHD Dylexsia and he was a brilliant swimmer and have a great knowledge of marine biology.

Hurrying up the steps towards the office and passing past the beautiful marble-walled corrdiors, you would have never pegged Songbird Academy as a school; it looks like a Renaissance-themed hotel or resort with colorful cafes and shops lined at the back of the school and manicured lans shining like someone spend their time cutting glass blades with a sharp pair of scissors. The walls were pretty even; peace, tan light brown or coffee colored walls would be everywhere and dainty, stained glass (yes, they use that for a _school_) windows would have little ray of sunshine through the heavy, velvet curtains of peach or champange pink. Expansive and exlusive paintings of the Renaissance period hang around the school and there was always a chandelier or two around too.

Annabeth hated to see how much the school would cost if she wasn't here on the scholarship. First, she would have died of shock and second, she would run a mile.

She smooths down her blonde hair neatly, hoping she would looked presentable enough in front of the school officals. She climbed up another flight of stairs and walk past another hall of corridors.

She stopped herself when she reached the office doors, which was mahogany oak, expansive, neat and classy. The doors were huge, like the doors you expect to lead to a throne room not a prep school office. She pasued for a little while, was this what Percy want? To go to this prep, smart and snobby school to be with her? It would be worth spending all that time with him, holding his hands while walking through these halls and eating and talking with him in the school cafeteria; heck even going to the stupid formal dance with him would meant a world to her.

Pushing the door open and peeking her head through, she caught a whiff of stale coffee and powder sugar donuts. She pushed it open a little more and slowly walked in, the secretary Miss Hestia was typing softly on her computer as she sipped her warm Green Tea. As she looked up to see Annabeth, she smiled and said, "Miss Chase, what a delightful surprise, how can I help you?"

Annabeth suddenly felt self-conscious about the clothes she was wearing then she mentally smacked herself for being almost as shallow and conceited as that airhead Drew. "Oh I was hoping to suggest a student for the Mentally Disadvantage Children project?" Annabeth said politely. She nearly said, 'Mental case kids' and quickly corrected herself in just the right moment.

"Oh," Miss Hestia's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, okay, perhaps you would like to see the Vice Principal?" Annabeth bit back a curse, she hated the stupid Vice Principal; it was indeed Mrs Hera and she was the worse cow in the history of bad cows. She was judgemental, she shows favortism and she just _loves_ getting Annabeth detention.

"Um, sure." Annabeth nodded, hopefully she isn't makeing one of the worse descicions of her life.

Yeah, _hopefully. _


	8. Misery Business

**Here's a treat for you and remember ladies, review or my spirit would be crushed. Guess how old I am?**

**Don't own anything and don't sue if I forgot one of these. **

Chapter 8

Misery Business

_**Are you still shocked on our new gossip?**_

_**Never in my sixteen years of life would I ever expect that but then again I am so amazing even I impressed myself. **_

_**But it is a little sad that Jayna's gone, wah! Oh that's just too bad. Now since I'm nursing a black eye, thanks to someone, I might be out for a few days. **_

_**See ya!**_

_**Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush**_

* * *

Killer can't help but feel annoyed at the airhead's comment _I'm so amaing I even impressed myself, _urgh. _Oh please. _She thought in disgust, the only reason why the daft dimbo, Drew, got information is because she felt like giving her the info. She admit it, Drew was cunning and vile enough to do it but she doesn't have the smarts. Drew has style but no substance, unlike her.

She smiled to herself, _it's time to go into the lying game. _And with a toss of her hair, she stood up.

* * *

Reyna sighed in disappointment, she stare at her phone. She have been trying to reach her boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, for about four hours now. She groaned as the beep sounded and the mechanic lady voice said _Sorry but the person you're calling is unavailable. _She felt like tearing her hair out, she slapped Drew already and kicked her and she felt like tearing the detention slip the teacher gave her for beating up Drew, but it was worth it.

She wanted to curl up and cry somewhere, all the stress, all the work and how everything in her life, one way or another, seemed to get screwed up.

A soft knock came from the door, Reyna wanted to yelled at whoever it was to go away but she made her posure stiff and remained calm. "Come in," She said, hoping her voice didn't quiver.

Leo Valdez poked his head in, he had a black eye. No doubt, Jason gave it to him. "Are you okay?" He asked with a paused, as if he was afraid _she _would punch him too.

"I'm fine," She waved impatiently, she smiled a moist smile. "Just lots of homework,"

Leo Valdez face remained serious, which was a very rare thing, "Reyna," He frowned a little, Reyna can't help thinking how cute it was. "You know what I mean,"

Reyna's face slack off, "Fine." She snapped, "You want to know how I really feel?"

Just when she thought he was starting to become serious, he grinned his maniacal grin and said, "Yeah sure,"

Reyna sighed, massaging her head with the tips of her fingers. "I feel like crap," She confessed to Leo, "I'm stressed out with homework, event planning and running the rest of the social calender of this school," She started ranting, rambling off like there was no tomorrow. Leo wanted to ooen his mouth and pitched in; probably _it's okay, I feel like crap too. _Then he would point towards his black eye, but poor Leo didn't stand a chance Reyna was was complaining like she had to let it out to have some breathing room. "My boyfriend hates me, the school thinks I'm a-"

"Reyna," Leo interrupted rudely, Reyna glared harshly at him. "Shut up," Reyna punched him. Hard. On the shoulder.

"Whatever," huffed Reyna, but she looked a little flustered after getting all that out. Her silky dark hair was arranged in a long braid at the back, her dark eyes; fierce and strong as ever, was defiant and her face was olive and smothered with stress. The dark circles under her eyes were barely noticable but you can see she wasn't sleeping that well, the worry lines on her forehead were starting to turn into wrinkles and her tan olive skin was sickly pale.

He smiled in his usualy crazy way, most people find it weird and annoying but Reyna found it oddly endearing. _Stop it, _she thought to herself. "So how can I help you, Sunray?"

"Sunray?" spluttered Reyna indignantly. "Out of all the nicknames, you name me Sunray?"

"Well," Leo said cheerfully, "It seems to get you in the mood," Reyna punched him and smiled to herself, she could feel a small blush coming on her neck. No! She couldn't blush, no way. Reyna don't do blushing, at least that's what everyone thought.

"Are you blushing?" Leo asked with a smirk as he rubbed his arm, Reyna raised her right arm in attempt to punch him again. "Don't hurt me," He whimpered, now it was Reyna's turn to smirk.

"As long as you don't call me Sunray," Reyna said with a large grin, it was a long time since she smiled. She propped her laptop down and rested in her chair.

"Nah," Leo shook his head, popping the 'p'. "I'll stick to it," Reyna glared at him again but she can't help but smile at his un-seriousness.

"How do you do it?" She asked him quietly.

Leo shot her a weird look, "What do you mean?"

Moist tears threatened to fall out, but she didn't allow them to. "How do you go through so many harsh things and still lived like you always do?"

Leo shrugged, his grin faded a little and his expression was somber, as if she was touching a subject he really didn't want to open. "Laughter, jokes. Everyone has something good in them, even Drew."

"Well, I don't see it," Reyna grumbled in irritation.

"Eh, nobody does." Leo shrugged and then grin a little, "But there's always good in people, no matter how bad it is, and they laughter brings it out in it."

"But still how do you-"

"Look, just shut up and think about other things." Leo said firmly then he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"Leo!" She snapped.

"Sunray!" He mocked her, and then kissed her on top of her nose. She would have punch him or kick him or possibly slap him but she was too shocked to do anything. He kissed her! Well not in the lips, because anyone who tried that besides Jason- or not anymore, she would have skewer them with a kitchen knife or ripped them into pieces before you can say 'I should have not done that'.

"You're lucky you're alive, Valdez," She muttered, she was afraid she was blushing too much that it was as noticable as the sun in a bright clear day because Leo's smirk was the size of Alaska and Canada put together.

"You like it," He teased her, she smack him on the arm and her face was slightly red.

"No I don't," She said, holding her head high as she stood there in her dorm room with her arm crossed. Leo went over to Gwen's radio and start ruffling to her very large collection of music CDs.

"Ah, here it is." He waved an album in front of her face, she couldn't read it because he was waving it in front of her face. "Journey, Don't Stop Believing, one of my mom's favourite." He said with a small smile. He He grabbed her and said, "Dance!"

"What?" Reyna blinked, what did he just ask her to do?

"Dance," Leo said cheerfully as the beat came into the sound, he grabbed her stiff arms and dragged her close to him and start making them do weird robot arms.

"What is this?" Reyna spluttered out.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I'm showing you how to have fun, Sunray."

Reyna rolled her eyes but she start dancing awkwardly with Leo, a small smile breaking through her face. "Whatever, but don't you dare say anything to anyone about this."

Leo winked at her, "It's okay, I'll tell everyone." Reyna just rolled her eyes. She smiled a little more as Leo start taking her hands into his, then they start doing this step and paused to the fast beat of the song, as the singer start to hit the chorus Reyna could feel her joints start to loosen up and she could feel herself feeling more...free. She never had the feeling with Jason but all boys were different right?

At the near end, after a few minutes of dancing they inched closer and then they kissed. It wasn't like those fairytale kiss where the fireworks goes off and stuff, but it felt magical without any words to describe it and with the last few words from the song Don't stop believing echoed in her head as they ended it. "Um-" She started to say and Leo grinned.

"And I thought I was going to forgive you," said a broken voice. They both whirled around to face whoever says that, he had unurly blonde hair and twinkling blue yes; those blue eyes were what Reyna fell for a year ago. And those eyes were glowing blue orbs of hurt. _Jason. _"But forget it," And with that, he slammed the door and she swear she saw a single tear fall out of his eyes.

* * *

Killer smiled with a devilish grin in her eyes, she just saw Jason Grace storming out of Reyna's dorm, looking like he might break down and cry any sooner. Of course, the dude's girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend, you can't blame him right? But she helped, of course.

The only reason why he was there was because of her. She persuaded him to.

Scrolling over her messages, she glanced at the one she sended Jason. She deleted the message and smooth down her black clothes down and tossing her hair back she smiled.

She was fabulous, after all.


	9. Cupid is a knavish lad

**Here's a treat for you and remember ladies, review or my spirit would be crushed. Guess how old I am?**

**Don't own anything and don't sue if I forgot one of these. **

Chapter 9

Cupid is a knavish lad

_**Hello, Songbird Academy!**_

_**Anyway, when I woke up in the morning (and no, I didn't skip down the grand staircases like Scarlett O'Hara in a hoop skirt in Gone with the Wind, please I'm not that self-centered) and changed into my fabulous outfits of my autumn collection of Marc Jacobs wool wrap dresses and Mary Janes boots, I taste a really familiar flavor in my mouth.**_

_**Guess what it is?**_

_**It was the taste of amusement, so many hits and replies on the Cheat It Princess of the month! I wonder maybe it's time to knock her off her tall tower of leadership, don't cha think?**_

_**Well, see you!**_

_**Drew- Butterfly Crush Gossiper**_

* * *

Killer threw her phone across her phone, that little snitch was acting like it was all her work. She smoothed down her silky hair and smiled a killer smile. Patience and silence was everything. She hated how Drew, the stupid witch, has stolen all the credits. Fixing the cold scowl on her face, she applied some rogue on her cheeks and put back the brush back in her bag.

Someone was going to be punish, dipping her hands into her bag and grabbing her phone. She needed it; she was smart enough to issue an untraceable phone number.

Because someone was going to pay.

* * *

Piper Mclean frowned as she scanned the Butterfly Crush's website, she didn't like it but she has come to face it that she can't help but peeked and read what the heck was going on with the school and so far nothing was good but she kept reading it.

It turns out, in Drew's side of the story, that Reyna cheated on Jason with Leo which make Piper wanted to frown. Even though Reyna wasn't so nice to Piper, she feels like there was no way Reyna would ever do that. The girl might have a heart made out of stone, but she knew that Reyna cared for Jason too much to hurt him like that, so why did she doubt herself now? She shook her head, slammed the laptop shut and put her hands on her temples.

"Hey," A girl with beautiful green eyes and smooth straight hair, she was beautiful by the looks of it. She has dark red lips and has a pale complexion, "Is this room 144?" She asked, her voice was throaty and airy.

"Uh, yeah," Piper said, standing up from her chair. "Are you new?"

"No," She said, popping the 'p'. Her clothes weren't bad, but it wasn't Piper's style. Her dark silky top was contrasting against her white tight jeans and peep hole boots. "I'm Terri, Terri Evans." She stuck out her hand, Piper shook it and she felt the warmness seeping in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper." She said nicely, after letting go. "So what's your-"

"Story?" Terri finished off with a little smirk, "Well, I just change rooms' because of some problems," She sobered up a little, her smirk fading then was replaced with a small smile. "But it's okay," She said, she zipped open her bag and fished out a container full of cigarettes.

"Seriously?" Piper asked with an eyebrow, "I mean I know we're in a private-"

"Want one?" Terri held up a joint with a slight smirk, she was sitting on the bed and was already smoking.

"I-uh-I," Piper stammered, staring at the joint like it was a meteor from outer space, "I don- I'm sorry,"

"Oh come on Piper," She pouted, her dark red lips making her look like life-size Snow White porcelain, doll, "Have some fun,"

"Fine," Piper snapped, taking the joint. She slipped it into her mouth, Terri flickered her lighter and then Piper was smoking along with Terri.

"First time?" Terri asked, smoking her joint and posing a sexy pose in front of the mirror. Piper and Terri exchanged a few looks then burst into laughter, Piper inhaled the smoke inside and resisted the urge to gag instead she eyed Terri as she tossed her hair back and pout her dark red lips in front of the mirro. _She looked sexy,_ Piper thought wistfully, _I wish I could be like that. _

"Yeah," Piper finally replied quietly, feeling self-conscious as Terri tossed the smoke (with the fire put out of course) into the bin and stood up.

"So I'm corrupting you?" Terri asked with a smirk the size of Alaska. A peach silk pillow came flying and hit Terri on the head, hard. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Piper said with a small blush on her cheeks. She threw away her smoke quickly and sat down next to her. "Wanna go meet the others?"

Terri nodded, "Sure,"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Terri," Terri said brightly to Annabeth, "I'm your new roomate," They were sitting in the silky, brown couches of the school library. Piper would have pegged it as a library but a private one. It was a beautiful library filled with mahogany bookshelves, rich Persian or Oriental carpets, luminiscent lighting and orange large antique lamps with tassels hanging at the ends, heavy gold champagne curtains hung at the windows and there was even typewriters at the end of the library; each were placed on a mahogany wood desk.

"Holy cow," Piper whistled at the sight of it, "A Renaissance theme, right?"

Annabeth gave her a smile full of pride at the library, "Yeah, that was what I was thinking when I came here,"

"Yeah," Terri pitched in, "All fancy-pansy, this school," Annabeth narrowed her eyes and then her face broke into a tight smile.

"I guess," She mumbled, Piper tried to ignore the hard, awkward tension. "So, _Terri, _why change dorms?"

"My best friend and I got into an argument, she got all snobby and pain-in-the-ass so I ask if I could change dorms," Terri shrugged then looked out to the window, where it held the view of girls in orange and purple accessories or clothes or heck even shoes were laughing and walking, heading towards the cafe with their hands full of books and a laptop, it looked like Terri didn't want to talk about it. _Well of course, _a sarcastic voice echoed through her head.

"Oh, okay," Annabeth said in a hush voice, they were sitting on one of the couches at the back and a bookshelf was in front of them. Annabeth's curly blonde hair was, again, in a high ponytail with an orange headband, a simple grey t-shirt that was poking through a navy blue jumper, dark skinny jeans and simple Mary Janes heeless brown uggs. She took out a leather-bound book that was clasp by a gold lock, "Hmm, A Midsummeer Night Dream, it's an original." She said to Piper cheerfully whihc make Piper jerked up from lazing in the chair to sitting up straight.

"_An original?" _Piper squeaked out loud, making the next group of geeks sitting next to them gave them The Look. "You mean they bought the freaking original when Shakespeare wrote it?"

"Like I said," Terri pitched in, flipping her long dark hair down to her back. "All fancy-pansy this school,"

"Hmm," Annabeth said, flipping through the pages gingerly as she read it, "_Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad," _

"One of my favourite quotes," Piper noted, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, this is getting boring, I'll be at the dorm, kay?" Terri yawned, she got up and threw the boys at the left side of the room a wink and tossed her hair. And with that she left.

"A little full of herself don't you think?" Annabeth asked with an eyeroll.

"Terri isn't bad, she's just a little strong but she's fun," Piper said, she never was one of those girls who said bad thing around people back, unless they were horrid. Like Drew, or _like Killer. _She thought in bitter. "Ooh, can i see?" She asked Annabeth, Annabeth handed her the book and she touched it carefully, reminding herself that this leather-bound, golden-clasp book was an original from Shakespeare. "One of my other favourites," Piper said then she cleared her throat out to read it, "_I was with Hercules and Cadmus once, when in a wood of Crete they bayed the bear with hounds of Sparta, never did I hear so musical a discord, such sweet thunder."_

"I like that too," Annabeth said in a misty voice, 'Why are we quoting Shakespeare?"

"I don't know," Piper said with a little laugh, then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. A new text message, "Hold on I think it's my dad," She sighed. Grabbing her phone out, she tapped on the message app on her iPhone. She was right, it was a new text message but not from her father. _Oh no, _she thought to herself.

_No Beauty Queen, I'm not your dad. But we all find that ironic don't we? _

_If you think you can get a man who has been broken fall in to your arms, you're wrong. But it's okay, we all know how you _always _get the rebound. Don't we, girlfriend?_

_Oh, and if you ever try telling everyone about me. We all know what would happen if anyone found out about Little Miss Innocent smoking pot right? _

_KISSES_

_-Killer_


	10. The Ugly Truth

**So...you guys ALL think Terri is Killer...5...4...3...2...1...BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Sorry just have to get that out but believe me****, there's no way she's Killer. Believe me, I have so much in store for you. Enjoy.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Ugly Truth

_**G'day, Songbird Academy. **_

_**I'm in an Aussie mood today, their accents are so amazing...but new updates dibs on info: Terri Evans; school apparent bad-ass got in to Head Girls and Miss Inoocent's suite, I wonder if they're going to treat her like their personal slave? **_

_**No? Aww...pouty face on. But on the contrary, looks like Evans and Mclean has got in well...Evans and Chase...not so mych, but that's **_**her _problem, right?_**

**_Goodbye, mates and keep Waltzing Matilda! (If you get the joke then good on you)_**

**_-Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush_**

* * *

Killer slammed her coffee hard on the table, the people around her gave her absurd stares but she shrugged them off and gave them a cold glare. She whipped out her phone and dialed out a number, the person picked up immediately.

"What do you want?" the person growled. "Cause I already ask-"

"Rude way to greet a person on a phone, Evans," Killer interjected with mockery sweetness lacing throgh her voice, "Especially one who can throw you in jail with a lift of a finger and a phone,"

"Oh please-"

"Shut up," Killer said with malice, "Did you do what I asked?"

"I tried to but-"

"I don't want tries or buts in this," Killer hissed poisonously into the phone, "You do it, or you're in prison!" Her grip on the phone hardened- she couldn't help but add this, "And I heard prison food made you fat, _Terri," _

"Listen you witch," Terri gritted her teeth into the phone, Killer could hear her teeth gnashing together. "Just because you have dirt on me doesn't mean I'm your slave, second I did what you ask _but _stubborn Mclean wouldn't budge! And third the Chase girl-"

"Annabeth," Killer added in, "I don't care about Annabeth, she doesn't listen she-"

"Listen!" Terri snapped into the phone, "I was saying Annabeth doesn't like me-"

"All I need is Mclean, Evans," Killer said in a monotone and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Now are you going to do what I ask you to do, Evans?"

"Whatever," Terri spat on the phone and than the conversation ended. Killer smiled, she didn't need to worry about Terri ever betraying her because Terri was too afraid of letting her dirty little secret being blown out.

Fear was a brilliant motivator after all.

* * *

Terri couldn't help but feel annoyed at Killer's request and the boy looked like a crossover of Chord Overstreet and Alexander Ludwig clones, but she had to do it or not she'll say goodbye to everything.

Forcing a smile and putting on lip gloss, she flipped her hair back. The boy's blonde hair gleamed in the sun as he sipped his tea, under his gorgeous (she admit it) baby blue eyes was dark bags as if he hasn't slept very well and his regal features weere hardened like stone- as if he have been holding an overwhelming emotion for a while.

She sauntered towards him; she admit it even she was gorgeous. No one could ignore a brunette, pale, green-eyed, red-lips, gourgeous figured bombshell right? Boys tend to stare as she swayed her hips and strut passed, some even did a double take and some of the girls stared harshly at her and she blew them an envious kiss.

The blonde boy looked up and stared at her, for a while he was shock that she was coming towards him but then he just threw her an awkward, unsure smile. He was sitting comfortably in front of the white veranda of the school's local cafe.

Perfect, sort of- if it wasn't for Killer she would be hanging out with her friends in the school's basement, plotting to sneak into college parties in the woods or sneaking Tequila out from Mr. Zeus liquor cabinet and sharing a bottle with Nico- stop it! She thought to herself fiercely, she needed to focus or she'll be in jail, breaking her father's promise not to screw everything up by landing in jail by a stupid mistake.

"Hey, um can I help you?" a voice cut in through her thoughts. Up close, the boy was kinda cute but he wasn't her type. But she had to do what Killer wants or she'll be spending in time in the big house for a lifetime. She felt stupid doing this even though Annabeth, Piper and all were just prep people she stay away from she always felt the urge to shout "_I'm a puppet on a string because of a psycho who loves ruining everybody's lives so save yourself!" _But she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Playing the flirty card, she shot him a seductive smile. "Of course you can, handsome," He flushed at the compliment, she had the urge to roll her eyes. _Boys are soooo easy to seduce these days...except Nico of course. _"So can I sit here?" She asked him, twirling her hair around her fingers and flipping her hair out of her chest. He stared at her harder, she got use to stares. She got them everytime. She gestured to the chair with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Sure," He smiled. She sat down, "So do I know you?"

"Tell me, sweetie," She said with an alluring, captivating smile. "You know Piper Mclean?"

"Um, yeah, why?" He asked, scanning her carefully with those baby blue eyes. Now she knew why Piper always blushed around the guy, even by her standards he was cute. But again, not her type. "She's my French partner," Terri could made an eyeroll- French, the language of love, Piper blushed around the guy and heck even the French _teacher _knew that they were perfect for each other with only one problem- the guy was too oblivious.

From what she heard, the guy's girlfirned, or was it ex-girlfriend, Reyna something or was it Rachel? Well, whoever it was the guy's girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and a whole lot of steamy, hazy details she wasn't sure about. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde clone, "Oh, Piper is my new dormate and I could tell she really likes you,"

Jason blushed, his red splotches on his cheeks were adorable. Heh, she roll her eyes. "Now, Sparky," She said softly, "You're in the sand, you're GF got bored of you and she ditch you like a diamond in the rough for your best friend-"

"Can you please shut up?" Sparky Blonde Clone said fiercely, his blue eyes turned a mashed up of an angry cloud of gray and a speckle of ice blue.

"Feisty suddenly," She licked her lips, "I like it, but listen to me Sparky, Piper likes you, she's gorgeous, new, innocent and major bonus she got the big bucks, you're score," She flipped her hair and stood up, "But that's your choice," And with that she winked at him and left, leaving him agape and red as a tomato.

* * *

Killer was impressed, the Evan girl knew how to be bold; straightforward and bold. She was a very resourceful choice, beautiful too.

Killer smiled again, relishing the shock expression on Jason's face when she left. The red agaping face of his, Evans has texted Killer.

_Done, snitch. Happy? _

_-T.E_

Knowing what to type back, Killer's fingers was a whirlwind on the phone's keypad and then the reply was sent.

_Ecstastic, oh and I got one more thing for you to do for moi. You mind?_

_-Killer_

It was too beautiful, too perfect.

_What the hell do you want now?_

_-T.E_

She smiled, the girl, no matter it was, always have a comeback for everything. Killer was shock she wasn't Evans, but she was even more fabulous than her anyway. Typing back, Killer couldn't wait for Evans reaction.

_Be BFF with Mclean, gain Chase's trust and make sure the Reyna girl...well, you know what I need, don't you sweetie?_

_Oh and next time, hon, I advise you not to buy your needs at a store with CCV, we all don't want you to get caught, do we?_

_-Killer_

It was an instant immediate time when Evans replied with a whirlwind on insult.

_Listen social psychopath, you want me to be BFFL with the annoying preppies, not a problem. But reminding me of that again, I swear I'll sue you to the moon with your daily dose of pyschopills and kick you all the way to pyschotown. _

_What the hell do you want with those brain dead peppy grandmas anyway? _

_-T.E_

Killer gritted her teeth, sooner or later her boldness will make her dead. She immediately text back.

_None of your business, Evans. But as long as you do your job, I'm happy. As long as I'm happy, you're safe from the big house and the gavel. _

_Clear? _

_-Killer. _

_Crystal._

_-E.T_

At least she got the message because it was time for her to torture those snitches that ruin her life five years ago.

It was all part of the plan after all.


	11. Privelleged and Perfection

**Here's your light Jasper fix, I'm on a roll today and I'm in a fantastic mood. So enjoy it while you can, I might not be able to update for a while because I am going on hols. So yeah, don't own anything and all that crap. **

**Enjoy, cause you know you always will. **

Chapter 11

Privileged and Perfection

_**Hey all, wazzup? **_

_**Just saw Sparky dear looking all mizzy (miserable) right outside Miss Perfect's door, I wonder how she likes being second choice? My guess, not so much. **_

_**But what's going to happen? Is Reyna's gonna get all piss-y at Piper for stealing her use-to-be man? Is Piper and Jason gonna be the new IT couple? Well, we aren't sure but don't get your hopes up.**_

_**-Drew.** _

* * *

Jason tried to process in his mind what the girl just told him fifteen minutes ago, _Piper likes you. **Piper likes you! **_It seems impossible to wrapped the idea around his head, he paused himself before knocking on the door and then he steel out his nerves and knocked hard on the door.

"One twenty one-" Thalia, his sister, sang loudly to the song she was listening on her black iPod, "Oh, Jason, hey buddy!" She hugged him tight, "Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to see Piper," He add sheepishly.

"Ah, I see," She nodded with a small smirk on her face then she throw her head back and hollered, "PIPER! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! JASON'S HERE TO SEE YA! Ciao," She said with an air of arrogance as she sauntered off into the corridors before Jason could smack her.

Piper came out, she was wearing a loose Paramore t-shirt and a pair of ripped tights with high tops. "Uh, hi, what are you doing here?" She asked innocently. Her eyes were deep grey then it changed into a beautiful shade of green.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about-" He started to say but was cut off with a loud yell.

"'Sup!" The girl who spoke to him earlier strutted in and then she saw them, "Oh, I'm interrupting, right?" She asked with a slight wince. Then she mouth an 'I'll go'.

"Yeah," Piper chuckled, "See you Terri," But Terri has left without another word.

"Wow, nice roomates you have there," Jason chuckled and then Piper hit him playfully on the arm.

"One of them is your sister," She shot back with a mock glare, and she grinned.

"Touché."

Smiling in victory, she pinned her choppy hair up with one of her clips and sat down on the study chair, "So what did you come here for?" She asked in a friendly voice, a smiling gleam in her eyes sparkled.

"Um I wanted to ask you abou-" Jason started to say but was cut off.

Piper rolled her eyes, "About the French Project, it's okay, I'll do the speaking part and you do powerpoint, if you need to borrow my French dictiona-"

"That's not what I come to ask you about," He said quietly, awkwardly sitting down on one of the beds facing her chair.

"Oh," Piper flushed red, she twirl a lock of loose choppy chocolate hair that came loose, "Oh, okay,"

"I came to ask you about," He paused a little while, his body tensing up. "About what Terri said is true,"

Piper's confuse expression made him paused even more. "What do you mean?" Her voice dangerously low, as if she was cautious of something.

"I want to ask you whether," He closed his eyes, _here goes nothing, _"Whether you like me,"

Piper's face broke into a smile and she hugged him, "Of course I like you, Sparky," She smiled at him in a friendly way, "You're my friend, duh." She punch him playfully and he winced.

"No, I mean in a romantic kind of way," He said quietly, waiting for a laugh or a shocked outburst instead she flushed red and avoid eye contact.

"Oh- I- I," Piper stammered, "I mean, yeah sort of," She said in a quiet voice. Her eyes were trained on Thalia's iPod dock and she weas flushed tomato red.

"So it's true?" He asked, tilting her chin to move it to search deep in her kaleidoscope, it flashed into a color of a compassionate brown then a misty hazy blue and then a deep green.

"Um," She paused a little, her eyes searching deep in her deep blue ones. "Yeah," She nodded.

Jason smiled, "Remind me to thank her," He said, chuckling. "Though I would never pegged her as matchmaker,"

"So true," Piper muttered than she stood up, "Want to go for a walk at the school gardens?"

"Yeah sure, I needed a break," _From Reyna- Leo, everything, _he got up from the bed and then he held her hand and walked off.

* * *

Killer grinned in malice- she just saw the couple walked off and they were holding hands. _Perfect, _she thought.

_You done your work well, druggie. _

_-Killer._

Killer typed on her phone, her slender fingers worked quickly on the keypad as she hit the send button to the Evans girl and she waited for a reply.

_Hoo-ray for you, and don't call me that. _

_-T.E_

Killer smiled again, she walked off and it was time to put Plan 2 into action. And then she quickly search for Drew's contact number.

* * *

Jason and Piper walked past the corridors, they held hands as they walked and people parted for them to go through like the Red Sea when Moses walked through. Then they ran into Drew and her friends- and they were tormenting a poor shy freshman.

Piper sighed, "Drew?"

Drew ignored her, she tossed her beautiful dark hair and smiled cruelly at the stuttering freshmen. "So are you going to do it?" She asked in a sneering voice.

"Drew," Piper stand up to older girl and pushed her away from the cowering, poor freshmen. "What are you doing to the poor girl?" She asked her.

"None of your freaking business, Dumpster Queen," Drew snarled at her, Piper narrowed her eyes. Her hands were place on her hips, her lips were pursed in a tight, rigid line and her expression on her face was angry. _She's cute when she's angry, _he noted. Then he mentally smacked himself for being so damn shallow, he clutched her hand tighter.

"Drew," Piper growled and then she turn to the poor cowering victim who looked like she was about to cry, her straight smooth hair was light caramel and her eyes were ice blue. "Hey there, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"N-n-no, she's being m-m-mean," She pointed at Drew, "S-s-she t-threatened me t-t-o do her h-homework," Her ice blue eyes were wide with fear, she paused for a while, "I'm Gina,"

"Hey, it's okay Gina," Piper smiled at her, the smile was so kind and bright it could cure cancer. Then she turn to Drew, "Don't you have anything else to do?" She said with a cold edge in her voice.

"Ugh, whatever hon," And she stalked off with her friends, swishing her jet black hair and strutting past people as if she was the Queen of the World, in Drew's head, she probably was.

"So are you okay?" Piper asked Gina, the girl nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you," She thanked Piper in a soft, shy voice.

"Do you have any friends?" Piper asked Gina kindly, putting an arm around as a gesture of friendship and kindness.

"No," She shook her head and looked downwards.

"Hey, it's okay," Piper laughed kindly, not the make-fun-of-you laugh more like a comforting laugh. Then Piper turned her neck and saw one of her classmates, "Hey Lacy!" A girl with a blonde long pony tail, a beautiful smile and ice blue eyes stopped into a halt and smiled at Piper's direction.

"Hey, Piper," She said in a perky tone, her short orange skirt showed off her long tan skin, her white top was form fitting along with a denim jacket and brown boots. She flashed a smile, her teeth were perfectly straight as if she spend five years in braces already. "What's up?" She smiled with her cupid bow shape lips, Jason thought she looked like a typical Songbird Academy girl. Silky blonde haired, ice blue eyes and toned body girls that walked around the campus, but she didn't act all snooth and snobby. Thank god for that, Jason praised.

"Do you mind if you hang out with Gina for a while?" Piper asked Lacy kindly.

"Sure!" Lacy chirped and grabbed Gina's hand and skipped off to the distance.

"Wow," Jason whistled, "She's really...energetic,"

Piper nudge him, "Don't make fun," She rolled her eyes but she was smiling and holding his hand. A moment he wished he live in forever.

* * *

**There ya go! Mind you, I have at least six more hours to kill to finished another chapter for my other story and I have still at least a thousand five hundred words more to go and I have guitar and math class...that's a depressing thought. Math class. ON A HOLIDAY! -_- Anyway, Ihaven't update cuz I was in Thailand, ah, I got a nice tan and I got burned pretty badly so that's that. Anyway, hope you like it. **

**Replies to reviews about Killer: **

**Yes I know Killer is a heartless witch we all love to watch her rot in Tartarus (Tartar sauce, another fanfic I was reading about, hehe it was hilarious, answer if you know which one it is) but that's the whole point of the story, right? And we all love heartless people who are villains going around ruining people's life (cough Gaea cough), don't we? **

**Ciao**

**-Savvy**


	12. We're having a ball!

**Helloooo, back into another chapter! Don't own characters!**

Chapter 12

We're having a ball!

Reyna groaned as she slumped in the chair of her Student Council meeting room, Annabeth, Octavian and Nico was present but…Jason was late. It has been two weeks and they haven't spoken to each other.

Brushing a loose hair strand out of her face, she tapped her pen on the table as she glanced at the clock. It was already nearly lunchtime; she might have well get something done. "So I'm guessing we'll start with Jason,"

Annabeth nodded, giving her a sympathy embrace and she stood up, "Reyna if I may," She said professionally, "Since our annual ball is coming up in three weeks, I say we should come up with a theme this meeting and prepare a decoration, can I perhaps organize the theme?"

Reyna nodded, clicking her pen and writing down that Annabeth has been chosen to do the decorations, "Great, we have that sorted but what about the theme?"

Octavian raised his hands and Reyna thought, _Great, here we go. _"Reyna, could I perhaps suggest a…futuristic theme?"

"No," Reyna said sternly, firm and calm but stern, "Remember how that turn out last year?"

Octavian's fake smile didn't even waver, "Yes, I do remember but I think-"

"No," Reyna said firmly, "Okay is there any-" She was stopped short by Jason who came in with a door slam, Reyna immediately try to searched deep in his deep blue eyes, horrified and guilty feelings spilled on her guts and it took all in her willpower to continue her sentence, "Is there any more ideas?" Then she bravely added, "Glad you could join us, Jason."

He flinched at the sound of her voice, as if it was a reminder of everything and avoided looking in her eyes. "Sorry I'm late," He said curtly, "I just had some things I had to do,"

"Pathetic excuse for a school representative," Octavian accused angrily, Reyna sighed and put her fingers on her temples. Sooner or later, she'll go crazy.

"Octavian," She ordered sternly, "Jason has understandable reasons, surely if you had important things to do you would be late too?" She asked with a harsh glare.

Silence evoked but Octavian was still fuming, Jason shot Reyna a silent _Thank you. _Reyna couldn't help but let her heart soar, "Anyway, ideas people?"

Silence passed around the room then Nico raised his hand, "Shoot, Nico," She smiled at the quiet, young pale boy.

He stood up, his dark eyes swept around the room and then he said, "An old Hollywood theme?" He asked, "Back in to the times of the forties or fifties?"

Reyna considered it, it wasn't a horrifying idea. "Sure, thanks Nico. We'll think about it, anymore?"

Jason raised his hand, he looked nervous as Reyna called him out, "Jason?"

"A Greek and Roman theme, with pillars all around and Grecian decorations and furniture and stuff like that. We could have everyone dressed up in Greek or Roman styled clothes and have some food from that time," He said as Reyna fixed him with her intense brown eyes.

"Um, we'll put things into a vote," Reyna said nervously as her dark braid swished into the soft breeze of the air conditioner into the room, "All in favor for old Hollywood theme by Nico?" She asked everyone, Nico put up his hand and no one else did.

"Uh, Roman and Greek theme by Jason," She said curtly, Annabeth and surprisingly, Octavian put up his hand with Jason. "Okay, decided it is Roman and Greek theme. Please be noted I have spoken with Mrs. Hera and we have decided to host the ball outside at the gardens and the backup plan if it's raining we'll host it in the gym, it'll start on 5:00 in the afternoon. Now Annabeth, I'll put you in charge of the decorations, Jason will be for food, Nico will put out posters and informed the school newspaper and Octavian will be in charge of music and I'll take care of the technical things, clear?" She said with so much authority, all they could do was nod.

* * *

Annabeth smiled as she went out of the office; she was in a brilliant mood. She just had a wonderful meeting with loads of things to do but with so many ideas in her head. She can just imagine having huge white pillars outside the school garden and maybe instead of tents for people to rest in, they could do a Greek house there served with food- like Greek salad and- she shook her head. She was getting distracted.

She was also in a brilliant mood because she had an amazing conversation with Percy last night on the phone, she finally told him about the scholarship and how she applied for him and stuff like that. At first he was pissed about it for a while.

She remembered the conversation too well.

_"Look, Annabeth," Percy interrupted her on the phone, his voice sounding in the intercom. Annabeth savored the moment, "I'm glad you're trying to help me but are you remembering who you're talking to? I'm an idiot! There's no frigging way am I ever gon-" _

_"Percy!" She snapped in to the phone, "You're anything but an idiot, sure you can be a bit of a Seaweed Brain but you…you can be amazing! You have a big heart and you're a really great swimmer and athlete, you're pretty good in marine biology and facts on fishes or life in the sea, can't you see you're not completely useless?" She ranted deeply into the phone and takes a huge breath. _

_ "Wise Girl, I-I," He sounded shocked for a moment as if he was so stunned that someone complimented him like that. ''I mean, I sure would love to give it a try," _

_"Thanks, I'll see if you go get in and they'll send you a letter and you'll be here!" She could barely keep the excitement out of her voice but she managed to or not the others are going to be awake. _

She smiled to herself, she was so happy when she saw the results! He got in! She feel like during the Happy Dance right in the middle of the corridor but she just smiled confidently and went to her locker, "Someone's happy today," drawled a familiar voice.

Terri. Annabeth thought with distaste, the girl was ignorant, bratty and there was just a certain was just bad. "What do you want, Evans?" As she quickly whirled through her combination lock, she brushed some blonde hair out of her face and shot her a cold glare.

"Nice hello," Terri added with an eye roll, she leaned sideways against Piper's locker, which is next to Annabeth. Terri's silky dark hair was down in that beach carefree way with waves curving down, her forest green eyes showed a hint of mischief and her tight clothes (a leather mini pencil skirt and a dark blue top), "Anyway, I'm interested in joining the decoration team, Miss Leader,"

Annabeth was caught off guard, she blinked. "How did you-?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're head of decorations, like the year before and the year before so really the system is repetitive, second this is like your third meeting for the ball and its three weeks away or something so I figure you need someone to have a head start, so yeah I'm interested in the decorations team." She said flatly as she checked out her French manicured nails. "So is okay with you, roomie?"

"You're smarter than you look," Annabeth noted carelessly as her shock started to sink in when someone like or looks like _Terri _could be so observant and intellectual. "And uh since, everyone could join, yeah you're welcome."

"Coolio," She grinned, "When's our next meeting?"

"I'll tell you when I know," She grumbled as she starts to gather some spare papers from her locker to create signup sheets.

"'Kay, see ya soon, roomie," She said, starting to take off and she waved. Annabeth didn't bother to wave back all she did was grumbled about the nickname 'roomie'.

As she started to head back to the library for the signup sheets because it was free period, a text message beeped in to her phone. It must have Percy texting her about the results or something excitement waddled through her heart as she quickly reached into her school satchel and grabbed her phone.

_Unknown number, _the ID text person displayed on the phone and she frowned. That was odd, she never gotten an unknown caller unless that person was on a payphone.

Clicking on the message, she reads.

_Dear Roomie, _

_What's up? Has Annie-kins got her little BF into the school? Great news, but honey you won't be so happy one I'm through with you. _

_I don't think the principle would be too happy if he finds out you been sneaking off but we all have our mistakes, don't we? _

_Ciao, Honey._

_-Killer_

She scoffed at the message, probably someone messing with her head. She thought uneasily, she snapped her phone shut and droped it in her bag without a second thought.

* * *

Killer's grip tightened on the phone, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde dizz walked off like she was the queen of the world. How dare she? How. Dare. She? Calming down herself, her finger hovered on the silver laptop and she propped it open on her lap.

She quickly reached into her email and typed in an emal address everyone knew. _DrewT.99A .usa _she typed into the little box and typed in the small little box: **A LITTLE SECRET**

As she filled out what has been going on and show some copies of text messsages exchange between the two lovebirds and some photos she pasted onto the email and a video she attatched on it. She clicked send without a second thought and smiled in malice.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures after all.


	13. The Heartless Have Some Feelings

**Hullo! I'm back and of course I don't own the characters. Here are the things and quotes that inspired me to actually write this fic. My first try on this was practically based on Gossip Girl but this time is like a collab between the two, just a bit more PLL. I also add some of my own touch to it as you can see. I think I improved a lot from the first try to this. It's the same yet different, Drew isn't that annoying and I admit it the character Killer was pretty heartless. She kinda make Drew looked like a joke. Also, don't expect Butterfly Crush mental updates everytime now. They got kinda boring. This time there's no Killer in here. Thank the gods. **

**Here are the quotes: **

**Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.- Benjamin Franklin. **

**Being beautiful is a priviledge, being pretty is a curse and a gift. - Me. **

Chapter 13

The Heartless Have Some Feelings

Percy can never imagine he going to a school like Songbird Academy, much less had a girlfriend who was super beautiful and smart. So when Paul and his mom decided to drive him to Connecticut (where the school was) he was very ecstatic about it.

Paul was saying, "...proud of you Percy, I think this girlfriend of yours is really helping you with your future, college, work and this school, I heard is pretty good. I'm so glad they decided to give you a scholarship,"

"Yeah me too," Percy mumbled, staring at the beautiful idyllic green Indiana countryside through the window of Paul's Prius. He couldn't deny he was excited but he felt nervous, it was _prep _school, he couldn't help but think as Annabeth and her crew as snobby but then Annabeth explained clearly that they were just like him and they were offered a scholarship because of their talents and also their uniqueness and their ADHD.

"Anyway, what I'm really interested in," Sally, his mother (the best mom in the world) said, "is your girlfriend, Annabeth. How did you guys meet?"

"Montauk Beach," He replied.

"Wow, Percy." Paul just chuckled; Percy could feel his cheeks heating up. Paul was one of the best stepdads out there; he wasn't mean or cruel like Smelly Gabe (long story) or ignores Percy. He was very supportive.

_Great, _He grumbled mentally, _now I'm being sappy. _As they drove further into the countryside, Percy could see a large, Elizabethan building emerge out of the green trees. They reached right in front of the school and all Percy could do was gape. The place was a freaking palace of the Versailles! Manicured lawns shined brilliantly, red poppies, yellow daffodils and white daisies bloomed at the corner of the lawns, students walked on the neat-lined cobblestone pavements with their expansive Coach school bag and shiny hair (mostly girls) and the boys were hanging around with Lacoste purple or orange shirts and custom made Mark and Spencer jeans. Everything was frigging _rich. _

In front of the car stood three figures, the two was obviously the Head principals and the third figure was…Annabeth. Percy felt himself withdrawing a breath. God, she was beautiful.

Her curly blonde hair was tucked in a high ponytail with the curls falling down from the top like a curly waterfall, her grey eyes were intimidating and wise, and her simple orange top was casual along with simple jeans and sneakers. Well, at least someone was very casual.

"Is that her, Percy?" asked his mother, gesturing towards Annabeth.

"Yeah," Percy said, his voice constricted. It seemed like a dream come true, finally being able to spend all his time with Annabeth and having a good education as a marine biologist.

He climbed out of the car, Annabeth was smiling like an idiot and the two figures smiled warmly at him. "Ah, Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Blofis and Mr. Blofis, how was your journey?"

"Pretty good," Paul replied casually.

"Excellent," The man said, "I'm Mr. Poseidon, apparently our Headmaster Mr. Zeus has a meeting to attend so I'm forlorn to take his place," His dark hair glistened in the sunlight, his sea green eyes sparkled with light humor.

"I'm Mrs. Hera," the other one said stiffly, "You're Vice principal."

"Um, nice to meet you guys," He said casually. Mrs. Hera gave him the Stink Eye while Mr. Poseidon just smiled good-naturedly.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered under her breath, but she was smiling.

"Okay, now Annabeth, our model student," Annabeth blushed and mumbled something incoherently, "is going to be showing you around, so you two get acquainted. Now Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Blofis may I…" And his mother and stepdad walked off with the Head teachers, leaving them alone.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth helped him with his duffel bags and held his hand as he reached to get the other bags out. "We have a _lot _of catching up to do."

* * *

Drew woke up to a beep, signaling her she has a new email. Throwing off her pink satin Chanel eye mask, she strut all the way to her desk in her satin black knee-length Victoria Secret night gown. She propped open her pink laptop and checked her inbox.

**One New Message: A Little Secret from: KillAllThePretties89 .usa**

She bit her lip, the same person who gave her the Reyna and Leo picture. Clicking on it, she thought about what the hell did the Killer witch got now? Dibs on the news of another Jasper cover? Another cameo on some freshmen smoking pot? It wouldn't be the first time.

She clicked on it and scrolls down as she quickly read the message, watches the videos and saw the pictures. Her eyes widened as she finished off the email then she read the last sentence.

_I think you know what I want you to do, someone needs to be punished. And if you don't, well, I don't think Will Dill would like it if he knows about James, right? _

_-Killer. _

She nearly choked on it, was she, he- well whoever it was, threatening her? She clenched her fists, but not too tight or she'll ruin her nails.

She ran her fingers through her black hair, her fingers cutting through the tangles- uh, no she ran through her smooth hair. There was no way she could have tangles in her hair.

She was perfect. Supposedly.

Then one of her roommates, Scarlett said groggily, "Hey, what's up?"

Drew quickly shut her laptop and put on a brilliant smile, "Oh nothing much, just prepping up for the next update,"

"Oh 'Kay," Scarlett nodded and then fell back asleep.

Drew breathe out a sigh of relief, she won't let this Killer Nobody (Not _that _Nobody) take away her reign as queen.

There was no way. Then she got up from her seat to get dress before all the others so she gets a head start on looking fabulous. Staring in the mirror next to the desk, her dark curls were luscious without an effort; her face was a mix of Asian and American making her looks exotic. With a perfect ski-slope nose, full cupid-bow shape lips, warm brown eyes that were paired with big eye shape and China doll-like eyelashes. Looking hard into the mirror, her posture was straight. Her tan skin was bright against the room light pastel colors, her thin figure made the dress hug her waist and her skin was flawless. No pimples, acne or black heads anywhere.

Then she opened her mouth and said, "I'm Drew Tanaka and I am flawless." But she didn't believe a single word of it.

* * *

Piper was confused. Jason and she had been official for two weeks now, and just by thinking about it; she felt her stomach did belly flops.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked for the hundredth time as Jason led her up to a stairwell she never seen before in the school.

"Somewhere special," He replied for the thousandth time. He squeeze her right hand as he open a white door that reminded Piper of a movie studio back door. A bright light felt the place when the door was open, he led her passed the sunlight and she saw a beautiful rooftop with sundecks, pots of flowers and a jaw-dropping (and height-fearing) view of the lawns in front of the school.

"Wow," Piper marveled at the place, "How did you find this place?"

"Me and a couple friends stumbled upon this place," Jason shrugged; he sat down on one of the sundecks as the little people below them rushed around to their daily activities of life.

"A couple of friends and I," She corrected him, "Always put people before you, it's a Christian proverb. They influenced the English language a little." She sat down opposite him, their hands interlacing with each other.

"Oh come on," Jason groaned, "I just got out of that hellish English class, did you have to make it worse?"

Piper pecked him on the cheek, "Yes, I do. It's my job," She smirked at him. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I want to ask you something," He told her seriously. His deep blue eyes holding his stare into hers.

"What?" She asked softly. It was a very still moment, the wind breeze blew softly into her hair making it slightly messy and her eyes shined in beautiful vibrant bright shades of blue, green and grey. She was beautiful.

"I want to ask you to the Greek and Roman dance," He said nervously, a subtle small blush settled on his Adam apple.

"Oh, okay," Piper said a red burning sensation appeared on her face.

"So what do you say?" He asked her, squeezing her hands as the noise bustled down there.

"I say…" She paused for a little one and gave a small kiss on his nose, "Yes."

* * *

**That was probably one of the most fluffiest thing I ever wrote. Well, the last bit. Enjoying your Jasper cotton candy? I can't wait till the ball, I have _so _many things planned. **

**Stay tune. **

**-Savvy**


	14. Would you go with me?

Chapter 14

Would you go with me?

The three weeks was a whirlwind for Reyna, she just gotten into a heated argument with the captain of the AV captain where they should arranged the disco lights on the school's field, and Ms. Minerva had the _nerve _of placing two pop quizzes on algebra and geometry, Mr. Ares, for the joke of it, probably put their test on the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria- the one that started the fire to World War 1 on their head on the week right before the dance and she had two English essays to pass to Mr. Brunner by tomorrow.

Reyna felt like the teachers were secretly putting her under pressure, the tests, the arrangement of the dance, the essays- everything was a mad chaotic heaven. She needed a break. She opened her locker with her combination lock and a letter fell out. Not bothering to pick it up until she put all her heavy books inside, she read the letter.

_Dear Rey, _

_Can you come out to the Connecticut woods for me? _

_Please? *insert puppy dog face here* _

_-Leo, Supreme Hot Guy. _

She rolled her eyes at the end of the letter but she smiled a little, then a bitter tang hit her heart. It was so _wrong, _sneaking out with Leo like that. Especially with Jason, she missed him. But he could barely even look her in the eyes; he wouldn't even _go near _her!

She closed her eyes for a moment and kept the letter in her pockets, closed her locker with a slam and head of to her next class.

* * *

At lunch, everyone was rushing out with their satchels and books. The girls sat on the outside wooden benches, head under umbrellas and tossing their hair and watching the rich, polo-short boys played lacrosse.

Reyna, unlike them, rushed out to the woods to find a certain Latino Santa Elf look-alike. Her sneakers splashed on the wet mud as she ran at the wet ground, the trees were blocking her view of everything as she tried to spot him through the bushes.

"Leo?" She yelled out, "Come out! This is no time for-" She was cut off by the shocked of arms enveloping around her.

"'Sup, Rey?" Leo grinned as he hugged her from behind her.

"Leo!" She gasped in surprise then gave him a sharp slap on the arm, "You freak me out, god." She huffed, blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face.

"Good," Leo's crocodile grin was large as he sat down on an overlarge tree root, "Sit down,"

Reyna took the seat uneasily, wary that he might have prank it. "So why did you bring me here?" She asked him, taking out a beef sandwich from her bag.

"I need to asked you a very important question,"

"A question important enough to drag me all the way out here," Reyna asked with eyebrow raised, she took a bite of her sandwich and inhaled the fresh air. The birds chirped somewhere, she could hear a silent trickle of water somewhere and she could feel Leo's steady breathing right next to her.

"You said that like that's a bad thing," He laughed, his curly hair stuck up like someone put a balloon on top of his head. "It's nice to escape school for a while, you know. I find here a much better place to do my homework,"

"You sneak out of school?" scolded Reyna, "Bad Leo, but I have to agree with you," She said, the fresh air was so clean. She could feel like she can be free out of everything.

_Jason, _a guilty thought come to her mind and she swallow a lump in her throat. Fighting tears back, she told herself she would _not _cry. She wasn't a weakling, she remember how that Mclean girl looped her arm around Jason's. It broke her heart again, she couldn't believe it. It took months for her to finally admit her like to Jason and got him to ask her out, it took the new girl only weeks. How the hell she does it?

But there was something off about her, she's hiding something and someone's been holding it on to her. It reminded her of that person who threatened her earlier about her little snitch with Leo- which by the way, she was slightly dizzy from the amount of punch she drank (Thanks to a certain duo that spiked it with Tequila), the texts was anonymous- in scripted with a name called _Killer. _

It wasn't easy to intimidate Reyna; usually it was the other way around. But Reyna could feel that this _Killer _was someone not to underestimate. One push of a button, look at what happen to her and Jason?

She swallows down her thoughts and looked at Leo, who was smiling and making one of his bad jokes, Reyna punched him softly, and he rubbed it and grumbled. "What was that for?" He complained then he smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you," He took a shy, deep breath. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Um…" Reyna blinked, caught off guard. "I- I," She hesitate, thinking about it. She closed her eyes again and a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy appeared in her head again, she keep her eyes shut and then she said, "I-I can't, I'm sorry," She apologized and she took off, running with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

It took a few days for Percy to settle in to the school's routine. But there was only a sentence for Percy to think about the school. The school was frigging rich, it was large, the insides were filled with priceless paintings, crystal chandeliers, embroidered curtains in colors like soft peach, velvet red and deep violet, gold-framed windows, manicured fresh lawns, dainty bright coffee shops, kids with silvery fancy laptops and shiny hair and large libraries with actual copies of the real books.

He hates to see the school fees if he wasn't on scholarship. The people was friendly enough, he made some few friends with Annabeth's crew. Nico, the Goth/Emo/punk one, was pretty cool though he could be pretty scary, Nico's girl counterpart (though slightly more moody and tend to explode more) Thalia was sarcastic but he come to liked her enough (as a friend, obviously) and everyone was nice.

And there was this dance, he planned to take Annabeth and he got everything done. The tuxedo, the corsage- the problem is every time he tried to ask her, his courage failed and something died inside.

Anyway, they were at lunch. Eating, talking, laughing and just hanging out, Percy inhaled his Cherry coke and finished up his sandwich. He reached into his bag pack, his hand closed around a small rose. If everything goes to plan, you would see a very happy Percy Jackson.

Standing up, he went over to Annabeth who was talking to some of the girls in her friend group. She was chatting with Piper, "Really? Cool, Jason finally got the nerve to ask- oh, hey Seaweed Brain," She smiled at him; he had to take in a breath. Her smile was stunning, natural and gorgeous. She was breathtaking.

"Hi," Then he bend down and grabbed her hands together.

"Percy?" Annabeth's grey eyes blinked in surprise, surprise laced through her face. "What are you-?"

"WouldYouGoToTheDanceWithMe," He asked all in one breath.

"Whoa, Kelp Head," Thalia joked, she sat next to Annabeth, "Slow down and ask if you want to get married," She smirked, Annabeth turned into a deep shade of red and she nudge Thalia hard on the arm.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" He asked, blushing a small shade of pink. Annabeth smiled, her eyes were brimmed with happy tears. Everyone's eyes were on them now, some of the girls were mouthing 'say yes'.

"Hmm," Annabeth pulled her face into a 'thinking phase' and then she replied, "Yes," Percy's heart exploded with joy and excitement.

The whole school burst into cheers, the boys patted him on the back and Nico grinned at him (that didn't happened much), "Nice going, Perce!"

"Yeah," He grinned back, taken back that he did it without doing or saying something stupid. _Thank god, _he thought to himself as Annabeth pulled him a hug and snuggled the rose close to her heart.

* * *

After the celebration, Annabeth and Percy finally parted ways and head off to different classes. Annabeth was walking towards the changing rooms to change into her sporty clothes (an orange t-shirt with dark blue sporty Adidas exercise shorts), she also bring along her lacrosse stick for their annual lacrosse game that Coach Apollo would always referee after a class of Physical Education and a bottle of water but she was stopped short by a fabulous girl with dark hair and warm brown eyes.

"Annabeth," Drew Tanaka called at her, she turned around, startled. Normally, Drew and she was on acquainted status, they ignored each other and they would like to stay it that way. But why was Drew calling towards her?

"Yeah," She said, wary of Drew.

"I need to tell you something," Drew looked around, her face remained dead serious. "You're being spied on, along with Piper and Reyna."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth frowned; her hand remained on her duffel sports bag.

"This," Drew forked out some papers out, the paper contained letters from an email address from KillAllThePretties89 .usa.

"Why are you showing-?" She stopped short when she noticed her name and an image of her climbing out of her room window, on the night she sneaked out to see Percy. "Where did you get this?" Steel edge her voice.

"From this person called Killer," Drew told her, Drew took a steady breath. "Look, this person is tough to mess with. Whoever she or he is, they're out to get you. Along with Reyna and Piper, where did you think I got the scoop on Reyna and Leo? Jason and Piper's brewing relationship behind Reyna's back, you sneaking off with Percy and stuff like that? All from the same source,"

Annabeth forced the papers into her bag, "But why? And why are you helping me?" She asked her, "And tells me the truth,"

Drew avoids her eyes, "Just thought it's time for you to know. And also, Annabeth you're smart. I think you can trace whoever the hell is doing this, good luck," And with that, she walked away.

Annabeth took a steady breath, she couldn't believe it. So the text wasn't a joke, at least Drew was a good person enough not to pose all of it on that shallow blog of hers. Then she walked into the changing room, unaware a pair of murderous eyes fixed on her in a dark corner.

* * *

**That was a happy/sad chapter. I don't own anything, obviously. I got a feeling bodies are going to fly in the next chapter and also, Drew's in _trouble..._she should have never told Annabeth. Killer's literally everywhere and she has eyes everywhere you go. Oops, slip up right there. **

**Anyway, I was thinking instead of during ciao or bye or something along those lines I thought come up with a new way to end my ANs. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy**


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 15

Hell Hath No Fury

In the dark was a figure dressed in a beautiful dress, the hem was soft and the material was smooth, her hair was up in an up do and her face was smooth along with soft red lips and subtle eyeliner, she stayed mixed with the dancing crowd as she wonder around the soft grass. The night was magical, filled with dance pop music, streamers tied at the edge of each tents, the bright lights shined at the dancing, intoxicated crowd, flashing brilliant vibrant colors of magenta, vivid blue and neon purple.

The crowd itself, you can tell, was very wealthy. Girls jingled their pure gold, fourteen karat diamond bracelets, their silk Greek _Chitons _or Roman _togas _were embroidered with ruby, emerald, onyx or sapphire blue diamond brooches, hair was straight and smooth with quality olive oil made directly from Italy or curled to profession. The boys wore rich suits in sparkling colors, there was mostly black but there were some rare ones like white, blue or dark green.

She was just another, rich, preppy girl to them.

However they did not spot a small knife glinting at the back of her hand, she smiled a sick smile. Almost insane, she glanced back at the laughing crowd.

There was going to be some blood tonight.

* * *

Jason's heart was in his throat as Piper walked through the crowds of people, she was beautiful. Her dark hair was curled into large luscious curls, for the first time she was wearing makeup but she kept it minimal; cherry red lips, subtle eyeliner and a coral blush and a white dress with a plunging V-shape neckline that made a small pink blush settle in Jason's Adams apple, two fragile but precious satin gold arm bands circled her biceps and the flow-y Greek style dress seemed to be like clouds. There was no fancy jewelry like all the other girls was wearing. She was a goddess.

"Um, hi," Jason said awkwardly, he felt self-conscious at his classic white tuxedo. Was his unruly hair staying in place? He spends at least four hours trying to tame it with the comb until Travis Stoll smacked his face with a helpful little thing called hair gel.

"Hi," Piper smiled, her face was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling under the soft shades of disco lights. "You looked handsome," He blushed even redder, Reyna barely give him compliments. All she did was pushed him to his limit and she basically succeeded.

"Y-y-you looked awesome," He said, barely getting a word right.

"Thanks," Piper looped around her arm around his; they begin walking towards the tent. "So are Annabeth and the others sitting at our tables together with us?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "Bobby and Gwen are joining, by the way," He told her, Piper was adjusting to Jason friends and Jason friends was doing the same.

"Oh okay," She smiled but her eyes seemed distracted as if she was thinking about something grave.

"Hey," Jason asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper lied, Jason knew she was lying. Her eyes avoided his, she fidgeted with her hair a little and her lips were pursed. "Just homework and all,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Piper waved her left hand, and snuggled up to her, "Tonight's a special night, let's enjoy it while we can."

He nodded, but felt uneasy at the fact that his girlfriend was lying to him. What was she trying to hide?

* * *

Annabeth was having the time of her life, it was the most romantic thing ever.

Here she was, having her arms around the boy she was in love with, slow dancing with him and staring deep in his sea green irises. God damn it, his eyes were hypnotizing. Alluring, soft and beautiful, he was the perfect boyfriend. His shaggy jet black hair looked like pure midnight against the romantic dark blue lights the large spotlight was flashing.

Reyna has outdone herself- again. The lighting was amazing, now that it was a slow dance the lights has changed from playful bright, neon colors to dark romatic colors. The decorations were amazing, Annabeth pride herself for designing the pillars and the last three weeks of pressure and hardwork was worth it for this night. The food wasn't bad, so far no puking Pizzas. The air was humid yet slightly wet from last night's drizzle shower, slow dance music breeze out out of the large speakers that was placed in each corners, a Celion Dio ballad _It's all coming back to me now _and everyone was enjoying themselves.

She twirl in her grey Greek _Chiton- _she ordered from the Internet, who knew the Internet had fashion catalogues? Her blonde hair was in their form of loose natural curls, she didn't bothered with them much for the night. She was pretty sure that back in the Ancient Greek and Roman days there wasn't any perming salons or hair gels, so she just put a simple flower laurel wreaths like the Greeks did during a special festival and slipped some low heel sandals.

"It's nice isn't it?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

Percy nodded, he clean up nice. His messy jet black hair that was always in that windblow style was swiped back in hair gel, he wore a nice classic dark sea green blazer that was eye-catching but not too over the top, along with a classic white button down shirt, a black bow-tie, black classic trousers and polished black shoes. Her eyes was boggling wide when she first caught her first sight of him, she joked, "Wow, Seaweed Brain, you clean up nice," And he just grinned at her in reply.

"You looked beautiful, Wise Girl," And he kissed her cheek to shut her up. She smiled at the memory and buried her head on his shoulder as the slow dance through out the night.

* * *

Reyna was in her room, trying to trace the email address KillAllThePretties98 .usa with her own laptop.

No dice.

She sighed in frustration for the hundredth time as she shut down her laptop and placed her hands to her temples. What was the missing piece she was not seeing? There must be someone who was doing this. But why, why hate three simple girls Annabeth, Piper and her? Did the person do it for fun or for revenge?

Probably revenge, no one was sick enough to do it for fun. She was sure of that or not the school would have known ages ago. But again, why?

She stood up and stretches, looking down at the fields she could hear the bass drum rocking out hard of the speakers. Disco lights flashed brilliantly, large white pillars stood silently as the crowd dance, talk, laugh, and flirt and have their time of their lives. Streamers hung simply at the tip of each tent, classic tables were placed under the tents with white sheets covering them along with gold chair, in the middle of each table was a short glass vase of daisies or roses.

She didn't want to go, she wanted to avoid the crowd but she gotten a feeling that Killer was there. And if she wanted to be in the same league as Killer, she needed to be there. She was so determined to find this Killer person because she, he whoever it was, ruined her relationship with Jason.

She quickly changed into her Roman styled toga which was white, the material was silk and the hem was gold along with the top bit was gold too, a simple small belt, some gold sandals and a small gold band on top of her head. She didn't bother to wear any make up and she quickly braids her hair then she left her room for the dance with no date.

She passed through the dark corridors, the halls were empty but why did she felt like someone was watching her? Her heart thudded as she walked slowly, "Is anybody there?" No answer.

She tried to calm herself down; she was just being silly and paranoid. She continued on as she climbed down a flight of stairs, she wondered if Jason was with that Mclean girl. She always pegged Mclean as a snobby girl with a rich daddy and an attention hugger but the emails Annabeth gave to her and Piper made her changed her mind a little. The girl had a lot of secrets, the taunts that Killer kept holding in her head were like _Daddy's little girl isn't Daddy's favorite, anymore huh? _Or something along the lines, whatever it was Reyna's respect for Piper has grown.

But then when her eyes lay at the thing that was at the bottom of the stairs, she let out a horrified gasp. Her eyes trained hard on the broken, unconscious form of Drew Tanaka right in front of her.

* * *

**I won't be able to update for a while, as you all know I won't be able to update for a while because unlike you lucky Americans/British/Whoever in the Northern top of the world, I have school now. And believe me juggling school/homework/presentations/extra math class/piano class/guitar lessons/After school Activites (referred as ASA)/Reading books to passed a grade in English and also a social life in Facebook and in real life and also a high score in Sims Social, it isn't easy for me and also add on there two other stories. Brilliant, isn't it? **

**Wow, re-reading all of that I still have NO idea how I haven't gone insane. Also the fact that I'm hovering a B- average since I'm A plus in History (which was Roman Mythology so that was easy ass), English and Malay. 0.0 I _don't _even know how I do that. As you can see, I also keep my fiery, fierce persona going on and my friends sastisfied with me. It's not an easy job.**

**So instead like everbody else of putting disclaimers on the top I'll do it on the bottom. Don't own anything. Huh, three simple words to stop you from getting sued. The world is messed up. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy. **


	16. Once there, now gone

Chapter 16

Once there, now gone

The minute Reyna saw Drew lying unconscious on the floor, she didn't scream or she didn't run out and yelled for help like a weakling instead she flung herself on the floor and went to feel her pulse.

She could feel Drew's pulse but it was faint, she was still alive but barely. She tried to shake her, to get her to respond to her. Reyna and Drew didn't get along, for one Reyna didn't approve Drew's shallow, conceited blog that was interested in poking their nose into other people's affairs, second because Drew was the one who advertise Reyna and Leo's uh, _scene, _into public but ever since Drew gave them the documents of information that Killer have been sending Drew her hatred towards the beautiful Asian has dissipated a little.

"Drew, please wake up!" She begged, and then she quickly stood up and ran out of the school and on towards the fields. "Help, help, call an ambulance!" She yelled at one of the teachers who were supervising the dance.

They didn't move, getting annoyed, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Drew Tanaka is unconscious at stairs!" That got their attention; five teachers at the corner came rushing towards her.

Mr. Brunner, one of the nice teachers, came up towards her, he studied her closely with his intense brown eyes that seemed to know- and see everything. "What happened, Miss Reyna?" Unlike other teachers, Mr. Brunner prefers to call his students by their first name.

"Drew-stairs, unconscious," She panted slowly towards the teacher, Mr. Brunner nodded as if he understood what she was rambling about.

They all quickly rushed inside, the teachers following Reyna hot on her heels. "It's- this way," She panted, not able to ctach her breath.

Some of the students who heard came rushing towards her as she quickly showed where Drew was lying but when everyone came flooding in to the school to see an unconscious Drew, but the problem was, at the bottom of the staircase was just an empty spot. There was nothing there.

Drew Tanaka wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Annabeth pulled Reyna aside after Reyna got a scolding from the teachers about creating unwanted attention to her; she glared at Reyna and spluttered out, "What the hell?"

Reyna's face was half-annoyed and half-furious, "It wasn't my fault!" She hissed dangerously, "That pain in the ass move the body!"

"In less than thirty seconds, Reyna?" Annabeth asked her, at the corner of her eye Percy was at the food bar, grabbing some things for her and him. Her insides smiled a little, Percy was such a sweetheart. "Are you trying to-"

"I know, Killer is trying to make me look bad and I hate it," Reyna gritted her teeth in anger, "I swear Drew was right there!"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you," Annabeth shushed Reyna, nudging Reyna to keep her volume down. "But you need to be careful, Killer hates being publicize- that's might be _one _of the reasons and also, do you want to end up like Drew?" She asked her logically.

Reyna didn't say anything but her dark eyes were still seething in dark anger. Piper popped up, looking beautiful in a V-neck white Greek style dress with cherry lips and subtle eyeliner. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Annabeth offered for her, "Look, Reyna I-we believe you," She gave Piper a quick, understanding look. "It's just have to be careful, we're dealing with people who are not afraid to do _things," _She said, adding some mysteriousness in the word 'things' to fill the tension.

"I know that-" But Reyna was cut off short by their phone beeping at the same time, they all shared looks that shared the same message: _Killer. _

The first line was the same but the second was different. Annabeth read hers quietly to the others:

_She was getting annoying and she had to go, did she?_

_Annie-Smarty-Goody-Two-Shoe hasn't been up to any good lately. But if you tell anyone about me Annie darling, we all know that your fate won't be as lucky as Annoying Snitch-y Asian. _

_-Killer_

"That little witch," Annabeth snarled under her breath, Piper stubbed on her toes as some students gave them odd looks. Then Piper quietly read out hers.

_Little Miss Innocent seems to have _nothing _to hide, but we all know Daddy little's girl is an attention stealer. Empahsis on 'stealer'. _

_-Killer_

"These jokes have got to stop," Piper sighed dejectfully, "I'm getting tired of them."

Reyna went last, her voice was full of venom.

_Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, I know. _

_You want to kick my ass, but honey, hate to tell you this but I already kick yours. _

_-Killer. _

Reyna eyes's narrowed dangerously, "That daughter of a bi-" Annabeth kicked her in the leg to stop her from finishing the sentence because Jason was coming over.

"Hey, Piper," Jason said, pecking her on the cheeks. Reyna quickly averted her eyes from the scene, pretending to crane her neck and she spot Leo. Hurt dance in her eyes and then Jason said, "It's almost time for the last dance, do you want-"

"Um," Piper kissed him on the nose to stop him from rambling, "I know, I'll be there in a while,"

"Okay," Jason said, blushing a little and giving Reyna a short glance of- Annabeth couldn't read it properly, anger? Doubt?

She didn't know.

Jason left, everyone went back to their business and they were grumbling about how the whole Reyna-Drew glitch messed up their time and night.

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked Reyna and Annabeth.

Reyna straightened up and twirl a lock of loose dark hair, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

They all nodded in agreement, Annabeth's head was still pounding. Even though, she was now free to go spend time with her boyfriend her heart can't help but ask questions for Drew? If Drew hasn't said anything to her, she would have never spoken to her and now, Drew risked everything for them.

But instead, Annabeth try to put her worries behind and enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

The raven-haired girl was bound, gagged and thrown across the wall of the abandon warehouse as her attacker advance forward and smacked the girl hard on the cheeks, the slap sting her skin and she cried out, her screams muffled by the piece of cloth shoved into her mouth. "Mm!" She screamed, her eyes pleading with the attacker.

The attacker smirked, "I told you not to be a naughty girl," She said haughtily, slapping Drew Tanaka hard on the cheek again. She ripped away the gag and silenced her with the knife point at the throat. "I'll shut up if I were you,"

"Please," The girl begged, tears streamed down her cheeks, "Please don't kill me,"

The attacker smirked, her face was masked and her hair was pinned up with a hoodie on it, "You should have keep your mouth shut," She stabbed the girl hard on the left side of her stomach, the girl cried out in agonizing pain.

"PLEASE!" She cried even louder, her heart-stabbing sobs echoing in the warehouse, "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her shrieks grew even louder when her attacker took out the small knife out of her stomach, the girl's dress ripping in shreds and blood soaked into it.

"You should have not said anything!" The attacker slapped the girl again, she cried out, again and again. Pleading for mercy, the girl choked on her own tears.

"I'll do anything," The girl sobbed, her bound hands struggling to be free. "P-please, I'll do it,"

"Good girl," The attacker snarled, the attacker's glove was on the knife's handle and red blood dripped from the silver blade. The attacker was smart enough to wear gloves, not leaving any signs of evidence like fingerprints. "Now, any funny business I'll slit your throat and no more second chances, understand?"

She nodded too quickly, the attacker smiled. "And if you opened that pretty big mouth of yours again, I'll torture you. Even more than I did than before, understand?"

She nodded, her eyes were wide with fear, her stomach was still bleeding and the attacker threw her some bandages and some medicine and unbound her, but she didn't dare move.

Well, at least the attacker knew that the snitch wasn't going to betray her.

* * *

Killer smiled at her phone, the annoying snitch had finally learned her lesson. Even though it cost five grand for the whole arrangement, it was necessary. She smiled as she watch Annabeth, Reyna and Piper walked with their dates- well, Annabeth and Piper walked off to their dorms with their dates, poor Reyna was dateless. She rolled her eyes, Reyna refused Leo's offer after all so really, it was her choice.

Killer sashayed in her dress, she loved it. Dark, mysterious and haunting, edgy but mysterious, she watched as Annabeth threw her head back and laugh at something Percy said. Piper and Jason shared adoring stares, Reyna tried her best to ignore them and catch up with her other friends like Gwen and Dakota. Oh how she would love to see those snitches dead, but first she wants her fun. Pay back for what they did to her, pay back for what they did to _him. _

She really was a genius, setting it up and teasing them, it was all so fun! Everything was set up properly, she start up small and go to big, she hold their dirty little secrets in their head long enough and then show it to the world and in the end, they all die after all. They probably would beg for death after she spilled all their unclean little strings out to the world.

She pulled out a knife and stared at her reflection, perfect lips, perfect, eyes and perfect hair. It took her ages to go from _dork-eous _to _gorgeous! _But she got it right, she played her cards and now it's time for her to collect the money.

She sighed to herself, it was hard work. Taking care of Terri-Mac-Pain-In-The-Ass, shutting up Asian Snitch of the Year, hiring people and paying them loads of money, that was huge work but it was worth it.

She smiled again at her reflection. Karma is a pain in the ass snitch, but so is she.

* * *

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**I think I finished that chapter rather fast, I like it enough though the scene with Drew was very gory and gruesome. I don't like writing torture that much. Egh. **

**Anyway, review and stuff and remember. TEAM WINKIE WROCKS! Go to my profile to understand the joke.**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy. **


	17. Never Trust a Pretty Girl

Chapter 17

Never Trust a Pretty Girl

Reyna nervously gesture Annabeth and Piper to join her for breakfast as the new day begins at Songbird Academy. The hall was buzzing with news, not because of gossips and juicy bits on who was dating who and who was cheating on who but because they heard that Drew Tanaka had complained to her millionaire father that she wanted to go to another school and the students were coming up with ridiculous theories of why Drew was so hasty to leave.

Only Reyna, Piper and Annabeth knew the truth and they were smart enough to keep their mouth shut. Janie Elaine, a girl who was talking to Gwen animatedly, "I think she might have herpes or something," She giggled, "God, who knew?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "No, Drew Tanaka doesn't have _herpes," _Gwen tossed her hair, wrinkling her nose at the thought of herpes. "I bet Will broke up with her, she might have been _so _embarrassed. She's such a wimp, not bothering to show up her face just because a guy dump her,"

"Well, this _is _Drew Tanaka we're talking about, right?" Janie asked with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raise and both of the girls burst into laughter. Reyna didn't bother to join them; she had other problems to deal with, something much more _killer. _

"I think Killer might have shut Drew up with some freaky or racy secret Drew must have been hiding, I bet all of my money on that," Piper was telling Annabeth, the Cherokee smiled her brilliant, dazzling smile at Reyna. She sat down at the benches and laced her hands together, not touching her toast.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's obvious, Piper. Killer might have come up to you and slapped you with a red marker scribbling, 'I HAVE SOMETHING DIRTY ON DREW TANAKA'," The blonde nibbled a bit on her marmalade on toast.

"Whatever," Piper grumbled. "Anyway, how are we going to figure this out?"

Reyna piped up immediately, "Well, I think I we should start on Killer weaknesses," She reached into her school satchel and brought up a notebook, inside was notes she jotted down when she start to create points on her mystery stalker, Killer. "I noticed that Killer always contact us via social contacts, I wonder if we cut those out she would have to use paper and pen. Handwritings are very easy to figure out, there's only eight hundred kids going to this school."

Annabeth thought of it for a while then she nodded, "You're right, Reyna,"

Then Annabeth paused for a while to take another bite out of her breakfast, "I think that what Killer really is afraid of is we getting into this game, and especially if we're ever ahead of her, him whoever. See how Drew passed us information on how Killer have been feeding the school gossip site about our secrets, how she have been getting them public. It freaked her out, did it?" Annabeth paused for a little while, Reyna could see Annabeth's eyes analyzing and thinking about a hundred possibilities on how to get through this Killer person. "Killer hates having us at the top of the game, or getting there. She's a perfectionist, a flaw." Annabeth smiled wickedly.

Piper nodded, her kaleidoscope eyes flashed luminescent green. "She's prideful and she's careful, two flaws we got there. I think we're on a good start," She smiled brighter, Reyna could only nod. She wouldn't smile until the Killer person was expelled or better even, put in a nuthouse for the rest of her/his life.

* * *

Annabeth tapped on her desk with her pencil, trying to figure out her next math question. It wasn't easy, signing up for _all _of her advance classes (meaning you always get double homework and advance classes meaning two grades ahead), keeping an average 5.6 GPA, keeping her boyfriend satisfied, running at least six clubs, being in the School senate, being Head Student of the school and figuring out all of this Killer business.

She could have got a lucky break without the last activity which she definitely _did _not signed up for, who wanted to be stalked and have your private life run dry by a psycho-maniac? Uh, no one, duh, she think for a while and quickly did the calculations in her head and finished the last of the worksheet. Brilliant, a thousand more homework to go and it was just what she needed. Note the sarcasm.

She glanced at her door and noticed a small white envelope. Curious, she climbed out of her bed and made a grab for it. She ripped open the letter, took out what was inside and gasped.

It was a picture of four girls sitting at a wooden garden table with shiny gold light reflecting beautifully on their skin, but the picture was scared with dark red liquid it. The girls faces was crossed out with angry dark red marks, a dark red, crudely drawn coffin was right beside each girl. She turned the picture around, written in the same dark red liquid the message said:

**_In this picture, the red ink is blood. Whose blood? I'm not going to tell you but I swear I'm going to spill yours once I'm through with you. _**

**_Got that pretty snitch? Because every pretty snitch has something to hide, but yours are to die for. _**

**_-Killer_**

She closed her eyes, a tear fall from her eye. She didn't get it, why would someone hate her that much? _Who _could possibly hate her so much that he/her wanted to kill her? What did she do to deserve so much hatred? She search in her memory but found nothing, but one thing was sure.

She was living in a nightmare.

* * *

Piper brushed her hair out of her face, her heart thudding softly as she stood alone in the school's horse stable. She had just finished her riding classes but she wanted some alone time with her horse Duffy, she brushed her horse caramel blonde and brown mane tenderly as the horse whinnied and attempted to give her a kiss.

"Duffy," She half-complained, yet her expression remained amused. Her dark hair was wrapped into a messy bun, her riding clothes which was a dark polo shirt (never and promised yourself never to wear white during a horse riding lesson, if you ever fall into a mud puddle or the horse muck itself, you'll get the whole idea) and dark faded trousers and riding boots was stained with mud and her head was all sweaty because of her riding helmet.

A thump knocked the stables wooden door, the tangy smell intoxicated with the air sting in her nose. Her heart thudded, ever since Drew was captured and scared off like that, she was having nightmares about a hooded creature with a knife.

She shuddered, her heart thudded. Another thump on the door, she looked up and she held up her helmet which was hanging loosely on her fingers.

"Anybody there?" She yelled out, she could feel her pulse rushing in her heart. No answer, she gripped her helmet even tighter as she makes her way towards the door. Duffy snorted, spitting out some hay from his mouth. "Killer, come out?"

Again, no answer.

She inhaled sharply, inhaling the tangy smell of horse muck, fresh green grass and horse's hair. "I have nothing to hide!" She shouted into the empty space in front of her, getting angry she kicked the door open.

She made her way outside, there was no one. Just dark green lawns, some horses out and about, doing their routine exercise and some of the other students doing their Polo sport classes. There was no one that was out of the ordinary, she blinked back tears. Was she going insane?

But when she turns around, the sight made her gasp.

It was the door, when she made her way out she didn't noticed the front door was dripping with dark red paint. The eerie resemblance to blood sends shivers down to her spine as she read the message.

**_Oh, you have so many. Every pretty little snitch does. _**

**_I learned my lesson to never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret, now it's your turn. And it's my turn to torture you. _**

She knew _exactly _who wrote it.

* * *

Dark red liquid dripped from the table towards the floor as the slender girl, dressed in dark hoodie clothes and she quickly tapped on her keyboard, typing out a message.

Her face was hidden in the shadows, but you can tell she was beautiful. Brilliant sparkly eyes fringed with doll-like eyes, hair that falls in silky waves and a small glossy smile. But under the beauty lies a girl with a twisted mind hungering for revenge, she stared at a photograph that lied on the table that explained a past.

A boy in his adolescence years, no less than thirteen or fourteen years old and you can tell when he grows up he was going to be gorgeous. Honey golden blue-ish eyes, dark blonde hair with a fringe covering his eye, a strong jaw with delicate high features and an angled face. Under the hood, the girl's face softens and then the memories came rushing back. She clenched her hands into fists, those snitches will pay.

Because you can never trust a pretty girl, especially with an ugly secret.

* * *

**Ah. Another chapter finished, I meant to finished this chapter earlier but last night I was SOOOO tired I practically fell alseep on my computer. XD**

**I just love that line: Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret. True or not? **

**TRUE! Any way disclaimer is right here, don't own anything. **

**I just wanted to know, if you can pick one actress to play Piper, who would it be? My choice would either be Nina Dobrev or Phoebe Tonkin. Both are fabulous but that's not the point. REVIEW!**


	18. Let's catch a break

Chapter 18

Let's catch a break

Piper Mclean was not a family person.

After the freaky message incident, it took _two frigging _hours to wash off the red oozing substance and even though it was hard work, Piper was glad she did it. It would erase any suspicion what so ever.

Her family wasn't special or anything; she had a father and a mother. Both famous and rich, her father was the Famous Movie Star Tristan Mclean, the dude who was in King of Sparta and stared on that TV drama series, _The Angle Call. _Her mother was Aphrodite Lola; she prefers to be keeping her maiden name and she was a famous fashion designer, she worked and collaborates with loads of other fashion designers like Valentino, Alexander McQueen and Burberry. Aphrodite Lola have her own fashion brand too, they called it Intense Summers. Piper doesn't really know much of her mother. Her parents were divorced and she lives with her father in Los Angeles, her mother lives in New York, doing fashion and stuff.

So when she got the call from her mom, she was surprise. "Hello, Piper," Aphrodite Lola's warm voice seeped through the intercom, Piper nearly sent her iPhone tumbling to the ground. "How are you?"

"Um, mom, why are you calling?" She blurted out rudely. "I mean not that I-"

"Oh it's okay," Aphrodite's warm laugh calm her nerves. "And is that any way to greet your mother?"

"It's just that I haven't heard from you for a long time," _Yeah, about, I don't know, maybe eight years? _Piper thought bitterly.

"Hmm, Alexia, what did I say about giving me fattening caffeinated soy mocha latte?" Her mother yelled at the end of the phone, "I _told _you to get decaf! God, what's the problem with you? And for the sweetness, there should be raw honey!" Honey could be cook? Piper didn't know that, and she noticed that Aphrodite- uh, her mom likes soy lattes. Just like her, she smiled at that thought. "Anyway, sorry about that, I just wanted to check up for you. I haven't seen you since you were like eight," She joked. Piper tried not to resent her mother for that.

"Yeah, um, just one tiny question, how the hell did you get my phone number?" She asked skeptically into the phone.

"I asked your father, duh." Aphrodite scoffed into the phone. Piper tried not to freak out at that piece of information. Mom talked to dad? Not good, because the last time since that happened they were in a heated battle of who get to keep Piper. Her dad won, obviously.

"Oh okay," Piper mumbled softly, her brain jumbled up from what just happened. "So what you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm getting engaged." Her mother explained excitedly. Piper's head was suddenly spinning. What did she just _said? _"Oh, Piper you should see my fiancé. You'll _love _him, he's such a sweet-"

"Wait, what?" Piper exploded on her phone, "Mom, what the hell?"

Piper could hear her mom clicking her tongue in annoyance, "Piper, listen. Your dad and I are history, but this guy, Mr. Ares is a complete sweetie and I'm going to marry him. And I want you to be the maid of honor; you're going to see him into two weeks along with his step kids. Please," Her mom begged on the phone, "Please do this for me,"

But Piper's mind was reeling with frustration, eight years and _this _was what she got? What the _hell _was her mom playing at? But then she said, "I don't know mom, it's just I got school and all…"

"It's okay, you can skip school and everything is going to be special," Her mom's voice echoed in her brain, "Please, Piper, do this for me? We'll get to catch up and have some mother daughter time, and you get to see your step siblings, isn't that what you want? Brothers and sisters," _But it won't be the same! _She wanted to scream out loud, _all I want is for you to get your ass down to Los Angeles, re-married dad and then I'll freaking care about siblings. _

But instead she closed her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll do it." But her voice was cold and harsh.

"Thanks," Piper could hear the weight of the world being lifted of Aphrodite's shoulders, "Thanks for doing this for me and I'll promise you won't regret it…"

Some promise it was.

* * *

Annabeth was trying the hardest to wipe of the blood of the picture, but it was hard to do it because if she use bleach she'll ruin the photo.

"Ugh, it won't get off," Annabeth said through gritted teeth as she tried for the hundredth time to use a wet cloth to dabbed on the photo for the red liquid to come out. The problem was the blood was already dry and if she uses a scraper, she won't be able to identify the photo.

"Here," Reyna offered, "Let me help," Annabeth gave the brunette the cloth and Reyna began working on it.

It was a rainy Saturday, dark clouds gathered around the school and rain was pouring harshly onto the ground. Everyone was inside of the building, most of the students were in the local school coffee shop, catching up on homework, and the teachers were grading homework while talking to the other teachers and having a nice cup of tea.

Piper was at the other side of the room, dressed in comfy shorts and a cotton white tank-top. Her hair was arranged messily on her head, choppy and long. Thalia and Rachel were out of the room, Thalia was in detention for listening to music in the classroom and Rachel was doing spare art classes. "Killer is on to us," She said as she brought out some peppermint candles from Rachel's trunk, she lit the candles with the lighter and placed it on Annabeth's night stand, where they were all sitting. "She knows we're grouping up and stuff,"

Annabeth nodded, she wanted to lie down on her soft silky peach colored sheets, sleep and forget all of her worries. But she couldn't, of course. Her long blonde hair was out of her pony tail and she was dressed in comfy overalls, a loose gray t-shirt and blue and white stripe shorts. "Done," Reyna said, "It's not perfect, but good enough,"

Annabeth and Piper quickly crowd around Reyna to take a look at the picture Killer had drew blood on, it was a picture of four girls, three was stunningly beautiful but one wasn't much. They were all middle-school age, thirteen or fourteen.

The four girls were sitting around a wooden garden table; the table still had some flecks of dry blood and stuff. The blonde was in the middle, her honey gold hair was in soft luscious curls that tumbles down to her mid-waist, her eyes was shining grey and it looked like Annabeth. Her features were typical Californian blonde but her oval shape sharp eyes ruined the image, her ski-slope nose was small and cute, her small cupid bow shape lips were light lip-gloss pink and her complexion was peach and tan.

Reyna and Piper gave Annabeth cautious looks; it looked _too _much like her. It was her.

"Oh my god," Annabeth whispered, her brain was pounding. It _felt _like she should have remember her middle-school life, but it was blank and empty. Like it was too horrible to remember and she pressed the delete button on those memories. "That's me,"

Reyna nodded, the girl on Middle-School Annabeth right side was a brunette. Her silky dark hair was in a fishbone side braid; her eyes were intense, dark and serious as if she knew things she wasn't supposed to know. The brunette was smiling but it seemed regal, her thin lips was pursed and the corners of her lips were forced into a smile, she had an angular face. High cheek bones, arched eyebrows, intense almond-shape dark brown eyes, sharp straight nose and angular, sharp chin with regal temples. She looked like a mini Reyna. "Is that me?"

Annabeth studied the Reyna that was sitting next to her, the features were more mature but they were still the same. "Yeah, I think it is."

"But I don't remember…"

"Me too," Annabeth patted her new friend, they swiveled their gaze on the other brunette that was on mini Annabeth left side.

The brunette, even the other two girls were pretty, was more breath taking. Each feature was exotic, the chocolate dark hair was in large tousled curls, the eyes were minty green and her skin was cocoa rich. Her nose was slightly upturned but perfect, her full cupid bow shape lips were a dark enchanting red, her dimples were adorable, her eyebrows seemed to be perfectly plucked and her face was framed with delicate high cheekbones and her eyes were round-shape, fringed with doll-like eyelashes and her face was heart-shaped. She looked Latino model. "You were frigging gorgeous when you were younger," Annabeth complained.

"Mm," Reyna only said, her thin lips pursed.

The other girl who was sitting next to Reyna was thin and had the poised and figure of a ballerina, thin arms and small face. The girl's features were beautiful in that enchanting and, a small thin nose with small full dark red lips. Her skin was white pale and her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes were shape in that slanting slope like a cat and the color was misty grey green, her hair was jet black. She had a stick, skinny ballerina body and she looked like she was a porcelain doll.

"Who is she?" Reyna closed her eyes, her left eye twitched as if the image triggered a memory she forgotten, "I feel like I know her but…" There was a knock on the door, they quickly hopped off the bed and Reyna quickly shoved the photo under Annabeth's pillow.

Lacy Angles opened the door and she said, "Oh hey, Piper," She tossed her long blonde hair; her light blue eyes seemed darker than usual in the dim lights of their room.

"Lacy, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, making sure her boy shorts and tank top weren't as short and racy as they really were.

"Well I want to show you something," Lacy flashed a smile of perfect teeth, "Gina!"

Gina, the girl Drew used to bully in the corridors, came walking in. Annabeth knew her, the girl with dry ugly black hair and washed-out green eyes but she came in, looking fabulous. She peered in shyly and walked in, her dark hair slicked and shiny. Her light green eyes was shimmering in the lights, her creamy light skin looked nearly white as snow and her small cupid-bow lips were deep red. She wore a simple dark blazer, a loose white tank and high waist skinny jeans that fitted her nicely on her thin, gymnast figure. Annabeth couldn't help but shake the feeling she saw her somewhere else than the corridors of Songbird Academy. "Hi," She blushed shyly, "Nice to see you again, Piper," The girl trembled.

"Wow, you look amazing Gina," Piper commented, "You look gorgeous,"

The girl's red cheeks got even redder, "Um…thanks," Her light green eyes was curious and deep, and it was so intense.

"Anyway," Lacy cut in, she swayed in her bubblegum pink sundress- something that didn't go with the gloomy weather outside. "We come here to tell you, there's gonna be a party down in the woods next Saturday down at the quarry, you know at the woods, we're just wondering if you're going to be there?"

Reyna frowned, her posture was out straight and she looked royalty worthy in front of the two younger girls, "But isn't that against the rules? If the principal ever-"

"Oh please," Lacy rolled her eyes and flashed a brilliant smile at Reyna, who stoically scowled for a moment because she was interrupted. "It'll be fun; all of your other friends are going to be there. At least like three quarters of the school is going and if you bust their ass, they're going to be piss," She cast Annabeth and Reyna a weary glance.

"Yeah, sure we'll _love _to come," Piper told the blonde girl, Gina just stand there, gazing at the room and Annabeth. Those light green eyes create shivers down Annabeth back, she had to look away to avoid Gina's harsh, intense gaze. "Right, girls,"

Reyna gave Piper a confused glance, "Um, but-"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Piper said through a force, bright smile, "Don't you think so Annabeth?"

Annabeth, who was still trying to avoid Gina's stare, said, "Um, yeah sure,"

"Brilliant, what's the time?"

"Eight at night," Lacy shrugged, "Come on, Gin, you got to try out that dress in my closet," Lacy held Gina's hand and jerked her out of the door, those intense eyes were off Annabeth and she felt herself relax.

Silence settled in the room, the room felt smaller without Gina and Lacy which was weird because it was supposed to be quite the opposite.

"Why the hell-" Reyna began to challenged Piper but was interrupted again.

"Killer will be there," Piper said, her eyes were troubled and she continued. "And we might be able to catch a break for once,"

Annabeth nodded, but she didn't think, especially with Killer around, they would ever catch a break.

* * *

**Okay so this is more of a dialogue/building-up-to-the climax kind of chapter. So I think I found a way to introduce Frank and Hazel to the story (thanks to an anon call Hazel or to be more specific: I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto, I think that;s your account, right?), you know how Piper's mom Aphrodite Lola is marrying Ares? And Aphrodite stepsiblings, I think Frank it would be nice for Frank to bring his GF Hazel. Good idea? Don't know, but you guys keep demanding to at least get some hints on Killer and believe me I just gave you the BIGGEST hint. **

**So no more hints. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. I know you won't sue me. **

**I was listening to Birdy (sigh, that girl could REALLY sing while also doing my math HW) Skinny Love. If you never heard of her, look her up on YouTube. You will never ever regret this. **

**REVIEW! I just realize I never ever ask for a specific number of reviews...oh I don't mind if we reached to 170 or something. Whatever, I'm not a demanding person. Fine, I am but not too much on reviews. **

**TEAM WINKIE WROCKS!**

**-Wink**


	19. The Truth is Buried Alive

Chapter 19

The Truth is Buried Alive

Reyna had a vivid dream that night. She bunked along with Annabeth and Piper since Thalia and Rachel was bunking with whoever-the-name is she doesn't know, somewhere along the lines of Katie and Juniper.

In her dreams, a twelve year old girl was cycling on a small black bike. Her frizzy black plaits were flying behind her and her dark piercing eyes were welled up with tears, it was her. "Stupid Hylla," The girl was cursing as he girl's thin lean athletic legs rode the bike even faster.

Reyna was staring at her dream-like twelve year old self, she remembered that day. She gotten into a fight with Hylla, Hylla was being bossy and fussy. She was trying to influence Reyna's choices about the school dance and Reyna's President SPCA speech, criticizing and telling her she wasn't good enough. The fight ended having Reyna in tears and running off to her bike, riding it at a hundred miles per hour and cursing at her sister.

Their relationship wasn't that amazing in real life, unlike outside of their house where their relationship was poster-like Sister to Sister relationships, they didn't exactly see eye to eye.

Understatement of the century, Twelve Year Old Reyna thought sarcastically as she did a sharp U-turn with her bike.

Reyna wasn't sure where her twelve-year old self was going; all she knows was that she must have been really upset that day.

Then a book came flying out and hit Twelve year old Reyna, causing her to brake it harshly and flinging Reyna's small, toned body towards the hard tarmac, the bike running off somewhere and skidding across the road. "Ouch!" Twelve Year old Reyna cried out.

Reyna watched in amazement as her Twelve year old self picked herself off the ground, grumbling and cursing in pain. A blonde came rushing out, her hair was thin and unhealthy, her intelligent grey eyes were framed with thick-framed glasses and a thin, sick-ly body. She came up running, her loose grey shirt hung weirdly around her thin body and her shorts showed off her thin legs. Huge books jumbled in her arms as she came closer, "Oh my god," The blonde panted, concern lacing in those grey eyes. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Twelve year old Reyna blew a strand of thick dark hair out of her face; she had a strained smile her sharp, intense face. "Yeah, I'm fine," She wiped of the dusts and rocks that was pressed firmly into her hands on her jeans. She went to her bike, propped it up and smiled at the worried blonde.

"Oh," The blonde nodded, "Are you sure? I mean, I have a first aid kit in my house and you can stop for lemonade-"

"No seriously," Reyna smiled at the blonde's ramble, "I'm okay, though about that offer about lemonade wouldn't hurt,"

The blonde smiled back, "Okay, I'm Annabeth, by the way," Reyna's eyes widened in shock as her twelve year old introduce herself.

Then a chocolate-haired girl came running, "Duck!" She warned them as she went down head-first to the grey pavement, her chunky hair flying as a large brown football come flying at them.

Both of the girls immediately broke apart from each other, Twelve Years old Reyna quickly back to the left side and Annabeth to the right. "Sorry about that, it's just my dad's crazy assistant," She panted, standing up and dusting herself off and then she look back and hollered, "Who can't throw a football!"

"Wow," Annabeth whistled as she studied the girl in front of them. She had chunky chocolate-colored hair with braids; her eyes were a variety of colours, her skin was dark tan olive but it was blotchy and filled with pimples and she had purple and blue braces. "That was a hard throw,"

The girl snorted, "I can throw harder," She smiled brightly at them as Annabeth smiled at her while Reyna's face just stayed stoic and emotionless. "Hi, I'm Piper," Her eyes launched into another box of colors, it looked honey golden in the light but then it turn into light green.

"Annabeth," The blonde stick out her hand, "This is Reyna, we were about to go in to my house for lemonade. Wanna join?"

She beamed, her eyes flashed into a color of brilliant blue. "That's cool with me,"

Reyna just blinked and gave Piper a rare smile; Piper's twelve year old self was curvy but not too curvy. In fact, she was just perfect.

They were about to go into Annabeth's house but the nice breathy silence was ruined by a loud, "-Oh my god," A shrilled voice ringed out, "Jen, Ed so likes you!"

"Whatever," An all-to familiar drawled out, a dark-haired girl came turning into their corner- the same one where Reyna came from and the minute she stepped into the atmosphere, the three girls had their eyes widened.

It was Jennifer Brown along with her friends Tamie Meyers and Kara Andrews. They all knew Jennifer Brown, well enough. Who doesn't?

Jennifer Brown was the full of definition of the word perfect; her dark hair clung in gorgeous curls, her green-grey eyes always shined with mischief and that canny charm that made all the boys in their town fall to their knees. Her pale skin sounded unhealthy but made her dark hair and pale skin contrast, making her more beautiful, her dark red lips wee full and luscious and she was one o the tallest girl in their grade, meaning she already hit 5'2 and she's one of the girls who had hit puberty earlier than the others- meaning she had a figure already.

Jennifer strode with her pretty friends- not as pretty as her of course, she strode on with confidence. It made Reyna stared at her hard, she felt like she had connection with her but she wasn't sure what. She wore high-waist Ralph Lauren shorts that matched her Polo dark red top, she wore her signature J.B Tiffany charm necklace- the one that was rumored her parents had Vivienne Westwood custom designed it, her dark wavy hair was in a dark red head band and her long toned model-worthy legs walked in front of her.

"Ladies," Jennifer chided, a naughty wicked smile was placed on her face, "Ed is a sweetie but he's a lax guy and I don't do lacrosse," She wrinkled her nose, but then she had her award winning smile. "I'm more into mature guys, not boys who are still interested in their game boys," She rolled her eyes, Tami and Kara, the suckers they were started nodding their head and agreeing with Jennifer Brown.

Piper gave Reyna an alarmed look, Should we go? But before anything can happened, Jennifer and her friends spotted them, "Oh, look who's having a nice stroll in the park," She drawled, her perfect teeth clicked together. "I thought I smell failure along the way,"

Twelve year old Reyna was gutsy, gutsy enough to retort back to Jennifer freaking brown. "Are you sure it isn't you?" She clenched her fists, twelve year old Reyna taken a lot of crap from her sister and family but she wasn't going to get run down by a snobby twelve year old with a stick stuck up her ass.

"Nope," Jennifer's eyes didn't narrow, they didn't even blink. "Good luck with your sister and all, we all know who is always treated like a consolation prize," She said with a slight winl

"Honey," Jennifer interrupted, cutting through her friend's snickers. "I know everything," She begin to strode off and then threw Reyna a wink.

Now present time Reyna had her jaw drop. She remembered who Jennifer Brown was, how perfect and how she just knew everybody's secret.

But before Twelve Year old Reyna could pick her jaw off the ground and ask Jennifer how she knew that, she was already gone with her friends.

And the Reyna woke up with sweat plastered all over her back. Her eyes widened, she knew who that girl in the picture was and it crossed her mind that the girl looks exactly like Gina Benett.

* * *

It was a nice sunny Sunday- Gina Bennett strode towards her room. Her dark hair was highlighted with deep brown and auburn streaks thanks to her social butterfly of a friend Lacy, her pale skin was 'too unhealthy' so Lacy made her do a fake tan and she wore rich clothes.

Gina smiled at that thought, walking with nice confidence with shiny hair and shiny skin along with her Marc Jacob teal floral pattern blouse, high-waist skinnies and grungy boots that she picked out made her feel like her old-self again- or maybe the person she used to be. Seeing the whole group again made her want to cry or perhaps hug them but she kept her ground.

She did everything she can to say herself especially from _her, _she shuddered. Passing the corridors and all the other students who waved at her, she quickly went to the gold Tiffany charm necklace she kept under her clothes.

As she climbed up the stairs, she thought about her brother Kadden who was living with her parents in Philadelphia, staying away from _her. _

She rolled her eyes as some of the boys whistled as she walked passed them, you kind of get used to it when you used to be one of the most beautiful girls in the town and the most liked. She smiled at them with the same canny naughty charm she used to have and they doubled off with their eyes large. Ah, the benefits of being pretty.

She kicked open the door. Naturally Lily and Janie were gone and they left the room in a mess. _Cretins, _she grumbled mentally as she placed her leather Fendi bag and turned around to give herself a look on the mirror. But when she turned around she gasped.

The mirror was covered in dark red lipstick, the message was a threat.

**_Nice to see you around again and this time it's your turn to die. _**

**_See you around, _**Gina closed her eyes as she tried to shake her process her thought and she read the last word, the word was in a crawlier writing as the person who wrote it bothered to make it more special- as if they were writing in Italics, **_See you around,_** **_Jennifer. _**

**_-Killer_**

_She's back from the dead._

* * *

**Haha, surprise! I drop you a hint BUT not about Killer, it's about Killer's on/off victim. Gina- well, or maybe we should call her _Jennifer _was haunted by Killer before, back when she was in middle school- for reasons I would not say because it's the climo of the story. Climo means Climax if you're a little slow on that. **

**But I bet the last line was a shocker, Killer was dead? Well, supposed to be dead. In Gina- no, _Jennifer's _perspective anyway. **

**Shocking? Tell me if I have a gift for surprise and drama.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Did this. Bored of it. Got the T-shirt. **

**TEAM WINKIE WROCKS! I don't have to ask you to review do I?**

**Wink, **

**-Savvy**


	20. Three's a crowd, but four's a party

Chapter 20

Three's a crowd, but four's a party

Annabeth typed the name **Jennifer Brown **into the search box of the Google site on her grey laptop, her slender fingers worked across the keyboard in a matter of seconds. "How could I overlook this?" Annabeth asked as the laptop whirled into the amount of results the name 'Jennifer Brown'. "I mean, it's about our past! I can't believe I- we don't know or forgot this, amnesia or hypnotism?" Her eyebrows scrunched up together.

Piper sighed, watching her friend rant about _not _knowing things. "Annabeth," Piper told her, hoping the white tank top, studded shorts and grungy biker boots was alright for the party Lacy and Gina invited them to, "Get dressed, the party is going to start,"

Reyna rolled her eyes at the mention at the word party, she wore simple jeans and a V-neck purple top along with dirty old converse, Piper scanned her critically. "You could at least wear a tank top," Piper told her kindly; Reyna arched an eyebrow, making Piper hesitate to finish her sentence. "Reyna, this is a party. Not boot camp," Again, Reyna rolled her eyes and said nothing.

The searches on 'Jennifer Brown' was so far zilch, there was an author called Jennifer Brown who wrote a book called the 'Hate List', another one was a thirty three year old woman who was a psychologist in London but then one caught Annabeth's attention.

**Jennifer Brown, Age 13/14- MISSING PERSON IN PHILADELPIA **

"I think I might find something," Annabeth told the other girls, Piper immediately try to stop to get Reyna in a dark purple tank top that belongs to her, Reyna stopped trying to shoo Piper away with her hands.

They came flying at her, the page quickly load up and then a whole documentary page came up along with a big picture of a very beautiful girl. The picture was definitely HD and close up, her dark tousled hair was natural- you could tell, it was wavy in that beach-y and messy style, her eyes were light minty green with a mix of silvery light, her lips were perfectly shaped- peachy pink full cupid-bow lips and soft white pale skin. She looked like she was sixteen but they all knew she was thirteen or fourteen. Her expression was in a smug mischievous canny look, her eyes were glinted with that naughty charming gleam and her lips were pulled into a small smirk.

"That looks like Gina," Piper frowned, studying the picture, "But she can't be…right?"

Reyna shrugged, "Who knows?" Her braid swished right in front of Annabeth's face, Reyna sheepishly tossed her long braid back and grabbed a chair and sat down to Annabeth. "Let's read the article first,"

**"Jennifer Hailey Brown was a brilliant student at Croton Rose- the privilege private school of Philadelphia. She was an amazing player of the varsity Senior hockey team- meaning she was the first girl ever qualify for the senior team, considering she was only supposed to be in junior, she was President of the Celibacy Club and was loved by many people." **Annabeth paused for a little while.

"You have no idea," Reyna mumbled, "People _worshipped _Jennifer Brown, girls are jealous of her- even the senior girls _wanted _to be her and the boys wanted to date her…"

"Must be an honor to be Jennifer Brown," Piper grumbled, she wasn't too keen on the girl. She sounded like a typical Mean Girl brat- the type that was always against Piper and the type that she always hated.

"Can I continue?" Annabeth asked them with a pointed look. **"However, Jennifer was- as you can see, a very attractive young lady, she attracted many boys- including those who are older than her. Rumors had it, that she was having an affair- or perhaps seeing in secret a high school boy who already got a girlfriend but the real mystery is when she vanished during a sleepover with her friends, Annabeth Jane Chase, Reyna Spencer White and Piper Annie Mclean. **

**Apparently, the three had no trace of memories of their friend Jennifer or even each other. All of them moved to other regions of America, Ms. Mclean moved to Los Angeles with her father because of his Hollywood movie (note: no information will be broadcast due to privacy), Ms. Chase had moved to San Francisco due to her father's University job and Ms. White had moved to Seattle due to her parents law firm shift. **

**The case was rather mysterious, due to the fact the three witnesses' memories has been disabled or perhaps three of them had a rather hard concussion- we shall never know. However, the Browns were rather devastated to the news of their missing beautiful daughter. They moved to Connecticut straight after the disappearance of their daughter. **

**For years and years, police had tried to search for Jennifer Brown and had failed. By the second year in late May, she was announced dead. The news had shocked the region greatly and Jennifer Brown will remain in our memories forever. **

**-Written by Kina Bennett." **

"No trace of memory?" Piper asked in shock. "Vanished during our sleepover?"

"This is confusing," Annabeth said, putting her fingers on her temples. "I don't get it, how could we not remember? How are we going to put a stop to this Killer if we don't know anything about Jennifer?"

"I think I got an idea," Reyna supplied quietly, the girls turned to her. Their eyes hesitant at what she was going to suggest. "What if Jennifer was going through what we did? What if Killer was taunting her and everything-secrets we never knew, well nobody knows and," Reyna paused a little while and look around, trying to see if anyone was watching them. "What if she knew something Killer? And Killer got her before she can rubbed it in," Her face turned darker, her intense features making the whole atmosphere more eerie than ever. "We all know what Killer is capable of and now Killer is out to get us."

"So what are you suggesting?" Piper said, turning away to stare at her dark reflection into the mirror.

Annabeth met Reyna's eyes and had a silent conversation. "Well, they said that the Browns moved to Connecticut, right?" Annabeth said with a small victorious smile. "And tomorrow is City Day,"

"City day?" Piper asked in confusion.

"City day means that the school allow us to go up to the local city to hang around there, you know the malls and shopping centers would make us feel like we aren't trapped in here," Reyna explained quickly, "So I'm guessing tomorrow we'll be meeting the Browns?"

"Yep," Annabeth said with a brilliant smile, "Get ready for a road trip,"

"Awesome," Piper perked up and then she picked up a grey loose tummy knotted top at Annabeth, "Now, get dressed!"

And how unaware they were of two bright greens eyes focused on them, guess there was going to be four going instead of three.

* * *

Reyna had a bad feeling. The party was loud and the people were already half-drunk and it's only ten. She sat there alone, clutching a cup of beer she never taken a sip in and everyone around her was intoxicated with alcohol.

The smell of Jack Daniels and Patron sting in her nose as a couple went off to the woods looking like they were on crack, she immediately rolled out of the way as one of them barfed up in the bush. Feeling slightly uncomfortable in her Piper's purple tank top- the top was at least a size smaller than _her _own shirts. So the top show a little of her belly, Piper must have been a size two or something and the super short denim fringe shorts she stole- uh, borrowed from Thalia's wardrobe was starting to feel itchy.

Annabeth told her- kindly as possible, that she should not put her hair in a braid, so for once in Songbird Academy her hair was out of her braid- which means it made the hot sweltering Indiana weather was even worse. Her dark hair spiraled down to her waist in soft slightly tiny waves due to the amount of time her hair was stuck in a braid- side, fishbone or fishtail or even normal.

Standing awkwardly as everyone were talking, laughing or simply dancing to the music that sounded like a dying train crash. Piper came bouncing towards her, hand-in-hands with Jason (Reyna tried to ignore the annoying stab of pain her stomach), swaying her thin hips to the horrible tune. If you called it a tune.

"Reyna," Piper called out, "God, live a little woman! Dance," She urged Reyna, Piper flashed a brilliant, naughty smile that reminded her of that image of the pretty Jennifer Brown (though Piper did sometimes look like Jennifer Brown, when her eyes was minty grey green and her hair was a darker shade than usual) at Jason, Reyna immediately looked away, trying to make sure the little pinch of hurt doesn't bother her.

She sighed inwardly; no matter how hard she tried she would never ever get over him. There was always a part of her that would love him and even though she knew it was wrong to still be crushing on her friend's boyfriend she couldn't help herself. Curse those innocent blue eyes, ruffled blonde hair and that cute little scar at the corner of his lips.

Why that Killer tramp did have to ruin everything?

For the hundredth time, she cursed herself for thinking like that. She always wished she was the one who could still kiss him-No! She couldn't think like that, she would hurt Piper. Poor, pretty, innocent and sweet Piper would be crushed, the light in her eyes would fade and those colors that flashed beautiful in her irises would die out into a dark harsh shade of brown and her spirit would be severed into pieces.

Reyna could never forgive herself if she ever did that to a person. A beep came from her cell phone.

**_Thinking about Sparky? Naughty Reyna, but I'm sure Piper won't mind. _**

**_You were always a little cheater anyway. _**

She didn't even need to see who wrote that. It was perfectly clear who wrote it.

**_-Killer._**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a little late because my teachers had the decency to pile me up with loads of HW. Sigh. I still haven't finished my Topography poster...**

**So in this chapter, I set some things up for the next chapter and I think it's pretty obvious what's gonna happen next chappie and I also made Reyna not over Jason and sort of want him back and regretting her mistake (someone point out it was OOC for Reyna to act like that but on that night Reyna was drunk so yeah...Glee flashback when Quinn cheated on Puck, anyone?) and she's sort of guilty for thinking like that, etc. **

**Don't own anything!**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy or maybe even spookier, Killer. **


	21. What would you give to be love?

Chapter 21

What would you give to be love?

Piper couldn't sleep the whole night, her whole mind- even though it was half-intoxicated with the large amount of alcohol she had drank without even noticing was focused on the whole Jennifer-Killer situation.

She couldn't believe she don't remember, it felt like someone had yank a whole piece of her life from her brain and put it somewhere she couldn't reach. It was frustrating.

When her eyes finally closed, dreams come and find her.

Piper could see her twelve year old self sitting at the pavement along with Annabeth and Reyna, covering themselves with large thick wool sweaters, thick jeans and furry boots. The winter was even colder than ever in Philadelphia, Piper could see her twelve year old self shuddered a little as a cool wintry breeze blew by.

"It's so cold," Twelve year old Piper shivered as Annabeth readjust her grey beanie that was falling of her head and Reyna was staring endlessly at Jennifer Brown's fence, her dark irises intense and was way too serious for a twelve/thirteen year old kid.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, she kept pushing her heavy glasses up at the beginning of the bride of her nose because it kept slipping. "I couldn't sleep at all last night…"

Piper noticed that her twelve year old self was staring to become prettier, instead of the chunky hair and braces Reyna had described, it was smooth choppy hair with small tiny braids and her braces were off. She knew it was Christmas so it must be at least six months' time difference from Reyna's dream.

Then the Horror Girls start to come, for the first time Jennifer wasn't with them but it was bad enough. Tamie Meyers and Kara Andrews came walking towards Jennifer house; probably to invite her to their rich mommies and daddies New Year parties and they were going to do something naughty- like last year, at the Meyers gazebo party they sneaked a bottle of vodka from Eli Meyers liquor cabinet and into the school.

Tamie- Piper remembered her clearly; Tamie was an A-class tramp. She was the meaner one, Piper remembered when Jennifer and her tricked Gaby Shapiro into eating the pee covered apple just because John Adams- Tamie long time crush had liked Gaby, but Gaby didn't crack yet. She was tough, unlike all of the other Tamie or Jennifer victims. Then Jennifer went straight out vicious, she stole Gaby stuff- little things like books, diaries and special colored pens and whenever Gaby went and replaced them with some more, Jennifer would mailed it back to Gaby in a super creepy way and it gotten so bad, Gaby had a mental meltdown and moved to Alaska.

"Hey Porky Piper, still eating Cheetos that you hide under the bed," Tamie sneered, the nickname 'Porky Piper' was started by Jennifer, for no reason whatsoever. Twelve years old Piper didn't say anything instead she just ignore Tamie like she wasn't even there.

"Are you deaf or just plain dumb?" Kara asked in her usual nasal voice, sounding like that awful Janice character on one of Piper favorite oldies shows.

"No, I'm ignoring you because I can't be bothered to hear what you got to say," Twelve years old Piper retorted with her fingers clenched inside her pockets of her Cotton On snowboarding jacket.

Tamie narrowed her eyes, "Well, hear what I'm gonna say Porky Pip-" But she didn't get to finished off her sentence.

"Will you to ever quit?" drawled out a voice they all know too well. It was Jennifer Brown. They all turn, seeing a seething Jennifer with an angry light in those minty eyes. Her dark hair was hidden in a dark red beanie; the black, white and red cashmere sweater fitted her thin, slim figure well not making her look bunchy and she wore a preppy slim white skirt with wool tights and oxford shoes. Her lips were natural red, her skin was even whiter because of the cold weather and her lips were dark maroon, making her look like vampire. Her Tiffany necklace, J.B**_, _**glinted dully in the pale sunlight.

"Uh, Jen," Tamie said nervously, "What are you saying?"

"Are you deaf or just plain dumb?" Jennifer asked with a poisonous perfectly plucked one eyebrow raised. Her cold smirk grew even wider as Kara opened her mouth like a fish out of water. "I said unless you're mentally retarded, will you ever quit? Are you going to answer me?"

"Well unless you decide to give us an order, I guess so," Tamie sneered, not afraid of Jennifer. Even though Jennifer was way taller than her, more beautiful and also the fact that she had more popular points than Tamie, Piper gave her grudging admiration for standing up.

"Good," Jennifer's radioactive smile was as friendly and fun as a cobra. "Well, what are you still doing here?"

"Well," Tamie said coolly, staring down the other girl. Young Annabeth and Reyna exchange quick looks- Young Piper hated when they do that, it felt like she was being left out and even now it was still the same. Annabeth and Reyna were equally smart- though in different ways and Piper sometimes felt left out every time they did the logical part of the investigation. "We were going to invite you to Kara's dad New Year cruise ship party, seeing as you would _love _cruise ship parties and all. But now we're not sure if you're interested,"

Jennifer tossed her hair, her French manicured fingers placed on her hips. "Good instincts," She pointed out, "Because you're right I'm not interested,"

Kara's jaw dropped, "But you said-"

"I _know _what I said," Jennifer rolled her eyes; their younger selves began to stand up and back away from the whole scene. "But didn't they say that cruise ships are like _so _out?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So doodle-doo," She waved at them, the universal the language for _shoo-shoo. _

"Are you ditching us?" Kara asked with poison streaming in her voice, her cold blue eyes narrowed.

"Does it _look _like I'm ditching you?" Jennifer sneered, ruling her mean demeanor like a boss. "Bye, unless you're so retarded you don't know what that means,"

Tamie and Kara looked shocked; Young Piper was enjoying it too much. Watching _those _losers get sacked like that was super tasty, even better than peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tamie and Kara immediately stalked off, looking ashamed at how Jennifer dumped them like a bag of dirty laundry.

The three of them sat there awkwardly, waiting for Jennifer to turn and tell _them _off but instead she turned to them, warmness and kindness showed on her face- something both different Piper thought wasn't possible. "Well?" She asked a small cocky smile tugged at her lips. The way how she always do when she was trying to seduce one of those older senior high school boys or making a private, naughty dirty joke. "Don't just stand there, come in,"

And it went like that; they got more trips to Jennifer's house and got friendly with her parents. Heck, even _Jennifer _went to _their _house and then they had sleepovers, play dates, movie nights and cafeteria tables all to themselves. _So that's how we became friends, _she thought to herself.

And by New Year, the news was official. Jennifer Brown has handpicked new best friends and shocked the whole school with the results.

It was the three of them. The three who used to be outcasts, they turned into beautiful girls with guys that had crushes on them and girls who would chop of their arms to be them.

Girls, who were pretty little snitches with everything to hide and girls who were loved and adored by everyone, just like _her._

* * *

Annabeth's mind was reeling with the things Piper had informed her- well, her and Reyna, about how their involvement with Jennifer Brown started.

Which was confusing because in Reyna's dream, she clearly stated that Jennifer hated the three of them with her free guts and somehow in the end they became best friends, how was all this so confusing?

She quickly stowed a pair of sunglasses with enough UV protection for her eyes in her bag along with some breath mints for fresh breath, a spare wad of two hundred American dollars, a magazine on the latest science living organisms they recently discovered, some math homework she could do while one of the other girls were driving, two thick books on famous female architecture that includes their life history, their projects (thrice finished, attempted and half-done), their techniques and style, two spare jumpers; one was light cotton and one was wool if it ever rains, a small little umbrella, three packable shopping bags, a case of five expensive pens her father gave her for Easter (custom made from Germany, Italy and Argentina) and of course, last for not least three spare cell phones, one was a Blackberry, the other a Nokia and the last was an iPhone.

"Um, Annabeth," Piper hesitate, she had a small knapsack behind her back and she wore a loose white long-sleeve top with cut-out sleeves that shows off her amazing shoulders, simple ripped shorts and tights and black no heels eco-made boots. "Hate to burst your bubble but we're going on a day road trip not driving to Antarctica,"

"Whatever," Annabeth rolled her eyes and Reyna, who just came in the room with a simple mid-size black and purple bag pack, simple jeans, a black dull top and a purple sport Adidas jumper, widened her eyes at the amount of things Annabeth had forced into her bag. "It's best to be prepare,"

"Uh, Annabeth," Reyna frowned at her, "I have to agree with Piper, it's too much,"

Annabeth huffed and take out the two thick books, "Fine but that's it,"

Piper rolled her eyes and went to collect her **_The Iliad _**book so she could read if she ever got bored. Reyna did what Reyna normally do, ignore her comment and looked away, leaving the room in temporary hostile mood.

"Well, we're all set?" Annabeth asked them, carrying her bag pack. It wasn't _too _heavy.

"Yep," Piper nodded, smiling brightly. Annabeth had to give her the props for keeping everyone in spirits, Annabeth felt her stomach tightened with nerves and butterflies. Was she doing the logical thing? Tracking down the Browns and bringing two girls who were stuck in her same problems along with her, was it the _right _thing to do?

"Ready," Reyna alerted, she wore her daily brand of converse shoes and she looked like she was about to do a marathon.

"Awesome," Annabeth tried to shake her doubts away, it was the best thing. She need to stay level-headed and not let this Killer person get to her, she needed to be _logical _and wise. "Let's go,"

And they left the room without another word.

* * *

**Inspiration wrocks (that was deliberate by the way)! That's why this chapter is here, now I think you're head is slowing down from that spin I send up there. It's starting to make a _little _bit more sense but I have to say Jennifer is really ruthless, if anyone was that mean in my life I would've already given them the B-slap and send them to Hades. **

**Anyway, I love the chapter title for this one. It sounded so...quote-ish. What would you give to be _loved, adored, pampered _by everyone? There's always a price and there's always someone paying. **

**That's gonna be you. **

**Get that? No? 'Kay, I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	22. Gone with the wind

Chapter 22

Gone with the wind

Piper's driving was crazy- it was fast and it was hectic.

"Can you slow down?" Reyna shouted over the wind, their rented Aqua blue Cadillac that reminded her sorrowfully of Percy (who was hanging out with their friends and she gave him some belated excuse that didn't make much sense), their windows was open because Piper was very strict about wasting air conditioning and gas fumes- something along those lines and the November autumn sun of Connecticut shined brightly as some twelve or thirteen year old kids hang around the local town.

The town in Connecticut was gorgeous, everything was so shiny. Bright lights, idyllic tea houses, bright shops with colorful posters posted on their windows for pass-byers to see, vintage restaurants with outside porches for people to admire the nice Indianan weather and neat cobblestones that were lined together for sidewalks, it was a _Gone-with-the-Wind _paradise with lush trees and manicured lawns.

Piper loosened her tight grip on the accelerator, Annabeth felt their pace slowing down as she could finally hear the music the radios were playing, it was _Whiskey _by Jana Kramer from the show _One tree Hill, _the nice tune of the country guitar sounded and then it was build up with powerful vocals, drums, electric guitars and pianos. "There, slow enough?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes. For a while, the color of her eyes was minty green. The exact color of Jennifer Brown's irises, the glimpse of seeing Piper's kaleidoscope eyes turning into minty green orbs chilled Annabeth to the bone.

_Jennifer Brown, _the name evoked so many feelings that Annabeth never knew she had. Seeing the full picture of Jennifer send her brain spiraling down the memory lane, she finally remembers a small spark of memory from her middle school life.

It was the month of February, just a few months ever seem they became friends though to young Annabeth it seemed like they had been friends forever.

Young Annabeth had changed a lot, her curly blonde hair wasn't so frizzy and tangled anymore; it flowed down to Princess tousled curls- thanks to Jennifer and she was off glasses, now she wore contacts.

It was just Annabeth and Jennifer, dressed in Levi jeans and simple jumpers though Jennifer's jacket was a military-styled, cool and quirky olive crop jacket that she got from Macy's. They both looked stunning in the bright sunlight, Jennifer looked even more gorgeous with her milky skin and dark hair that contrasted with her blue and red floral dress that didn't quite match her military jacket and biker boots- but she still looked like a model.

"Oh my god," Young Annabeth laughed as Jennifer told her a joke, "You didn't say that,"

Jennifer sent Annabeth a sneaky wink, "Well, I did and you should've seen his reaction he was like WTF?"

They shared a laugh as they turned the corner, it was ironic really. They both lived opposite each other and their families had been friends and they never noticed each other (well, maybe Annabeth noticed but Jennifer didn't) until now. "Anyway," Jennifer continued, "You're coming for the sleepover at Piper's house tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Young Annabeth said with a bright smile, "Should I bring the movies this time? Because the last time we had our annual wee sleepover Reyna accidentally brought her sister's CSI-"

"Oh my god," Jennifer stopped into a halt with utter shock and horror displayed on her face. "Annabeth- looks!"

"What?" Annabeth asked her friend, her eyebrows scrunched up together whenever she was trying to pinpoint different living organisms in different categories or trying to figure out what was going on, it's probably the second option. She turned her head to see her dad…kissing one of his students from his classes. "Oh my god," Annabeth held her hand up to her mouth, "Oh my god, oh my god," It wasn't happening.

_It couldn't be happening. _

"You _have _to tell your mom," Jennifer screeched, her eyes glinted with dark amusement.

"_Step_mom," Annabeth grumbled inaudibly, she wasn't too fond of her but right now she was in too much shock. "I can't believe this is happening, I can't tell her," She closed her eyes, tears were threatening to fall.

"You _have _to," Jennifer urged, her eyes were covered with malice, "Or _I'll _do it!"

Young Annabeth's mouth went dry; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe what she was even _seeing, _but she couldn't tell Helen even though Helen wasn't really nice to her- she couldn't. She would ripped her family apart- even though they weren't really nice but they were learning, she would watch Matthew and Bobby cry as their family fight and raged over who gets custody over the children. She would be ruining everything. "You wouldn't!"

Jennifer's expression was colder than Antarctica, "I would because sooner or later your _step_mom will find out without my help and believe me if you don't tell her, she wouldn't be the only one brokenhearted,"

_She wouldn't be the only one brokenhearted. _

The way how Jennifer said it, it was like she knew something. Like she was trying to protect Annabeth from Killer, as if she _knows _Killer and maybe she did.

* * *

Reyna stared up at the large Colonial Mansion as Piper drove the car in, "We're here," She told them; she hit the stick to P and took out the key.

"This is where they live?" Reyna asked with doubt.

"Yeah," Piper replied as they all climbed out of the car. "Annabeth found the address in Yellow Pages, apparently Jennifer's mom is advertising homemade cookies and the business is a home one and the GPS lead us here, so yeah,"

"What she said," Annabeth gestured to Piper, who rolled her eyes.

Reyna nodded but her eyes were fixed on the large house. It was a Victorian Manor, deep green grass rivaled the house's cream white brick walls, and red tiles were placed on the roof. The stained glass windows were bright and shiny- but they looked sinister. The dark red roses and purple tulips looked like they belonged to a vampire's backyard, the Roman Atrium-styled fountain shined brilliantly with water and the iron framed handles were right in front of them as they made their way to the front door. "Nice place," Reyna commented.

"No kidding," Annabeth agreed, Piper said nothing.

They stood in front of the white idyllic door, "Ready?" Reyna asked, her heart was pumping with excitement and nervousness. She could barely contain her hands from shaking.

But she needed to stay focused; her head had to be in the right place. Staring at the rich but sinister looking house, she gave the others a look. "Ready," Piper told Reyna, Annabeth nodded.

"Then let's go," She raised her arm and knocked on the door.

* * *

Mr. Julian Jared Brown was a very careful man.

Everything in his life was full of security, the roses in front of his garden was bugged with the smallest HD camera in the world, he had security cameras all over, he installed three rifles under the floorboard in his study room, another two pistols at the living room, he had three smoke bombs hidden under the soils of the potted plants placed near the doors- those were activated with a simple push of a remote control and five hand grenades that was placed in a hole that was covered by his copy painting of the _Medusa _by Caravaggio.

He also had a routine- he quickly eat a healthy breakfast and then he drove off to work by a chauffeur (who knows twenty-three different type of poison, how to use a short pistol and forty six ways to injure or kill a full grown man in less than 0.26 seconds) in a Mercedes that has bulletproof windows and three missiles hidden in the engine and everyone in his office has a black belt in some sort of martial arts (including him, two black belts in aikido and Karate and a green in Tae Kwon Do) and knew how to use a gun.

But if you asked anyone that is involved or had been involved with Military Intelligent (i.e. CIA and M16), routines are normally what get you killed.

Most people told him he was being a paranoid- all this security and fuss for nothing, most of the comments came from his wife; a lovely lady with dark hair and natural red lips with the name of Judy Jill Brown but he knew that if you're wealthy and was well-known in the world, you had to be careful. The world is full of terrorists and kidnappers that are hungry for money- you had to be wary of everyone.

So as he read his newspaper of today and watch the security tapes carefully, he saw three beautiful girls walking on his lawn. And he did a double take immediately, who was those girls? Were they undercover CIA agents? No they couldn't be, they looked underage and are still in school. It was illegal to involve children in government business. Were they undercover assassins? Highly unlikely but again, Mr. Julian Brown wasn't a man who ignores countless possibilities.

"Judy," He called out, his wife came rushing in and she was dressed up. Wearing a feminine Dolce & Gabana black and white stripe shift dress with simple black heels, her dark hair hung loosely at her waist, her makeup was subtle and it was at its usual place; dark red lips, winged eyeliner and mild concealer and her jewelry was a simple black Chanel logo necklace.

"Yes?" She asked with a slight French accent, her full name was after all Judriere Isabelle nee Bourchadeau Brown. "What is it Julian?" She sounded slightly annoyed; even though she was French she was fluent in English, German and Spanish so everything she said was perfect.

"We have guests," He jabbed his fingers at the screen; he stood up from his seat and smooth out the wrinkles of his dark, handsome and anonymous Armani suit.

She pursed her dark, velvet smooth lips, her plucked eyebrow raised slightly in a very typical Jennifer Brown manner and it was so alike, it was nearly identical to her daughter. "Well," Her voice was slightly haughty, "Let's go meet them then,"

Julian Brown nodded but he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about it. He stared at a picture of a young girl with dark hair and red lips like her mother and minty green eyes and pale skin from her father. She was his daughter, the beautiful Jennifer Brown.

And she was gone.

_Gone like the wind. _

* * *

**That was a Gone-With-The-Wind inspired chappie, I love that Broadway show. Oh well, I will be like Scarlett O-Hara swinging down the stairs in a hoop skirt like I would own Rick Riordan's master piece. **

**Note the extreme sarcasm. I think it was a new creative idea for a disclaimer, don't 'cha think? I really need to sleep, for days I have been staying up reading Alex Rider fanfictions...I'm sleep-deprived just like Alex when he does his awesome karate moves and kick the living daylights out of baddies. Ah, I'm obsessed with that boy. **

**Not my fault that I watch the movie and imagine him as Alex Pettyfer every time he comes on my mind. *inserts dreany sigh***

**You guys should really read the books, it's bloody- er, how about _bliddy _(Alex Rider joke) good.**

**Anyway, review. Cuz that would made me smile. Once a review had me smiling for the whole day, it stayed in my mind for a week. Yes, I know. Reviews means _that _much to me. **

**You guys all Savvy fans (I think) so we all know how I end my ANs most of the time. C'mon do it with me!**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	23. Things Doesn't Even Make Sense Anymore

Chapter 23

Things Doesn't Even Make Sense Anymore

Piper stood there in front of the large house, it was nice indeed but she felt uneasy about it like she was being watch by someone.

The door flew open and standing in the door way was a thin, healthy dark-haired lady who was obviously Jennifer's mom. She had icy blue eyes, pale skin and dark red lips, her figure fit her tight, sleek white and black dress. Her dark hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was subtle and simple. "May I help you?" She spoke with a slight French accent; her features were bewitchingly beautiful; like a dark-haired, pale-skin Charlize Theron mixed with Katy McGrath (though Jennifer looked like a miniature Katie McGrath).

"Um, well, we're friends of- I mean, I'm Reyna," Reyna rambled, "And this is Annabeth and Piper, well we're friends of Jennifer and-"

"Friends of Jenny?" The woman snapped, interrupting Reyna immediately. Her cold blue eyes scrutinized them, scanning them as if they were a very interesting object. Her cold expression was similar to Jennifer but Jennifer always had a radioactive, psycho smile on. "Wait, Reyna, where have I heard that name…?" Then her eyes finally widened as she saw Annabeth and her. "You're Jenny's friends," She whispered, her cold blue eyes softening. "Come in," She urged them as she quickly back away for them to come in, "And take off your shoes please,"

Annabeth and Piper shared a faint smile, Jennifer 'Jenny' (a nickname that her family call her, though she hate it)'s mom was OCD, so she was very strict about shoes inside the house and there was countless times Jennifer would complain her mom.

_Jennifer rolled her eyes as she propped her thin elbows on Piper's coffee glass garden table where they always hung out, "She freaked when she saw my Mary Jane boots had mud flecks on it, notice on the emphasize 'freak,'" She grumbled as the girls shared uneasy looks. _

Only Jennifer had the guts and rudeness to call her own mother a 'freak'.

Piper quickly pulled off her boots and placed it nicely by the side of the house, Annabeth took off her simple grey ballet flats and Reyna untied her converses.

Piper couldn't help but marveled at the house along with the others, the décor was Victorian-styled exclusive; lush velvet heavy curtains, rich Persian carpets, a large crystal chandelier hung on top of them and a hallway that lay out in front of them. It was like a miniature Songbird Academy.

As they followed Mrs. Judy Brown down the hallway, they seeped in the images they saw. There was a large mahogany glass cupboard that was filled with family pictures and large framed photos hung at the walls. There was one that caught Piper's attention, a mind-boggling picture of eight years old Jennifer Brown.

Even when she was younger, Jennifer was adorable. With that mischievous smile, sparkly minty eyes, dark curly hair and deep red lips, she looked like a miniature Snow White. She was wearing her kindergarten school uniform; a small red tie, a white button down shirt and a tiny plaid skirt with black leather shoes. "Beautiful isn't she?" A sullen voice called out to her.

They immediately turn around to see a man- a complete James Bond look-a-like, he had fair brown-ish blonde hair and he shared Jennifer's minty green-grey eyes and Jennifer had his mischievous, friendly smile and slightly upturn nose. "She was my daughter," He told them as he took a step towards them, "Jennifer, I presume you knew her well," He raised an eyebrow; they made no sound or movement whatsoever. He had that dominating attention thing that Jennifer had too, like he had an aura of captivation. He also had a way of manipulation- something Jennifer knew _really _well to do.

Annabeth was the first to speak, "Yes, yes, we do know Jennifer. We were her best friends- I'm Anna-"

"Annabeth Chase," Jennifer's father finished for her, "Nice to meet you Reyna, you and your sister are really one of a kind, brilliant and so smart! Piper Mclean, are you managing yourself well lately?"

They were too stunned to speak- he got them right there. Like Jennifer always did. "Well," He smiled a grim smile, "We all know what happened to her and we all know what happened to you three, anyways tea?"

"Tea would be nice," Reyna responded firmly, her intense eyes sweeping over the house interior to Mr. Brown's mysterious but expensive suit.

"Tea's right this way," Mrs. Brown came in, looking elegant and efficient.

As they followed both the Browns in to their ridiculously large living room which was equipped with a small bar at the corner, large lush brown velvety couches, a mahogany coffee table that was littered with neat stacks of magazines, newspapers and a silver tray with fancy teapot china, another large chandelier looming in from the ceiling and white angelic candles and lamps that contrasted against the red/brown living room.

Another large family photo caught her attention, there were four people now. There was a slightly younger looking Mr. Brown, his hair was light brown rather than brown-blonde and his eyes sparkled more than ever. He wore a handsome white casual button down shirt with simple jeans and loafers; he sat on a white angelic Versailles-style couch with his arm around his beautiful wife.

Mrs. Brown's face was light and airy- just like Jennifer's when she was smiling, she was unlike the unsmiling and cold woman they met at the door, her eyes that was usually cold blue was now light blue and her dark hair was shoulder-length and framed her pale face nicely. She wore a paisley blue floral dress with a small white belt and simple blue shoes. She looked like the type of mom you see in _Desperate Housewives. _

And there was a boy that triggered a soft memory in Piper's brain, her eyes widened. It was Jennifer's older brother! He looked devilishly handsome, dark blonde locks that fall to his heavenly gold-blue eyes and his handsome chiseled face and strong jaw didn't make it any easier for Piper to stop blushing. She remembered him but she didn't _really _know him. To all of the tree girls, he was always just Jennifer's older brother who lived next to Jennifer. Jennifer was always complaining about what a freak he was- how he didn't have friends, how he always locked himself up in his room; reading his comic books and suck.

She remembered what Jennifer always used to say about Kadden Brown.

_They were all laughing in Jennifer's room as Reyna emerged from Jennifer's bathroom; she was dared to put on one of Jennifer's sexy dresses. _

_"This is not funny," Reyna hissed venomously as she crossed her arms, trying to cover up the plunging neckline that was totally embarrassing. _

_"Oh…my…god!" Jennifer squealed as she launch into another barricade of laughter along with Annabeth and Piper, though Piper just a giggled a little. _

_"You look great, Rey!" Piper complimented, the dark purple color really complimented her dark olive skin._

_Reyna gave her a shrewd look but she yelped as the door swung open, "Jenny?" A voice asked, it was mysterious and throaty. He came in to the room, his dark blonde curls bobbing in the light sunrays. _

_Piper felt her throat constricted, it was Kadden. And why did he have to be so damn handsome? She had a crush on him ever since fourth grade and Jennifer knew when they became friends- she always teases Piper about it. _

_"What have I told you about knocking?" Jennifer demanded hotly, hoping off her bed and climbing down her heat of laughter. _

_"Nothing, _Jennifer,_" He hissed back, poison in his words and sarcasm dripping off her name. For a while, Jennifer looked scared then she fought the look of fear on her face with a sneer. _

_"What do you want?" Jennifer asked, equally moody. _

_"Mom wants you, she want to talk about _it_," His eyes were thick with worry but it disappeared immediately. _

_Jennifer nodded, Kadden closed the door and she turned to the girls, "Sorry I had to do some stuff for my mom," She rolled her eyes, but they could tell her heart wasn't in it. "You guys better go,"_

_Reyna looked relieved to get out of the dress; she immediately fled to the bath room to change. "What does he mean by 'it'?" Annabeth asked Jennifer, curiosity laced her voice._

_Jennifer rolled her eyes, "God, Annabeth, you're supposed to be the smart one," She teased Annabeth, who's expression was a little hurt after that comment, "Chores, obviously," She lied. _

_Piper didn't get it, they were besties. What could be so dark and important, that Jennifer had to lie?_

Piper tore her eyes from that picture and sat down at the lush chairs. "So, what happen?" Annabeth was asking the Browns. "What happen to us? We were told have some kind of-"

"Head trauma," replied Mr. Brown. He have sat down comfortably at one of his couches, his wife next to him and she was pouring some tea for them, "Apparently, they told us you guys tried following her into the woods," The three girls shared a look, "But you slipped or fell somehow onto some pretty hard rocks and you three had a slight brain damage, you should be lucky you didn't break your neck and die,"

"We three fell?" Reyna scoffed in disbelief.

Mrs. Brown nodded, she sipped on her tea. "That was what the police told us, you were trying to follow Jennifer but you three slipped or was it they hit their head on a branch and fell on the rocks?" She asked her husband, who shrugged. "Anyway, you three were lucky. Jennifer, however, she…" She stopped, tears was in her eyes.

"She never came back," Mr. Brown said his voice hoarse. "She was gone like she just _vanished," _

The three shared a look, "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Brown," Piper said, her voice was thick. Emotions started to build up in her chest as she tried to focus her attention on something or someone else, or not she might as well burst in to tears.

There was only one thing on her mind; the three of them fell on the exact same rock, one the exact same day, at the same forest and at the same time, while Jennifer went missing. It seemed…_staged. _Like it was meant to happen, they were meant to lose their memories. Or maybe in their missing memories, they knew what happened or saw what happened to Jennifer or even they knew _who _took or even _killed _Jennifer.

And maybe, just maybe that person didn't want them to know but they give them the chance to live, it would have been just easier to kidnapped them or kill them right? And there was only one thought that echoed in Piper's mind.

_But why?_

* * *

**I think this might be my first chapter without any line breaks...GIVE ME A ROUND OF APPLAUSE...NO? You're no fun. -_-**

**I think this chapter was a bit hard because even to me, it doesn't make much sense. 0.0 That's a bad thing. Kadden...why do you have to be so cute- uh, nothing!**

**I don't own anything as much as Jennifer has a shred of kindness in her body. Creative? No? Well it is in MY opinion. **

**So again, we all know how this works. You review, me happy, I update. It's a you-me-I relationship, and let's maintain it. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	24. One down, three more to go

Chapter 24

One down, three more to go

Annabeth felt her heart race as she felt her brain went through the thoughts of getting a head on trauma- one was possible, it could happen, two was unlikely and three was _obviously _planned. And if she had a trauma or a near brain damage, her parents would have surely told her, right?

If you had a near-death experience, a memory loss trauma and a brain damage that caused you to _not _remember at least two or three years of your life, your parents would have told you.

Suddenly it hit Annabeth that everything was not what it was seemed, it made her brain tremble and that was a feeling she didn't like.

"Head on trauma?" Reyna questioned with an eyebrow raise, her eyes were intense and they were narrowed as Mr. Brown's competitive minty eyes meet Reyna's. It reminded her too much of the time when Reyna and Jennifer had a stare down on whether to flush down Diana Miller's glasses down the toilet or something like that.

"Yes," Mrs. Brown cold eyes didn't seem too welcoming as she took another small sip of her green tea. Annabeth didn't feel like drinking hers. "After her disappearance and you're _unfortunate _accident," Annabeth didn't like how she said 'unfortunate', "We moved here as you know and we shipped all of Jennifer's things here and put them in a room, as if she would come back, just in case," Her eyes had turned a little watery and Annabeth swallowed down the spurt of guilt for calling Mrs. Brown unwelcoming.

"I'm-I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Brown," Piper mumbled audibly, she took a small sip of the tea with her slender fingers laced gently around the fancy china and she pushed back a lock of choppy hair. She was always the compassionate one. "You too Mr. Brown," She added hastily.

Mr. Brown smiled dryly though his eyes were watery and hard, "Thank you, Miss Mclean. You're always a sweet girl, Jennifer liked that,"

Piper's smile was at least ten thousand watts bright.

Then Reyna piped up, "Mr. Brown I don't meant to trouble you but could we see Jennifer things, I mean it would be nice to have some sentimental-"

"Of course!" Mrs. Brown exclaimed brightly, "Of course you could," She stood up, placing the china gently on the silver sparkling tray, "Wouldn't that be nice, Jules?"

"Of course Jude," Mr. Brown said, smiling at her, "Well Judy here will show you the way and I have to do some work, the dean wants to talk about that drunk kid who stabbed his best friend," A wife and husband named _Judy and Julian with a daughter called Jennifer? _Annabeth would have laughed.

"Oh well, be careful," Mrs. Judy Brown told his husband sternly, who rolled in his eyes in a typical oh- whatever Jennifer way.

The three of them stood up and followed Mrs. Brown on the full ride of grand-staircases, some more fancy furniture and large hallways filled with grand white cabinets and vases filled with the roses from the gardens. Annabeth couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was being watch.

When they reached a white door up on the third level of the house that had a sign marked, '**_Jennifer'_** in a fancy writing script, Mrs. Brown turned to them and say, "This is Jenny's room," Annabeth smiled a little, knowing that Jennifer _hated _being called Jenny. "I'll leave you here alone to you know, remember her," Mrs. Brown said with a faint smile and then she walked away on the marbled floor, leaving faint clicks of her high heel shoes.

"Finally," Reyna sighed, "We might get some clues here,"

"Smart idea," Annabeth admitted, Piper just nodded and smiled.

They pushed open the door at the same time and nearly blanched at what they saw, it was the exact same copy of Jennifer's bedroom when they were friends!

It was the same poster bed with chiffon white angelic curtains with gorgeous white bedframe, the quilt satin soft silver sheets glinted with the sunrays coming in from her French doors that opened up to a balcony filled with the exact same black cushioned chairs, an _Ikea _glass black ivory painted desk sat at a corner with a simple silver Mac computer that looked like it haven't been used for years along with a _Smiggle _(a brand from Australia) dark purple pencil case and folders, a set of white doors that leads to awalk-in closet filled with Jennifer's old clothes and a black painted door that leads to the minty green walled bathroom.

"Oh my god," Piper said as she twirled around, taking a look at a room, "They built a complete Jennifer shrine,"

"Talk about obsessed," Reyna's eyes were filled with horror as she scanned the room.

"It's amazing," Annabeth marveled, the others gave her a look as if she was crazy. "What? It makes it _easier _to find clues, we know this place. Remember?"

"No I don't," Reyna's voice seeped with deep sarcasm, "I suffered from memory loss, didn't I?"

"That's just an-"

"Guys shut up," Piper said, heading to Jennifer's accessory rack, she held up a gold Tiffany charm necklace that said **_J.B. _**"I can't believe they still keep this, it's her symbolic necklace,"

Annabeth eyes widened, she went to Piper and peered at the necklace, "Can I see that?"

"Sure," Piper handed over the necklace hesitantly as if she didn't want to let it go. The necklace felt weird against Annabeth's palm. Picking it up by the gold chain, it glinted in the light as the pendant swirled around and a small splattered of red liquid caught her attention.

"Hold on," Annabeth squinted, "There's blood on this necklace,"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked her eyes thick with curiosity.

"Yeah," Annabeth pointed to where she found the splatter of blood.

"Good eyes," Piper complimented as she frowned, "But why did the police over look this? It's a piece of evidence,"

"Or a piece of evidence didn't want found," Annabeth corrected as she quickly place back the necklace. Piper took it back from where Annabeth put it, "Why are you taking it?"

Piper smiled sheepishly at her, "I just want to remember her by something,"

That was understandable, Annabeth nodded, "Oh, okay,"

Reyna, who was exploring Jennifer's closet, yelled, "Guys, I think I found something!" Annabeth and Piper shared a look and they came rushing to Reyna's aid.

The closet was stuffy but it wasn't too stuffy, the racks were filled with shades of dark red, aqua blue, forest green and violet purple clothes, expensive shoes were organize neatly in the shelves by the corner, a couch was place in the center along with a soft white rug and hanging racks of endless accessories were shining in the light.

Reyna was hunched over, near the shoe shelves and in her hand was a mid-size wooden box. The box was propped open, inside was different things. "Look what I found," Reyna said gravely, giving them the box.

Annabeth took out some photographs; it was a picture of them in front of Dairy Life. They were twelve; it was the summer of sixth grade. The time before seventh grade, the best time of their lives. Jennifer was dressed in an adequate dark red summer dress, Reyna and Annabeth was in the usual simple tank-tops and short because of the sweltering summer and Piper was dressed in boy-ish high waist shorts and a loose tuck-in beach top. They were eating ice cream and looking like they were caught in a mid-laugh but the picture was ruin.

It looked as if someone spends their time using a scissors or a small knife, scratching and creating small slashes on their faces. But Jennifer got it the worst, on her face there was dark red liquid- blood, paint or ketchup sauce she didn't know, said, **A DEAD SNITCH DOWN, THREE MORE TO GO.**

* * *

Killer smiled as she watch the tall white manor gleamed with such importance that it was hard not to cover your eyes, her hair was up in a bun, clipped with a simple clip and her eyes gleamed with dark malice as she watch the pathetic excuse of a woman- Judy Brown flounced in that expensive designer dress of hers, the woman smiled at the young handsome mailman in a teasing way- Killer rolled her eyes, the daughter obviously takes over her mother's flirting skills- and took the mail with her shiny red nails.

The woman cold blue eyes swept around the outside surrounding as she was having the feeling someone was watching her, Killer immediately ducked down lower in the bushes and the prickles jabbed into her hair, she swore quietly and quickly pulled them out.

The girls finally came out, Killer smiled as she saw the gold necklace glinted on Piper's neck. They thanked the woman, the man- Mr. Brown said goodbye to them and the girls climbed in to the car.

Before Killer knew it, Annabeth was backing out of the drive way and was driving off already. Once the Browns had retreated back into the house, she jumped into her black Honda and followed the girls onto the highway, she patted the bag next to her and she felt the pistol in it.

She smiled; three snitches were going to be three _dead _snitches.

* * *

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	25. You're never too young to die

Chapter 25

You're never too young to die

They were sitting at the glistening coffee shop; the sun was gleaming nicely in the streets and some of the students were walking along the cobblestone sidewalks.

"Who's ordering?" Piper asked as they sat down on the Coffee's Perk Warehouse veranda. Her dark hair was glistening.

"Not it," Annabeth called along with Reyna and Piper pouted.

"Just brilliant," She grumbled as she dragged herself up, the necklace glinted in the sun.

Annabeth and Reyna both laugh and Piper just rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"Give me a mocha frappe," Annabeth told Piper as she stretched her limbs and let her blonde hair out of her headband. It was like watching golden honey or liquid gold pour out and tumbled down in silky waves like a waterfall, she smirked as Piper pouted and held her hand down for Annabeth to pay up for the frappe.

"I'll have a black cappuccino," Reyna told Piper with a whisper of a smile as Reyna scanned the streets critically. She gave Piper a five dollar bill and Piper head off to the counter.

Inside the coffee house was warm, heaters blowing up the place and protecting people from the windy November day. It was warm but not stuffy, loads of Songbird Academy students was seated on the comfy brown couches, holding steaming mugs of hot coffee or a plastic cup of ice coffee.

The counter was littered with racks of packets of brown sugar, white sugar, powder crème or milk and tiny or bubble straws, three waiters and waitresses were there, one was taking orders from customers and the other two was rushing like they were on a run for their lives.

When it was Piper's turn to order, she gasped at the waiter who was taking orders. It was Kadden Brown! He didn't seemed to recognize her, his dark golden blonde curls bobbed around as he nodded his head to the sound of a bud of his earphones dangling off one of his ears and his dark golden blue eyes scanned her critically as he prepare to take his orders. She felt herself go red as he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak. He looked sort of like Chance Crawford.

"Um, uh, well, I would like uh- um, a black cappuccino, a mocha frappe and a soy latte with organic milk," She said, blushing as his golden-blue irises stared at her.

"Is there anything else or would you like to keep stuttering?" His deep voice asked with a small smirk, her cheeks went even redder than ever. _He still sounds like an ass, _she thought miserably.

"No," She narrowed her eyes, "I was just thinking about things," She avoided those dark eyes staring at her.

"What may I ask?"

"That's none of your frigging business! Now can I have my coffees or not?"

"Touchy," He whistled and pressed a few buttons on the sales counter, "That would be seven dollars ninety-nine cents," She handed him a ten dollar bill and stand aside for an unsmiling middle age woman.

He handed her the change and told her the coffees would be at the other side of the counter. She collected them and went back with the coffees.

"So what took you so long?" Annabeth asked her when she returned. Piper sat down and hand out the coffees.

"Nothing," Piper said, but her red face gave it all away. Reyna and Annabeth shared _the _look.

"Nothing always means the waiter who took your orders are hands-down cute or you said something embarrassing or spilled someone with your coffee, I take it's the first one?" Reyna asked, her eyebrows raised and she was basically urging the fact to smirk at her when Piper looked away a little.

"It was Kadden Brown," She whispered softly, she took a sip of her soy latte. Tasting the sweet drink, she licks her lips.

"You _still _have a crush on him?" Annabeth asked with a satisfied smile. 3

"Maybe,"

"Piper, don't you have Jason?" Reyna said with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah," Piper hesitate, she needed a face wash. Everything felt so confusing, "I'm going to go to the toilet, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Annabeth and Reyna answered without another thought.

She places her coffee cup down, stood up and head off to the toilet. She went into the coffee house again, try to ignore the humongous smirk Kadden Brown was giving her and took a deep breath.

She turned on the water tap and sprayed fresh cold water on her face, relieving the moment of coolness on it. Why did she have to feel this way? Why did _Kadden _have to be there with that gob smacking handsome face of his?

She breathe out another sigh, a toilet door open and stepped out a fabulous girl with dark auburn hair, ice green eyes and a very pretty face; almost as pretty as Jennifer's. She came over to the sink and smiled at the mirror, obviously in love with herself.

The girl's hand went to her hair, making it messy and then she reached into her huge handbag and brought out a lip gloss and applied it all over her lips, making it glossy and gorgeous. She caught Piper staring at her and had a small smirk place on her lips, she held out the lip gloss towards Piper.

"You want to borrow?" She asked, "It's peach flavor and it's a _fabulous _color," She winked at Piper.

_Peach, _Jennifer's favorite fruit, She realize as she took the lip gloss, "Uh sure, thanks," She tried to smile at the fabulous girl who was rearranging her dark locks around her face. She quickly mushed the lip gloss around her lips and rubbed her lips together.

The lip gloss made her look gorgeous, simple and…it was more her. She wasn't the type to wear lip gloss or makeup, but this was an exception. It was natural but yet enhancing at the same time. "Wow, where did you get it?"

She winked at her again, "Somewhere special but for you I'll make an exception, it's at the pharmacy down the street," She told her, "And really, I tell you because that color is so fabulous on you,"

Piper blushed, "Thanks,"

"Nah," She waved her hand, the universal language for 'never mind'. "I should really thank you,"

Confusion played on her mind, she frowned, "What do you mean, I never-" But before she could finished the sentence, she was hit hard on the temple with a butt of a metal-hard pistol.

The last sight she had before she fall unconscious, she saw the girl smirking at her with a necklace glinting in her hand and then darkness filled her vision.

* * *

Killer quickly lock herself in the toilet cubicle, she shove the necklace in her bag and she ripped of the dark auburn wig off; letting her dyed hair fall down to her hips. She reached into her bag, fished out her colored contacts and pushed the day blue contacts into her eye and blinked.

She smiled, she checked that her fake ID was in there and flipped her hair. Everything was set, she unlock the door and went out of the bathroom. She could feel the gun, slapping onto her thigh as she strode out confidently out of the bathroom. The gun was hidden under the fake bottom of her bag, she wasn't stupid.

She gave the cute boy a slight wink as she walked out, he gave her a wink too and she smiled with a small tease with it. She glanced shortly at the table where Annabeth was rushing through her math homework and Reyna was drinking her black cappuccino, she knew because she was only one person behind the unconscious girl in the bathroom.

She flipped her hair again, oh how ignorant people are these days.

She walked out of the coffee shop and she take a last look at the coffee house, her work was done, well for now.

Oh sigh, there was so many ways to get revenge and she chose this way. And they didn't even suspect her when they found Piper Mclean.

* * *

Reyna could feel something was wrong , it was already five minutes and Piper haven't come back from the toilet. "Hey Annabeth," She prodded her blonde friend as she jumped into another question on algebra; Reyna grimaced mentally at the thought of algebra and said, "Why do you think Pipes is taking so long?"

"Hmm…don't know," Annabeth responded, her hand was flying at the speed of sound and the answers were neatly written.

"Annabeth," She called out, exasperated, "Wake up,"

"I am awake," She protested and took a sip out of her mocha frappe. "What do you want?" She tapped her pencil on the table.

"To find where the hell Piper is," She answered Annabeth, "Do you think she's talking to Kadden?"

Annabeth frowned, she took her math homework and place it back into her bag pack, "Okay, Piper's not amazing in math but she's not stupid,"

"I know, why do you think she's taking so long?" Reyna asked, maybe she was doing her business? But Piper hasn't _eaten _anything except for a container of baby tomatoes she had brought along.

"Let's find out for ourselves," Annabeth stood up along with Reyna. They made their way into warm, coffee house. Katie Gardiner wave at them and Travis Stoll smiled at them as they passed by but what really caught her attention was Kadden Brown.

He still looked the same, his face was ruggedly handsome and his eyes were deep as ever; making pools of illusion and charm and his hair was messy. "Damn," Annabeth whispered, "He still look the same,"

Reyna didn't respond she just nodded, but before they could go in the bathroom a scream for help caught their attention, "Help, someone's unconscious on the floor!" It was unmistakably a girl's.

Annabeth and Reyna shared an alarmed look before rushing off to see whether their friend was okay.

* * *

**Meh. I didn't like that chapter so much, it was too...eh. **

**I won't be able to update as often, school decided to reward me with loads of homework and I got piano and guitar lessons to juggle as well as Chinese tuition and extra math homework. -_- Anyway my school fees came home today and you will not believe how many zeros I saw on there...sorry dad...**

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	26. It Takes one to know one

Chapter 26

It Takes one to know one

Piper head was pounding, it hurt like _hell. _She groaned as her eyes opened, the bright light seared her vision and when her eyes adjusted, all she saw was white.

She moaned in pain, her brain was ramming itself across her skull as she blinked again. Then as her concussion started to fade, she realized she was in a bright white room and she was sitting in the white bed.

The UV and pulse was hooked to her wrist, she wore a loose white paisley hospital gown and she noticed she was in a hospital room. Her stringy dark hair looked unhealthy and she bet a thousand bucks she looked like some kind of zombie right now.

She groaned again- in pain and in frustration and try to get up on her butt. How did she get here? All she remembered was going in the bathroom…and that was it. She couldn't feel the cold chain on her skin, her hands immediately flew to her neck and the necklace wasn't there. Maybe the Hospital took it away so they could dressed her or check her up or something, but deep in her guts she knew that wasn't true.

_Someone _obviously took it and she didn't know who. Next to her was a small wooden table that had her iPhone on it and her keys to the dorm, she reached for her iPhone and switched it on.

There were at least twenty four missed calls and thirty-six text messages, she sigh but then the door swung open. A bald old man with kind blue eyes and spectacles, he wore a white Doctor coat and blue doctor-ish clothes. "Ah, you're awake!" The man said cheerfully, he had clipboard in his hands and his smile was kind and timely. "That's brilliant; you're recovering fast, Ms. Mclean."

"Um, I guess that's great," Piper said, blinking. "But what happened?"

A familiar voice replied: "Way to be blunt, Pipes," It was Jason.

"Jason," Her eyes widened, the blonde came forward and his sky blue eyes was more beautiful than ever. He gave her a bone-crushing hug and gave her a small peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you of course," Jason told her softly, his whispers tickling her ears.

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"Um hate to interrupt, but we're here too…" Reyna told them with a pointed look, though her eyes were avoiding Piper's for obvious reasons. Annabeth just nudge her and rolled her eyes, Reyna and Annabeth went to join Jason at Piper's bedside.

"Well, Ms. Mclean," The doctor said, his Father Time eyes were warm and kind. "Since you're doing such amazing process, I think you would be out of the hospital in a few hours but first there's someone here to see you…"

They all shared confused looks, but then Tristan Mclean came in to the room.

There was no doubt in the world that Tristan Mclean was confident, suave and charismatic to everyone. He just had this effect on everyone, when he walked into the room everyone tends to stare. Maybe it was that million dollar dimpled smile or maybe it was the soft, warm chocolate brown eyes, he was just attention-catching.

"Dad," Piper frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"To see if you're okay," Her father responded, eyeing the way how Jason was holding her right hand. She merely rolled her eyes at that- leave it to that to intimidate any-every boy there is near Piper within fifty yards.

"I'm fine, dad," She told him, surprised that he took his time to make his way here. "Really, just a little knock on the head…"

"Little," Annabeth snorted under her breath.

Jason squeezed her hand even harder, "Piper…are you sure you're okay?" Tristan asked again. "Because if you really don't want to see your mom during Christmas, I could always pull some strings to get you-"

"No, it's okay," She argued, even though she didn't really want to see her mom for Christmas and just stay at home, she didn't want to make trouble for him and she didn't want to sound like a brat in front of everyone, especially in front of Jason.

"Are you sure, I mean I can always-"

"Dad," She said with a weak chuckle and kissed his cheek, "It's okay, chill a bit,"

"Okay," He said hesitantly, she looked past her father and saw her friends standing there, looking a little awkward. "I guess, I'll just-" But before he can answer, his phone beeped and he sighed, "I'll have to take this, Pipes,"

She nodded, her father walked out of the room and Jason approached her and smiled at her, "Well, that was weird," He said softly, he kissed her forehead and she could still feel his presence lingering on his forehead, "I have to go back to school," His gaze flickered towards Reyna and Annabeth, but naturally his gaze lingered on Reyna more and then he forced himself not to look at her, "You probably want to catch up with those two,"

She gave him a sweet smile, "Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow," And then he left.

The minute the door was slammed close, Annabeth and Reyna beckoned forward quickly. Reyna spoke up first, her dark brown eyes more serious than ever, "Where's Jennifer's necklace?"

The suffocating feeling returned back to Piper's throat- you know the feeling when you lost your phone or iPod and you desperately want it back and you try searching _everywhere _for it? That was exactly how she felt right now. "I lost it," She mumbled darkly. "It's gone, it was-"

"Stolen," Annabeth finished, she reached into her pockets and brought out her phone, "Here's the reason why you're here."

**_Tsk, tsk, tsk, naughty little Piper. You- including Annie and Rey here, should always know that it isn't nice to take things from other people, especially when it isn't yours._**

**_I know I'm a snitch. It takes one to know one- or in this case three. And next time, Piper I'll make sure you won't be as lucky. _**

**_-Killer_**

"Killer took it?" Piper's voice sounded weak and small- she hated how Killer always managed to get to her. When she _thinks _she's one step closer to that piece of the puzzle, Killer would always come in and take that piece of puzzle. "But why?"

Annabeth and Reyna exchanged uneasy looks, "We think that the necklace have something to do with Jennifer's 'disappearance'," Reyna said the word 'disappearance' with air quotes, she continued, "I think that splatter of blood that you and Annabeth found might have been Killer's, it's reveal enough who she or he is, and he, she-it obviously doesn't like it,"

Annabeth's expression was slightly smug, "I knew it, Killer _hates _being known or the possibilities of being found out and that's something we can control," Piper and Reyna gave her a flat look and she cleared her throat, "Well, it's too bad we never ever look after it and take it to the science department, we freaking missed the chance to finally catch Killer but what I don't get is why so hasty to get it?"

"Well, it's not like Killer wanted it as a fashion statement," Piper said dryly, making a flat joke.

Before any of them can reply, the door swung open and the nurse came in with Piper's clothes she wore earlier and said, "I'm sorry ladies," the nurse apologized, "But it's time for Piper to changed back and returned back to school along with you two, do you mind waiting outside while Piper get dressed?"

"Of course not," Annabeth said graciously, "Come on Reyna," She dragged Reyna out of the room before she can actually say anything.

The nurse smiled at her, her blonde hair tucked in a bun and her nurse clothes were purple. "Well, let me help you unhook the IV fluids, eh?"

Piper forced a smile through but she didn't object, she wanted to get out anyway.

* * *

Killer's hand enclosed around a small rose bouquet as she watch the nurse took out the IV needles out of Piper's wrist, the snitch winced as it came out.

She was dressed casually, the dyed hair flow down perfectly to her waist and fall in natural curls, her fake blue eyes blinked innocently as a young doctor gave her a seductive glance. Huh, even with fake contacts and dyed hair she still looked fabulous.

The clothes she was wearing was casual, simple Levi jeans, Cotton On t-red t-shirt, sneakers and a black headband convinced everyone she was just a high school girl who was visiting her mom that was diagnosed with breast cancer or visiting her grandpa or whatever grand relatives that was sick or dying from old age. Not a naughty teen girl who was thirsty to watch three naughty girls fall down to their death and had a sniper rifle designed for assassination right in the rose bouquet.

Ah, the perks of being deceiving. The Greeks started it all with all the Trojan horse mess.

She snuck a look to see Annie and Rey dear, sitting at one of the waiting chairs. Annie was reading a doctor Health magazine, Rey was just staring into space as if her mind was thinking about something or _someone. _

It doesn't take that cute young doctor to figure out whom.

She was tempted to send a teasing text message, taunting poor little Rey about her used-to-be super cute beau. But eh, different things mattered.

Everything was dangerous about this pretty little killer, you can obviously tell. Whether it was the sinister oh-so innocent fake blue eyes or the pretty little heart-shape face, you can't tell.

But the scariest thing about her?

A gold Tiffany charm necklace that was glinting on her neck, the initials that was connected to the delicate chain says: **_J.B._**

* * *

**Creepy enough for you? Killer being innocent was almost laughable, don't you think? We all know that a girl carrying a freaking sniper rifle that was hidden in the rose bouquet, isn't innocent right?**

**Eh, did I leave a chill on your spine?**

**Ah, I love it when that happens. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy. **


	27. The Private Life of Reyna White!

Chapter 27

The Private Life of Reyna White!

Reyna was nervous about going home for Christmas, she hate how her perfect-for-life sister was always being better than her and was always planning to sub her down… She sighed; she had to endure at least two weeks of non-stop yelling matches, frosty family dinners and catty remarks.

The ride back to Seattle was uneventful; as usual her parents weren't there to greet her. There was just Greta, her housemaid who was there ever since she was a baby.

Reyna rarely smiled, for certain reasons; showing your emotions meaning weaknesses. "Reyna, you have grown!" Greta hollered across the airport hall as she comes out. Some people glanced weirdly at her and some just ignored her.

She couldn't wipe off the silly smile off her face as Greta reached out to hug her, she inhaled Greta's musky home-y smile of Lemon Polish and dinner's carousel, "Greta, it's brilliant to see you again!"

Greta grinned, her wispy red hair was in a ponytail and her casual jeans and t-shirt overalls still remained the same. "It's good to see you too, kiddo."

Reyna scowled suddenly, hating the way how Greta always calls her 'kiddo' when she was already in her junior year of high school. "Oh stop looking like an old dude, Rey," Greta 'complimented' as they got out of the airport.

It was raining, as usual and the roads were frosted with ice and some snow. _Home sweet home, _Reyna thought as she shivered in her think wool coat.

"Now come on, you're gonna have lunch with the family," Greta said, leading her to the large Mercedes car.

_And now I'm back in hell._

* * *

Reyna, for the hundred time, wished she would die repeatedly then listen to her sister rambled about the oh-so-awesome guy she met in Penn State while studying law and War history.

"…Anyway, Will is so gorgeous and he's very smart too, mom," Hylla was saying, her sister's dark hair was so typical-White-esque, braided in a plain braid, her dark eyes were the same as Reyna; but not as cold and intense, tan olive skin that was silky- the same as Reyna and Reyna shared Hylla's regal, queen-ish face.

A lot of people told Reyna that she looked a lot like Hylla- she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing. They had the same, stiff and I-think-I'm-so-important posture, the same sharp face shape, the same features and the same eyes. But sometimes Reyna hoped she's not like Hylla, even if Hylla was super smart and their parents' favorite.

Mrs. White- Angela White was a very strict, -no-fashion-sense (and yes this is coming from _Reyna_) woman who practically lived in boring, black Armani suits that had wrinkles everywhere, her unattractive leather shoes were polished and her strict brown bun was streaked with grey. Her face was brisk- regal but it was _much _more different than Reyna's dark, intense beauty. "Hmm, excellent, tell me about his family?" She asked, Mrs. White's cold grey eyes focused on her older daughter.

"Well, Will come from a very wealthy family- his parents are head of Hyperion publishers by the way," Hylla continued her un-important chatter as Reyna poked miserably into her dinner.

We can all tell that Reyna got her cold but loyal attitude from her father- Mr. Damon White, a successful lawyer who gave Reyna and Hylla their dark intense eyes, his nearly bald head gleamed under the lights of the expensive Mediterranean Italian Roman-style (oh the irony) restaurant and his kind face was broad and warm. He was silent throughout the whole dinner- just like Reyna.

"That's brilliant! I'll look forward to be seeing him, anyway Reyna dear how's school?" Her mother said, taking light sips of her Patron.

"School's fine," Reyna replied curtly, not in the mood of making any type of conversation.

"How's Jason?" Hylla's coy smile nearly made Reyna wanted to smack her, but Reyna kept her cool.

She gave Hylla an icy smile, "Jason's fine,"

"Really?"

"Yes, why are you interested in him so suddenly?"

Hylla's face blanched for a moment and a sugarcoated smile came onto her face, "I just want to see how my baby sister's love life is doing,"

_It crashed and burn, Hylla. I really hope that you wouldn't gloat and stuff; because I'm sure you're a good enough person to do that. _She felt like saying that, her voice would be covered in sarcasm. "It's fine," She state blankly.

Apparently Hylla didn't noticed the hostility (how can you though?) in her voice, "Are you sure?" The false sweetness in her voice was so full with _venom, _so _poisonous. _The way how she said…it was like she knew what Reyna did, what happened to Jason and Reyna's relationship.

"Yes," Reyna said through gritted teeth. "I said it already, can you stop bugging me?"

"Reyna," Her mother scolded her, "Be nice to your sister, she's just looking out for you."

_I'll believe that when hell freezes over, _Reyna scoffed mentally, _which is when Killer is out of my life and I'm at school with my friends with no radioactive texts whatsoever._

_Meaning never._

* * *

She was eating her usual Mac and Cheese pasta that Greta made for her (which was amazing) as she was trying to type up her law paper up.

For the hundredth time, Reyna erased her paragraphs again and sighed in frustration. She hated this! Ugh, she wasn't interested in Law. She prefers politics; if she was one- she would try to banish all the dirtiness in it or maybe even an ambassador for the UN. Reyna was always a bit patriotic for her country- she love debates and making a point- not in a lawyer-ish way but more in a leader way. She looked up to Joan of Arc; who lead the French to a couple of victorious battles but yet burned at the stake at the age of nineteen, Margaret Thatcher- the British female prime minister and Julia Gillard- Australia first female and current prime minister.

She shut down her laptop, slamming the poor screen down onto the keyboard. Screw the paper; she wasn't in the mood to do her Christmas homework right now. Speaking of Christmas homework, she still needs to do that report on Spartacus revolt…in Latin if not, she won't be able to keep her 5.5 GPA.

Groaning, she stretched out her sore limbs and her phone beep. It was obviously Killer, who was crazy enough to call at midnight on a Christmas holiday? She grumbled under her breath, what did the snitch want now?

But it wasn't Killer. It was _Leo. _

_Holy shit,_ Reyna swore mentally as her hands fumbled around her phone; rushing to read his message.

**_Hey, Rey (that rhymes!)_**

**_What r u doin? I bet 1000 bucks ur doing HW. _**

Did it mean he forgotten the Woods-Prom-date-disaster? Biting her lips, she typed back in proper spelling.

**_Wrong, fire boy; well I _was _doing homework but I decided to take a break. _**

The reply came immediately.

**_Hey, I wuz close! But hey at least I know you live like a proper person now, so What'cha doing?_**

Reyna smiled; trust Leo to make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Rolling her eyes, she type back:

**_Talking to you idiot and also eating my Mac and Cheese, Greta made them :)_**

For a long moment, Leo didn't reply and she frowned; did he just leave her? Maybe he felt asleep or something but her mind change when Leo's long, winded reply popped up on her screen.

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did Rey-The-Not-so-Sunray do a SMILEY face? The world's going to be taken by zombies! RUN! Ha ha, you're a Mac and Cheese girl? Never knew that. But I never knew much about you in the first place. _**

She blushed and then she mentally smacked herself. She was being stupid and silly; acting like a love-sick idiot wasn't going to help her write that stupid Law paper!

But she thought, _damn the paper, _as she type back a suave retort to Leo's recent text message.

**_Planning to be my stalker Leo? _**She nearly added, _because I already have one. _Instead she changed it to: **_But since when I expect- Leo, annoying bouncy fire boy, to be a sappy Gone-with-the-wind sentimental boy?_**

All Leo's text says was: **_Shut up, sunshine. _**

**You shut up, stalker. **

**_No, you stop first sun ray. _**

**When hell freezes over and when you're Jello and shaving cream privileges return back to you, in other words never. **

**_Stop being such a know-it-all. _**

**Stop being annoying. **

**_Not a chance. _**

And it continued on like that for the whole night.

* * *

**I beg for forgiveness on the OOCness, we all know Hylla would never act like that but it fits the story. But then again in the SON, Rick clearly states they don't 'see-eye-to-eye' (understatement of the century) so I thought it would make some sense for Reyna not to like her sister entirely and have some family issues that I add for background. And maybe Reyna was acting a little OOC at the end part with Leo. **

**I don't know, but sorry if it was TOO OOC for you...**

**Don't own anything except for my awesome plotline. **

**I just notice...this story never had a troll like there are some people who give constructive critism (i.e need to work on grammar and such) but never had some sort of troll-snitch to just hate on the story. I guess who she/he is might be hiding in the shadows or...have nothing bad to say about this story because I think I might be some of the Jasper fans that actually respect Reyna. I mean come on do you all Jayna fans expect us Jasperoos to hate Reyna? No, in fact she's one of my fave characters. She reminds me of myself- which make it really easy to write her. I understand her. I just don't like her with Jason- 1) Roman Percabeth, really? Seriously? Can we get something fresh here? 2) Leyna, one of my personal favorites. Some might say, they haven't met each other yet but I say don't judge till the MOA comes out. We Leyna peeps are just thinking on what _might _happen or did happened; just never mentioned in RR books...yet, as you're doing with Jayna. I don't know about you, it's JUST MY opinion.**

**I talk way too much. Meh. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	28. Beyond the Grave

Chapter 28

Beyond the Grave

Gina Bennett, who was once called Jennifer Brown, stood silently in the town's village square. She didn't bother to go home- she didn't _want _to go home for Christmas. Her parents were jackasses and Christmas brought too many memories.

But since school was off and she lied to the teachers that her parents were picking her up from the village square, she might have well stay for a couple of days and try to stop the Killer rubbish once and for all.

She knew who Killer was, she knows how Killer plays her game and she knows her entire move. They had once been close after all.

Breathing out a cloud of fogginess, she quickly wrapped her scarf on her neck and head out of her rundown motel. Her milky soft skin contrasted with her dark hair as she jogged her way to the Connecticut Coffee House.

She pushed open the door and allows the warmness of the heaters and the smell of coffee enchants her inside. Making no eye contact whatever, she scanned the room quickly and saw a dark blonde haired boy with hypnotizing blue-gold eyes waiting for her. She let out a smile.

She strode over towards him and sat down on an empty couch opposite him, he gave her a cup of coffee and she sipped it. It was her favourite, a white hot chocolate. "Thanks," She murmured as he studied her critically.

"I remember your favourite, Jenny," He responded, as if he was shocked she was sitting right in front of him.

"It's Gina," She snapped, un-wrapping her scarf from her neck and shoving it into her bag. "Can we make this quick? Have you got the location?"

"And you're still as pushy as ever," He muttered, he brought up a piece of paper from his jeans pocket and placed it nicely into her hand, "All yours as long as you pay up," He finished with a small smirk. Gina resisted the urge to smack him.

Gina pursed her lips, "Tonight, I promise," And then like the wind, she left.

* * *

**THE WOODS**

**-Killer**

Gina read those words multiple times, her heart beating loudly against her chest as she folded the paper and forced it in to her pockets.

This was it, the final confrontation with Killer; the person who had been haunting her life. She swallowed nervously and tied her dark tresses in a ponytail. She wore combat pants, a tight white fitting top, a warm black Adidas large hoodie and sneakers.

She decided to have a knife with her, just in case.

It was already midnight, spooky and dark. She already gave what Kadden want, the sick pervert, what he wanted and she had come so close to get rid of it.

Now it was the battle.

The eerie silence in the cab was uncomfortable, but Gina didn't feel like making conversation with the taxi driver.

"Going somewhere, mam?" He asked in a Texan accent, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes- in a gesture that says a Texan taxi driver was _so _typical.

"Yes," She responded, her eyes fixed on the dark silent trees as the car rolled by. Then suddenly she saw the run-down, wooden sign that says '**Connecticut Woods'**, there was an opening of trees towards the vat darkness.

Thank god, she had her torch lights with her. "Stop right here, please," She commanded. She lifted her bag and smiled nervously at the taxi driver.

"Are you sure, mam?" The taxi driver squinted at the pit of darkness the trees opened to. "I mean, don't you think it's a little too-"

She pulled out a wad of hundred dollars cash and handed it to him, "Keep the change," She told him and got out.

When the stupid taxi driver finally left, Gina switched on her flashlight and went into the woods. The night was chilly with a breeze, the night was dark and it's only light was a quarter of a silver glowing orb in the sky, the trees' leaves ruffled slowly, rocking to the rhythm of the wind and the owls hooted in the darkness.

It was officially the Twilight zone.

She pulled out her knife; she couldn't shake off the freaky eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. She clenched her knife tighter as she advanced into the woods, lips tight and skin paled.

Her breathing fogged up her sight a bit; she stepped into a quarry of the woods; where most of her classmates and schoolmates partied at. "Killer," She called out, "I'm here, come out now!"

No answer.

"I know who you are!" She yelled into the deep dark night.

"Which is why you must die," cackled an insane voice.

Before she could rolled out of the way, a bullet rocket its way towards her and piece deep into her heart.

* * *

Killer came out of the shadows; her dark clothes hid everything except for an eerie smile. She took out a scalpel and quickly took out the bullet; she jammed the bloody bullet into a plastic bag and took out a knife.

She studied the dead girl's face. It was a lovely face, ivory skin, dark mass of wavy tresses, her cupid lips once dark red- pale and white, a slightly upturn nose and long lashes. She had a deep, English unique exotic look on her. High cheekbones and an uncanny look that was how you described her, she had a face of a princess.

She took the knife and carved out a symbol on her white, fleshy chest and then she reached into her pocket and brought out a box of matches and got her water bottle of gasoline out.

She opened the cap of the gasoline; pour it around the dead body and watch the oil run through the dead girl's hair as the liquid ooze down to the floor.

She took out a small match and held it at where the gunpowder was and hesitated for a while. Then she blinked, what was she waiting for?

Lighting up the match, she gave the gorgeous girl's face a look that was unreadable- was it a flicker of doubt? Guilt? She quickly smothered it down, she threw the match down at the body and it filled the night like an inferno.

She let out a satisfied smile and walked away, hidden by the shadows

But before the body could burn away, the name carved on her dead body was: **Killer.**

* * *

**It was a filler chapter, I didn't feel like writing a _full _one. So yeah, Gina's dead. What else is new? Oh yeah, the fact that at least half of my reviewers didn't show up. Thanks, feeling the love. **

**I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to Melbourne, Australia and I won't update there because I am still mad at you. **

**No bad deed goes unpunished, surely you must have learn _something _from Killer. Besides that a person can be completely insane. Anyways, go to my profile and you can see a link that leads you to how Jennifer/Gina looks like. You're curious to know how a dead girl looks like? Creepy...**

**Don't own anything. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	29. That's why she's dead

Chapter 29

That's why she's dead

_"God, what a loser," The snicker was from the one and only Jennifer Brown, her smile was intact. Her perfect body sashayed as she sneered at her victim, "Don't you think so, Piper?" The black haired, English-looking beauty craned her neck and gave her friend a poisonous smile that made Piper choose her words carefully. _

_"Yeah," Piper said, brushing her dark curls out of her face. The victim was Tammie, one of Jennifer old friends. Jennifer turned to her old friends; it made young Piper questioned whether Jennifer is going to ever turn on them. _

_Tammie's dark blonde hair framed her beautiful diamond-shape face; her green eyes were ice cool. "You're one to talk, you dirty little skank," She stood up to Jennifer; Tammie was the first few who ever did that. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the non-physical catfight. "You're not really who you say you are,"_

_A flicker of fear crossed Jennifer's face for a moment but she regained her mean composure by rolling her eyes, "Don't make this about me, lesbo." Jennifer scoffed, flipping her dark hair as the middle-schoolers snickered at Tammie, because she was a 'lesbo'. "God, I can't believe we were friends. You just hang around me because you had one big lesbo crush on me," Jennifer crooned, louder than ever. _

_Piper tried to turn away from the bullying, trying not to get involved. She wished Reyna and Annabeth were here, they could normally toned down Jennifer's icy, mean reign over her victims but they were at the library, working on a science project together. Piper normally would have helped the victim, or snubbed Jennifer down but Jennifer was the one bully you do _not _want to mess with. _

_ Why?_

_One way or another, she'll find out all your secrets and rat them out. She'll do anything to make your life hell if you do anything to her, nobody really didn't like her. _

_The reason why she was popular was because they were afraid of her. _

Piper gasped out loud, her throat was dry and her lips were cracked. "Are you okay, Miss Mclean?" The driver at the front of the limousine asked. Her chest was heaving as her fingers reached out for a bottle of water, she let the cool water soothe her throat and instantly she felt a whole lot better.

"I'm fine," She said, coaxing a fake smile. She gave him a reassuring glance at him through the little mirror, but she notice she looked horrible. Her dark hair was a messy rat ness, her lips were dry and cracked and her skin was all blotchy. She grabbed her large Cotton On satchel and took out her comb. She needed to get ready for her meet-and-greet with her mother, she was nervous because she hasn't seen her mother since she was eight years old. So that meant that her mother was absent for at least half of her life.

Brilliant mom she had there.

She leaned back in the comfy leather seats, the limousine cruise down the country and she combed down her hair, brushing out all the tangles with the wooden brush. Her snuggly Anthropology organic Vegetarian wool jacket cuddled her around, creating warmth and protecting her from the brittle cold outside.

They were still cruising through the Mid-Western countryside, sliding through melted snow and heading North East towards New York. She saw the grey clouds gather around the area, she really didn't know what to think of her mother's last minute wedding; or maybe she was just informed late. Should she be happy? She was invited to be the maid of honor to a wedding of her own mother's- a marriage to another man other than her father.

Talk about awkward.

The only good thing was maybe she would grabbed a break from Killer, ever since Killer dropped that horrible secret ultimatum on her head that could ruined her father's acting career…She shuddered, she shouldn't think about it.

She grabbed out her phone and checked for any missed calls or text messages, no dice. Annabeth was probably in San Francisco, gathering with her folks around a large table filled with Thanksgiving Christmas-y food and having a jolly good time. Reyna was probably debating, arguing and making points with her own family, her parents eating caviar and drinking champagne while discussing politics, dressed in expensive Channel or Armani suits.

Whatever the matter, they were probably having a better than time than she would ever have this Christmas.

The memories of Jennifer was disturbing, the coldness of her attitude was just plain horrid, her behavior towards others were rude and her ways of backstabbing and ditching her own friends were ruthless, it made Piper wonder how they ever became friends. But there was something about her that was interesting, the way how she carried herself towards others and how she managed to inspire and terrify people at the same time- there was also certain darkness about her. The way how she flinches when someone questioned her identity- it was like she was faking to be someone.

Piper shook her head, what _happened _to Jennifer? Why was she made _not _to remember it? It was so frustrating! Maybe some creeper kidnapped her or rape and murder her? Jennifer was pretty, maybe that was the answer. Some sick psycho killed her or something maybe that was the answer.

Or maybe she knew something, or knew too much, whatever it was it didn't change the fact that Jennifer was mean, manipulative and cruel.

And maybe, maybe, that was why she was dead.

* * *

Piper love New York the minute she saw it, it was busy, chaotic, care-free and just so…buzzy. Everyone had their own thing to do and nobody gave them the look no matter how weird it is, people just move around and everything was so…alive.

It was so different in L.A; where almost everyone and everything was the same. All the location in L.A were paradise postcard perfect and everyone was dressed the same (i.e. dye their platinum blonde, have fake tans, wear plenty of makeup and fixing their too-perfect body); whereas in NEW York you can see business people in their everyday business suits, cool artsy students carrying their colorful, pattern-y portfolios moving around in colored jeans or weird, quirky hair-styles, awesome hip hop kids in urban jeans and graphic tees, neon cool jacket and large hip-hop shoes and many other type of people.

It was so amazing, the crowd was amazing and the city was…wow. Vast skyscrapers that reached out to the sky, grey, dull apartment blocks that are lined together and colorful shop lots that were stacked together.

It made up Piper's mind that she wanted to go to college here when she graduated, maybe go to NYU and try script-writing and film-making (she had been obsessed ever since she read all the old scripts her father kept).

"We're almost there, Miss Mclean," The driver said, they were moving slowly throughout the heavy traffic- yellow cabs, simple Hondas and expensive Mercedes cruising through the road slower than the tortoise.

"Cool," Piper nodded, she felt her heart thudding hard against her ribcage.

When they finally reached a large building that says, **4PM Wedding Planners, **it was on Eighth Avenue; 39th Street and the building was shiny- large shiny skyscraper with glistening lightning glass, Piper breathe out nervously.

She pushed open the door, the driver was already out and the cold hit her like a bucket full of ice water. She grabbed her satchel and climbed out of the car. She opened her mouth and a fog of heat came up, her snuggly sky blue Anthropology sweater made it warmer, her colored dark purple jeans was light and it wasn't warm enough and her suede boots made it snug and comfortable.

"So why are we at a wedding planner's headquarters?" She asked the driver as they walked over towards the building.

"Oh, you're maid of honor for Ms. Lola's wedding, you need fitting for the dress and you're mother's waiting for you up there," The driver informed her as the heaters hit them full blast, it was so stuffy she was tempted to take off her sweater immediately. The décor was white and angelic, heavily fumed with expensive fragrances that made Piper want to puke. "Then you'll be having lunch with Ms. Lola's fiancé and her fiancé's kids,"

And now she has step-siblings, just brilliant.

"Oh okay," Piper said as they made it through the stuffy lobby and up towards the elevators but as she advance to one of the elevators, she noticed the driver was just standing there. "Wait, aren't you coming?"

"No," The driver shook his head, his warm brown eyes were kind and his dark hair was slightly shaggy. The driver reminded her of her father a lot, "I got to prep the car, okay?"

"Cool," She said, but her voice was blocked up by the elevator's doors closing in and she braced herself to meet her mother once again.

* * *

Killer watched the young, dark-haired driver come back to the car she was in, she climbed in immediately the minute the driver and Piper got out.

He climbed in and his eyes widened at the sight of her, her pistol was automatic at his neck, "Got what I want?" She asked, disguising her voice to make it sound inhuman, undetectable.

"She's coming round," He said, looking slightly shaky at the sight of the beautiful girl yielding a weapon so deadly.

A poisonous smile came across her beautiful face, "Perfect and make sure no one knows about this conversation or I'll make sure you won't live to see the next morning, got that?"

He nodded and she wrapped a colorful scarf around her head, disguising her dye dark red hair and she quickly smeared dark red lipstick on her lips and wore a large black coat; she looked ten years older than her real age.

She got out of the car and walked back, did anyone really thought those girls could escape her?

Not really because the way how she managed to be everywhere is; there were two of them. Two Killers.

* * *

**I'm BAAAAACK! Miss me? G'day, I had a wonderful time in Melbourne, Australia. Everything was so...pretty! Anyway did I shocked you there? **

**Two Killers, that was fun. It explained how she- uh, _them _managed to see everything. Do you think they're working together? No? Yes? Anyway important question:**

**Do you guys want a sequel? Because it depends on your descicion whether you want it to continue because it would effect the whole ending and whether I'm going to tie it up here, or tie it up a bit and loose it too. **

**And also, did you see everybody's fave dead girl in the story (cough Jennifer cough) pic? She's pretty, eh?**

**So review!**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	30. Someone from the past

Chapter 30

Someone from the past

Annabeth flicked her eyes up; she was in the San Francisco Public Library looking up the word 'amnesia' or anything based on long-term memory loss.

She grabbed Britannica's Encyclopedia; searching up their documentary on amnesia and apparently there were two types, there was Anterograde amnesia that was more common- it was more like a getting-old phase, it happened to most elders ad it was less serious than the second one- seemingly as you only forget a small piece of information or data for a moment while her situation was much more different.

The second made more sense towards her- Retrograde amnesia whereas a person suffers from a traumatic event or some sort of brain dysfunction and that person would lose memories of events and important information learned; it was often temporary. That would explain how some memories and tiny details were returning after all these years, they were starting to remember. There was possible chance of surgery and healing for it but it would cost a fortune and she certainly didn't want to bring her parents into this mess.

She knew what Killer could do.

She was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt along with a thick denim jacket and simple jeans and leather boots, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a satchel right beside her that was filled with two notebooks, four pens, her trusty iPhone, a thesaurus and non-compulsory Christmas English and math homework (who does that?).

She could feel the tension in the house, when she arrived home in San Francisco. Matthew and Bobby were online as usual, chatting to their fourteen year old friends on Facebook or Twitter or whatever Social Networking site but she could see their eyes flitting toward the master bedroom.

Her stepmother was in her room, arranging books, spare earphones or phone chargers- all the bedroom stuff, properly but Annabeth could see that she had been crying- puffy and red-rimmed eyes, flush red cheeks and dry lips. During the early years, her stepmother was always cold and cruel to Annabeth but now they were…better.

Her dad was nowhere to be seen. "Where's dad?" She asked her stepmother, Helen turned around. Her parse blonde hair was wispy and thin, tied back in a loose ponytail. She wore dark blue, simple overalls and was bare-footed; unlike Annabeth who was dressed in the standard Songbird Academy uniform- you know, dark blazer, orange-y maroon tie, crisp button white shirt, black pleated skirt, leather polished ballet flats (she refused to wear heels unlike _some _girls) and knee-height socks.

"Out," Helen responded in a monotone, Annabeth shifted uneasily.

"Where?"

"The university," Helen said bitterly, "He's always out over there, so don't even bother asking,"

Annabeth blinked, she was shock that Helen was being so snappy- which she hasn't been with Annabeth for a long time unless if Annabeth ignore the house rules or did something dumb, which hardly ever happens. "Oh, okay," She said.

She sighed as she walked off into the hallway of her mid-size house, it was unlike the huge agape mansions that everyone had in her school- they bought their way in, while she got in through the school with smarts. Her room was the same as she left it ever since the summer holidays, her grey owl- themed bed sheets were made-up and neat, her books were stacked properly on her glass desk, a grey thin Mac Apple laptop were propped up- ready to use and her things- her luggage for the two week long Christmas holiday was sitting nicely right next to a set of simple glass doors that let her to see the view of the city San Francisco- the Golden Gate and the rest of the whole package.

Her dad didn't even come back for dinner- Helen got pissed, but then she burst into tears and ran into the master bed room and locked herself in. Annabeth felt so awkward she sat down at the table filled with delicious Christmas-y food' pumpkin pie, a nice mix salad, baked, warm bread and of course a large roast ham; the turkey comes on Christmas Eve next week, Matthew and Bobby eyes looked crestfallen to have an actual Christmas dinner with the whole family.

She bit her lips as she thought about Matthew and Bobby- they might be immature and annoying but they weren't stupid, they knew what was going on and they understood that the family was falling apart- it had been going on ever since Annabeth got back from her sophomore year in June, when the family took a trip to New York, the fights and yelling from their bedroom, the hostile silence dinner and how her father has always come home late from work.

She tried to ignore the brush of her thoughts on her family problems, did her father didn't love Helen anymore? She couldn't help but felt sorry for Helen- despite their differences and their disagreement.

She straightened up her posture as she flicked past the pages based psychopathy- it was similar to an anti-social disorder, it was a mental disorder and it was very rare for a person to have it but most psychopathy stories comes from fiction. The word psychopathic came from two Greek words, pathy or _pathos _means disease and psycho- well we all know why psycho means, her mid started spinning. The personality of a psychopath was 'fascinating', they lived a predatory life, they have intelligence but lack emotions, they have no remorse or guilt whatsoever and they tend to have superficial charm or in other words manipulating people were their best cards. A psychopath strangely reminded her of Jennifer- how she shown no remorse or guilt after harassing her poor victims, how she manipulate people- even her own friends to do her work and also it reminded her of crocodiles.

She read it in National Geographic that a crocodile would cry fake tears to lure their own preys, somehow maybe that was what a psychopath is- a crocodile on the inside, human on the outside. She shuddered at the thought of it and put the book back on the shelves, she try to search for any more books on more amnesia psychology when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Annabeth?" A voice asked and it was _so _familiar. _Too _familiar.

She whirled around as a torrent of memories she tried to forget, but never will, there stood a boy with sandy hair and deep blue eyes. "L-L-Luke?"

* * *

_Uploading 28% _

The computer was uploading the pictures she took from her Canon camera, the big HD one. Killer grinned, her lips were smacked with deep red and her hair was glossy and long.

"Why did you call? I thought you'll leave me alone," Drew Tanaka hissed poisonously, she looked healthy for a girl who suffered from internal bleeding and a knife wound. Drew's dark hair was in a cute, chick bun up-do with some bobby pins to secure it and had loose strings of hair hanging out, she wore a chiffon Tommy Hilfiger white button down shirt that covers half of her tight dark blue pencil skirt, she wore large Jimmy Choo booties and a leather jacket. Her brown eyes were covered with shades- but who wear shades in _winter _during _Christmas? _

"You thought, not me," Killer responded as the girl took a seat opposite her, looking uneasy as ever. "I got something for you to see and do,"

"I'm not your puppet,"

"I can rearrange that the knife would go in a much more unfortunate place, Tanaka."

"You're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one," Killer responded with no feeling whatsoever, she taken some _very _interesting pictures of our favorite blonde and her ex-boyfriend, she licked her lips. She hated Annabeth the most- that little blonde ditz had the guts to step on to her, she found Reyna the most fun to messed with and she found Piper…interesting, the girl had more killer instincts than she knew.

Miss Innocent isn't so Miss Innocent, Miss Perfect isn't Miss Perfect with her sister and mom around and Miss Clean-and Smart has the most trash than hygiene.

This was going to be fun, she already blackmailed Piper about her father's racy nude image- one click of a laptop button and the movie star's reputation is gone, she already got three copies of Reyna and Leo's texts and she already have more images needed of Annabeth and Luke.

_Uploaded 100% _

Perfect, the pictures have been uploaded from the camera to her laptop. "Tanaka, reopen the blog,"

"But I don't go to school there anymore," Drew said with puzzlement, "And believe me so far that's nothing interesting going on in _that _school anymore, well right now,"

Killer turned the laptop around for Drew to see, Drew's jaw dropped wide open. "You want to reconsider your words?"

Drew didn't answer back, she just stared at the fact that Annabeth and Luke was sitting on the library's desk, talking and making conversation.

Drew took the laptop and it was officially game on.

* * *

**5...4...3...2...1**

**HOW COULD YOU? LEAVE A FRICKING CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT?! ****I know I'm so evil...I might not update as frequently because of homework...gah, that's nothing more than I despise than HOMEWORK! -_-**

**So were you shocked? I dragged Lukey in, sure Killer's bad...but messed with Percabeth I bet people's head are going to turn and glare at me with sheer hatred. **

**I just love messing with people's feelings. Yee...and oh by the way the whole 'crocodile tears' thing is true, that's how psychopaths act- like a crocodile, manipulative, no emotion and very anti-social, predator kind of way. I did my homework, that's why the chapter came later than expected. **

**Just because this is Fanfiction doesn't mean I still don't do research, I'm an author I _have _to do research and I don't feed you guys bullshit. **

**That's how much I love you guys so please, please review and I don't own anything and yay we reach 300 and more reviews!**

**Wink, **

**Savvy**


	31. The Unwanted Child

Chapter 31

The Unwanted Child

Dark curls flown off as the girl who was staring in the mirror with horror raked her hair apart, trying to make it straight again, "Stop ruining it," Her mother hissed angrily as she took the tongs and re-did the curls again.

"I don't like it," Reyna growled back, equally fierce as her mother but she stood for different beliefs, "I want it like it always is!"

"That boring braid?" Her mother scoffed as she applied the cream onto Reyna's brittle, dark hair, Reyna gritted her teeth; trying to smother her anger. She hated this, she wanted to be in comfortable jeans and t-shirt; not a tight, halter purple satin dress and she wanted her hair to be in its usual brittle, simple braid not flowing glossy tousled curls.

"I hate you," Reyna muttered, her mother didn't bother to answer back.

The next two hours seemed to drag off impossibly long; her sister's radioactive so-called charming smile radiates the room like a halo. Her sister's emerald chiffon wrapped dress fit her long, slender figure perfectly; her dark hair was wrapped in a twist with loose trails of black stands of silk and her makeup was light and neutral.

"You look wonderful, Reyna," Hylla's smile was polite, her face was fixed with a mask of kindness but her eyes remained cold and haughty. Reyna's eyes were the same.

"You too, Hylla," Reyna lied easily, her parents beamed at them. Glad that they were being nice to each, her father sent her a small smile

It was the annual White Christmas Gathering; more known as WCG, where everyone in their family; aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins and grandparents attend the gathering and have a jolly good reunion with the rest of the family but to Reyna it was a complete waste of time. It was just a bunch of rich people getting together and talking- bragging about their oh-so pristine and perfect life, she rather conjugate Latin verbs for crying out loud.

The guests started with Aunt Marvel Howard and Uncle Cato Howard with their snob of a son, Larry (Podex) Howard and snitch of a daughter Marie-Anne; or perhaps a better nickname would be Larry Ass- Reyna was forced to stand out there to greet them and be polite to them- though her mother tried her best to ignore Reyna's icy glares.

"Hullo," Aunty Marvel greeted her as Reyna stick out her hand stiffly to shake Aunt Marvel's hand; her British silky voice was cold and uninviting. Her dark brown eyes bored into Reyna's fierce eyes; all the Whites inherited ferocity with things they love and things they protect. "Wonderful to see you again, Regina,"

"Reyna," She corrected, coaxing the smile with sugary sweetness that looked too out of character for a human being.

"Hmm, sure it is, Regina," Aunt Marvel stalked off; Uncle Cato just blinked absentmindedly and wonder off to space. Larry and Marie-Anne, who probably got more brain cells than their own parents, gave them their signature smirks; Marie-Anne's was smugger of course.

"What a _delight _to see you again," Marie-Anne squealed in mockery as she flung her arms around Reyna, "You look brilliant," Marie-Anne's amber cold-blooded eyes scanned Reyna with a critical expression; the one that obviously snubbed '_what a loser' _all over it, "_Regina," _She probably add that last bit to annoy her.

"Reyna," She flashed a dangerous smile; two can play a game. "Unless you can tell the difference,"

Marie-Anne's expression dropped into a cold one but her radioactive smile that were nearly similar to Reyna's slipped back in, "Sorry, I tend to do that because well you _do _look like a Regina,"

"I'm sure she's flattered, Marie," an amused, velvety voice said. Larry Assy Howard; his piercing amber gaze stared hard at her, "Aren't you, Reyna?" He challenged, his dark hair was swept back with gel and his charming smile was so…_ugh. _His silk white shirt complimented his dark cocoa skin- he looked like the male, older version of Marie-Anne.

"Yes, I am, can you please excuse me?" Reyna said through gritted teeth. She couldn't stand it anymore, the dress, her mother, her _sister, _her cousins, her aunts and uncles…were too overwhelming. "Hylla," She called to her sister who was probably bragging to Aunty Marvel about her university- University of Penn, Hylla looked slightly annoyed when Reyna interrupted.

"What?" Hylla snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well I'm _so sorry _for interrupting but I'm not feeling too well so I'm gonna go up for a while to rest," She went off before Hylla could protest.

She walked across the White's living room- her own living room was a mixture of Swiss and English decoration; lush rugs, brown-y velvety couches and warm fireplace; it was an impossible house to live in during the summer but Seattle was usually rainy so it wasn't much of a difference. The red pillows were place each side of each couch, white vintage lamps were place on the large oak side table besides the couch Aunt Marvel and Hylla was seating on, the large fireplace was big enough to park a car in it and a Rembrandt painting hung on top of it.

The wooden staircases were at the side of living room, right next to the door-less entrance to the silvery themed dining room and her hands slipping and feeling wobbly a little she gripped it hard and quickly climbed the stairs.

The floors upstairs were completely carpeted. She passed Hylla's bedroom door, white and professional-looking, she pass through the family's library- a medium size room filled with books and a small couch where Reyna would love to sit and read sometimes. She was tempted to go into her room, get out of her dress, lock the door and finished that Latin assignment and be homework free. Maybe she could climb out of the window and escaped the house for a few hours…

As she was nearing her bedroom, she noticed that her father's study door was open which was strange. No matter what, Mr. White always kept that door lock. When Reyna was younger, Reyna always fantasize about what might be hidden in there- a UFO or maybe something as rare as that but now it was past her immature self; she thought it might be hiding all the family expenses.

Curiosity got the best of her; she pushed the door open and hesitated- expecting some big thing to get her, she sighed when she found herself facing a boring-looking office. Perfect for a boring father.

Ever since Killer blow up in her face she found herself much more paranoid than ever, she was slightly hesitant of bathrooms and dark alleys (Piper Bathroom Incident, more known as PBI), she grew more expectant of death threats and some sort of secret threat on her phone when it was just a text message from Gwen asking her to hurry her ass up to lunch and she realize she was much more guarded ever since she lost Jason.

_Maybe it was a good thing. _

But her heart argued back, _you love Jason. You let him go and thanks to that Mclean Angel he's gone. _She mentally smacks herself for thinking that, even though it had been _months _since their bad break-up, she still find herself longing for him. Those blue eyes, the unruly hair, the small scar above his upper lip, his weird ways of tapping his pencil on the table when he was bored, the absentminded way of how he walks in the hallway, oblivious to the fact that all the girls practically _dreamt _of him in their fantasies and how he was so…_Jason. _She regretted how she let him go that easily.

**_But you can always get him back; you know him much more than that Mclean hog. _**

_I can't think of Piper that way. She's my friend. And I stay loyal to my friends. _

**_Honey, you were never friends with Piper. You just collaborate to stop the Killer bitch, remember? Not exactly friends, not exactly strangers either. Acquaintances more like it, what's the big deal?_**

_The big deal is that she _trusts _me and I don't chase after people's boyfriend. I'm not that type of person. _

**_ The guy is your ex-boyfriend, your best friend. _**

Her train of thoughts disappeared as she stepped into the room. The carpet was bland, grey and dull, the stainless steel table sat on the carpet and a black chair that was tucked right in of the stainless steel desk.

The aura of secrets seems to brew around the room, she made her way to the desk and pulled out the chair and sat on it. She tried to imagine her father, arranging important work files and managing the bills here. It wasn't hard to imagine.

She was always forbidden to enter this room so her curious suspicious nature decided to see why- or what her parents were so concealing about. The stainless steel desk had three drawers at the left side of the desk; she pulled the first one out and it was filled with the typical; bills, school fees, receipts and Cheque books.

She felt a little stone, as if disappointed this was all she found.

She heard some muffled voices quite far away from the door but it was coming closer and it was Hylla and her mother. "…you need to give your old room to Reyna; you're moving out to Philly in a few days. So why are you fussing?"

There was a few whines and groans from Hylla, Reyna couldn't make out of the words for a while and then she heard, "…_Seriously, mom?" _Hylla was saying. Reyna narrowed her eyes; her sister was really a whooper.

They were getting closer now, her heart thudded against her ribcage and out of panic, and she dove under the desk. She closed her eyes, counting off the seconds and the rhythm of her mother and sister's footsteps.

She prayed to whatever god that was up there; Jesus, Mohammad even Ganesh the elephant Hindu god that the door was close or maybe they would ignore it. It seems like a year has passed until they have finally walked off, chatting off about the house window moldings. Seriously, what twenty-one going on twenty two talks about _window moldings? _

When she felt like they were far enough, she climbed out of her hiding space and decided to poke around a bit.

The second drawer was filled with passports, old flight books and typical immigration things. She was about the give up of finding anything interesting there but she thought she should try the third drawer.

At the third drawer she found family things, birth certificates. She found Hylla- whose real name was _Helene Madeleine White, born on _17 Apirl 1989 and she even found her grandparents' birth certificate but the odd things was she couldn't find her own.

As she took out some more papers of her mother's own birth chemotherapy when she was younger, she saw a file that interested her. She flicked it open.

Her eyes widened. _Adoption? Why is my family interested in adoption? _For a moment devastation closed around her heart with a horrified thought on her mind: _what if they're thinking about giving me up? _But the adoption sheets didn't look like they were giving up a child for adoption it was more like they _received _one from it. _But…but….it couldn't be. _

Horrified at what she might find, she took the adoption sheets and flicked it. The name of the adopted child was loud and bold, so clear and so big she could read it once and memorized it. **_Regina Brown, name changed to Reyna White. _**

She read over the adopted sheets, information of the legal things and rubbish like that but she couldn't believe it. **_Regina Brown…_**same last name as…_Jennifer Brown. _She shuddered, she turn the pages back; expecting to find a blank paper or some finished bullshit thank-you-for-your cooperation type of goodbyes.

But it was from one person she was truly afraid of.

**_You were always an unwanted child, honey. _**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

**_GASPS! Shock of your life? No, yes, what? Sorry for not updating...just SO MANY HOMEWORK. I got an English movie script to write, a science website to research, find images and do a bunch of bullshit writing (it's a slang I made up, you know when you're force to do an assignment and you start to write and sound like this super wise, super important college professor, yeah...), fanfiction stories to do (check out my Jasper/Jeyna alphabet fic thingy-majig), my friend's Hunger Games inspired birthday trip/ sleepover to prepare (we're doing archery! YEE!) and do this embarassing Chinese dance for Internation Day when at least a quater of the group ISN'T CHINESE! _**

**_Anyway, I'm prepared for lots of Reyna or Jeyna fans to complain or said, "WHY DID YOU MESS UP REYNA'S FAMILY AND WHOLE BACKGROUND THINGY?" Why? Cuz it's fun to mess with it and it would spice the story up. So the whole Hylla is not Reyna sister thingy is completely AU which make sense because this is an AU STORY?! _**

**_Sorry, had to get that out. REVIEW AND DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

**_Wink,_**

**_-Savvy. _**


	32. Feel the Love

Chapter 32

Feel the Love

_"Hey," Jennifer held up the brunette girl's hand, "What's up?"_

_The brunette's hair was swept in a small clip, she wore a pair of Paul Frank monkey boxers and a large shirt that cover most of the boxers that screams in bold purple writing, 'SNOOZING LIKE A BOSS!' _

_They were in Piper's room, Jennifer had dropped in from field hockey practice and Piper was just writing some drafts in her journal. "Nothing much," Piper sighed as she dragged herself out of the covers and flopped her body on top of the duvet. Jennifer had sweat all over her forehead, strings of dark hair were stuck to the side of her head and her singlet top was wet from sweat. "Gah, you smell," _

_Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but I thought I dropped by looking just the way I am, you know how you're the natural type," She teased, she came and sat on the bed next to Piper and took Piper's left hand in hers, much to Piper's surprise._

_Jennifer grinned and tucked in the strands, the red patches went to pink. "You're so cute when you blush," Jennifer laughed and Piper turn even redder, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I still don't get why that sleaze Anthony won't go out with you," Piper sighed at that, Anthony Richer was a boy in her class she had a crush on and apparently he didn't return his feelings in a nice way. _

_"He likes Julia," Piper reminded Jennifer, dropping her head onto Jennifer's lap and Jennifer held her friend in a very sisterly manner. "Remember the time Anthony stole your undies when you were dared to skinny dip in Lake Marshall on Amy Shapiro's birthday?" _

_"Do you have to remind me?" Jennifer asked, looking annoyed but then she burst out laughing. "I was soooo going to kill him that little bast-"_

_"Jenny, no swearing," Piper said cheekily, she was a sweet girl who was a bit of cheek sometimes. Jennifer love Piper's cheeky streak. _

_"Hypocrite,"_

* * *

Piper didn't know why she was obsessed with checking her Song Stats (The Butterfly Crush Girl stats- popularity rank, boyfriend, profile and hotness level; whatever that meant), Aphrodite and Ares had gone out of the large Upper East Pent House along with the rest of her step-siblings.

They weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be, they were nice enough. Ares was buff and a little cocky but she just ignore him, Clarisse was tough, rude and mean but much better than an annoying, bratty wretch and then there's Silena, who was a girly girl but the nicest girly girl out there and her favorite sibling was Frank, he was awesome and so was his pretty cocoa skin, amber-eyed girlfriend Hazel.

She said she was feeling tired today, she wasn't in the mood to watch a Broadway New York show (Phantom of the Opera) with the rest of the family; so here she was at home, eating feta cheese, garlicky mushrooms that was covered in melted butter, chopped green and yellow capsicums all mixed together with pesto- a perfect Vegetarian dinner and doing some 'homework'.

It was a brand new update for the first time in months from the school infamous blogger, Drew Tanaka.

Here was her update:

**_Title: This Year's Reigning 'It' Girl. _**

**_O.M.G! I missed you girlies SOOOOO MUCH! So the BC crew hasn't crowned anyone the reigning queen IT GIRL!_**

**_So…last year It Girl was…Reyna White! _**

**_With her high popular stats Man-Candy (or ex-Man Candy), B+ average, 4.7 G.P.A and high Royal-chic Pippa Middleton-esque features, she guaranteed to top the ranks…about a year ago. _**

A picture of Reyna in her Roman and Greek dance dress was shown. She wore a gorgeous, simple white Roman styled toga, the material was silk and the hem was gold along with the top, a simple small belt, some gold sandals and a small gold band on top of her head. Her face was no makeup, her hair was weave into a long, simple braid and her expression was fierce; she knew with that expression that was wore by Reyna after the mysterious disappearance of Drew's body.

**_Any-how, this year's brand new It Girl is the fabulous Piper Mclean! _**

Piper blinked, she felt slightly uncomfortable. With Drew benching Reyna under the chair, her arising at the top of the social ladder (normally Piper tried to get bench _under, _not climb to the top) and being the new 'It' girl whatever it was.

**_Piper Mclean, Tristan Mclean's daughter and also daughter to the fabulous fashion designer Aphrodite Lola (Who's brand, unless you live under a rock is LOLA ANGEL; that gorgeous classy summer brand), a girl with average grades but took the school by storm with her innocent, pretty girl persona and have Man-Candy wrapped around her fingers; so as Gorgeous-Genius Annabeth Chase and last year's reign Reyna. _**

She blinked; she never knew how people were _so _in to this stuff. A picture of her was taken and she realize it was a picture taken when she was rushing to Miss. Athena's math class- she wore a fitted black blazer; she borrowed it from Reyna because all of her jackets were in the wash and she was freezing like heck, wool leggings with a pair of summer shorts and a large L.A Lakers with neon orange sketchers.

She scrolled down to see people comments on them.

**_MissGlamourousForever!_**

**_Ugh, what is she wearing? _**

**_Though, she looks FAB with her hair like that. She SO looks like the new It Girl. Awesome choice- ^_^ Luv ya, BC!_**

**_Bad-Ass Angel67_**

**_Gross, she's okay-looking but does she have to be such a goody-goody? There's no frigging way she has lost her virginity. _**

Piper frowned; she took a spoonful of her pesto and shoved it into her mouth. That comment was so true, she hasn't got 'intimate' with anyone and also Jason was her…first boyfriend and first kiss. She mentally groaned at that, why does she had to be such a prude?

_"I love your innocence, Pretty Pipes," Jennifer giggled as they tended the roses in Haring Fields; a special garden in their school which was given to the community as a public park to just sit down and read a book or gaze at the beautiful flowers. "It makes you special, which is why you're my favorite," Jennifer said with a slight wink as she pick a tiny daisy from a small clump of grass, she put it into Piper's long brown hair and smiled. "See you look so amazing," _

_Piper blushed and lay down on the grass, the warm spring sun splashed on her coffee skin and Jennifer lied there on the grass along with Piper. _

Sighing, she stood up but then the doorbell rang. Curious, she didn't bother to change out of the giant GAP apple green sweater that went to the half of her knee so it looked like a baggy dress of some sort and a pair of deep blue and white Victoria Secrets polka dot boy shorts with no bra. Her hair was out of its saggy old bun and her skin was blotchy and oily. She placed the bowl in the sink and marched over to the door.

When the door was swung open, she saw Jason standing in the doorway. Her first reaction was blushing because his eyes immediately flitted to the baggy Gap sweater and boy shorts and her second was this: "What the flacking hell are you doing here?" She demanded hotly, her face deep red. She didn't expect him to be there- he said he was going to hang around San Francisco or something.

He pouted mockingly, his blonde hair glinted in the dim lights of the apartment hall and his blue eyes were dainty and innocent. He wore a black windbreaker over a faded purple shirt which allows her to see some of his muscles (and abs, which was probably one of the reasons she was blushing mad) and baggy jeans that hung loose on his hips. "You don't miss me? No hello?"

Piper blinked again, "I didn't mean it that way, Jason…" She said awkwardly, he laughed at her awkwardness and kiss her lips softly as he entered. She crossed her arms and pretended to be cross with him because he laughed at her, "I never said you can come in, but since you gave me that kiss…"

He grinned cheekily, "I know how to get you,"

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, "So what made you come?"

"My parents- well my mom have a last minute Broadway acting show so…we're in New York for a week, Thalia was ecstatic when she realize she can go catch the Linkin Park concert in Madison Square and my dad is out drinking so…I thought I could I stop by," Jason shrugged, he sat down on one of Aphrodite's leather black couches that encircles the round glass table and the large LCD TV that hung on the zebra stripes wall.

The glass table sat on top of the furry white carpet, his toes moved around in it. "Where did you find me?" Piper asked, as she sat down on the couch- right next to him.

Jason smirked and grabbed her closer to him, he smelled a hint of apple and cinnamon as he kissed her cheek and her head plopped down on his lap. "I have my ways," He purred into her ear, she shivered at how his breath tickled her ear. He took a lock of wavy brown hair and twirled it into his fingers, admiring its softness.

"Good because I miss you," She said looking up into his eyes, he leaned down to kiss her slowly but she growled and pulled him down towards her and their lips smashed together with hot passion for each other

Their lips fit together nicely as their tongues melted in with each other, Jason pulled back- he felt uncomfortable and strained in a bend down position like that. Piper looked annoyed, she sat up and glared at him, "Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to become an old man," Jason replied, he took her hand and stared at the hungry, passionate Cherokee brunette in front of him. Her dark brown hair was touched by the dim lights making it looked inky and darker than normal, her eyes shined a brilliant green- a little minty and grey in them, her lips were deep red, her cheekbones were sleek and high, her eyelashes were long and innocent and his eyes travelled from her pristine, pure face to her slim, tall figure. "And also because I need to know if this is your first and if you're ready because if we go too far…"

She chuckled, "It's my first and," She paused to kiss him softly on his cheeks, "it's cute that you care but," She lowers her voice and he could only hear her in that night and only him, "I don't mind,"

He blinked innocently, surprise by the way she took it so easily. "Oh okay…so you're okay with-"

"Shut up," She said, her face nearing him and swallowed him into a never-ending kiss. And they got buried together with their own passion melding together.

* * *

**I'll leave it to your teen imaginations to figure out what happened, so nothing creepy or bad happened in this chappie. Just pure rubbish and Jasper; please note that chapters won't come as frequent. ^_^ So yeah. **

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	33. Nice For You

Chapter 33

Nice For You

Percy stared in shock of the pictures that were mailed to him; they were from Annabeth and he expected some sort of homework he forgotten or a not-so sappy love Christmas card or something but not this piece of _shit_.

Tons- more than what he need, of images were in the white cream envelop of Annabeth talking to a ruggedly handsome boy, with dark deep blue eyes and golden hair he looked like the guy who should be in the front cover of an issue of _Men Weekly._ They didn't do anything that screams "CHEATER!" But the way how Annabeth eyes were fixed on him send the message.

Percy would never pegged Annabeth as the cheating type and for all his sake it was probably just a friend but just looking at it made his blood boil and by their eyes and body language, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

He sighed, his fingers reached into the pocket again and he felt a small note inside. Huh, a note?

He grabbed out the tiny piece of paper and on the paper there was an inky red message scrawled all over.

**_When there are angels there are demons,_**

**_When there are assholes there are bitches,_**

**_When there are LOVERS there also cheaters, _**

**_When there are newborns there are also KILLERS. _**

**_Guess which is little Annie-kins? _**

**_-Killer. _**

* * *

Annabeth shivered in her long silver velvety-satin; suede material dress for Christmas Eve Dinner at the Di Angelo's' household. She was waiting for her family in the living room, standing there and feeling awkward.

Her hair was pinned back in a lovely loose golden bun held together by a shiny small diamond clip that Percy gave to her for Christmas- it wasn't too showy or over the top, it was just a small and simple piece of diamond stuck to a black large clip. Her lips were covered in nude lip gloss and that was the only superficial thing on her face.

She couldn't help but think about her conversation about her ex-boyfriend who dumped her for an older, bombshell brunette who was going to the same college (UCLA) as Luke.

_"L-L-Luke?" She took a shocked step back, her eyes blinking rapidly and she felt her heart banging against her ribcage. She felt like she was about to have a seizure. "What are you doing here?"_

_Luke's deep blue eyes- those she fell in love with so long ago stared into her, "Annabeth, I need to talk to you," She took another step back, his voice was such a stranger to her and she position herself to go and run quickly away from him if he tried anything, "Don't go, please," He pleaded, he grabbed her right hand and squeeze it tight. She hesitated before tilting her head to meet those blue eyes. _

_"I-I need to go," Annabeth jerked out of his grip, she quickly pushed the book back in and turned around but Luke stop her with his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Wait, hear me out first," Luke said, biting his lips in that cute adorable way. "Please, give me a chance again if you're with someone else I understand…"_

_She hesitated for a moment, should she talk to Luke? With a decision made in her mind, she turned around and faked a smile. _

Luke was apologetic, but she made it clear to him that she just wants to be friends. She felt a little heartbroken of how he pushed her like this, his brunette college girlfriend of him dumped and he come running back to her right now.

Helen was dressed in a white velvet dress, her dark hair pulled into an elegant bun- almost the same like Annabeth but in a much more older and sophisticated way, her soft warm Asian brown eyes were sparkling with delight and Helen had draped a black shawl around her own arms and Annabeth can see small little white diamond earrings dangling from her ears. "Annabeth, you look pretty," Helen said awkwardly, trying her best to be nice.

Annabeth nodded and smiled at her, a little force. "You look great, Helen," She made no other attempt to say other things. Matt and Bobby, her two stepbrothers, waddled into the living room with ties and suits on; they looked so clean up and unlike their own selves she nearly burst into laughter because it was so comical. "You two look great," She remarked cheekily, grinning at them as they entered.

"Shut up," Matt grumbled, his black hair was tidy and gel up ridiculously like those 70s pop stars. "Where's dad?"

"Right here," A voice chirped, Fredrick Chase's hair was slicked back in the same ridiculous way both his sons were, his tailored suit was impeccable and his patrician features (the one that Annabeth have inherited) always shows the sign he was a person of importance or a 'noble' as they use to called in the old times. She sigh, she had been reading way too much Arthurian myths. "Shall we go now?" His smile was charming.

Annabeth nodded, Helen suppressed her grim expression with a pursed, thin smile.

It was time to go.

* * *

Annabeth has always loved the Di Angelo's Manor, unlike the typical hulking American Mansion it was a dark, gothic manor filled with real armor and satin, velvet coat of arms embroidery. Outside was a beautiful garden filled with beautiful but dangerous roses larger than her fists- they bloom in dark lush red, the color of blood and Jennifer Brown's lips with large ugly, prickly green thorns and they were also white roses in the clumps of bushes around the garden but it didn't look holy or pure more like sinister and ghostly, in Chinese Buddhism they said that white was the color of mourning and death.

The garden was gorgeous in its dark, creepy gothic way which fits the background of the large Manor. The Manor looks like an evil villain palace, dark grey stone walls harder than iron but darker than midnight, dull chains that lied at the front, the English furniture inside- dark Persian rugs and heavy large curtains. It was the more English, darker Palace version of Songbird Academy in other words.

Everyone had arrived, she saw the Graces looking proper and prominent in their pale white-blond clothes except for Thalia who looked out of place in the wrinkled white dress she probably wrestled with her mother to get on/off, strappy heels and her hair curled in tousles though Annabeth was surprise to see Thalia's vivid blue highlights there. "_Not a word," _Thalia mouthed with an uncouth expression, her eyes were done carefully and expertly with eyeliner-a mix of gothic punk and girly classiness; a style only Thalia can pull off. Annabeth just smirked and look away, for the sake of pissing her off.

She smooth down her silver dress, it was actually one of her favorites. It was simple and elegant- a wise choice her _real _mother (the one that died when she was one) would have said that.

She could nearly hear Jennifer's catty remarks about Annabeth's dress this evening.

An imaginary Jennifer stood next to her, Jennifer wore a midnight blue dress- glittery and floor-length, hair swept down like an ebony waterfall, eyes more grey-y blue than green tonight and a smile so ruby red it was nearly like blood had been matted all over her lips.

"_Nice dress," _Imaginary Jennifer remarked, a smirk played on her ruby lips, _"For you," _She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes.

Her eyes flitted from the Graces to the Dares; she could spot Rachel and her mother's fiery red hair a mile away, her hair was done up in a straight tall ponytail which took hours to tame, her green eyes were the most unsettling feature on her face; unlike Percy's sea green eyes which was _very _nice to stare and get lost in Rachel's green eyes were bright and vivid, curious and soul-baring- as if she was reading your mind and know your future. Her black Zac Posen dress was ruffles and chopped up in a rather odd way- it was something what _Thalia _would wear. Rachel waved at her, "Hey!" She yelled a greeting out, Annabeth heard a bit of it and the rest was lost in the wind.

Annabeth waved back, composing a light smile on her face. "C'mon, Annie," Bobby hissed, nudging her to move on, "You can socialize afterwards,"

"You sound like Helen," Annabeth grumbled but she followed the rest of her family into the Di Angelo's manor.

At the front of the Manor stood Bianca Di Angelo, looking pretty magnificent in a floor-length champagne diamond beaded ball gown, her hair was in the same bun Annabeth was wearing, her face with light makeup- a gold metallic eye shadow, subtle eyeliner and nude lips, her chocolate melting eyes were warmer than a fire and her olive skin glimmered in the winter's light. "Bianca," Annabeth greeted, shaking her hand as Bianca beamed at the sight of a friend from school, and "How it's going?"

"Pretty good, I just have to you know welcome the guests," She shrugged, "You look awesome though,"

Annabeth felt a small blush on her cheeks, the compliment create a fuzzy feeling, "Thanks, where's Nico?"

Bianca let out an exasperated sigh, "He got into another argument with Persephone because of his clothes and his loud music, and you know the usual,"

"You know what," Annabeth said, "I thought she was really going to give up after three years of nagging him," Amusement sparkled on her lips.

"I thought so too,"

"Annabeth?" Helen called out, her stepmother was clinging on to her father; elbow to elbow and she was also holding the twins' hands, "Can you please make sure Bobby and Matthew don't do anything?"

Annabeth nodded and turned to Bianca, "Stepmother calling,"

Bianca smiled like she understood, "Yeah, at least you're not Cinderella anymore,"

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah," She went off to take care of her brothers.

After an hour had passed, Matt and Bobby had grown tired of making their sister chased after them so they settle down to the couch right next to the chocolate fountain.

"Okay, you two brats," Annabeth gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at them, "You stay here, I go and live my life and I promise you I'll let use my computer for the rest of the school year whenever you want, got it?"

Matt and Bobby look at each other for a moment, exchanging thoughts through eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Okay, we have thought about your deal," Bobby concluded in an 'oh-so-wise' voice.

"And we have agreed," Matt finished for him. Annabeth smiled, that was good. She begin to walk away and manage to hear Matt calling out, "And we'll hold you to your promise!"

She ignored them and tried to find Thalia- wherever she was. She scanned through faces in the crowd; most of the people were from her school with their rich parents and none of the students she known, she recognize a few familiar faces- Katie Gardiner, Gwen Hobson, Will Solace, Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen but none she wants to talk to and actually _not _feel out of place.

But she saw a face she knew too well, she nearly blanched when the girl made her way towards her. Her beauty was very seducing, English bewitching and Model worthy face, her figure was slim and her skin was pale, her lips were red and her hair was black as coal. "Well," The girl crooned at her, raising an eyebrow. "So long no see!"

It was Terri Evans. A ring from her phone about a text message, she grabbed her phone she hidden under the shorts under the leggings she wore for warmth.

**_So long no speak, I miss you so much Annie. _**

**_By the way, nice dress; well apparently for you._**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

**It starts creepy and it ends creepy. Killer's such a sweetheart isn't she? Or better yet, sweet_hearts. _See what I did there? Enjoy then review? I offer you a nice chocolate and to say thank you is to review, that's how the circle goes. **

**White chocolate or dark chocolate? Milk? I'll go dark thanks. Don't own anything by the way. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	34. Don't slip up

Chapter 34

Don't slip up

She tucked in the loose strand of dark hair as she clenched her jaw together, the sight was sickening. They were in the train, she just got picked up from the Seattle train stop and making their way towards the Academy. Jason and Piper were already in the train, willing to share their compartment with her. She couldn't say no.

She studied the couple as Piper's head was on Jason's lap and Jason was playing with Piper's choppy hair, was it her or did Piper got _fatter _over the holidays? It was probably her, she tried her best to forget about Jason but just the sight of them made her long for Jason even more- the missing feel of him made her stomach ache and her blood boil.

"I need to go," She said abruptly, standing up. The compartment was tiny; it was almost suffocating in it. It wasn't _too _fancy- well by Songbird Academy standards, dark red carpet for flooring and simple brown leather seats that were new.

Piper's eyes- for a while it was minty green; face her, "Are you sure?" She murmured as Jason's fingers twirled around her chocolate locks, "I mean, if this makes you uncomfortable-"

"No, it's okay," Reyna faked a smile easily, layering light on the sugar because Piper knew Reyna well enough she wasn't too much of a sugary person. "I just feel a little queasy," That bit wasn't a lie, before Piper could protest she slide open the door and slipped out of the compartment.

She found her way towards the bathroom and the first thing that hit her was the smell, she nearly threw up in the toilet which _someone _had forgotten to flush. Swallowing back her nausea, she quickly shut the toilet seat down and sat on it. The toilet was as tiny as those airplanes' ones, though it had a distinctive smell in it.

She stood up and stared at herself in the mirror, her dark hair braided sideways, her fringe was sideways and growing- reaching to her shoulder already (note to self: cut fringe), her lips were cupid shape, full and nude, her nose were sharp- almost upturned, her high cheekbones showed off the sharpness in her angular shape face, her sharp jaw was nearly like a jagged blade- but straighter and her skin was olive, a little tan but not too dark.

Yet she can see Jennifer in that face, the high cheekbones and eyebrows were the same, the aristocratic noble features (though Jennifer's was more English) were slightly similar, she cursed herself for not noticing before.

_Regina Brown, _the name sounded so foreign as if it wasn't hers, someone she never knew but yet it was- _is _her. Questions bubbled in her mind, she withdraw the feelings of betrayal that her family really wasn't hers and the facts that they _lied _all this time. Hylla probably had known, maybe that was why she was cold towards Reyna.

She imagined Jennifer standing next to her, English poise and patrician features right there, dark red lips, minty eyes, pale skin and dark hair.

_"We're so alike, so competitive. So striving for the things we want," _Jennifer  
smiled into the mirror, or perhaps Mirror Reyna.

"I'm nothing like you," Reya told Imaginary Jennifer, You're a cold hearted brat that people want to see dead, and you are dead," Jennifer's eyes turned cold. The smug smile disappeared off her lips and her eyes turned to grey green slits. _I'm going mad, _Reyna thought, _Madder than the Mad Hatter. _"Well, to me,"

_"An insult _I _would have said," _She yawned in that drawly, bored way to give the impression that she didn't care what you just said, "_Regina,"_

"Don't _call _me that," Reyna hissed with venom, "I'm better than you,"

_"Right," _Her voice dripped with sarcasm, a voice Reyna knew so well and so much didn't missed. "_Don't you see Reyna, we strive, we fight to the end, we're strong and we lead, we can't stand people trying to win over us, admit it we have personalities like a scorpion," _She remarked, remembering Reyna that both their star signs were Scorpio, "_We're passionate and we drive hard, we don't like betrayals and the main motto is once stung, twice as deadly, right?" _Jennifer's eyes studied Reyna with curiosity, "_The only difference, I get rid of whoever it is in my way and I'll do whatever it takes, so what if it involves killing them? I'm the best at the knowing and cheating game," _Jennifer sighed, almost like she was so _damn _pleased with herself.

Manipulation, the control game; something Killer knew very well to do. _He or she must have taken a lesson from Jennifer, _she thought dryly.

"I really don't give a damn about whether we're sisters," Reyna's harsh glare pierce the mirror, "But I'll make sure I won't turn into a bitch,"

And with that she kicked the door open and walked out of the toilet.

* * *

When Reyna returned back into the tiny compartment, Piper wasn't in it and Jason was in there alone. Just seeing him there, she felt tempted to kiss that cute scar like she use to or possibly slapped him- either way he would have enjoyed it. But things were so different now.

"Where's Piper?" She asked as she entered, he looked up and her heart hit a ribcage as he blinked those blue eyes and she spot a small tiny chin dimple.

"With Annabeth," He shrugged; she nodded and sat opposite him. Feeling rather awkward, she looked out the window.

A tense moment passed between them, so quiet she could hear every single _click _of each weak chuckle the train made, moving along America and stopping at certain districts to pick students up. "It doesn't have to be that way you know," Jason spoke up, looking at her full in the face in the first few months- looking at her straight in the face without looking a bit hurt. "We don't have to be total strangers,"

Reyna nodded again, and then she thought _I probably look like some head waving fool _and said, "Yeah, just friends," But it never was going to be enough, she missed him. She missed his eyes, his foolish grin and his stupid behaviors- _damn it, _and she even missed the way he would get all his Latin verbs wrong.

"So everything's okay between us?" He asked, smiling softly. His eyes azure blue, she smiled quietly and he held out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand and felt a slight tingle from his.

"Yeah, everything's okay," She said reassuringly, she cocked her head and let the small lock of wavy brown hair fall down to her eyes.

"Good because I don't want everything to be so stony in the train ride, Rey," He joked, calling her nickname.

She rolled her eyes, "As if I'm ever going to make it easier for you, Sparky," His smile disappeared for a while and she thought she had said something wrong.

"Piper calls me Sparky," He said quietly, she felt envy and jealousy course through her veins. _Piper, Piper, Piper, _she thought bitterly. Who knew the innocent new girl could be such a forming threat to her social love life? _I shouldn't be thinking like this, _she thought with some remorse, _this is JENNIFER'S thinking and besides, cursing Piper would be like telling Bambi he have been a bad deer. _

"Oh, I'm sorry," Reyna apologized, feeling bitter and slightly mad at her for letting him slipped out of her hands.

"It's okay," Jason replied, he came to sit next to her and said, "Just a slip up," His blue eyes shifted its gaze into her deep, dark eyes and it held for a long and it felt like those six months haven't pass; back when they were a couple, Jason goofing off and Reyna telling him off- it felt like _Killer _never happened. He inched closer to her and she held her breath, they were so close his lady-like, innocent blond pale eyelashes graze on to her queen worthy cheekbones.

_No Reyna. he isn't yours anymore, he's Piper- don't- _her lips pressed softly against his, grazing it slightly and surprisingly he kissed back but then a milli-second later he jerked back and spat out, "What the hell was that?" His tone was harsh.

She blinked, taken aback of his tone. "Jason, I didn't-"

"Don't frigging screw with me Reyna!" He snarled, "What the hell were you thinking?" His blue eyes were angry, too angry for those pristine orbs. "Do you know what the hell would people think of me? Of _you? _And Piper, _god, _Piper would be so heart-broken…"

"Jason, I'm sorry I just…"

"Slipped up, yeah," He muttered insolently, he jumped out of his seat and slide the door open andgrily and slammed it hard.

A phone message beeped up.

**_I know what you did and this time you're not gonna slip out of it. _**

**_-Killer_**

* * *

"Hey, you mind moving?" A blonde said, the pigtail-y, blue-eyed kind of girl, Killer knew her. Lacy Walker, one of Piper's freshmen friends, Killer smiled at her sweetly and stepped out of the way.

"Sure, I would," Killer tossed the dye dark red hair and blinked her fake large brown eyes.

"Thanks," Lacy smiled and walked off towards her own compartment.

When the girl was far away enough, the sweet smile disappeared and she stepped back in to take a look. They were talking to each other, eyes gazing with each other and she grabbed a Nikon camera from her bag. Swinging her silky faux dark red, she clicked on the button and the photos would be clear as crystals.

Her lips were dark red, her purple wool sweater with white fur around the hoodie and thick blue jeans with brown leather boots. Hair curls around in volume and perfection and skin pale as snow.

But the prize winning photos was the kiss, _snap _the camera went and she took a glance around the train, everyone was in their compartment and none of them took a glance at her- they didn't care so that was fine.

She took out the phone, type the message and smile. Sly as a fox, she strutted back down to her own compartment completely unaware of a pair of eyes fixed on her with malice. And in her hand was a knife.

* * *

**Short chapter. Whatever, argue all you want with me about the storyline and Reyna blah, blah, I'm tired of hearing THAT crap. So piss off. Yes, I'm in a very irritated mood. And when I'm in that mood, you irk me with arguing reviews I'll find you and sue you for irking me, got it? **

**So review, or...I'll get Killer to stalk you. **

**Don't own anything. **

**No love from and no wink,**

**- Savvy.**


	35. The Receiving End

Chapter 35

The Receiving End

"Oh my god," Piper said as she noticed her stomach had grown into a bump, it wasn't _so _big but it looks like she just ate a whole plate of salty, oily waffle for a whole week without doing any exercise. Her period hasn't come yet and it was already two weeks passed her normal cycle and she hadn't been feeling amazing all day.

Her hair had grown longer all the way to her hips, taking a pair of scissors and a bunch of hair; in a quick second her hair was back to her mid-back and she decided to borrow Annabeth large oversize owl sweater that goes all the way to her knees.

Thalia came in to the exclusive, peach dorm room and saw Piper's hair was back at its normal length again, "New haircut?" Thalia asked absentmindedly as she shoved her iPod into her trunk and took out her leather jacket. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the animal product but nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, does it look fabulous?" She joked, grinning and putting her hands into the pockets.

Thalia returned the grin and gave her thumbs up, "_Totally _stunning!" She cried out, sounding like those ridiculous fashion victims out there.

Piper laughed and Thalia joined in, then the door open again and Jason came in. "What's so funny?" He asked, it had been two weeks since they came back from the holidays and the term started already and they've been loaded with homework immediately. His eyes shifted to Piper's, "You're hair isn't so long anymore, now I can kiss you without your hair in the way!"

"I didn't need to know about your kissing methods, Superman," Thalia grumbled, making faces at her brother.

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes but they were patches of red on his cheeks. Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Should I know about your kissing methods?" Piper asked smugly as she neared him, she was just under him- five inches under.

"Uh…"

"Eww, get a room!" Thalia pretended to throw up on her bed, her face scrunched up in disgust.

Piper rolled her eyes, "We _are _in a room, they should really change that phase to get _out _of the room,"

"Fine," Thalia snapped, pretending to put, "Kick me out then," Before anyone could say anything, she hopped out of her bed and marched out of the room.

Jason immediately space away from her, his smile was apologetic. For a while Piper thought she did or said something wrong, Jason had been acting weird these couple weeks. Being distant or sometimes he would randomly mutter an apology towards her for doing nothing and he been shooting angry glares at Reyna for no reason at all.

"Hey, is something okay?" Piper asked, clutching his hand and smiling her brilliant smile at him.

"Everything's fine," He murmured, massaging her back and giving her ear a slight nibble.

"Good," She said breezily as his hands star to make its way down her back, sending shivers down her spine then he encircle his arms around her from the back and touched her stomach. She let out a horrified gasp and wrenched herself out his grasp. He blinked, what was going on?

"Are you okay?" He demanded immediately.

"I'm f-f-fine," She replied, "Just my stomach haven't been feeling so good," She faked a smile at him as his eyes wavered with concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he reached out to touch her stomach and she leaped out of his way. "You want to see the nurse?"

"No it's okay, it's just the new homework load is getting to me," She gritted her teeth in exasperation, she kissed his cheek and squeeze his hand, "Meet me tonight at the garden," She whispered in his ear and he nodded, a small smile formed on his face.

He walked towards the door and gave her another reassuring smile, she laced the sugar on her smile thickly and he left. She sigh, her hands on her stomach. She has to find out whether the idea that was forming in her brain wasn't true.

* * *

_How gullible can you get? _ Killer felt like scoffing out loud as she watched through the footage on the camera she hidden in the room of the girls we all know. _And hate, _she thought angrily as she slammed her laptop down. Why was she so angry?

The past two weeks, she have been feeling twitchy and moody every time as if she felt like someone was watching her like one big looming shadow that she can't catch. Why did she feel this way?

No one can beat her; she was planning this for two goddamned years for all everybody know. She pinned up her dark red hair up in a loose bun and got up from her chair. Her phone beeped, it was the untraceable one.

That was really an odd thing, often untraceable phones don't get beeps or calls or any messages at all. Feeling her heart beeped, she took out the phone and clicked on the message icon uneasily.

**_Nice to see you again. _**

**_And honey this time you're not going to get away. _**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

She stare at the positive sign, it couldn't be true. No she couldn't be…

Tears stared to leak out of her eyes as she stood up to wash her face by the sink; _I thought I really have a chance of not screwing things up. _She splashed the ice cold water on to her face, to wash away the salty water. _And now my future is gone, I'm a teenage _mom _for god sake. _

"No, no, no," She covered her face, cupping it and gasping as she felt her stomach getting queasy. _I thought I have a good shot of ever making it out of here, _she stared at herself; letting the strands of wet hair hung loosely around face.

_"I still think her hair look better curly," Jennifer sneered at Reyna as she used the tongs and wrapped it around Piper's long dark hair. She then let go and the strand of hair fell into a luscious curl. "See, it's pretty," _

_Reyna glared heatedly at Jennifer and for a while their eyes seemed to challenge each other until Annabeth clear her throat and said, "Guys, chill, it's just Piper's hair," Her blonde hair swished in natural curls, Piper envy her hair. _

_Jennifer scoffed and said, "You're one to talk, Annie, you have perfect hair," She smiled sweetly at Annabeth as she curled another strand of Piper's hair. They were in Piper's fancy, metropolitan silvery white bedroom. The blanket was satin quilt- silvery white, the pillows were puffy and a fuzzy white creamy color, glass windows that showed off her idyllic garden in front and a beautiful angelic white vanity table. "Anyway, I heard about Toby," She teased slightly, letting her cool fingers run through her neck for a while. _

_Toby Nelson was an old crush and also an older, high school boy. Piper remember meeting him for the first time when Jennifer sneaked them in to a huge High school party blowout, he was standing there with his shirt off (pool party), with tan abs and gorgeous windblown sandy hair. Of course, it was just a mere looks crush but when he came up to her and talked to her, she was amazed by how he actually like to pour his heart into literature and drama and she was enchanted by his sweetness. "It was nothing," Piper mumbled, "He just asked me if we want to go see the school play together," _

_"But it's also datey," Reyna shrugged, who was still shooting Jennifer venom poison looks. "That's why we're doing your hair,"_

_Annabeth took off her reading glasses and put it into its case, "I don't think it's sensible for Piper to date an older boy, what if he you know pressures her to do…" She shuddered, her large owl sweater shaking around her shoulders a bit. _

_Jennifer rolled her eyes, "God Annie, you're so dense," She giggled and tossed Piper's hair in a wild flay of curly dark tousles, "He's captain of the drama club not a pedo and it's also in public," _

_"Yeah but he can always-" Annabeth tried to argue but was cut off. _

_"Whatever Annie, seriously stop being such a worrywart," Jennifer's smile was mocking. _

_Piper just smiled nervously and said, "Guys I'm right here and I'll be fine, Annie," She gave Annie a kind grin, telling her she was going to be alright._

_Obviously not, _Piper thoughts as she dried her face with a small towel and clenched the sink harder. How did her life got from bad to worse? If her dad ever finds out, god, if her dad ever finds out she'll be screwed.

Another phone text.

Three guesses who that is.

**_Bingo, Pipes. _**

**_You're a train wreck, your life is screwed and it'll keep getting worse with me around._**

**_-Killer. _**

She closed her eyes hard and then threw her phone hard against the wall. There was no way she was going to take shit from this person anymore.

She straightened up her posture and put her hands to her stomach and admit the words out loud, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Hello readers!**_

_**It's me Killer, yes, the one you hate the most. Now let's recap what we got here. **_

_**Let's start with Rainbow Rey, suits her persona don't you think? The girl's social love life is out of whack, though you got to give her the props. Losing your boyfriend because you kiss his best friend and then got wrap around your fingers again? Fabulous snitch work Reyna. **_

_**How's everybody fave Annie-kins doing? Not so fab as always, Percy thinks you pulled a Reyna, you're still under my crime list for sneaking out of school and your education and college applications are all in my hands? Smart, perfect, blonde Annie, not so perfect anymore. **_

_**And last for not least Piper, she should change her name to train wreck. Her dad send her here to 'straighten her behaviour' out and now she's preggers over a boy who kissed a girl who was her supposedly best friend, her dad's nude photos are still in my Mac laptop and also THAT incident buried in my backyard. Hollywood's going to chew this large candy I throw at them.**_

_**So many secrets, so many games. All these secrets they want to bury like a dead body. **_

_**Time to get your killer instinct on because this time I'm digging the grave and they pleaded **_**guilty.**

* * *

**All good in a day's work. What do you think of that recap there? I sounded so sinister, don't you think? It wasn't really hard. Anyway, be noted I might not update for a while because I'm going to China for a school trip. Yes we travel out of the country for school trips, school band is going to Vietnam and next year we're heading to the Swiss for ski lessons. **

**Heh. I'm not rich or not I would have own PJo. So I don't anything. Sob. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy. **


	36. If I die young

Chapter 36

If I die young

Terri Evans was trying her best to type her Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia paper but sitting in the dark, cold library and sipping cold coffee at midnight didn't make the creepy cold feeling in her stomach go away.

Then she scoffed at herself for being so silly, she was Terri Evans. Druggy, expelled from Eton, scourge of England and mistress of delinquents, she wasn't _afraid _of the dark.

It was some_body_ much more dangerous.

She took a sip of her cold bitter black coffee, made a sour face as she forced the bitter drink down her throat and continued to type away on her battered old Dell. For once she wasn't wearing the pucker-luscious red lipstick, her hair wasn't smooth back in its shiny, glossy mane, her eyes had bags underneath them and her clothes were baggy.

_Grand Duchess Anastasia was murdered in an extrajudicial killing, _her fingers flashed through the black keyboards like a typhoon of fingers, _but some said she survive because her body and her older sister Maria's was not discovered in the mass grave in Yekaterinburg along with the rest of her family. _

_Maybe the Soviet Union disposed her body down a lake somewhere, _Terri mused jokingly inside her head. She minimize the word document and click on the Internet to check her emails.

**One new email for Elizabeth Terra Evans **

She sighed as she saw her real name on there, she hated it. It sounded so…formal; she decided to use her middle name and changed it a bit.

Strangely, this time it wasn't the usual anonymous, creepy email address. It was an _actual _email address, with names and all. And this time she knew _exactly _who the creeper behind the mask is and also that creeper happens to be in the exact same room.

* * *

Killer advanced the girl like a predator snatching out for its prey, the chloroform soaked cloth over the girl's nose and mouth. She squirmed, trying to kick and punch away out of her metal grip but then the chloroform did the work, her shoulders slumped down, her pulse- which was beating fast had slowed down and her eyes drooped closed.

She threw the girl's unconscious body off the chair she was sitting; Killer glanced at the door and around herself. No one was around, darkness enveloped the whole library. She deleted the email she send to Terri and shut down the computer. She stored the computer into her heavy bag of tools and nasty equipment; she grabbed the girl's pale arms and dragged her out of the room.

It was high enough. Killer was dressed in appropriate black clothing- head to toe. The wind billowed into her hair, the girl- Terri was heavy but it wasn't that hard to heft her all the way up to the school's rooftop.

From here, she could see the woods, the school delicate, idyllic garden, the small lines of shops for students to buy extra books or hang out at the school's coffee shop and the annual waterfall in the front lawn.

She stared at the girl that lay unconscious on the ground, her chest rising and falling. Pale skin, high cheek bones, dark hair and pale lips- she looked like imperfect version of Jennifer Brown. But she knew too much.

Without hesitation, she lift the girl up and place her at the edge of the building; with one push, the girl would be falling towards her death.

Did she really want to do this?

What was she thinking, of course she wanted to. She _needed _to, she pushed her down and the girl went tumbling, falling, nearing, crashing, landing…

And she didn't even scream.

* * *

Annabeth was awakened by the sounds of police sounds.

Police sounds.

What were police sounds doing in her beautiful, rich and lovely dorm room in Songbird Academy?

"Beth, wake up!" Rachel hissed into her ear as she forced her lazy eyes open, she let out a tired groan and sat up with resentment.

Rachel was already dressed in complete artistic, Rachel, quirky kind of way. Rachel wore sling back, paint splattered wedges, orange bright colored jeans, and a loose flowing tank top with thin, light strokes of the tip of the paintbrush that was dotted with orange, yellow and red paint, large reddish orange-yellow feather earrings and a dark red round shell necklace. Her fiery red hair was in a fishtail braid, her freckles showed a little flaw of imperfection on her milky, pale face, her lime green eyes were excruciatingly bright and vibrant- a little soul baring and her lips were peachy pink, small and poised.

"Yeah?" She said groggily, "What happened?" She rubbed her eyes hard, tossing her natural blonde princess curls off her face and threw off the covers and dragged her own self out of bed.

"Terri happened," Thalia finished for Rachel. Dark choppy hair, Mediterranean, Arabic (but with light skin) features, milky skin and electric blue, heavily mascaraed eyes; she looked like a Goth war princess. Her baby black tee was tied in a sideways knot, her studded shorts were cropped and super short, her grungy boots created mud splurges on the ground and her makeup was dark and depressing as usual.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth went to look outside the window and realize police cars had flanked the school like crowds in Central Park during an outdoor concert- she realize the police cars had FBI logos on them. The words were printed on the doors: **Federal Bureau of Investigation. **

"What is the FBI doing here?" Annabeth demanded, she turned around to face her roommates and they exchanged quick looks. There was also someone missing, "Where's Piper?"

"We'll show you where Piper is and what happened, just get changed," Rachel supplied kindly.

Annabeth sighed, and then she made her way towards the bathroom.

Five minutes.

That's how long it took for her to shower, change, brush teeth and other morning hygienic things. Her blonde hair was damp, nearly dark brown because of the water, her crinkled white shirt was hidden completely with her fully zipped up blue navy grey sweater, her jeans were faded from the washing and bleach and everything was in place.

Rachel lead the way, bringing her towards the main door of the school- a set of large oak doors that revealed themselves to the outside world- green damp grass, the starling white large marble Greek goddesses/gods statues fountain perched in the middle of the valley of red blooming roses and bright yellow primroses. The sun was just about to ascend into midday when they made their way to the front of the building. Students, teachers, investigators were all molded together in a huge crowd, Annabeth parted ways from Thalia and Rachel to find Piper and it took forever when she finally found her. Piper was standing in the crowd with Reyna, whispering and talking in hushed voices.

They were obviously in a rush, Reyna's hair was let down- not tied in a braid in her leader-ish, neat way, Piper didn't bother to chopped that extra section of fringe that was poking into her eye, Reyna have obviously forgotten to take a sweater because she borrowed a girly pink one from her friend Gwen (she didn't look too happy about that), Piper had grabbed a moldy old, too small snowboarding jacket for herself and they all looked sleepy and bedridden.

"I finally found you guys!" She exclaimed, surprising them as she went up to them.

"Annabeth," Reyna greeted with a rare, grim smile. "Finally,"

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Terri," Piper eyes were fixed to the front, she grabbed Annabeth and Reyna's hands, and pushed them through the crowd. Annabeth tried to smile and apologize at all the people whose feet she stepped on and pushed rudely but she was tempted to see what happened.

When they made it to the front, she saw men in suits, she saw Hera explaining and arguing to a bulky officer who was obviously the chief of the police force but when she paid attention to what everyone was focusing on, she nearly blanched.

It was a girl and she was obviously dead. Her eyes closed, lashes crisscrossed, there was a small smile on her pale lips, and her dark hair fanned around her and her milky skin was bright against the light. Her features were high, gorgeous in that England, Arthurian way and it felt like she was seeing Jennifer's dead body for a moment but Jennifer's jaw wasn't that blunt, her temples weren't flat and her cheekbones were higher and Jennifer's eyebrows were arched- like Reyna's.

It was Terri Evans.

Terri Evans was dead.

She tried to repeat the sentence in her head a couple of times then she blinked and turned to Piper, "How-?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Reyna said, her face was strict and showed no emotion.

"She's dead," Piper said, horrified and her eyes were a dead grey. "How can she be dead?"

_I got to stay cool, _Annabeth thought to herself, _Piper's freaking out- I guess it's pretty freaky to see a dead body for the first time. _She shared a look with Reyna- who was obviously having the same thoughts. "I'll try to ask the police what happened, maybe they know and besides it's their job," She told the two but Reyna shook her head.

"No use, they say she committed suicide," Reyna informed Annabeth, who really wanted to scoff.

_Committed suicide? _One of the most farfetched stories she had ever heard, it beat Eragon and Lord of the Rings. She studied the faces of the police and the teachers- especially the Headmaster's. They looked worried, but not _oh dear, how horrible worried _it was more like _this can never get out, they can't know the truth worried. _She credit herself for being good at reading faces, _they're hiding something. _Annabeth noted, she gave Reyna another warning look that got the message.

Meaning Terri's death wasn't an accident, she looked up and tried to calculate the place where Terri had landed and how her body was sprawled out and try her best to estimate how far she jumped or perhaps pushed.

_The school rooftop, _she thought with horror. It was a high fall. She turned to Reyna and Piper, "Meet me at the school's rooftop after school, I think it have something to do with Killer and Terri,"

Reyna nodded and nudge Piper to snap her out of her whole oh-my-god-Terri's-dead trance, "Rooftop, after school," She murmured into piper's ear who also nodded in understanding.

"Great, we'll figure things out from there," Annabeth tried to bear a smile but it was impossible to do since someone ended up dead in the morning. Even though Terri was an irritating, irresponsible slob, Annabeth felt sorry for her. No one deserve to die young, everyone deserves to have a long, happy life.

Well, maybe not if you stalk pretty girls and blackmail them for information and for them to do your dirty work.

She held her head high and a text buzzed into her phone in her pocket.

Sighing, she grabbed it and read the message.

**_Who's next? _**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

**_So I made one tiny, little slip up to Terri but who cares? She's dead anyway. Not saying that, that's my doing. Of course not, why would I ever do such a thing? _**

**_But you know you'll eat up this candy anways, it's addictive. _**

**_It's your choice, really. Who's next to be buried?_**

**_-Killer_**

* * *

**HIIIII! So I underestimated myself and I did typed up a chappie fast enough before I head to a country with 1 billion people. Happy? So Terri's dead. _Thank god, _I thought I never get rid of her. Finally. I know I kill my own OCs...hahaha. **

**Don't own anything. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	37. Keep your secrets

Chapter 37

Keep your secrets

It was the first funeral Reyna had attended- a funeral that didn't belong to a family member. There were quite a few funerals she had been to; there was Great-Aunt Isabella, which Reyna was a little thankful for. She remembered how she was afraid of Great-Aunt Isabella's huge, giant Manor/Castle in Geneva, the dark dungeons, the large fireplace in the kitchen that reminded her of the story Hansel and Gretel and the old torture devices that was stored in the large storage cellar made her legs a little shaky when she was little and at least now she didn't have to visit that freaky Manor anymore. And then there was Uncle Joe, the guy who got her hook into politics and law and he was a pretty cool uncle.

She was dressed in black, itchy chiffon Vera Wang dress, it was simple and elegant. Perfect for a funeral, the Headmaster insisted everyone to come to Elizabeth Terra Evans's funeral. She didn't even knew she own that dress until Annabeth saw it peeking underneath her large bundle of Adidas jackets.

"It's formal and a funeral, the dress is perfect, black and elegant," Annabeth pointed out to her.

So now here she was dressed in a knee-length, $5000 designer, chiffon and cotton black dress, her hair twisted into a French knot, wearing simple light makeup- nude lip gloss (that was all) and simple black ballet flats from Gwen.

The funeral was set up in the outskirts of Dudleytown in Cornwall, Connecticut (where the school is), it was a beautiful old cemetery and everything was typical Connecticut idyllic style.

Everyone dressed in black, it was a somber day. The clouds were gray, the sun was barely peeking out of the dull clouds and a haze had settled in.

"I still can't believe she's dead," croaked a quiet voice besides her, Reyna clenched Piper's hands reassuringly, even though Reyna wasn't the best at being sympathetic and comforting for a friend because it made her uncomfortable; she knew how hard it was for Piper. She knew why Piper had a special bond with Terri, in a way- Terri _looked _like and _acts _a whole lot like Jennifer. And Piper and Jennifer were the closest together than the rest of them.

Piper was dressed in a simple black Armani, business-like shift dress with an embroidered neckline and black wedges, her dark hair flowed down in layered tresses and her eyes were dark misty gray for the moment.

Annabeth joined them by rushing in, blonde hair in a wet, tall ponytail, no make-up and she wore a very tea- up like English black, slightly pass knee-length dress. "Wait up," Annabeth said, panting as she caught up with them.

"Nothing?" Reyna asked Annabeth immediately as they follow some of the other students into the funeral. The funeral had black lined chairs all in rows, a beautiful mahogany brown casket lay in the middle and there was a podium and a priest in black robes with a cross in the middle.

"Nothing," Annabeth confirmed, "But I did found this," She reached into her black purse and took out a white cloth, "Smell it," She urged.

Reyna took the piece of cloth and pressed it onto her nose; she inhaled a sharp, strong, chemical smell and it made her head felt dizzy- as if she was about to faint, her eyes were drooping…

"Reyna," Piper jolted awake by squeezing her hand tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Reyna forced a smile onto her face; the smell was so strong, too much chemical. "It's chloroform,"

Annabeth nodded, "That's what I thought," Piper looked a little left out on the 'smart-talk'.

"I need to tell you guys something," Piper swallowed nervously, placing her hand on her flat stomach- or was there a bump?

"What is it?" Reyna asked flatly, she didn't mean to come out that way but she was in a rather dull mood.

She closed her eyes, a small tear leaked out, "Piper, is everything alright?" Annabeth asked with concern touching her hand and Piper immediately jerked back.

"I'm p-p-pregnant," Piper choked out, tears lashing down on her face and her hands were protective on her stomach. "I ruined everything! **I manage to screw up everything in life!**" She sobbed into her hands.

Reyna could felt the shock settling into her mind, she felt sorry for Piper yet she despised her for carrying Jason's baby. Jealousy and guilt coursed through her veins as she patted her back, "You're pregnant?" Reyna couldn't keep the jealousy out of her voice. Piper was obviously pregnant with Jason's baby, it made perfect sense. There was always a part of her that missed him so much.

Annabeth hugged her friend, she place a cautious hand on Piper's growing belly. "Is this the baby?" Piper nodded, sniffling and wiping the tears on her dress, not caring that she was ruining it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, everything's gonna be alright," Reyna said, smiling and reassuring her even though her heart wasn't in it. "Does Jason know?"

She shook her head, "No, I can't tell him- he got a lot in his mind, I can tell and I think something is bothering him," She said, deep in thought as she sniffed slightly. Reyna nodded in understanding but her mind is reeling, _I think I know what's bothering him, _Reyna sighed and looked up, _I never should have give him that kiss. It's a moment of weakness, Reyna. _She told herself and held onto Piper, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Come on we better keep going," Annabeth urged and Reyna kept comforting Piper, she looked down at Piper's belly and saw Piper's hurt look. _She's pregnant, her future's screwed up, her father would probably throw a fit and kick her out and you kissed her boyfrined, brilliant Reyna. You totally deserve the best friend award,_ She thought dryly and squeeze Piper's hand, she vowed to herself to make sure Piper would never find out about that kiss.

_Because it would utterly destroy her._

* * *

The funeral was incredibly boring.

The funeral dictator kept droning on about hope and life and- was there something about depression? Reyna could barely keep her eyes awake, it wasn't her fault. She barely knew this Terri girl; she only knew that she looked like a hell lot like Jennifer and that she annoyed Annabeth a lot.

She forced her eyes up to the front, keeping her back straight as the dictator explained Terri's childhood and her partial scholarship in Songbird Academy- her grades and such. They were given each a dark red rose to put on her coffin and then they would say their prayers and lower the casket into the ground.

The dictator was wrapping up his speech, "_'Let not your hearts be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself,' _Book of John, Chapter 14, verse 1- 4," He said and looked into his folders and brought up three envelop and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Um…" The dictator swallowed nervously, for once loss for words. Reyna glanced up, finally awake from the Drone of Boredom and saw the dictator scratching his head, "Apparently Miss Evans has left three envelops for three students, er- private letters…" He held up the letters and continued, "May Annabeth Chase, Reyna White and Piper Mclean come forward?"

Silence stunned the crowd and so suddenly all eyes turned on them. _When eyes on you- like a really bad silence, _Jennifer had once said, _like when you do something mildly embarrassing and all eyes are on you, just hold your head up high and be proud you actually do it. You'll be remembered- in a good way. _

The three of them stood up, Gwen's dark brown eyes were focused on her and she mouthed, _"What the hell did you get yourself into now?" _

Question of the century: _What the hell _did _I really get into? _

She asked herself.

She ignored it and carry on making her way to the front, her head held up high and she could feel their eyes burning at her back as she made each step closer. A lock of loose dark hair fell from her French knot; she could hear birds chirping and ants moving already because of the eerie silence.

The answer was really easy, she got involved with Jennifer.

But even if she hasn't accepted Jennifer's out of character, friendly invitation to hang out in her house for lemonade, she knew that one way or another she knew that she would have get involved.

They were sisters.

The news did Reyna a large jolt of surprise and a weird, tight feeling in her chest. Sisters, they were different yet so alike. Hylla was a sister, but not a good one and it made her question that if things were different, would Jennifer be a better sister than Hylla?

But they're the same.

Hylla was manipulative sometimes, Jennifer- all the time. Hylla was a straight A, goody-good, perfect, lovable and more likable one in the family. Jennifer?

She got the whole damn town falling to her feet.

A horrible thought occurs in Reyna's brain, could _they _be sisters?

It was too bizarre and besides, didn't Hylla hate Jennifer with her full guts?

_"We looked fabulous!" Jennifer squealed and flipped her hair back and sashaying her hips in her Daisy Dukes baby blue bikini. _

_Annabeth bristled, "Of course _you _do," She muttered angrily, Piper crossed her arms- smiling at both at them and tried to ease the fighting, arguing tension between Annabeth and Reyna. _

_Reyna had often picked fights with Jennifer; the competitive streak against Jennifer had always steeled her. It reminded Reyna of her and Hylla sometimes when she tried to be friends with Jennifer. But it was Annabeth who took the prize of sparing against Jennifer. _

_"Sour puss," Jennifer giggled in Reyna's ears, Reyna shot her a cross-eyed look to stop her from making fun of Annabeth and Jennifer just rolled her eyes in response. _

_They were in Reyna's house, getting ready to use Reyna's bathtub. But of course Hylla came in, dressed like her mom- pleated, plaid skirt, crisp button down shirt, brown London slacks, knee-height socks, and a pair of mustard yellow knee socks and a black headband to keep her dark hair in check. She looked like Blair Waldorf gone geek. Jennifer wrinkled her nose and smirked as Hylla's face melted into a slight cold, sadistic expression when she saw them. _

_Reyna crossed her arms, feeling cold in her Speedos. "Reyna, nice to see you, Piper and Annabeth, you too and Jennifer," Hylla's smile was tight, vindictive- it was technically Jennifer's fault that Hylla's ex-boyfriend chose Jennifer over her. _

_"Nice to see you too, Hylla," Jennifer said, blinking, "How's Jack?" _

_Hylla's jaw tightened, "Jack's fine," _

_"Perfect, he's quite a catch you know," She slide open the French doors that lead to the backyard where the pool was, "Come on guys, let's hit the pool," And with a smirk, she skipped out. _

"Reyna," Annabeth hit at her shoulder as the dictator reached out to give her the letter.

The cream envelop was cold, smooth against her fingers and she thanked the dictator and they made their way back to their seats.

The dictator went back immediately to his boring droning, she glanced at the letter in her hand. On the back on the letters words were printed in beautiful black calligraphy writing.

**_Reyna White_**

**_Private_**

She ripped it open and took out the card, she turned it over and the message was written in dark red:

**_There's so many ways to find and end you, and the ending I pick?_**

**_Not so happy, well for you. _**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

**Last chapter before I fly off to China, sob, one week without my computer...**

**I'll manage to survive. Hopefully. If I don't update in a week or so, you know what happen- it's either I'm lost at China or I died from LACK-OF-SOCIAL-MEDIA-ITIS. Anyway, I want to ask do you find Secret by the Pierces- the music video and the song is really freaky? Brrr...It's the PLL theme, are you surprise? **

**Don't own anything. **

**-Killer; just joking!**

**Wink, **

**-Savvy**


	38. Some like it with trouble

Chapter 38

Some like it with trouble

**_Destroy your friends and I won't hurt you. _**

**_-Killer_**

Those words haunted her head- the guilt and pain of what she was about to do send her stomach doing flip flops.

The threats and the taunts were annoying and inescapable. And after what Killer did to Terri, she didn't want to take any chances that the fact Killer would be lenient to her.

Jason held her hand; giving her a sweet smile as they sat down together at the Java Moose, Jason called for the waiter- it wasn't Larry this time; it was a pretty blonde girl with big brown eyes. "Gwen I didn't know you work here,"

"Better than the Connecticut Square Coffee House, right?" She joked; Piper raised her eyebrows at Jason as he laughed.

"Anyway, um Gwen, Piper, Piper, Gwen," Jason introduced.

"Hi," Gwen greeted sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," Piper tried to keep her friendly demeanor welcoming.

"Anyway, what do you guys want?"

"The usual," Jason grinned.

"A vanilla soy latte," Piper told Gwen, she nodded and jolt the orders down and went back to the counter to deliver their orders. "I need to talk to you," She said immediately once Gwen was gone, her smile vanishing.

She was going to tell Jason about _the _situation and they would figure what to do from there, abortion, adoption or keep it? And sonograms, doctor appointment, baby stuff (though optional) where are they going to get all the money? A sonogram cause at least hundred bucks, doctor appointments- herbal medicine to make sure the baby is healthy- where is she going to get all the money? It's not like she could call up her dad and say, 'Oh by the way, I'm pregnant,' everything in her life is messed up.

"What is it?" Jason asked, squeezing her hand tight as Malcolm walked passed them, her growing stomach was getting larger and larger as time pass and sooner or later she won't fit into her own clothes. Another thing to add on the list: maternal clothes.

"Remember that night in New York?" She said, avoiding his eyes.

A small blush crept up his neck; the night was pure bliss but was packed with high consequences. "Yeah," He whispered softly.

"Well," She placed her hands on her stomach, his eyes widened and he finally got the message. "I'm-"

"No, no, it-it can't be," Jason shook his head; he chose not to believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it; it was all thrown away in one second- from teenage aviator to teenage _dad. _He put his hand on top of her baggy sweater- where her stomach was and sure enough there was a slightly large bump but it didn't make Piper fat- more like curvy as if she put on a few pounds of baby fat and sooner or later it's gonna turn into _baby. _

Then Piper burst into tears, "My dad is going to burn me like a witch when he finds out! He's going, gonna," She squeeze her eyes shut tight, trying to block the way from her as he held her tight.

"Piper, it-it's going to be okay but one question- are you hundred percent sure though?" He asked, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Yeah," She agreed, smiling like everything was going to be okay.

But the catch?

It really wasn't okay.

* * *

Tears slipped down; trying to reach the ground- she vomited the last bit of gross going-to-be digested food and wiped her mouth clean.

The nausea have been getting out of control, so far she had yelled at five people in a day for irritating her, the headaches were annoying, she was more short tempered and moody then usual and everyone think she was on her PMSGC (PMS gone crazy).

It had been bothering her.

Keeping her nervous, it caused so much money for a sonogram and she couldn't randomly went up to her parents and asked for $849, right?

But the threat and the proposition Killer gave her…

She made up her mind.

Feeling rather hot, scratchy and nervous in her Songbird Academy Uniform (it was Uniform Day), the dark blazer made it stuffy for her, the tights were wool (who wear wool tights in February in _Indiana?_), and the plaid skirt was orange maroon brown and a collared white shirt with a small orange bow tie. Her dark hair pinned in a choppy, loose bun made with a mid-size clip, lips mushed in Paul Frank monkey decorated cover cherry lip smackers, eyes sparkling under a thin line of simple eyeliner and bronze cocoa skin shining with radiance.

She hesitated for a moment, but to protect herself and for the sake of Jason, she knocked on the door and a thundering voice ran through the door, "Come in,"

And she went in.

* * *

"Will someone please propose thoughts and opinions over the movie?" The history teacher, Mr. Brunner said as he wheeled his wheelchair around the room, circling and making sure the students were paying attention.

Annabeth's hand immediately shot up, she had an excited smile on her face as eagerness swept over her body. "Miss Chase?"

"It wasn't fair for Joan of Arc to be burned at the stake before she turned nineteen, the theoretical reason why she was burned was because people were rather intimidated by her even though she was accused for heresy," She rattled on; expressing her thoughts over the recent movie the class had watched.

Mr. Brunner had a satisfied, not surprised smile on his face, "Excellent thoughts as usual, Miss Chase, that extra credit work has certainly paid off,"

Annabeth's heart soared for a moment; she kept smiling her usual smart, confident smile was on and she place her hands together; feeling rather please with herself even though with threat Killer had proposed was still in her mind…

Never mind that, focus on studies and Percy…

Percy.

She smiled to herself again, and then she looked up to join in mentally on the class. "…they were quite shocked over her victory in the Hundred Years War," Mr. Brunner explained as he showed the research slide on the Smart Board. "However, she was captured by the British and…"

Then she zoned out again into a memory she remembered.

_"What a bitch," Jennifer wrinkled her nose as she sipped her Virgin martini. They were all resting at Pigeon's Lake, wearing their swimsuits and sipping drinks and sunbathing at the banks. All the kids- everyone was there on the hot spring day, there were canoes in the spring clean lake, kiting, Volleyball, swimming and sunbathing. _

_Annabeth liked her brand new sporty silvery Speedos, her wet dark blonde hair was in a clip and in her hands was a Red Bull, and Reyna just wore a large wet purple shirt and black swimming shorts with Roxy flip flops but the best were Piper and Reyna. _

_Piper looked hot, not-prudish, surprising sexy and charming in a Dolce & Gabana red sailor themed bikini. Her dark hair was swept in a sexy messy beach style, her lips were rich red and her coffee skin shined with radiance only she has. _

_Then there was Jennifer. Raven lush curly dark hair that falls in to place, dark red lips, pale creamy skin, minty grey green eyes and an exclusive silk Balinese loose beach scarf over the black Versace skimpy lace bikini. _

_"Yeah," Piper agreed, not really focusing on the girl they were dissing. _

_"Hmm," Reyna nodded, looking rather distracted as she drinks her coke. _

_"She's not that bad," Annabeth defended, her eyes went to the new girl they were talking about. Her dark hair blocked her face as if she didn't want it to be seen, she wore large Gucci sunglasses to shade her eyes and her olive skin shined brilliantly. The black silver crisscross Adidas swimsuit halter top matches her black and silver crisscross swim shorts- it looked really good on her. "She's my science partner in Bio," _

_"Whatever," Jennifer scoffed. "What's her name?" _

_Annabeth watched as the new girl turn around, her dark hair was now in a braid and she took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were dark, melted mournful chocolate, her skin was pale olive, and her hair was wrapped in a loose, long braid and her face was small, pretty, lithe and Bohemian, Italian-ish exotic. She had Will Solace dangling over her- Will was a guy Jennifer had been chasing a while. _

_"Who the hell does she thinks she is?" Jennifer gritted her teeth for a while, not admitting that she was jealous of the new girl. She was beautiful- almost as beautiful as Piper and Jennifer but in a different way than Jennifer, Jennifer's a red lip, pale face beauty while the girl was an olive skin, darker more gothic beauty- almost like Piper but instead of innocence and pristine face Piper inherited, the new girl had a rich gothic dark face. _

_ "Her name is Bianca Di Angelo," Annabeth finally remembered. Jennifer' eyes narrowed for a moment as Will draped his arms around her slim shoulders, he offer her a red cup and she refused. Laughing a little, she ran to join the people playing volleyball. _

_"Girls," Jennifer stood up, Annabeth and the others followed her, "its D&C time," D&C time was what Jennifer calls 'Divide and Conquer', in other words Jennifer's time for harassing her victims. _

_"Who's life is about to go to hell this time?" Reyna grumbled standing up and letting her wet purple t-shirt stick to her toned athletic stomach. _

_Jennifer's jealous phase has disappeared with a vindictive smile, "Bianca Di Angelo, get ready to have your life destroyed,"_

She rubbed her head, she remembers now! Bianca was one of Jennifer's victims that manage to escaped unscathed, Jennifer had invited Bianca to the inner circle- it was FF (Fake Friending), it was when Jennifer pretended to be all friendly with Bianca, get her to spill her secrets and spread it out to the school but meanwhile Annabeth and Bianca become friends- _real _friends and Annabeth must have told Bianca what happened and things go south quicker that she thought it would and Jennifer send the girl packing to California before anyone can say 'Bitch'.

"Miss Chase?" Mr. Brunner called out, she zoned back in and the Vice Principal- Ms. Hera was standing right next to him. All the students were looking at her, they were shocked over the fact she zoned out in class.

"Um, yes?" She said, trying not to look embarrassed as she re-adjust the navy headband and stood up from her desk.

"Miss Chase," Ms. Hera implied coldly, the class stirred- suddenly not half-asleep and fully interested. "Will you please explained why were you sneaking out of school the other night?"

_No, no it can't be…Killer can't…_

"Uh, I, I don't know what you're talking about," Annabeth said, looking down for a while and up at the rest of the class, who were all pointing at her and whispering to each other now.

"We're talking about this," Ms. Hera took out a white A3 piece of cardboard and flipped it around- a large picture of her climbing out of the school. "Now would you please explain," She said with a slight smugness in her voice, her cold face had a smirk on it and everyone was ogling at the picture with fascination and shock.

"I…" Annabeth could barely find the words, "How does this…?"

"Here's the whole envelop full of pictures," Ms. Hera smiled coldly as she reached into her black case and pull out a mustard-y brown envelop- the type that was the size of an A3 paper and gave it to her. Inside there was a whole bunch of pictures- her and Percy together, her looking down from the window and so much more.

But a piece of white piece of small card was in there and on the card written in blood bold red letters:

**_You can never trust your friends. But I'm sure you have experience with backstabbing. _**

**_-Killer_**

"Who send you this?" Annabeth asked Ms. Hera immediately, "Was it some anonymous tip or somebody else give you did?"

_Because I'll tear that bitch out like never before. _

"I did," A voice said, it was very familiar. A brunette came through the door, her hair was choppy- in a loose bun, and she wore her Songbird Academy uniform. Her dark red head band matched her beautiful red lips, her face was gorgeous in a pristine way- her nose was upturned, her cheekbones was high but not high enough to rivaled Reyna's regal ones and her dimples and mouth were cute and worthy enough to die for.

But her eyes were the most captivating thing on her face, it changed color.

"I was the one who rat you out," she avoids Annabeth's eyes and looked down. She was Piper Mclean.

* * *

_Gasp! Piper would like never rat Annie-kins out like that, would she?_

_New flash, she would. Especially walking around in baggy clothes to hide her surprising large belly around school, right? _

_And Annie, dear, how do you always ruin things for everybody including that nice smart little scholarship you have in school and with your boyfriend? _

_Reyna, Reyna, for one so regal and controlling you, how can you be so naive? Don't expect me to be silent about The Kiss, Pretty Piper would be thrill to hear how it went. The boyfriend and the best friend, that's pretty classy Reyna. Really classy, even for you. _

_And I'm done for the day- I had my fun, well you know you love me. _

_-Killer_

* * *

**BACK FROM CHINA! My god, I miss all of you. I miss this fic and everything, I miss my laptop. But China was great, the Forbidden Cidy was frigging huge! It's like four hundred White Houses all put together, the Summer Palace was even bigger though and did you know there's like no Facebook, Twitter or even YouTube in China?!**

**I will die if I try living there. **

**Anyway, don't own anything. **

**You know you love me. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy**


	39. For Queen to Dethroned

Chapter 39

From Queen to Dethroned

_She's not speaking to me, _Piper thought as Annabeth angrily packed her big pile of books. "Annabeth I'm sorry,"

Annabeth didn't answer back, she pack the last of her clothes and toiletries, zipped her suitcase up and locked it up, "Don't talk to me," She growled, "I'll get you back for this."

"I said I was sorry," Piper defended herself, climbing out of her bed. "I just I needed to protect the baby and my dad will hate me,"

"How naïve can you really get, Piper?" Annabeth turn around to face her and took her suitcase into her hands. "It's going to come out one way or another,"

"But not now," Piper place her hands on her hips, "I just can't let it happened now, especially with my dad finally paying attention to me,"

"You're a bitch," Annabeth spat out loud, "Now, I'm suspended from the school for two months and when I come back, next year I have to repeat the whole junior year!"

"It isn't that bad," Piper tried to reassure as they went towards the door. "At least you aren't expelled and where are you going?"

"Back home for two months," Annabeth grumbled angrily. Piper sighed, she didn't meant for everything to get messy.

She just wanted to protect the baby but then she got the message from Piper:

**_When Annie gets angry_**

**_It becomes really icy_**

**_It doesn't ends so pretty_**

**_So click on the link, sweetie_**

**_ . .us_**

**_-Killer _**

Feeling rather curious, she tapped on the link on the screen of her iPhone and the website for Butterfly Crush came up and the first things that come up were the recent updates of gossip circling around the school.

**Time to knock things up**

**Who new Annie Chase could be so useful in undercover? But the real news is, when people are so happy together. So young, in love- a simple night can be a giant mistake?**

**Yes, Queen P I'm talking to you. **

**No wonder why you had been so porky these days, you're officially knocked up. **

**You have my celebrative praises. **

**Hasta la vista, amigos. **

**-Drew, Head of BC. **

Her mouth dropped open.

"That bitch!" Piper spat and threw her phone onto the floor. "Screw you Annabeth Elizabeth Chase!"

The phone shattered into a million pieces- Piper was seething, how could Annabeth rat her out like this?

How _low _can you really go?

For revenge? Who knew people could be this vindictive? And she thought having Killer on her case was bad enough.

* * *

She tried to zip up the zipper of her denim shirt but it didn't fit and her jeans wouldn't budge. "God damn it," Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she comes into the room from the bathroom. Her red hair was a wet red-earth brunette color, soaking wet and she wore a dark green bath robe over her body. "I heard about your…"

"Pregnancy," Piper said with disgust, "I can't fit any clothes of mine now,"

"Yeah sooner or later, you need maternal clothes," Rachel teased as she turned around to change in her clothes and taking out her bath robe to expose her bare back and the clasp of her lacy black bra and panties. She took a light white thin cotton long-sleeve shirt over her bra, making the bra nearly see through because the wet water from her hair made it onto her clothes, she quickly squeeze through a jean skirts (and it wasn't super short), wore a black cardigan over her long sleeve top and put on a pair of country-styled brown boots.

"Don't remind me," Piper groaned as she went into her trunk to search for clothes that could possibly fit her. "I can't find anything here, damn it what am I gonna wear?"

"You sound like Drew, just now," Rachel laughed as she took out a blow dryer to dry her hair. "And I think I got something for you, it's my back up dress if I ever manage to forget a condom,"

"Oh shut up," Piper grumbled, Rachel went to her mahogany trunk and took out a long pleated dress with soft pastel baby blue colors and floral patterns and gave it to Piper. It really wasn't her style; it was girly and soft- very unlike her. "Is this the only thing you have?"

"Unless you want the pink with roses all over one because this is the one I have so far," Rachel said with a mischievous grin as she watch Piper's expression at the mention of a 'pink dress with roses all over it'. "Then we can get you some maternal clothes over this weekend, because it's City Weekend."

"I'll guess I have to go with this," Piper took the dress and went into the bathroom to change from her jammies to the dress.

"And hurry up!" Rachel yelled towards the door of the bathroom, "We need to get to breakfast, ASAP!"

* * *

Have you ever walked into a room- no make them a huge hall, and have about sixty thousand people talking bad things about you?

That was how she felt like when she entered the breakfast hall with the maternal dress and the pair of ballet flats. _"Oh my god, she still shows her face?" _A beautiful blonde with sparkling green eyes scoffed as she made it to the entrance with Rachel.

The boys gave her some winks as she passed through the first table loaded with them, the girls made faces at her and some whispered, "_…Such a slut," _Those were the frequent whispers circling around the room. It felt like an eternity until she reached her breakfast table and sat down. But it didn't change the way how everyone was looking at her.

"Such hypocrites," Thalia scoffed as she sat down with Rachel. "As if they haven't screwed anyone else," At least some people were on her side.

"People are like that, Thalia, you get used to it," Rachel told her with a subtle, raised expression. She made a grab for Danish cranberry bread and took a sip out of her English Earl Grey tea.

"But hey at least I can admit that I lost my virginity and have the decency to not make fun of people when they lose theirs, it's completely fine, Piper, everyone loses it- and some even younger than you," Thalia smiled at her as she ate her breakfast but it didn't made her feel better and her breakfast couldn't get any worse.

She thought to soon.

"Queen P," A smug voice drawled out as she was getting started on her French Waffles, "Going for a floral theme," Drew added with a light subtle smile as she drew closer to their breakfast table, she survey what Piper was wearing with a disgust expression and cover it up with a sugary smile. "I see,"

"What does the bitch wants now?" Thalia muttered not-so-softly as Drew and her friends crossed their arms.

"Just want to tell you, sweetheart," Scarlett Apple-Dale wrinkled her nose as Piper dipped her croissant in chocolate sauce, "That we need to discussed your role as Queen P, since now that you're fat-"

"It's call being pregnant, Scarlett," An icy voice interrupted, and only one person could sound so cold. Reyna Olivia White. "But you certainly don't have enough brain cells to figure that one out,"

Scarlett's smug smile disappeared.

Reyna was standing there, thin and simple in the usual braid, purple t-shirt with a black cotton jumper, jeans, worn out converse shoes and an Artic smile to cover it all up. Lacy was standing next to her, quiet and shy as a mouse and for once wasn't babbling like it was Doomsday.

"Reyna, just the girl we were all looking for to join in the party," Penelope George smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, anyway," Drew continued, sweeping her dark hair behind her shoulder. "You seemed unfit to be crown Queen so we forfeit your coronation,"

"I'm effing glad that we didn't have it anyway," Piper retorted, biting into the delicious croissant

"Great," Drew said with a dazzling smile. "You're officially dethroned, Queen- wait Not-Queen P," Thalia rolled her eyes and Drew turned to Reyna, "Congratulation Queen Reyna, you have the crown back,"

And she walked away with her friends.

"Thank God she's gone," Lacy breathe out slowly. Her dark blue eyes exquisite and nervous, her blonde hair was darker than usual- she highlighted it with brunette low lights and she curled it into light wavy curls instead of the usual platinum blonde straight hair. She changed her style a little, instead of preppy, proper clothes she change it into classy vintage. Her tousled caramel hair was swept in a loose Blake Lively-esque loose, messy ponytail, she wore a vintage pink roses pattern navy blue cotton jumper over a polka dot sheer shirt and a simple leather black skirt.

"Devil's back in her shack," Thalia said snidely as she rolled her eyes.

"Thalia," Rachel nudges hard on the shoulder. "Be nice,"

"Who wants to be nice to Drewera Leanne Tanaka?" Thalia asked a really good question.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Piper asked Reyna and Lacy.

"I thought I ate breakfast with a friend in need," Reyna told her, sitting down next to Thalia and Lacy joined in. "I want to be a friend," Reyna looked down and grab a piece of watermelon.

"And I can't stand sitting there without Gina," Lacy said, shrugging and eating her French toast.

"Yeah, how's Gina?" Piper stirred her hot chocolate and took a nice steamy sip; she always prefers her drink not that thick.

"I haven't heard from her at all, it's like she's ignoring for nothing," Lacy made hand gestures, "It's so weird, Principal Zeus said she had been with her parents in the Caribbean and I haven't heard from her like two and a half month, it's already March,"

"Wait hold on, Gina Bennett?" Reyna's eyes twitched for a moment as she dropped her fork onto the table. "My parents met her parent a few days ago, haven't you heard what's in the _Connecticut News?" _

"What?" Piper, Thalia, Lacy and Rachel said in unison then they exchange strange, weird looks.

"Because," Reyna searched into her bag and brought out a newspaper, that her father had send to her. There were small summaries of articles of different things happening but the big one was two pictures of the same girl plastered on it and bold words that screamed:

**GIRL GONE MISSING. **

And the two pictures were Gina Bennett. "She's missing?" Lacy squeaked, her eyes were now in a crossed eyes position.

Piper felt herself staring at the picture, the two pictures were Gina of course- one was before the makeover Lacey gave her and one where she was all glam up.

The one on the left was when she was a dull looking, blonde, bad haircut, and watery eyed girl with a bland black blazer. The other picture was Gina completely fabulous. Blonde wispy hair had turned into a glossy shade of raven, blue eyes traded for lime green sparkling eyes and red ruby lips.

"Can't you believe she actually have natural green eyes?' Lacy gossiped and when she saw Piper's subtle, surprised expression, she just said, "But it doesn't matter because Gina's missing,"

"When did Gina go missing?" Piper questioned her eyes deadly serious.

"About three months ago," Reyna replied, hoping Piper wouldn't blow up.

"Three months- and we didn't know that a student is missing," Rachel scoffed, "What a nice school,"

"Gina's missing for three months and the school didn't say and no one said anything?" Piper blinked, and then she grabbed Reyna's hand and pulled her off the bench to go talk to her in private.

"Something doesn't feels right here," Piper whispered harshly in a hushed way as Reyna eyes eyed the Butterfly Girls as they throw disgusted looks at them.

"Yeah, it has Killer stamped on this," Reyna crossed her arms and played with a loose lock out of her braid.

"It reeks of blood and fire," Piper murmured. "Look, we'll talk about this later- I think I have to finish breakfast and your friend is calling you," She pointed to the beautiful blonde with brown eyes; she dressed in a simple cashmere and a beige skirt. She was carrying two books in her hand, and a sling bag. She mouthed, _"Latin Class, Now!"_

"Yeah, I'll see you," Reyna smiled and walked away quickly to join Gwen and the others.

* * *

_I really outdone myself this time. So what do we got here?_

_Annie got a clean slate, I hope she's considering on cleaning it every month. But she's gone for two months, too bad she'll miss all the fun part when Queen Piper hand her crown back to Reyna. _

_Piper- from New Girl, to Girl who's everyone is talking about, to prettiest girl to school, to Queen Piper of the Popular and to fat, loser slut girl- all that in nine months. It's okay, Piper, I'm not bored with you yet. Hey, just want to know how's Jason doing? Has he be kssing other girls? Just wanted to check. _

_Reyna, Reyna- wait's it's Queen Reyna now right? You got everything you want back except for Jason- but at least you got his lips, right Queen _Regina? _It takes so long to build a building and just a small rusty nail to pull up and fall down, just like your squeaky clean throne reputation and that little scandulous kiss with Jason. It's nearly your time I watch you go up in flames. _

_I'll be watching._

_-Killer._

* * *

**I'm updating outrageously fast because no school for two weeks and I'm not going anywhere after China, so I'm just free- watching Gossip Girl, playing Facebook games and writing; of course. So yeah. **

**Don't own anything and I'll be watching. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	40. It's Finally Over

Chapter 40

It's Finally Over

"Miss Rosary?" The valet officer asked as the beautiful, tanned blonde stepped out of the Porsche.

"Yes, just call me Julia," She smiled as she flipped her hair, She handed the keys to him, "Make sure car turns out alright," She faked a British accent with perfect accurate sense. Of course, the blonde wavy, Blake Lively worthy perfect hair was a wig, the tan, glowing skin was fake, the name wasn't hers- the real Juliana Marianna Rosary was in the Cornwall Pigeon Lake, dead, and the blue sapphire eyes hidden under the Dior sunglasses was fake too.

But it was all necessary.

She was dressed in a white mini dress, her hair was styled, she wore Michel Perry's pumps, a Louis Vuitton weaved sun hat and she carried a Vivienne Westwood hobo bag. Scanning the Lakeview Country Club that was based in Cornwall, she took off her sunglasses to absorb the beautiful scent of spring in March.

"OMG, Julie, you're here!" Kara Andrews flung her arms around Killer, "So how was Australia? And you got tan!" She squealed. Killer made her smile widened and returned the hug.

Kara had grown, from that tiny, strawberry blonde, ditz she had grown into a gorgeous girl with tousled strawberry shiny blonde hair, creamy skin, small supple pink lips and dark deep brown compassionate eyes. "Oh Australia was wonderful," She said as they release the hug. Kara's beautiful strawberry locks were kept together with a green headband, the Juicy Couture green silk wrap dress matched her creamy skin, her green silk strappy Zac Posen heels and a Vera Wang emerald greenstone large necklace.

"Let's go have some brunch," Kara squeaked in excitement. _She hasn't change, damn she's annoying, _and Killer thought as she squeezed Kara's hand, "Waiter, can we get a table for two?"

A handsome waiter dressed in crisp white button down shirt, along with an ironed black tie and black trousers. "Of course, right this way miss," He led them towards the outside courtyard, where you can see the tennis court where people were battling it out in designer white crisp Adidas sport outfits, men or boys playing golf in expensive Ralph Lauren cashmere sweaters and loafers, girls resting out by the pool in Versace's bikinis and rich teens that were good-looking enough to be Abercrombie models and rich enough to scoff at the thought of ever shopping there, were eating caviar on toast or crisp salad or food that cause more than your entire closet.

They sat down on a white clothed, mahogany four legged table that was paired up with two golden sedan chairs. Shiny wine glasses, expensive china and silverware were laid out on the white cloth. She sat down on one of the chairs and laced her hands together when Kara places her head on her palms.

Juliana Rosary was one of Kara's old friends back in Westminster, England. Kara was originally from England- she lost her accent when she came and her real name was Katherine Blair-Rose Andrews. "So how have you been, Jules?" Kara asked as the waiter came over to start taking orders.

"Things are all right, boarding school has been taxing," Killer said casually as the waiter start to grabbed his paper and pen.

"So what would you ladies like?" The waiter asked politely.

"Oh, I'll take the fresh Thai salad with sea prawns and caviar on the side," Kara ordered, not even glancing on the menu. She gave the waiter her menu and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just have a calamari with olives and pesto," Killer smiled reassuringly at the waiter as she hand her menu to the cute waiter.

"Some gin to celebrate your visit?" Kara suggested with a coy smirk.

"Katherine," Killer pretended to be affronted, knowing this was typical behavior between Kara and Juliana. 'It's barely noon,"

"We're having brunch, so it suits the occasion," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have your Blue Ice Vodka along with cherry syrup and gin tonic, oh with lemon on the sides," She told the waiter, flashing Kara a mischievous grin back.

"You're such a hypocrite," Kara exclaimed like as if she just made an amazing discovery. _You haven't changed at all, Kara. _"I'll have the Magellan gin with ice and strawberry toppings, that's all,"

When the waiter left, Kara immediately rolled her eyes. "What a superficial loser," She snorted, and then turns to her, "So how bad is boarding school?"

"Unfortunately for me, father is still talking about Cambridge so I'm still stuck in CCSS," She done her research and she knew what happened over her interrogation with the _real _Juliana Rosary before her final last words before she stick a knife into her and plunge her over to the river of Pigeon Lake in Cornwall.

"Oh, that sucks,"

"But what happened with you and that Jennifer girl?"

"Ladies your drinks are here," The cute waiter guy returned with the drinks, he had Kara's cool blue Magellan gin drink and her Ice blue Vodka. _Time to put Phase B into action, _she thought as she took a drink of her vodka.

"Jennifer's missing, I'm glad she is," Kara examined her nails; she looked to the floor- avoiding her eyes. "I mean she's a real bitch, the Spawn of Satan went back to hell,"

"I know what you mean about bitches, unfortunately for me they haven't go all the way back down," Killer joked, keeping her sweet smile up and resisting the urge to bare fangs at her.

"Oh by the way, you have a pimple right here…" Killer pointed to a spot near Kara's lips.

"Oh shit," Kara swore and stood up, "Excuse me…" She ran off in a hurry to the bathroom to fix her 'pimple'. _How dumb can you get? _She snorted mentally as the girl was long gone, well for now.

She made sure no one was looking; she eyed that cute waiter at the corner who was taking some orders from another table and the people around her and then reach into her hobo bag. She felt the tiny bottle that was filled with arsenic, took it out and hide it by her palm. Then she popped open the cover and pour it into the alcohol.

When Kara returned, she let out a scoff. "I didn't see a pimple, Jules," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Guess it was just a trick of the light," Killer laughed nonchantly. "How about a toast to friendship?"

"Of course!" Kara squealed, all excited again. She took her glass and raise it in the air, Killer took hers.

"To friendship," They said in unison, Killer sipped her vodka and Kara drank her gin with a pretty smile on her face.

And it was a smile that was plastered on the face of her corpse for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_She's all dressed up, _Jason thought, as he smelled the scent of strawberry candles wafting from Piper's room. _Piper, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do- it's to make sure you don't kill yourself. _

He took in a deep breath and knocked the door. The door was opened up by Piper- who was dressed in the most inappropriate dress he ever seen. And it's definitely something Piper wouldn't wear. Her dark hair flowed down in large soft wavy curls, her skin was silky smooth, cocoa skinned, deep beautiful eyes- the dark, innocent delicious cocoa chocolate ready for tasting. Her top was a tight lacy black corset that held her slight large tummy to make her body curvy rather that dopey and the top she wore was showing a little more breast than needed, she wore black lace panties and ruby red lipstick.

"Hello, handsome," Piper giggled, "You got my text?"

Jason faked a smile, his eyes traveling around her body. From her hips- to her never-ending, smooth legs, from her long curtain of wavy dark mane to her pouty cupid lips and from her C-cup chest her nice supple hips. "Yeah, what's all this?"

She smirked, come closer and place her dainty hands on his muscular chest, which was hidden by a faded simple purple shirt, his hips were definably sculpted with a pair of baggy jeans hanging on them and his hair was a golden arch of sunlight. "I was bored," She said sultrily. _She smells like cinnamon and apples mixed together, along with a hint of chai and vanilla and also a bit of soy milk- that might be the coffee smell….hmm, so good. _He thought as she stroke his chest, running her hands down his clothed torso. "And also my hormones are hopping," She smiled beautifully, then grabbed his shirt tight- two fistful and pull him into the room.

Normally, any boy will kill to get seduced by a sexy, gorgeous, Brazilian, European, exotic goddess- but the dark thoughts that _that bitch Killer _had place in his mind about what he's going to do made the whole sexy mood damper.

"Piper…" He lost his train of thought when Piper made for his neck, her soft slow kisses, her hips moving in a slow seductive motion onto his legs and his manhood- it was killing him, "Piper, what are you doing?" He stifled a soft moan.

Piper stopped kissing his neck for a while, "I told you I was bored," She grabbed him by the shirt and stopped by her bed. She pecked his nose and smirked; then she throws him down the bed and he landed on the peach quilted sheets with a loud _fump! _"And the others are gone," She whispered with a sly smile. She went on top of him then their lips crashed together and they entered a heated make out session.

Their tongues clashed together, Piper shoved it hard down into his throat as if she was begging for passion- the heat they felt in New York, but the pooling miserable feeling in his stomach made him sick. "I'm not letting you win this time," She murmured through their triads of kisses. She slid her tongue in, their love and kisses getting rougher, stronger and she was dominating. Part of him was thinking _can't let her win…hmm; her mouth is so nice…_and another part was _I can't hurt her, can't do it. _

But he did.

He broke the kiss and get her off him in a series of pants, "Piper, I can't do it- it's not right," He breathe in deeply, is face red from the heat. He got off the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

She tried slowing down her breaths, her amazing chest rising up and down. "Why?" She asked her eyes deep with concern. "It's isn't like we haven't done it before and I'm pretty sure the mistakes have been made," She drawled out sarcastically as she lie on the bed seductively.

"It's just I need to tell you something," He closed his eyes and then he opened his mouth to say the words he never meant at all, "I want to break up with you,"

Piper jerked up, she blinked and her eyes twitched. "What?" She sounded vaguely hurt, "What do you mean? I thought everything was fine between us,"

"It just I think I love someone else," His breath starts to get faster as he saw her stared to the ground, her eyes starts to water but she was trying her best not to cry. _Killer made me do it- she made me break up with you or not you'll know about the kiss and it'll hurt you worse than this. I'm so sorry, Queen P. I did this so I wouldn't hurt you. _He prayed up to the Lord in heaven as tears start to fall on to the bed.

"It's Reyna, isn't it?" The words trembled out of her lips; she curled up and put her arms around her legs protectively. She avoids looking into his eyes. "I always knew you had feelings for her,"

"Piper," He breathes out, reaching out to hug her but she move away from him. "Please, I'm sorry,"

"No, get out," She said shakily, "It was a mistake inviting you here," When she look up and face him, her beautiful mask was an expression of icy cold. "Go and find your beloved, Reyna,"

"Fine," He snapped and then he was out the door. He slammed it shut but he didn't miss the sound of Piper collapsing into her bed into a collection of sobs.

* * *

**I figured it's a matter of time before I find my head on a stick for breaking up Jasper. So, angry fan mobs stop chasing me with your sticks and pitch forks, Jasper will be back together again; at the end of the sequel to this story- if I'm in a good mood. Sorry I was just bored of Piper and Jason and angry at the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. **

**No reviews, see what happened to your favourite couple? **

**I'm evil, cruel and possibly almost as mean as Blair Waldorf, Rick Riordan and Alison DiLaurentis. **

**Don't own anything.**

**Angry Wink,**

**-Savvy.**


	41. Come out and play, Bianca Di Angelo

Chapter 41

Come out and play, Bianca Di Angelo.

The last few weeks were surprisingly lonely for Reyna. There was Gwen and the others, but something feels off right now- the fact that Killer's threat is dangling around her throat, Annabeth have been shipped off home for two months of suspension and Piper had been avoiding her, every time Reyna approached her Piper turned short-tempered, irritable and simply angry and out of character in a bad way.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reyna approached Piper as she sat down on the bench Piper was on; Piper was reading the book _The Scarlett Letter. _"Are you and Jason in a big fight?"

Piper bristled; she shut the book and bangs it on to the bench seat. She was dressed in rose floral black and red maternal dress, along with red flats and a red headband. "We broke up," She snapped. "What else you want to know," For a moment, Reyna felt her heart soar in happiness but she felt remorseful for Piper at the same time and bad because she shouldn't be feeling _happy; _considering the fact that Piper was her friend, she kissed Jason when they were dating and also the fact that she's glad that the _father _of Piper's baby is single.

She's a brilliant friend.

"I just want to know," Reyna said awkwardly, "What really happened between you and Jason?"

"You really want to know, slut?" Piper questioned with narrowed as she stood up from the bench, book in hands. She was facing down Piper. "The problem is you."

Then she left, leaving Reyna alone sitting on the bench. But before she could really go off, she turned around and face her with a narrowed smile and her eyes was dark, stormy gray- a darker and stormier shade than Annabeth's. "You know what Reyna?" Piper's expression was reptilian. "I always know you were a whore but I never take you as a liar," And then she went away for good. A message beeped onto her phone, she sighed.

**_Poor, poor Regina, you really think I keep my mouth shut? No one ever likes a slut like you. _**

**_-Killer._**

* * *

"You take the boys, I take Annabeth," Her father reasoned with her mother loudly through the guest bedroom door. They were having a fight about who takes the kids, whether they should keep Annabeth and her brothers separate and the usual stuff.

_This is so not what I need, _She arrived home, thinking that her parents are going to probably yell at her because of the whole suspension, repeating the whole Junior year, sneaking out to see Percy thing instead from what she heard from Bobby; her parents were going to divorce each other and now they're fighting over who get the custody over them.

"They're fighting again," Matthew whined as he relentlessly drummed his fingers on the kitchen island's table top. Annabeth was trying her best to fixed dinner for the boys- her first time making a home cook meal. "And I don't want the crust,"

"You'll eat the crust," Annabeth said sharply. She swiped peanut butter over the white, cream bread.

"But I _don't _wanna," He debated, whining louder than ever.

"God, I give up," Annabeth slammed the butter knife hard on the table and reached for the wireless house phone which was sitting on the corner of the island next to a whole stacks of mail, junk mail, dad's English and History papers from his classes, mom's manuscript for plays (she write short plays and documentary for the local theatre), Annabeth's phone bills, all of their school fees and such. "Pizza!" She yelled across the house so that Bobby could here.

"Yes!" Bobby's roar echoed from the living room, "I mean, YES I got a new high score on Wii Sports,"

"I can't hear anything from the living room," Annabeth rolled her eyes at the fail excuse.

"Okay, you caught me," Bobby joked as he entered the kitchen and dining room. Annabeth glared at her brother with her usual daggers, her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she had her hands on her hips. "But it's not my fault you suck at cooking,"

_"You are being unreasonable!" _Helen yelled shrilly as the door stormed opened and her stepmother and her father yells were louder than ever.

"You know what, forget the pizza- not hungry anyways," Matthew muttered with a half-smile, Bobby nodded in agreement and then they shuffle off together into the hallway to make it to their room.

Annabeth sighed in defeat as she put the phone back; it had been going on like this for two weeks. She decided to eat the half-finished peanut butter sandwich and put all the things back into place- the dirty butter knife and plate into the sink, the peanut butter jar and sack of bread were all in the cupboard.

She should probably go back into her room and study because when she get back to school, everyone in her grade would all be fired up with SATs. But instead she decided to sleep early tonight, so she want and wash up, brush teeth, put on her jammies and switch her lights off.

She had a dream last night.

_ "Mama Mia," They sung loudly in the mall, they looked like they were high- jumping around like monkeys, squealing like monkeys and smiling like monkeys. "Here we go again…"_

_"Okay, we should probably stop," Jennifer grinned as she flipped her hair for a group of passing high school boys who were all eyeing her in _that _way. "Or not they're going to call the cops,"_

_"Okay," Piper agreed like an obedient dog towards its owner. Reyna and Annabeth shared uneasy looks again, they've discussed behind Piper and Jennifer backs that maybe it was time to break it off with Jennifer and Piper- Piper seem in love and head over heels with the idea of Jennifer harassing younger, weaker victims in school. And honestly, she's sick of all the mind games she had been playing with Bianca- who was actually a seriously nice girl; Jennifer seems to hate the girl with desirable passion. _

_Bianca's dark hair draped around her lovely diamond shape face, her lips were naturally red, her dark eyes were roasted coffee and a void of sadness- that intrigued a lot of mystery in her, her skin was olive pale and her expression was blank. Some of the boys- instead of staring at Jennifer were staring at Bianca. Bianca wore a black strappy tank top along with Roxy jean shorts, along with cool Puma converse and her hair was out as usual. "Do you guys want all stop at Tutti Frutti for yogurt?" She asked. _

_"Sure," Jennifer agreed, "You guys coming?" _

_"I need to get ready for the Charity Gala, I'm organizing everything and I can't be late," Reyna said all in a hurry breath, she had her reading glasses on, she was running through her list over and over again and she was more riled up than ever. "And promise you'll all be there?"_

_"Of course," Jennifer assured Reyna, giving her a good pat on the shoulder, "We're like sisters, I'll be there," Jennifer had a coy smile on and for a moment she saw Reyna brows furrowed together as if she thought Jennifer was being serious and then she knew that it was of course one of Jennifer 'funny' puns. _

_"I have to go study," Annabeth said quickly. She really didn't want to get involved with Jennifer and Piper- as if Jennifer and Annabeth needed more arguments on whether or not Jennifer should pick on her victims._

_"Well, my dad has arrived from L.A!" Piper jumped up, she knew Piper was really excited because her father rarely come and visited her so this was a rare occasion for her. "See you guys at Reyna's Gala," _

_"It looks like it's just me and you, B," Jennifer flashed Bianca a coy wink, as if she knew something. What was that about? Annabeth thought. She probably shouldn't get involved. _

_"See you," Annabeth walked away, finding her way towards the mall exit when she realizes she left her iPod with Jennifer. _

Damn it, I really hope not to get involve with Bianca and Bitch, _she thought as she went back to Tutti Frutti to go grab her iPod back. _

_But when she walked into Tutti Frutti, she expected Jennifer and Bianca to be ordering their yogurts or sitting on the table- chatting and laughing, or fake chatting and laughing. She saw they were huddled up in the corner and she could make out what they were saying._

_"…I told you to stay away from him," Jennifer remarked, sipping her water calmly. Which wasn't a good sign, she haven't see Jennifer this calm when she forced Victoria Shapiro back to Iowa with her corny family. And 'him' she assumed was Jack. "But you never learn, do you B?"_

_"Look Jennifer, let's admit it," Bianca said with an innocent blink of an eyelash. "Everybody hates you, Annabeth and Reyna are thinking about ditching you, people are getting bored of your vindictive, bitchy ways and the boys are even tired of you," She smirked, "All you have is Piper, the girl who keeps dangling around your finger, I'm surprise no one haven't come out of the closet yet," _

_"Piper isn't lesbian," Jennifer said, rather coldly and protectively. _

_"I wasn't talking about Piper," _

_Oh my effing god was the only words echoing in Jennifer's mind. "I'm not lesbian, B," Jennifer's laugh was like twinkling bells. "But nice guess on what I'm hiding and just to let you know, you aren't close,"_

_Bianca's smug smile disappeared, "Fine but at least I'm close to bring you down," She stood up from the table and shrugged off her naturally long waterfall of dark waves. "You might be Queen Jennifer now, but wait till it's Queen Bianca," She smiled at Jennifer and then walked away in a strut- making the guys strained their eyes. _

_Annabeth blinked, completely shock of what she just saw. _

_"Fine little bitch," Jennifer murmured to herself, "You want to play? Because two can use a game," _

_And when Jennifer enters a game, the rules were set: kill or be killed. _

She gasped aloud, reaching out blindly in the dark. Flailing to keep hold off herself in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and reached out for the glass of water she kept besides on the side desk. Grabbing the cool glass, she put it to her lips and pours the reliving, cool liquid down her heated throat.

"Wow Annie," A voice drawled as she held the glass in two hands. "I have to say you do handle a family divorce like a boss,"

Brilliant.

Did Jennifer's ghost decided to haunt her now?

"What do you want, Jennifer?" Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temples from her dreams. Ghost Jennifer was pale in that ghostly light way, she wore a purple ruffled blouse, her hair was down in tousles, her lips were bloody, and she had a large head wound on her forehead. "Are you dead?" Because it was the first time Jennifer looked gruesome with blood splattered all over her body.

"Is that the first question you asked?" Jennifer snorted. "And yes I'm dead,"

"Wow," Annabeth blinked, surprise she felt sorry for Jennifer- no one deserves to die that young. "Why you're here?"

"Bianca Di Angelo," Jennifer said with enough venom to penetrate the whole San Francisco with small pox. "I think there are some ties towards her about your stalker,"

"Killer, you know Killer?" Annabeth asked Jennifer, whose expression turn nervous and was fixed by a knowing smile.

"I can't tell you, the dead are not okay to speak- but I can tell you the information lies in Los Angeles, where the DI Angelo's stay; in Bianca's room," Jenifer sighed, "I wish I can tell you what you're up against, she's deadly,"

"She?" Annabeth blinked again, "You're telling me to travel to Los Angeles, sneak my way into the Di Angelo's manor and into Bianca's room to find out information what about I'm about to find out?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much is,"

"You're impossible,"

"Thank you for your delightful compliment- it's a gift,"

"But it sounds like you know her," Annabeth brushed her hair, staring at Jennifer as she sat onto Annabeth's bed.

"I was also target by Killer like you, I come as close to only finding out that Killer was a she," Jennifer let out a sigh and then she disappeared into a whiff of cloud and the whole thing was probably just a dream.

At least she hope so.

* * *

**Another kid friendly chapter by Savvy! I'm so nice, at least you know what Annabeth's been doing her 'suspension'. Next chapter we'll find out what happened with Bianca and Jennifer, now you guys know _a little bit _of why Jennifer despised Bianca so much...maybe B's Killer...oh, I don't know, don't look at me.**

**Don't own anything. And one word: REVIEW!**

**Wink,**

**Savvy**

**Don't own anything. **


	42. Annabeth Goes James Bond

Chapter 42

Annabeth Goes James Bond

"I'm so glad we're going to L.A," Bobby sucker punched the air as they stepped into the train that was taking them to the Sunny city. "Mom's awesome!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said through a smile. She decided to follow her Jennifer instincts: Go to L.A. Surprisingly, Helen had let her go to L.A because Helen thought it was the best way- Helen and dad settle their marriages, while Annabeth go to L.A to maybe study about media works and her father pitch in, saying she could go to L.A as long as Bobby and Matthew follow her to L.A so they could have some 'fun'.

They found seats in a compartment, Annabeth pushed her Nike sport bags onto the overhead compartment and she did the same with her brothers' Adidas sport bags. She sat down on the seats and she found Bobby and Matthew making a ruckus with their Nintendos and PSPs.

"Now will you two shut up and let me study my math books for the SATs?"

"As long as we can go get some chips and candy," Matthew said with crook grin.

Annabeth fished out a ten dollar bill, "Go fish," She pushed the money into Bobby's hands and in unison, her two brothers run off to get some snacks. "Now to put on my Sherlock Holmes hat,"

She fished out a notebook from her large knapsack. There were the usual in there; two SATs preparation books for each subject: math, science, English, History, Pre-History, Bio and so much more, three notebooks, five pens, a map to get around L.A, a brochure of the hotel they were staying at, a water bottle and a ticket for parking a long time at the San Francisco Library.

On the first page, there was a list to do:

**THINGS TO DO IN L.A:**

**Arrive at Union Station. **

**Have Lunch somewhere.**

**Check in Mondrian, West Los Angeles. **

**Go to visit to Di Angelo's Manor at West Los Angeles, more specific- Santa Monica. **

**Ask Bobby and Matthew to distract them. **

**Sneak into B's room. **

**Find stuff. **

**Have dinner with the Di Angelo's.**

**Go back to hotel. **

**If plan works, next morning go back home. If plan doesn't- well, pre-planning will be make later. **

That seems legit. All now she had to do was pray her luck will hold.

* * *

She let out a breath of relief, "Thank you Matthew and Bobby," She muttered under her breath as she saw the Di Angelo's drive out of their house to go for a 'funeral' of a work colleague- in Santa Fe.

She never done something like this before, sneaking into someone's house to get something, it was basically against the law. And pristine, Easy A, goody-two shoes, Annabeth Chase would never ever do something like breaking and entering, and also stealing.

She saw the pale face maids carry a silver plate with a cover on it towards the dining room, to get ready for the Di Angelo's dinner when it's basically only three o'clock in the afternoon. She was inside the spare guestroom- she made it this far and she wasn't going to back out now. She took the spare maid black button up dress and put it on, along with the white apron and black oxford shoes and head out of the spare bedroom.

She was in the kitchen; there were chefs buzzing around and maids moving in and out of the kitchen. "Where's B's room?" She asked herself as she made it deeper into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lila, you're the new maid right?" A voice called out and she saw a dark hair, quite pretty girl dressed in a maid room with some stains on her white apron.

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth smiled, "I'm supposed to clean out Bianca Di Angelo's room," She lied easily through her teeth.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you where it is," The maid smiled, gesturing her to come follow her through the Castle-looking manor. "I'm Tracy by the way,"

"Nice to meet you Tracy," Annabeth followed Tracy into the living room, which had an English, dark Manor theme towards it. Rich, woven silver and black carpets covered the cold marble ground, antiques were all over the place, and there was a coat of armor hanging by the wall, silver armor knights were at each corner, the walls were obsidian black- almost polish, shiny marble that she could see her reflection, the sofas were black and leather, there was a large TV on a mahogany brown coffee table and there was another one in the middle with some leather bound books.

It was like a cross over from the time of the Anglo-Saxons to the modern era.

"Come on," Tracy urged, when she caught Annabeth admiring the living room.

The living room was gorgeous, since it was so historic-ish but she would have put on a bit more light colors in it because the room was really dull and dim. She would have change the dark walls into white marble and place some Greek pillars and change the interior into Grecian decoration style but other than that the room was perfect.

Annabeth quickly dashed through the large living room where she dove into a large hallway where there was the large oak front doors, the walls were gray this time and there was a round Persian rug in the middle along with a glass round table with a black vase with dark purple flowers and a grand staircase leading to the bedrooms.

Tracy begin to climb the grand staircase and even the grand staircase idyllic ivy decorated railings were black, the steps were obsidian black marble and there was a Swarovski chandelier that brings some light into the room.

When they reached the top, Tracy said that Bianca was the second room on the left and she followed Tracy's instruction towards a black door that has a white sign plastered on it, written in gorgeous calligraphy: _Nico, keep out!_

She turned the gold door knob and she stepped into a vampire's room. Bianca wasn't a vampire, but if Annabeth didn't knew who Bianca was when she stepped into the room, she would've assumed.

The walls were burgundy purple, sort of carpet-y, fluffy kind of feel to it, black carpeted floor, a four poster bed with black shawl curtains on the black idyllic posts, black quilt sheets with purple velvet blankets along with pale ghost white pillows, a framed, A3 picture of Bianca with dark hair and dark makeup- looking like a younger, olive-skinned, dark haired Amy Lee in a burgundy silk strappy knee-length dress, black side tables along with dark blue lamps, a vanity mahogany table, a black closet and a balcony to the view of Santa Monica beach.

She first went to the drawers; all she found was some spare essays from freshmen year, Hot Topic dark red Cherry flavored lipstick, some pictures of her and her friends and two black ink pens. She sighed; she needed to dig something faster- before the real Lila comes, before the Di Angelo's realize that the funeral was a fraud and before she ends up in the police station, calling her parents to help bust her out.

She lay flat onto her stomach, searching under Bianca's gawking huge four poster bed, her hands ransacking the carpet when she felt a wooden box and drag it out.

The box was pretty big, wooden and was carved in that haunting beautiful way, painted black of course. And it was locked.

Interesting.

She reached under again, hoping to find a key.

No such luck.

She took the box and holds it in her hands; she went towards the vanity table and draw out the drawers. There was makeup of course, dark, trend-setting eye shadows, MAC mascara, nude, light pink lip gloss, Bobbi Brown concealer and rogue, Vera Wang Forbidden Love perfume and Rexona deodorant. Typical girl stuff, but something caught her eye.

It was a black Versace little makeup travel bag, something Bianca would've taken during a week or two weeks holiday but she explored it anyway. She opened the zipper and it had the usual.

She felt disappointed then she saw a gold glinting _something _hidden under the tiny bottle of Clinique Peach Face Wash.

A key.

Bingo! She felt excitement race under her skin, she took the key and pushed in to the box's keyhole and she heard the gears clicking- ready to open. She was about to find out what happened…

"Wait, what do you mean your Lila Jansen?" Tracy's voice interrupted her exciting discovery. "Lila Jansen is upstairs, cleaning Mr. Di Angelo's daughter room,"

"I am Lila Jansen! I told Mr. Di Angelo I was arriving later than usual," The unfamiliar voice was abrupt, sharp and loud. _Holy shit, _Annabeth quickly jammed the key into her pockets, took the box and ran towards the door when she nearly face-palmed herself for being stupid. _Not the door, you'll be seen! Use the balcony; it's almost as easy as climbing down the ivy at school! One problem, I fell the last time. _

But there was no choice; it was either the big house or the big jump.

She kick the balcony glass doors open in a panicked hurry, she made it to the railings and look down. _Damn it, it's like ten feet from here! _

"I can't believe it, that Lila Jansen up there is a fraud," Tracy's voice was getting closer…

She took the box, threw it down onto the grass- at least it'll be a soft landing, well a little, and held the railings so tight her knuckles turn white. Swallowing her fear of heights, she let herself drop and her fingers held on the railings tighter than ever. She grunted in pain, sooner or later she'll have to let go or her arms will be torn off from her weight.

"Where's the bitch?" Tracy grumbled as she started to open the door. _Now Annabeth! _She bends her knees and let go.

She landed onto the ground- hard. Pain exploded into her legs, and she heard a crack from her ankles. She yanked the box with all her might into her arms and urged herself to get up. _Go, go, go! _The mental encouragement made her runs like never before, making a break for the taxi waiting for her at the corner of the neighborhood.

She makes it out of the Di Angelo's dark flowery garden on towards the skidding pavement, her hands right in front of her and the box tight under her right arm, her legs made choppy movements as she zoomed across the neighborhood and the pain was starting to be unbearable. She saw the taxi waiting for her with Bobby and Matthew in, she ripped open the taxi door, slide in and slammed it shut.

She hand the taxi driver a fifty and said, "Step on it and keep the change," She can forget about the dinner with the Di Angelo's tonight.

* * *

"Hi," Thirteen year old Bianca said cheerfully into the camera tape, "Well, this year is going to be special,"

"So let me get this straight, you sneak into a house, stole a box and a key, sprain your ankle and skipped a King worthy Di Angelo's dinner for a measly box of video tapes?" Matthew said in disbelief as he chewed on his pizza.

"Very important video tapes," Annabeth rearrange the ice pack in a much more comfortable position her right sprained ankle.

"Does it get you in Harvard?" Bobby asked sarcastically as his fingers whirled around his Nintendo DS.

"Not Harvard, it's too much of cliché, I was kind of thinking Columbia," Annabeth muttered as Bianca explained a set of New Year resolution she set herself in the New Year because she moved to Philadelphia, where Annabeth was when she was with Jennifer.

"Because of your New York boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Annabeth exclaimed, hitting the pillow on Bobby's head. "And leave me alone to enjoy this video in peace,"

The scene changed and it shows Jennifer and Bianca. "B, so about your suggestion this morning about stepping down from becoming Queen," Jennifer had her crocodile smile on, "I have decided no,"

B laughed, "So you want everyone to know that you've been seeing your lady _friend," _She put an emphasis on 'friend'.

"No, but I have this on you," Jennifer brought out a picture from her pocket. And Annabeth nearly blanched on what was the picture showing. It was Bianca and Kadden and they were in a very _inappropriate _position.

B's mouth opened in shock, her eyes twitched. "Where did you get that?" Her voice trembled.

"I have my ways, B," Jennifer smirked, "I know my brother has _such _an effect on you," She flipped her hair. "About us Browns, you should've known. Once Queen, always Queen, you're just a blocking phase,"

"You're a bitch," B exclaimed. "You're such a manipulative, blood-sucking-"

"I thank you for your compliments," Jennifer pursed her lips, "But let's get this done, you stepped down as Queen and I'll destroy the photo but if you don't, this goes to the police,"

"You wouldn't do that; you can't be that heartless,"

"Who knows what I would do to regain my reign," Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Now let's make this quick, you stepped down and everyone is happy, you don't well you won't be seeing Kadden ever again,"

Bianca close her eyes then she opened them, "Fine you win," She muttered half-heartedly.

"I always do," Jennifer flipped her hair and shrugged as if everything was settle, there was no hostility in that room, "See you around, B,"

And then she walked out of the room but a message beeped onto Jennifer's phone. She grabbedit and read it, her expression was unreadable but she wasn't smiling.

"Did Jack decided to break up with you? Bianca asked pointedly.

"It's none of your concern," Jennifer smooth her hair with an easy smile but her eyes had only expression. Fear.

* * *

**Hullo, there settle. Chapter done in 37 hours. Thank you, I know. Jennifer's a meany but is that new? So Jennifer hate B because of the Queen thing and also because of Kadden...wonder why...**

**Don't own anything. Review, or I'll find you. **


	43. A New Ally

Chapter 43

A New Ally

"Why the hell did you tell Piper about the kiss?" Reyna said angrily, slamming her first on the café table and disturbing the tables near them.

Jason sighed with annoyance; he looked up from his laptop. "I didn't told her, I broke up with her,"

"Wait," Reyna blinked, feeling her own self setting back. "What?"

"You know, Reyna, some of us cut the bomb off before the truth explodes," Jason sipped his mocha, the white chocolate one. It had been his favorite ever since he stepped foot in the café when they were best friends last year even with Reyna's constant nagging that it couldn't be healthy. "And I had to, some Killer person made me do it,"

Reyna felt angry at the mention of the name of Killer, that little manipulative hag had been stepping her toes out of line so many time she could've been dead if Reyna knew where she was. Sure, when Killer threatened her wasn't that big of a deal- she could handle some radioactive texting and messages, but when she start making Reyna look bad in front of everybody and turn her friends against her was a step way too far. Sure, Piper and Annabeth can handle themselves around Killer- but the fact that Piper hates her for something, sure she did it but she meant to keep it as a secret so it wouldn't hurt Piper as much as it's hurting Reyna over the fact that her ex-boyfriend (the one she still love) was dating her friend.

Things were complicated.

_No shit, Sherlock. _She snorted mentally as she made a seat for her next to Jason. At the corner, Piper was sitting with Rachel and Thalia- dressed in a beige, big bow maternal dress and simple black flats. She was already three months and three weeks pregnant. So her much stomach wasn't gawking huge yet, but it was still much bigger than Piper's previous petite, slender frame. She was laughing and chatting, drinking her soy chai latte as usual but her eyes kept giving Jason and Reyna the deadly squint.

It wasn't as terrifying as Jason's sister Thalia's deadly squints but it was still pretty furious and heated for Piper. "Killer, huh, she must be a bitch," It was rare for Jason to see Reyna cursing and swearing this often. Well, she was pissed.

"She is," Then Jason glanced at her sheepishly and added, "She was the one who told me about trying to apologize and make up with you when you and Leo were dancing and kissing," The last bit was slightly bitter and Reyna felt her mind thinking, _I still have a chance. _

"She had been holding it in my head and threatening me to tell Piper about the kiss and guess what she did," Reyna pushed her fringe out of her face and lace her fingers together into a single giant fist. "And she knew some things about me too; it had been going on since Piper arrived to Songbird,"

"Wait, you're saying this Killer person had been torturing for nine months," Jason eyes turned apologetic, he patted her shoulder, "That's really bad," Her piss-y mood nearly disappeared due to Jason's way of words, she nearly cracked open a smile.

"Yeah, Annabeth and Piper are also having a Killer issue," She sighed, the stress was nearly killing her. She was so glad she's not in Junior year yet or not she'll be driven insane by the preparations of SATs, the Floral Spring ball which she had to organize some meetings again and she had to do it without Annabeth's help due to the 'suspension', homework, essays, trying to run the school politics and debate system and handling Killer at the same time.

"Hold on, Piper and Annabeth?" Jason echoed in disbelief. "Is Piper alright? No wonder she was so squeamish during the past few months! Killer had been taunting her about the pregnancy right?" He inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that,"

"Wait what's going on right here?" Jason demanded an explanation, "And tells me the exact situation, from top to bottom,"

Reyna let out her breath, at least she have someone to confide in. With Piper hating her and Annabeth gone, Gwen's gallivanting, Dakota's drunkenness and Bobby's ignorant attitude, she still has Jason. "Well, we all share the same history in Philadelphia and with this girl name Jennifer…"

* * *

"So, how's San Francisco?" Reyna asked as she moves over so Jason can squish in. On the Skype screen, Annabeth looked blurry and distorted. The blonde hair was pasty; her hips were pale pink and her face look pale.

"I'm not in San Francisco," Annabeth sighed, then her brows furrowed together when she saw Jason. "What's he doing here?"

"He has a name," Jason grumbled, "its Jason,"

"Oh," There was an awkward pause. "Still why?"

"He knows Killer, well not in person or anything. He's being targeted by Killer," Reyna explained to Annabeth who nodded. "And why aren't you in San Francisco?"

"Yeah and I really like to know what the hell is going on," Jason said unhelpfully. Reyna shot him a dirty look and put her fingers on her temples.

"Well, I'm sure Reyna would inform later and I'm in L.A at the moment because I got a dream or a ghost visit from Jennifer that the answers about Killer lies in Bianca Di Angelo's room," Annabeth bit on a pizza. There was a loud shout and some game playing noises. "Bobby let your brother play the stupid Nintendo!" Annabeth snapped, looking beyond the Skype screen.

"A ghost visit?' Reyna spluttered, "Annabeth this is real life, not Paranormal Activity!"

"Paranormal Activity was a movie about demons not ghosts," Annabeth defended, "The point is, I sneak into the Di Angelo's Manor-"

"You sneak in the Di Angelo's Manor?" Jason interrupted in disbelief, snorting.

"Oh don't act so surprise," Annabeth narrowed her cold gray eyes at him.

"Nico's not going to be happy to find out you sneak into his house," Jason muttered but he was heard by Annabeth and Reyna.

"Well, you're not going to tell him," Reyna rolled her eyes at him, "It's a secret Jason,"

"The point is," Annabeth said fiercely, giving both of them a sudden fright. "I found this," She held up a black box- it look more like a fuzzy black something.

"A black fuzzy thing?" And apparently Jason thinks so too.

"No a video about what happened between Jennifer and Bianca, it'll appear in your inbox tomorrow Reyna," Annabeth explained, sighing. "Anyway, I need to handle those two rascals,"

And then she signed off.

"Well, I guess that's it," Reyna told Jason, she shut her computer down and got off her study chair. "You better go back to your dorm,"

"Yeah," Jason said with a tight smile, he stood up from his spare chair and then he was out the door.

And Reyna had never felt more alone in her life.

* * *

Piper tries not to let it bother her.

The fact that Jason was sitting with Piper made her blood boil hotter than the Sahara Desert _shouldn't _happen, the sight of that shouldn't _bother _her.

Why?

Because she simply was having the most screwed up week of her life; it couldn't get any worse. Long dark, curly, long choppy hair that framed her small, chapped stressed pink small lips, her tanned dark olive skin was now pale- almost the same shade as Bianca Di Angelo's pale olive skin, her eyes were watery and sad and she looked more stressed than ever.

She spoke too soon. She was in the bathroom; she washed her hands and then stares at her reflection.

_Foolish, young, naïve, _she thought bitterly as she listened to the song _Big Girls Don't Cry _by Fergie and she wiped her wet cool hands onto her face and she smoothed down her baby blue maternal shift dress with a lace hem and a squared neckline. It was uniform day, meaning she had to wear her school uniform today but she got a free pass because, well her school uniform doesn't fit her anymore. But Piper prefers to wear uniform for the rest of the year than pregnant. Any teenage girl who regrets having the baby at this age would. Now she can relate to that blonde pregnant cheerleader on that show.

She walked out of the marbled girl's bathroom and plunged headfirst into the sea of students making their way towards Lunch. Thalia was waiting for her, leaning on the cream white walls and rocking out to _Hit me like a man _by _The Pretty Reckless. _It was so loud practically the whole corridor could hear Taylor Momsen's smoky, rock voice and the large pounding beat echoing in the floors and sending vibrates.

Thalia wore a red and black ripped plaid suede jacket over the Songbird Academy's white pretty button down shirt with the school purple and orange, black songbird logo showing through a rip, she wore a black skirt, black leggings and heavy black buckle ankle boots. Her makeup was darker than usual, her usual thick line of eyeliner had smoke out into raccoon eyes making her skin paler than usual and the hot pink (though more of a dark red pink) lipstick wasn't exactly a subtle trend.

"_…Hit me like a man," _Thalia sang off-key as she swayed her hips to the beat.

"Thalia," Piper half-shouted over the noise, "Thalia?"

Getting annoyed, she yanked the earphones out of Thalia ear, who gave her a half indignant, "Hey!" and crossed her arms angrily.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Piper asked with concern as she gave Thalia her earphones back and curled her toes up in her light blue pointy flats.

"There she is," Thalia pointed to the left side of Piper's sense of direction. Piper turn her head to catch the sight and she saw Rachel desperately trying to get to them, untangling herself from the amount of people heading in and out of Lunch.

Flaming red hair leaving a trail of her inferno as she squeeze through a group of freshmen lacrosse boys, she finally made it to them. "I hate uniform days," That was the first thing she said to them. And yes, she was being serious. "Piper, the Headmaster wants to see you- it's something about your dad."

"Dad's here?" Piper spluttered aloud, thinking out loud again.

Rachel nodded, her red hair was plaited in two flaming, frizzy plaits, and she wore an apple green cardigan (which really brought out her eyes) over her school's black skirt and white crisp shirt Thalia was wearing and a pair of oxford shoes. "Yeah, he demands you. Now,"

"Oh okay," Piper rubbed the sweat on her hands onto her dress. "I'll see you at lunch,"

"Catch up later," Thalia waved at her and then she and Rachel followed the rest of the school to the lunch hall.

She was nervous to see her dad. Sure, give three or four months ago she would've been ecstatic he was here but _now? _With her like _this? _Nightmares do come true.

She went towards the Elizabethan wing, the school wings and corridors were name after poets or philosophers, writers or any famous scholar who made history in academics. Like one of the tech room was name, 'The Gates' after Bill Gates, one of the computer rooms that was loaded with giant 18 inch MacBooks' was call 'Steve', one of the library corner was call Bronte Sisters. The Elizabethan wing was Piper's favorite wings- she has an obsession with Shakespearean stuff, she didn't like to admit but sometimes she likes reading sappy love stories. But she prefers _Classic _love stories, not like Twilight or books that go like this: _"I know I must save the world now but all I can focus on is him! Look at that bod!"_

So no lovey-dovey YA fiction crap, just classics.

Sometimes she challenged herself to read Emily Dickenson or Jane Austen stuff (which was really hard, she was twitching in agony during the last few chapters), or fear the Writing Devil itself William Shakespeare. It was really fun.

She climbed out the oak steps and pushed through the principal's sandal wood doors, the room was an office that probably belongs to a famous French philosopher, the scene seems to come out of the Versailles but just with the smell of coffee in the air, stale air conditioning and a large reception desk in the front with a nice, brunette lady with kinder eyes than Mrs. Hera.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Hestia," Ms. Hestia stated kindly as she greeted Piper nicely. Ms. Hestia was probably the nicest receptionist in the world, she wasn't the annoying, bored type who chews gum and chatted on the phone endlessly in an annoying voice or the one who was obsessed with their work and they ask you to state your business, they don't even bother to look up from the typing or their computer. "Are you here to see Mr. Zeus?"

"Um, yeah and my dad is here," Piper said to Ms. Hestia as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, you may go in now," Ms. Hestia nodded at Piper.

"Oh okay," Piper knocked on a set of large doors that leads to the Big Man's throne room.

"Come in," A voice thundered over the doors, that was Piper's cue to go in.

Tristan Mclean was sitting on one of the seats, nodding and discussing something with Mr. Zeus but when she walked in, they quiet ended down and she came quickly to sit next to her father in another sit. along with a suede brown jacket and nice polished shoes.

You can see the canny resemblance between Piper and her father, his rugged good looks didn't effect heavenly, god-sent 'innocent' angelic features Piper inherited from her _mother _but the sharp chin, deep dimples and shining smile was all Tristan. Her dark skin was passed down from the Cherokee tribal people and her shyness was also passed down by the tribe people.

"So it's true," He croaked when he saw Piper settle down.

Mr. Zeus said nothing, his sky blue eyes weren't as friendly as Jason's, his permanent scowl didn't made Piper feel welcome and his cold demeanor was still the same as always when she first met him on her first day at Songbird.

"Dad, I can explained everything," Piper felt her breath quickened as her dad's dark brown eyes clouded with the same anger and disappointment she seen so many times. "It was a mistake, I never meant to end up like-"

"You're not my daughter," Her father interrupted rudely. His expression was blank, his eyes were disgusted and he couldn't bear to look at her. "You're not my daughter anymore,"

"Dad," She protested, tears stinging her skin and the saltiness making her cringe. "Please, dad, I'm still the same girl-"

"No," He insisted, "You're not welcome at my home anymore, when I see you I don't see the girl who once came home crying into my house from being bullied by people because of her name," He stood up from his chair. "Mr. Zeus, good to see you but I must catch a flight to Paris to shoot a scene,"

"Dad, please," She begged, she never felt so weak before or heart broken. It was ten times more painful when Jason told her he loved Reyna and broke up with her. "Daddy-"

"Don't call me that," He said coldly and then he left the room.

She collapsed into the seat, tears streaming down. She didn't bother to wipe them off, or stop crying to show she was a weak, pathetic girl whose father just disowned her. "Are you okay?" Mr. Zeus asked her uneasily. He deal with lots of things, raging teenagers with hormones, kids sneaking off out of school to do drugs or see boyfriends and sneaking marijuana or alcohol into the school but never a crying, pregnant teen girl in his office.

For once in her life, Piper lay down her walls and defenses and admits the horrible truth, "No."

* * *

**Yeah, since Tristan disowned Piper...she isn't Piper Mclean anymore. She's Piper Ares, or whatever current last name her mom has now. Yes, it's a somber mood. But you guys didn;t review and that made me really frustrated because well, let me explain. **

**The past two, three days in a nutshell: My account had a recent 'interfraction' so the last chapter I wrote like in less than 48 hours didn't get through earlier because of that, I couldn't post anything up there for 24 hours so I was bored doing nothing. My reaction to the 'interfraction' was: FFFFFFUUUUUUU- Well, you get the idea. Then I could post it up and I got like 6 reviews when the second last one was 16 and the last one was 9 and then I got this really bad flu and drowsiness, so my eyes are sleepy yet my brain is hyper. -_- I'm not pretty when I'm in a bad mood. iT CAN END UP IN THREE WAys! **

**1) The Killing Character one, it either make people cry in sadness or shrug and say, 'THANK GOD THAT CHARACTER IS DEAD!'**

**2) Goodbye Jasper and Hello SORTA Jayna. The type everybody really hates, breaking off a favorite couple. **

**3) This happens often to me, destroy everything in my path and hit the computer, etc. "Urgh, you won't work!" Screams at computer and hit it. Three seconds later, "I'm so sorry, Macbook, I never meant all that," **

**It's a love hate relationship. Every author have one with their computers, right? **

**Anyway, big question is next chapter is we're going to see Piper's BABY! YEE! We're going to decide what gender it should be, boy or girl? Tell me in the reviews. And also what happen next is we're going to see why Killer had been silent (and could she stay silent? Do you really think I'm going to do that? LooK AT WHO YOU'RE TALKING TOO!). **

**BABY IS ARRIVING IN LIKE THREE TO FOUR MONTHS! If you're wondering, I picture the baby (if girl) to grow up looking like Dianna Agron. Jason's hair, complexion and nose but with Piper's eyes, lips and face structure. If guy, Alex Pettyfer- Dad's bone structure, hair and skin but Piper's features in guy version. **

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	44. The Girl Who Cried, I'M PREGNANT!

Chapter 44

The Girl Who Cried, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Aphrodite Lola was a busy woman.

But she was a busy woman in style, she dressed according to her agenda- business, classy and smart but with a trendy twist; so when she wears her sleek business suit she paired it with bright pumps or a nice friendly artsy scarf, out shopping in Fifth Avenue; basically like any rich Manhattan Upper East Side girl would wear, formal- she wears her latest designs in her line.

Intense Summers was something new in New York, it was originally supposed to be in L.A but she decided to go for city towns. Bringing the west to the east was a great idea, so now she was like the celebrity during Fashion Week.

"No, no, no," She exclaimed at the intern who was trying her best to stitch the dark forest green halter dress so the loose edges would fit the blonde, thin model. "That would ruin the design," She grumbled, she took the needle and the thread- sew the edge of the hems closer so it would look like a pencil skirt at the bottom. "This is how you fix a loose halter dress and change the makeup- I wanted dark green not aqua green- it make it look gaudy!"

The dull face intern nodded, her eyes were bland and she sighed. How did she get stuck with these kinds of interns?

She wanted a sharp, alert, on time interns not the ABC ones. Because the ABC interns are either, A) forgetting something B) doing something wrong all the time or C) All of the above. And now this intern is leaning towards the C category.

She turned away from the intern and saw another of her interns done with one of the models. The intern did quite a job, the model was a brunette. The hair artist made the brunette's usual bob longer with dark hair extension, so it was shoulder length and slightly layered in a rock punk way. The makeup was subtle, glossy pink lips, a clear face and winged eyeliner at the tip of the model's cool grey eyes.

The model wore one of her prized designs, a simple faded orange to yellow-ish sunset color t-shirt that could be paired with literally almost anything. Apparently right now it was paired with a sleek black leather skirt, leopard boots, gold jewelry and bangles. But the attention was always drawn to the top. "She looks perfect," Aphrodite squealed excitedly. Aphrodite's caramel hair was a Victoria Beckham styled bob, her multi-colored eyes were flashing a warm honey look to the intern and her smile was simply shining at a thousand watts.

_RIIINGGGG!_

Her cellphone sounded. She let out a loud groan, whoever was calling her- it better be good. She flipped out her latest Samsung Galaxy and saw the caller ID: **PIPER MCLEAN. **

That was strange. Piper _never _calls her; Piper often doesn't want anything to do with Aphrodite due to the fact that Aphrodite had abandoned Piper when she needed a mother at the most. Aphrodite felt the guilt trip coming on and Piper have the right to call Aphrodite 'the worse mom of the year'- Aphrodite didn't blame Piper.

So she greedily answers the call and pressed it to the ear and she heard faint sobbing and hiccups coming from the other side, "Piper?"

"Mom?" Piper's crying voice sounded into the intercom. "I-I-I, hiccup, n-n-need y-you,"

"Honey, tell me what happened?" Aphrodite sounded vaguely concern.

"J-j-just come to the school, hiccup, I'm in d-d-desperate need of a mom," Piper hiccupped over the phone. "Please, mommy," _Mommy, she hasn't said that since she was six. _

"Of course," Aphrodite said, "I'm coming- okay, just hold on,"

"S-s-sure," Aphrodite could tell Piper was trembling. She shut down the phone and asked Eros to take care of everything while she was gone.

_Hold on, Piper. I'm coming._

* * *

_Kisses and moans were coming from the couch as a blonde boy ravished the bulbaceous brunette's neck, she writhe in ticklish pleasure as she pushed him off her, "Wait," She panted, her chest heaving. Her Paul Frank top was off and it exposed her flat, tiny belly and her sport bra (she made a mental note to get nicer bras because of these, uh, squeamish times) was dark blue. Her silky black nighty boxers were still on and her hair was messy. "I need to say something before we do something we regret,"_

_"If you don't want to go too far- I understand, seriously," The blonde boy was handsome, his blue eyes were heavenly skies, his hair was a golden lamp in the dim light and his features were delicate but rugged in an attractive way, as if someone spend time carving him as a gigantic life-size Roman statue. His shirt was off, thrown somewhere on the floor, he looked understanding and so endearing- his expression thoughtful and his face flushed red from recent events. _

_"No, it's not that," She shook her head, sitting up and rubbing her bare shoulders. The boy cupped her face and kissed her slowly on the lips, catching her by surprise as he withdrew her head all the way onto his lap. She chortled and rolled her eyes, "You really need to stop doing that," She murmured slowly but her breath got slower as he lowered down to give her another kiss. "It's just it's my first time doing all this," She admitted, her cheeks dark red and blushing._

_"I'll be slow and easy," He promised, his fingers brushed over her sports bra slowly. _

_"Have you done it before?"_

_"No," He said, his neck was even redder. He was blushing almost as red as a tomato. _

_"Well, I'll be slow and easy," She teased. "I mean I never felt so strong with someone before, my feelings are so real, and I'm scared that I'm falling so fast." _

_"Hey, it's okay," Jason said holding her hand. _

_"You know I never have a boyfriend before," She admitted, she was embarrassing herself. She sits back up from Jason's lap and found her Paul Frank top lying at the arm chair somewhere else. "I, uh, never kissed a boy before you," Her cheeks felt hot in the cold New York air- even with the heater it felt like five degrees. Then she realizes what she said and her whole body turned red, "I mean, I-I-I'm not lesbian," She stuttered cutely. _

_"I know…" He trailed off and then he had a crocodile grin worthy of Leo Valdez. "Does that mean your bisexual?"_

_"Jason-!" But she was cut off by Jason's kisses and they swallow each other in the middle of the cold night. _

That was the only thing Piper could think of when the doctor asked, "Where's the father?" _A pregnant teenage girl whose boyfriend- the father of the baby wasn't there. _

Luckily for her, Aphrodite knew how to deal with nosy doctors. "The father's busy," She smiled at the doctor tightly but with fabulous grace.

"Oh," The female doctor's bland brown eyes blinked, she use the sonogram scanner and took some gel and apply it on her stomach. It gave her a little shock over how cold the cream was and the doctor's hand were like steel that had been in a 16 degreed air conditioned room for forty-eight hours.

"Now we can start," The doctor said, she took the scanner and rolled Piper's loose shirt out of her way. She took the scanner and run it over stomach and the screen started to blink and come alive. The white waves in the shaky black screen were starting to come alive and then she can make a small body figure- curled up like a ball.

The baby was tiny of course and it was almost powerful to bring tears to her eyes. "It, it's beautiful," She murmured softly.

Aphrodite held her daughter tight, "It's gorgeous! God, the guy who knocked you up have an amazing bone structure…" Aphrodite trailed off, looking fascinated at the screen but then she saw Piper's _seriously? _expression.

"It's a girl," The doctor said bitterly.

"A girl, yay!" Aphrodite squealed excitedly and the doctor gave her a weird look. "I mean, Piper it's time to decide what you're going to do with the girl,"

"I guess I'll have to put it up for adoption," Piper bit her lips. "But I want a name for her,"

"What do you want?"

"I'll name her…" Piper thought a suitable name for a girl, something not so girlish yet not so intimidating. Kayla? Jessica? She wanted something memorable…

The doctor removed the scan for a moment to write some details in her paperwork. Then it came to her, something _memorable. _"I'll name her, Jennifer!" She grinned at her mother, "Jennifer Alison,"

* * *

The children laughed as a dark figure sat in an empty, lonely corner- watching them play, push and swing in the playground. A group of mothers huddled together, some pushing prams, some were pregnant and some was holding their child or children's hands.

They all steer clear from the figure in black. They assumed the figure was some depressed, friendless, harmless teenager who wanted to be alone.

How right and wrong they were.

Under the hood hid a beautifully crafted face, skin was tan- but it could've been fake, her gorgeous irises hidden by a pair of sunglasses and red as rich and dark as blood. She mourned to see some blood spilled on the ground especially from three pretty girls' heads.

She needed to get ready for her targets.

She took off her sunglasses, revealing dark brown contact lenses and she took out her hoodie and jumper. Her dark hair framed her hostile, hunter-ish face that shows off a cold expression. She looked like a faired-skin Arabic girl who was a refugee from Afghanistan- the pretty ones. But she wasn't from Afghanistan, her clothes were clean and she wore a striped white and blue shirt with dark jeans and converse.

"…Bobby, if you shut up I'll get you an ice cream," The blonde grumbled, placing fingers on her temples as she stepped into the park near the playground. Her natural blonde hair made her almost a local in Los Angeles but there was just _something _about her off that didn't write her off as a typical, dyed platinum dumb Hollywood blonde. The intimidating grey eyes were a dead giveaway.

"What about me?" A caramel brown haired boy with dark brown eyes protested- he looked exactly like the other boy on the teen girl's left. He was about thirteen to fourteen, someone way too old for playgrounds.

"You too, Matthew," She sighed in defeat. "Now go play," She pointed to the swings that were occupied by six year old girls.

"Now, go play!" She urged those two boys.

"Hate to tell you this, sis," Bobby told his half-sister with a bland look, "But we're turning fourteen not four,"

"Fine go play with those guys," She pointed to the basketball court right next to the park and playground that was occupied by teenager boys playing a pickup game of basketball.

"YES!" Both of them yelled in unison and ran off to go join boys their age.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and decided to take a seat next to the brunette girl in a striped shirt and jeans. "Nice brothers," The figure remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah," She snorted, "You know you're like the only brunette I seen so far in L.A,"

"Uh…thanks?"

"No problem,"

"And you're not local?" The figure feigned surprise, even though she had known this ever since she saw the blonde girl stepped out of the Amtrak train at the Union station.

"Argh, why does everyone assumes I'm local?" Annabeth joked, "I'm originally from San Fran,"

"Oh I went to San Fran before," She lied easily. "It's beautiful, so much more real than L.A and the Golden Gate is magnificent,"

"I know!" Annabeth gushed excitedly; talking about architecture with someone she barely knew was an awesome feeling. "Oh, wait I'm Annabeth by the way, Annabeth Chase,"

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth, can I call you Annie?" She asked politely and for a while, Annabeth's eyes slacked and her smile faded but it came back on again. "And you can call me Zoe Nightshade,"

"It's really nice to meet someone who likes architecture," Annabeth nodded, unaware she was meeting and befriending someone she shouldn't near. "Zoe Nightshade,"

* * *

**Hmm...O.M.G, wait you mean about the ending of this chappie? Eh, nothing much. JUST READ THE MARK OF ATHENA! THESE, THESE ENDINGS?! (Thumbs up for CassJayTuck) Anyhow, it was amazing and I LOVE THE JASPER AND PERCABETH ESPECIALLY AT THE END!**

**Anyway, next chapter is: SEARCHING THROUGH TERRI'S ROOM! You guys haven't forgotten her right? Especially the fact that she hit rock bottom, ya get it? Rock bottom when she fell- push off the school's roof? Never mind, I suck with puns or jokes. Being funny, not my suit but drama and secrets? Yeah, I'm the master. **

**Don't own anything belong to RR. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy.**


	45. Don't end with a fizzle but with a bang!

Chapter 45

Don't end with a fizzle but with a bang!

_Aww… I miss you guys. I'm pretty sure you miss me too, right? _

_So Jason and Reyna made up after eight months of hostility (mostly from Jason), and he officially joined LET'S KILL KILLER team and no, I'm not threatened. Piper's alone, she steers clear of Reyna, Annabeth hates her for wrecking her Easy A perfection list of perfection and Jason- where do I gets started on Jason?_

_She misses him but hate him._

_The price of joining LE'S KILL KILLER team is pretty hefty, don't you think? ;)_

_There's a reason why Jennifer never mention me, but I'll let you find out sooner or later. Some might ask, "Why are you chasing people from your past?" Well, I supposed I can let bygones be bygones, forgive and forget all that crap but where's the fun in that? I want to play a nice game of cat and mouse, where I will obviously win. _

_But these __mijos want to play? Time to bring on the Killer instinct in them. _

_XOXO_

_Killer_

* * *

"Did you find anything? Jason's coarse whisper was quiet.

"No," Reyna let out an irritated grunt; she was digging through things under Terri Evans' bed. There were empty packets of cocaine, used burn sticks of marijuana (she should really change the school policies), old useless sheets of exam papers and essays and some dirty laundry. "Seriously, people sneak drugs into school? How did I not know about this?"

"Well, if you think about it the other kids won't tell _you _about it," Jason supplied oh-so-helpfully. He took another peek out the door and saw no one in the corridor. Things couldn't be running more smoothly.

"Not helping Jason!" Reyna gritted her teeth; she couldn't find anything, "Where would you hide something Killer related?"

"Probably somewhere secretive," Jason take another peek outside; there was a group of blonde girls nearby but nothing that would cause trouble. "Try the drawers again,"

"It's no use," Reyna was close to giving up. She brushed her fingers over Terri Evans' cream white bedpost. Then an idea came to her…it was so simple, she could've hit her head for not thinking about it earlier.

She reached under the mattress and had her fingers curled around a cold steel metal _something. _She pulled it out with all her strength and shows it out in the light. It was a damaged battered Dell.

The keyboard was yanked out of the desktop, the screen was mashed to bits, the disks, the battery was all hanging out and it looked like it had been dropped out of a fifty story building.

"Oh my god," Jason said, his eyes were round and wide at the sight of the wrecked computer.

"What happened to this?" Reyna's jaw was still agape, she held the Dell together by the strings.

"I don't know," Jason pursed his lips, eyebrows creased together. "But I know someone who might know,"

* * *

_The big, big bang_

_The reason I'm alive_

_When all the stars collide_

_In this universe inside_

"The big, big bang," Piper sung along to _The Big Bang by Rock Mafia feat. Miley Cyrus _on her iPhone. She drank her comforting English tea- _"It'll be good for the baby," Aphrodite nagged, "I read it online," _and signed the name _Jennifer Alison Mclean _on the name box. She was filling out the adoption sheet to give it to the adoption agency in Boston.

Thalia got her hook on _Rock Mafia, The Pretty Reckless, Evanescence _and_ Green Day- _they were amazing rock music and is _so _much better than the music that was in the top charts. _Birth Date: _the sheet had said.

_Birth Date…I'm already four months pregnant…and so it's due somewhere early October or late August…_She sighed.

"Um, hi?" A socially awkward but familiar voice asked her as she started to write on the paper. She looked up, and saw Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend standing right in front of her.

"Hi," She greeted. "How can I help you?"

He awkwardly sat down at the chair right next to her, "Do you know what's going on between you, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason?" He asked her instantly.

"Well, we aren't really friends anymore and Jason and I are over," Piper informed him. She places her pen down on the table and smoothed down her large daisy green long sleeve shirt that was paired with a black long beach skirt. Her large belly was slightly porky, she felt her first baby kick last night and she was so excited she called Aphrodite immediately to tell her.

"How come?'" Percy asked, being nosy and all.

"You, sir, ask a lot of questions,"

"Well," He blew out a sigh, "Annabeth been shoving me out, making me feel like I'm her annoying dog rather than her boyfriend and I really want to know what the heck happen between Annabeth and that blonde guy,"

"What do you mean a blonde guy? Is it Jason?" Piper asked, hating that she heard jealousy and venom in her voice,

"Some random dude," He grumbled, his sea green eyes were truly magnificent and his goofy, sarcastic smile was fading but it was still cute. She could see why Annabeth liked him so much. "But I mean, ever since I came to this school Annabeth had been distant to me and I want to know why and I figure-"

"That I could tell you, what's going on with Annabeth," Piper replied to him, she braided a strand of her hair- a part of her side long fringe with a peacock feather. "Well, let's say it involve, Annabeth, me and Reyna,"

He calls on the waiter to order a coffee and then he turned to her, "What happen?"

"Well, it started when I first arrive at Songbird," Piper started to explain as they sipped on their coffee and tea unaware a pair of phones taking a picture of them together

"It's either someone smashed it with a baseball bat or it got into a _really _bad fist fight," Leo piped up as he studied the damaged laptop that was propped in front of him for examination.

"You're not really helping, Leo," Reyna said, irritated. They were meeting at the edge of the forest during their Free Period. Reyna sat down on the rocks, the last time she was here it involve a slight awkward moment with Leo- the day she rejected his request to be his date for the Greek and Roman dance.

"Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you," Leo said hotly, he gave Reyna a crossed look- she closed her eyes, he was still mad at her.

"Will you two stop rambling?" Jason asked angrily. "Can we please focus on this?" Says the guy who was checking out his Facebook page on his Samsung, his eyebrows was creased and his expression was moody.

"You focus," She snapped, snatching his phone away from him. She catches a glimpse of what was on her phone and she nearly fell out of the rock she stood on.

**_Dear readers,_**

**_Well, I hate to say it but thank you for Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Leo and well everybody in this school. Without you, I'm nothing. _**

**_Here's my way of thanking all of you:_**

**_Percy's favorite way of spending quality time is having tea with his girlfriend's current arch-enemy, Piper Mclean. _**

A picture of Percy Jackson- Annabeth's boyfriend, Reyna never seen much of him. The dark windblown hair, the unfocused sea green eyes, the troublemaker face and the sarcastic smile was all written over him- he doesn't seem like the type of guy Annabeth would go for, but he was adorable in that goofy, funny way.

Then there was Piper, dressed in a long daisy green top that covered her pregnant, swollen belly and a black long skirt. Her choppy hair had grown towards her waist, it wasn't so choppy anymore. It flowed down in dark waves, curling a little more at the bottom and a strand of dark hair was plaited with a peacock feather.

They were gazing in a deep intense trance, Piper seemed to be telling him something and Percy seemed to be in deep listening, Piper was drinking her tea and Percy had his coffee.

"Annabeth wouldn't like this," She muttered but she kept reading it.

**_Reyna's rebound on Jason seems to be working, though I think the reason why she's holding back a little is because of everyone favorite's handyman, Leo Valdez._**

**_Annabeth, Annabeth, from top to the bottom- you lost almost as much as our old Queen Piper, goodbye squeaky clean image, and it seems like you're losing Percy too. _**

**_Just to let you know, there's nothing Drew here like more than a good ole' love hexagon._**

**_-Drew, Head of Butterfly Crush. _**

"Bitch at it again?" Leo asked. "But why do you care what she says?"

"Because people will talk," Reyna handed Jason back his phone. "Look, can you work on the computer?"

"This trash?" Leo raised an eyebrow, he gestured towards the damaged computer sitting on his laptop. "Good luck with that,"

"What do you mean 'good luck with that', you're fixing it!" Jason exclaimed, his eyebrows creasing together again. He wasn't in a happy mood.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Leo rolled his eyes. He took the damaged computer off his lap and into his hands. "Jeez, okay it's just impossible to fix it,"

"Can you at least try?" Reyna asked nicely. "Please, we'll let you in on why we need you to fix it,"

Leo considered it for a moment and then he sigh, and then grinned. "Fine, you got Leo in your team but first spill,"

* * *

_"I'm so glad, we moved to Philly," Piper's father, Tristan Mclean, "I think it's a nice break from L.A,"_

_"Well, hopefully it'll last," Eleven year old Piper Mclean muttered under her breath as the movers started to move her boxers into her new room. Piper Mclean back then looked ridiculous in her tiny body of adolescence. Her choppy dark hair was streaked with dark purple, her jeans jacket was worn and her jeans were snugged. _

_"Piper, think of it as a good, nice-"_

_"Whatever," Piper grumbled, knowing that in two weeks he would've probably fly over to Prague to film some movie. She stormed out of the brand new Victorian, typical American house and cross over her new driveway that was completely pack with open boxers and the mover's van. Across the road, there was a gorgeous Victorian Manor right in front of Piper's house._

_A dark haired girl with pretty dark brown eyes was standing at the side pavements on the sidewalk right in front of Piper's house, carrying a nice basket of housewarming goods. Her dark hair braided sideways, her silver cargo jacket nearly made her skin shine and her normal clothes were a nice change from the expensive designer ones Piper saw the other kids wore when she passed through houses in the neighborhood. _

_"Do I know you?" Piper asked rather rudely when the girl smiled at her. _

_"No, you don't but you will. This is for you, mom's request," The girl rolled her eyes for a moment. "I go to the same school you'll be going, you know Philly's Middle School," She handed Piper the basket. _

_"Yeah, I'm starting fifth grade," Piper smiled, letting her moody walls down a little. She might as well start to make some friends here. "What about you?"_

_"I'm in seventh but I have one in sixth she's actually my best friend and you might heard the buzz about-"_

_"Zoe!" An icy voice yelled from a distance. Piper turned her head, along with Zoe and she saw the most beautiful girl she ever met. Dark hair, red lips, ice green eyes and a beautiful pale face that made her red lips like blood, she wore a black Bebe Johnson neck collared top with Aztec and bohemian red and brown designs on the collar with large corals, her ripped shorts showed off her amazing legs and her flapper gladiator shoes were awesome. "Why are you pity-sitting the new girl?" _

_"I'm just being nice, Jen," Zoe rolled her eyes. _

_"You know how much I hate you calling me that," She scoffed; she put her hair behind her ear. "What a loser," She wrinkled her nose at Piper and then dragged Zoe off, leaving Piper alone in the streets._

_"Nice meeting you!" Zoe called back, looking back at her and waving even though her nice friend was dragging her off somewhere else. _

_"Yeah, nice meeting you too," Piper muttered and then she went back inside._

* * *

**Finish chapter. Done. So Piper and Percy is talking, Percy knows about Killer and so does Leo. **

**Next chapter: TEAMS: Percy and Piper in a team, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna and Leo are in one...wow they're hopelessly outnumbered. Against Killer. ^_^ And we come closer to cracking the computer down. **

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy.**


	46. If I go down, you go down with me

Chapter 46

If I go down, you go down with me

"I feel like one of the Hardy Boys," Percy mumbled as Piper knocked onto the Browns' doors.

"Yeah and I'm Nancy Drew," Piper scoffed in sarcasm, she was dressed in her nicest for the Browns. A nice black halter neck top and a simple beige skirt with some platform heels.

The large set of doors open and a French maid stepped out, she was awfully pretty and it was such a shame she was working as a maid, she could've been some high paid, skinny model on the fashion runway. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun, her young clean angelic face almost look nearly like Dakota Fanning, her ice blue eyes scanned them wearily as she raised her head up, "May I help you?" Her words were accented, but her English were flawless.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Brown," Percy said before she could.

"Oh, okay, follow me," The maid said, she let them in and Percy's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw the house. It was a freaking palace. A large chandelier was right on top of them; a bouquet of flowers was gathered together in a glass vase on top of a mahogany round table that was sitting on a brown silk rug on the marbled floor.

"Wow," Percy whistled when they passed the opening hall and into a long Parisian corridor.

"Meh, I seen better," Piper said absentmindedly, being more focus on trying to get information out of the Browns on the Jennifer girl's disappearance. The thought on the Jennifer bring back the explanation of what Annabeth was going through, and all the secrets the Killer person was holding in Annabeth's head…it all explain her distance, her weariness and her amount of short time of spending time with him.

After they traveled down the amazing Parisian corridor they were in a large dining room, a silk clothed table with fancy silverware china was lined carefully along with fanned and folded napkins displayed on the beautiful white plates. Shiny wine glasses were filled with water but some was with blood red wine. The peach embroidered velvet chairs were all lined together, pushed under the table and colorful dishes were all on the table.

A dark haired, elegant lady was standing by the idyllic windows, her blue eyes were cold and unreasonable and her face was beautiful, in a cold, gorgeous English sort of way. "Piper, so nice to see you and I have very healthy food for pregnancy," The lady wrapped her thin, long arms around Piper's sot of large belly and body. "And you are?" Her tone was polite but her expression was almost as cold as a snake. _She reminds me of Lady Hera…_

"Oh this is Percy," Piper introduced to Mrs. Brown as she smiled icily at Percy. "Percy Jackson,"

"Your boyfriend and the father of the baby?"

"Uh, no," Piper said immediately, shaking her head vigorously. "Just a friend,"

"Oh," Mrs. Judy Brown nodded in understanding but her expression turn from polite and nice to snobby and a sneer in seconds as she scanned down his appearance. Apparently, his baggy jeans, dark faded blue shirt, his worn out converse, his messy hair and his sarcastic smile marked him as a charity case. "Nice to meet you," She didn't shake his hand and apparently his appearance strike him as contagious too.

_How do I get tied up with the Upper East Sides? _He wanted to ask himself, eight or seven months ago he would be in his low rent apartment watching awesome movies he and his mom rented at the DVD shop next door and watch them with Paul and his mom and ordering in pizza or Chinese food. The _Upper East Sides _was what Percy or his mom or Paul or any of his friends back in Manhattan call rich people.

"Well, we should have lunch," Mrs. Brown clapped her hands together, "I'll go call Mr. Brown, make yourself at home, Nellie, and can you please start serving our guests?" She gestured for them to sit on the chairs while she goes call the Jennifer girl's father.

Percy reached to drag the fancy chair out for him to sit but the maid (he almost forgot that she was still in the room) helped him and Piper with the chairs. Percy sat on the chair carefully considering over the fact that it was practically the most expensive chair he had ever sat in.

Almost immediately, the maid Nellie rushed to grab his napkin and flapped it out and put it on his lap. Then she put some weird soup on his plate and gave him a braid. "Um is this mushroom soup?"

"Nope," Piper informed him, she uses a fancy soup spoon. He looked down on his plate, the soup was brown-ish. And there were about five spoons on his place of the table. "It's French onion soup,"

"Onion soup can be _French?"_

"Yes, they can," A booming, persuasive voice answered for him. Piper's head look up and her eyes sparkled, he turned his head and saw a good-looking man in his late forties or early fifties smiling at him. His salt and pepper hair was once sandy blonde, his face was good-natured and a little weary of the tiredness from being a very busy business man but there was something about him that made him different than a typical banker Percy would've pegged for in New York.

The way how his eyes flickered once in a while from Piper to Percy to the long corridor they came from and towards the windows were like his analyzing his areas, in case of a robber attack he knew how to escape. And his eyes were the most startling feature on his face. They were large, big oval greenish grey irises that seemed to bore into his soul even worse than Annabeth's piercing grey eyes. "I'm Mr. Brown, Jen's dad and you can call me Julian,"

"Nice to meet you, uh, Julian," Percy said awkwardly. _This _was the man who married that cold-hearted woman?

"Uncle Jules!" Piper exclaimed in delight, "Nice to see you again!"

"Ah, Pipes," He grinned as he brushed off some invisible dust off his fancy suit. "Good to see you and how is Junior Jennifer?" He patted Piper's large, swollen belly kindly and then he took a seat at the table.

"Junior Jennifer is fine," Piper acknowledged.

"Judy, hurry up," Mr. Brown-uh, Julian yelled down the corridor as a slightly miffed Judy Brown appeared in the dining room, slightly rushed. Her pale heart shaped face was framed by a thick curly dark hair; her red lips were bloody and made her eyes even blue-er. A large Ash wood cabinet was standing at the edge of the dining room, a picture of a beautiful girl with Judy Brown's dark hair, slightly upturned nose, dark red lips and pale, heart shape face along with Julian's green grey oval shape eyes, cupid bow lips and a distinctive mysterious, canny charming air.

"Is that Jennifer?" His sea green eyes fixed on the picture of the girl with a naughty, English beautiful face.

Mr. Brown heaved a sigh, "Yeah, that is,"

"I'm really sorry for your loss," Percy apologized politely, he took a sip of the onion soup and it tasted quite…onion-y.

"It's perfectly fine," Mr. Brown said rather coldly, almost as cold as his steel wife. The cheery, friendly attitude diminished faster than Percy could blink in surprise. _So maybe I'm right about the Upper East Side after all, but Piper's different and then again she's from the West Coast…_

He shook his head, faking a smile and putting on the happy boy façade but then he got a text message from his phone. "Um will you excuse me?"

"Of course," Mrs. Brown said casually but her expression was like _No! I forbid you to see the text until you finished the lunch! _

He took out his simple phone, and saw an unknown anonymous person texting him. He creased his eyebrows together in a worried position.

**_Hey, Perce!_**

**_I wonder how your GF will react to you spending 'quality time' with Pipes over there! I'm thinking not so good…good thing, I have my safety helmet on!_**

**_See you around,_**

**_Killer. _**

* * *

"Z-Z-Zoe Nightshade?" She stammered as she started too scooted away from the beautiful Latino brunette right next to her.

"Yeah," Zoe smiled, her eyes were deep brown. "You seem surprise, have you met me?" _I have and the last time I did, you were supposed to be dead. _

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Annabeth lied uneasily, feeling more spooked than ever. "Um, I need to go," She quickly got up from the bench and practically ran to the basketball court to drag Bobby and Matthew home. She looks back, 'Zoe Nightshade' was smiling at her but that was something about the smile that was almost sinister. She didn't want to look back at _that _memory again…

_"Why are we doing this?' Reyna asked for the thousandth time as they decide to take a look from behind the bushes of Zoe Nightshade's house. _

_"Because," Jennifer flipped her hair, to move it out of her face and she looked in her binoculars. She wore a simple green tank and olive cargo pants, like she was going incognito. "The bitch needs to learn her lesson for talking back,"_

_"Jennifer," Annabeth reasoned, trying to keep anger and iciness out of her. "This is stupid; can you just let her win once? I mean, it's not even Halloween,"_

_"This isn't Halloween, Annabeth," Jennifer snapped back, she slapped a mosquito onto her palm and wiped it off. "It's call Payback, and we're just giving her a little scare, not killing her," She held up the fake goblin mask. _

_Annabeth let out a defeated sigh, if she had a choice she would walk away and let Jennifer be a little she-devil do what she wants to do but she knew she have to be there to stop Jennifer from going too far. "Fine," _

_Reyna grumbled under her breath, something that sounds like 'This is a waste of time,' "No one ever tells me what to do," Jennifer growled angrily. _

_"And I want to thank that someone," Reyna muttered under her breath and Annabeth resisted the urge to snicker when Jennifer's eyes go cross-eyed. _

_"Oh wait, there she is," Piper alerted everyone and they went silent. They quickly put on their goblin mask and the smell of rubber was so strong, it nearly made her nose quiver. _

_Fourteen year old Zoe waved goodbye to her fourteen year old friends, she called out onto the street. "And don't forget to get my jacket, Phoebe," She let out a small chuckle and then walked into her backyard, where they were hiding under the bushes. _

_"On three," Jennifer mouthed at them, Annabeth tried to coat the guilt in her mind. "One, two, and three…!"_

_They jumped out of the bush and yelled, "BOO!" But Jennifer was the loudest. Zoe jumped in shock as she turned around; she let out a loud bloodcurdling scream and fell down into the clumps of bushes. _

_"Did you record that, Pipes?" Jennifer giggled as she yanked off her mask; Annabeth did the same and so did the others. Piper held up the silver recording tape and nodded at Jennifer. _

_"Jennifer," Zoe spat out, she pulled herself out of the bushes. "What the hell-?"_

_"It would sound so amazing for the school's weekly morning announcement," Jennifer smirked, holding victory over another victim. "Don't cha think?"_

_"Don't you and your little posse have something better to do?" Zoe narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists tight together. Her eyes flicker towards Annabeth, Reyna, Piper and Jennifer. _

_"We probably do, we just choose to mess with you instead," Jennifer inspected her nails, and then she gave Zoe a smile. _

_ Zoe pulled herself up from the bushes. "Can you ever give the scheming, plotting and winning over things for once?"_

_"No," Jennifer responded easily. Zoe seethed for a moment, then she pushed Jennifer hard on the shoulder, making her nearly fall into the ditch but Jennifer caught herself just in time. "You did not just do that," Jennifer regains her balance._

_"I did and I'm not gonna let you push me around," Zoe snapped at her, she made a grab for the recorder in Jennifer's dainty little hand but then Jennifer push her away in defense and Jennifer pushed her a little harder than needed. Zoe's balance dissipated, she flapped her arms to regain, "Help!" And with a sharp yelp, she felt into the ditch and a sickening _thud! _she fell dead. _

_"Oh my god!" Reyna ran to see the body in the ditch, Annabeth followed along. "You kill her!"_

_"Oh please, it was an accident," Jennifer scoffed. "And she deserved it anyway,"_

_Annabeth tried to keep the bile out of her throat; Zoe's legs were twisted in an odd angle, her neck was bent and her body was snapped in half. "What are you going to do, Jennifer?" Annabeth questioned Jennifer._

_"Well, I'm shutting up," Jennifer faces away from the ditch and faced them. "And you are too,"_

_"Jennifer, I'm not covering a murder for you," Reyna half yelled, Piper just stay silent in the background. _

_"You will," Jennifer's expression turn ferocious, her tone was sharp and angry. "Or not I'm going to tell that you were involved too! If I'm going down you're going down with me,"_

_With that, Jennifer stormed out of the house and onto the streets._

* * *

**Do you guys actually think Zoe's alive and is Killer? LOOK AT WHO IS WRITING THIS FIC! LOL, I was LOLling so hard at your reviews about your assumptions. So really, the Zoe thing was an alias that Killer made to spook Annabeth out. Work huh? **

**Don't own anything. **

**Wink, **

**-Killer. Did I scared you there? Eh, it was worth a shot. **

**-Savvy.**


	47. Bitch is Back

Chapter 47

Bitch is Back

"So did you manage fix it?" Reyna asked nervously when she stepped into Leo's dorm room. His dorm was packed with boys' clothes, white linen sheets and soft fluffy pillows. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor, and the smell was so strong it made water come out of her eyes. All the boys were out, she caught a sight of Jason's bed at the far corner- his ruffled purple shirt was peeking out of his trunk and his jeans were on his bedposts.

Leo let out a sigh. "I fixed it," He gestured towards a new, silver Dell on his wooden desk. It was like a new computer, untouched and reserved.

"Whoa, Leo, you're awesome!" Reyna exclaimed in gratitude, she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek and rushed towards his desk.

Leo was blushing at that kiss and then he grinned. "Why, I am awesome, the Supreme Dude, the awesome of the-"

"Don't let it go to your head," Reyna drawled at him, rolling her eyes. She propped open the silver laptop and pressed the 'On' button and expect it to blink open with the usual Microsoft greetings. But it didn't.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Leo added sheepishly, his grin widening. "The genius who smashed this up took out the battery,"

"What?" Reyna felt herself fluttering with disappointment, when they were finally moving along the chest board- one of the evil King side have to take away one of their pawns.

"But it's going to be okay, all we have to do is buy a new battery at a tech shop," Leo told her, "And I'm not going to buy it my money,"

"Okay," Reyna agreed, they just need a computer battery. "On City Week, Jason and I will go get the battery,"

"You'll need me too," Leo supplied, he brushed off the grease from working off projects in Workshop Class, "Because, with Jason there you're going to buy the wrong battery,"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Fine, you're coming along too," Then she left the room with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Annabeth was at the Connecticut Deli, she was back at school, her suspension was done, summer was already out, two more months until the school year end and she was done with her SATs.

Her blonde hair masked her face as she quickly writes down her calculations in her notebook and then she packed her books back in her bag pack. She was about to go grab a coffee but then she saw Jason, Leo and Reyna. "Guys!" She waved at them, smiling brightly. Her blonde shiny hair was down in princess curls, her gray eyes were stormy and intimidating and she was dressed in an orange shirt with jean shorts.

Reyna turned around; she was also dressed in summery clothes. Her hair was braided to the side, she wore a purple tank top over a white tank top and knee height jeans with converse. Leo and Jason was right next to her, in Leo's hands was a battered silver Dell and Jason's hands were in his jeans pockets. "Annabeth, you're back," Reyna said as cheerful as Reyna could ever muster and she gave Annabeth a subtle sort of awkward handshake.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, smiling at them. "How's Percy?"

The smiles melted off Reyna face for a moment and Jason's expression turned into a sort of grumpy expression. Leo's face was sort of confusing, with his free hand he scratched his head and said, "Um, Annabeth, you should probably know that-"

"That Percy's fine, he got through his SATs in perfect condition," Reyna interrupted with gritted teeth, she gave Leo a harsh look and gave Annabeth a forced smile as she sat down along with the others. "He's going to Cornell University, Ivy League," Reyna said with a bright smile, she always knew information of which students goes to Ivy League schools. One of the down sides of going to a brilliant Boarding school, your parents and the society around you expect you to go to an Ivy League school and Reyna know, her parents kept urging her to do business at Penn University but what Reyna really have her sights on was Politics and Science at Stanford. And it was a damn miracle that _Percy Jackson _got into an Ivy League school, especially Cornell.

"Oh my god," Annabeth jumped up in rare excitement. "I have to go congratulate him," She whipped up her phone.

"Later," Reyna said urgently, taking her phone from her bag and placing into Annabeth's bag pack. "We have more things to talk about, like the person who made you a setback in getting into a University,"

Annabeth's face darkened, "You just have to remind me,"

"Anyhow," Leo interrupted, "The computer is fixed," They all made room for each other and call on the waiter- which happens to be Kadden Brown.

"Oh my god," Annabeth mumbled under her breath.

Jason creased his eyebrows in confuse, "What's so bad about the waiter?"

"Er…he was Piper's ex-well, maybe not ex crush,"

"I hate him,"

"Yeah I know you would," Annabeth tried her best to hide her smile, the expression on Jason's face was so disgruntle when he saw Kadden's handsome, rugged face, sandy caramel blonde-brown hair and blue-ish gold eyes.

"Oh study group," Kadden's impossible smirk was really irresistible to slap off. "Where's the hot Cherokee?"

Jason gritted his teeth, "She's not here,"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Not really," Reyna said immediately. "Can we just order some coffee?"

"Sure, whatever,"

"Chocolate Mocha," Jason muttered, he was still miffed after the 'hot Cherokee' comment.

"Chai tea," Annabeth told Kadden, she was still mesmerized how he was a part of a friend's life so many years ago. She always drinks Chai Tea, it helps calm her mind and it doesn't make her feel like her dad.

"Chocolate cappuccino with vanilla syrup and whip cream," Leo said, not looking up from the silver Dell laptop he propped open and he typed a complicated code onto it.

"Latte with caramel," Reyna was leaning into the computer, looking into the computer.

"'Kay," Kadden wrote all their orders into the paper and pad and walked away.

"Okay, I got in," Leo said cheerfully. They all leaned it to the laptop and saw a Pretty Reckless laptop wallpaper. Typical computer programs were booted up and everything was loading.

"What now?" Jason scoffed in boredom, still miffed from Kadden's comment.

"Now we hack in," Leo said with a crocodile grin.

* * *

_"That dress is amazing on you," Jennifer pointed out to Annabeth as Annabeth came out of the bathroom wearing one of Jennifer's white and silver min-dress, along with silver stilettos and hoop earrings. Blonde hair was straightened into a ponytail, her cheeks were brushed over with red rouge and her lips were glossy. "You can have it for the dance,"_

_"Thanks," Annabeth mumbled, she wasn't so use to Jennifer being so nice to her. After the Zoe ditch thing yesterday, Jennifer was being nice to everyone and acting like nothing ever happened. _

_"Reyna, what do you think?" Jennifer asked considerately. Reyna looked up from playing and braiding a lock of her dark hair. _

_"Um, nice," Reyna said blandly. _

_"Jenny!" Jennifer's mother Judy called from downstairs, "Ice cream is ready,"_

_"Oh, I better take off the dress," Annabeth begin to head back to the bathroom when Jennifer stopped her and smiled nicely at her. _

_"Hey, it is okay, you can go downstairs in the dress," Jennifer told her sweetly, she herself had her dark hair curled. _

_"But-"_

_"Just go, Piper and I will just clean up a bit," _

_Reyna got out of Jennifer's bed, "Well, see you," She took Annabeth by the wrist and dragged her out downstairs. Piper was braiding tons of dark hair with ribbons, streaks of colored hair extensions, sea shells and feathers. _

_"So clean up?" Piper offered, starting to fold up some clothes. _

_"No, I n-need to tell you something," Jennifer said nervously, "And you can't ever tell anyway this," _

_"Why? Does someone knows about the Zoe-" _

_"Yes!" Jennifer exclaimed in exasperation. Piper never seen Jennifer this agitated, she was breathing faster and freaking out in a weird way. "The text messages stared yesterday, the Killer person knows everything and I-I-"_

_"Jennifer, tell me slowly," Piper was starting to get scared, how can someone freak Jennifer out like this? "Please, you're not making sense, I can help you," _

_"Have you been sending me text messages?" Jennifer asked with a cruel light in her eyes. _

_"Not recently ever since the Zoe-"_

_"Shh," Jennifer run her fingers through her hair and let out a chuckle sigh. "Look, forget I said anything, it's probably just a prank,"_

_"Oh okay," Piper put down the folded top onto the bed, "Should we get ice cream?" _

_"Yeah, we should," Jennifer said with an expression like she was secretly trying to reassure herself or maybe it was just Piper imagination. _

"I always thought it was a prank, those 'prank' text messages she have been getting," Piper explained to Percy as he studied the dark red, leather bound Italian $400 diary. "She had been targeted by Killer since the beginning and she came to close to finding Killer and I think that's how she gone missing,"

He ran his fingers over the diary, "but how is stealing and reading Jennifer's diary is going to help us to find Killer?'

"Jennifer keeps everything in that diary," Piper sipped her soy latte; they were all chilling at the Connecticut Coffee House. "Secrets, crushes, even Killer's notes, I read a bit of it and she described in detail explanation of how we became friends,"

Percy let out an impressive chuckle, "How do you know this while Annabeth and the others don't?"

"Because I'm the closest to Jennifer, she once told me that she kept Toby MacMillan's love letter to her in diary," Piper smiled lightly, thinking of memories.

"Okay," Percy took a sip of his hot cocoa. "And how is the diary going to help us?"

"Because Jennifer is the key to Killer, she came close but we're going to get closer," Piper said confidently. She had to keep a clear mind; she patted her six months pregnant baby and let out an irritated groan as she smooth down the girly, spaghetti stripe island forest green beach dress and flip flops.

She took the last few sips of her soy latte before asking Kadden (why does he have to be there today?) for a refill, he came smirking and holding his paper pad full of orders in that very hot way. She felt herself blushing to her roots, feeling like when she was eleven when she was watching him swim laps from the distance (before she was friends with Jennifer). Or when she was twelve or thirteen, during sleepovers at Jennifer's house, she would often take a peek in his room to see him half-naked and reading his Japanese Manga.

Percy raised an eyebrow to her apple red face. "Refill?" He asked her slowly, there was only very little time she hears his slow, deep voice.

"Uh, yeah," She smiled, her stomach fluttering along.

"You're a single mother?" He asked her as he wrote down a refill for her soy latte. She suddenly thought of Jason again. She felt so stupid sometimes when she sees him in the hallway; the way how she actually believes that he was going to be her first and only love. She never ever had any romantic boyfriend-y, girlfriend-y feelings for anyone; sure she had a crush on Kadden but that was different. She gave everything to Jason, her virginity, her love and when he broke up with her it felt and sound like a slow car crash and when he left it was a sharp slap on the face to wake her up in the cold world of reality that says that he just wanted to hook up, he got what he wanted and then he went.

Now she regretted over the fact to try this whole boyfriend thing in the first place, she should stick to being single and giving guys the 'look' all the time. The only other relationship she ever been in with a boy, _not _in her family was Eddie Joseph and that was in their fourth grade play.

"Yeah," She responded, inhaling sharply and tried her best not to break down into a million pieces.

"Hottest single mom ever," He said, smiling at her. Winking at her, he took her cup and took out a napkin, "And if you ever need a daddy…well here's the number," He handed her the napkin with a number scrawled on the measly piece of tissue.

"Wow, Kadden, do you even know how old I am?" Piper asked with a small smirk and Percy mouthed, _you know this asshole?_

"Nineteen, eighteen twenty?"

"Nope, still in high school and do you remember me?"

"No…"

"I'm that pretty Cherokee girl who your sister always hangs out with," Piper hinted, brushing the dark hair behind her ears.

"Oh wait…hold on, Piper _Mclean?" _His eyes widened and she stood up to hug him. His strong, tan arms envelop her in a deep hug. "Deep shit, no!"

"It is Piper Mclean," She confirmed, letting go and feeling a hint scent of vanilla, roasted coffee beans and chocolate hugged her.

"My god, you grown!" Kadden laughed, customers gave them odd looks. "Puberty is so nice to you,"

"Not so bad yourself," She complimented and nearly laughed when Percy had an _I-Have-No-Freaking-Idea-What's going-On _face on. Then she saw Annabeth, Reyna, Leo and…Jason heading out the door when she gave Kadden another large, friendly hug. "You look so good for a guy working on a coffee shop,"

She caught their attention, Annabeth spun around and saw Percy sitting there and her eyes went cross-eyed when she saw Kadden hugging Piper, Reyna's mouth open, Leo looked confused and Jason's mouth was set in that _I'm-trying-way-too-hard-to-stay-calm _look.

"I normally don't dig high school chicks," Kadden scratched his head, "And considering your age, I could get arrested…"

_Channel Jennifer, _she thought. What would Jennifer do? Jennifer always likes to charm older boys into her lair, and act all so savvy and suave with everything. And so she did, she grabbed Kadden's gray navy shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss she wanted so long ago. His lips were calloused and sort of nice, and satisfying. Then she broke off the kiss and said huskily and loudly, "Made your decision already?" She smirked, then flipped her hair and have a naughty charming light in her eyes and for a minute she saw Annabeth's expression slack as she realize which person she was impersonating. She grabbed the coffee cup and slammed it onto his chest.

Feeling rather please with herself, she sat down while Percy gave her a dirty look. "What?" She blinked innocently like what Jennifer often does.

He sighed, "It's just that doesn't seem like you…"

"Oh whatever," Piper scoffed, then for a second she could hear the Jennifer inside of her speaking out but then she thought _oh whatever _and crossed her legs together. She looked up to see her audience's reaction, Leo's was shock, Reyna was like, _oh god, and the bitch is back, _Annabeth creased her eyebrows as if she was reassuring herself that this might have been a demon possessing activity from _Jennifer's dead body _and Jason's reaction was storming out.

She put her fingers together. Jennifer would've been proud.

* * *

**So I'm uploading this at schooll...right now. I couldn't upload this at home because my internet was down so yeah. Some might argue, the last bit for Piper was really OOC. But when you try to channel Jennifer, this is how you channel he. Acting like a bitch. LOLz. Anyhow, enjoy the chaper. **

**Don't owen anyhing that RR does.**

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	48. The Monster behind the Door

Chapter 48

The Monster behind the Door

It was two weeks since they cracked Teri Evan's compute into a new computer to track down Killer and it had been two weeks whole lot of nothing. Now that they were closer than ever, she expected more sinister text messages, creepy notes in her locker and blood coated pictures but Killer was strangely silent.

When Annabeth share her thoughts with Reyna, Reyna just shrugged as she quickly filled in the course sheet for next year. "Maybe because we're getting closer to her and she's scared, anyway it's a good thing," Reyna said as she ticked off Debate and Science in her list. "You think Stanford is good enough?"

"For politics, Stanford is okay- I would go for Harvard," Annabeth advised as a group of girls settled down at another table in the courtyard to fill in their Ivy Form and Course Sheet. "And since I have to repeat the year, I also have to do the Course Sheet and Ivy Form,"

She brought out the form her bag and said, "I was thinking about going to Rhode Island for Architecture, though my dad wants University of Texas," She told Reyna as she picked up Math 3, Science 2 and English Literature 3.

"No, you should go for Cornell like Percy; it's rated the best for architecture," Reyna said. She folded up her sheet and place it in her bag.

"I don't know," Annabeth mumbled, "It feels like our relationship is slacking off, and-"

"It's going to be okay, but Cornell it's a good choice," Reyna smiled then she had a text message beeping from her phone, and it was from Leo. Her eyes widened, "Oh my gods, he got something!" They both all stood up in unison and rushed off to find Leo, and crack the answer.

* * *

"You see, I cracked through the History browser and then I hacked through her email account and combed out her deleted messages," Leo informed them as they all crowd the silver Dell laptop, he was scrolling through tons of messages and inbox emails in Terri Evans' email account. "And I found this,"

"You're a goddamn genius," Reyna praised.

On the screen, there was a ton deleted messages from anonymous email addresses. He clicked on one of them and Jason inhaled a soft whoosh of air, "Whoa,"

**_This goes out if you don't spew out info. _**There was a picture Terri Evans handing a wad of cash to a man in dressed black clothes, and the man handing her a bag of powder looking suspiciously like cocaine. "She had been spying on us because Killer had something on her," Annabeth sighed. "Fear's a real brilliant motivator,"

"We need to find stuff," Reyna urged as Leo got out of that email and decided to scroll down some more, "Try to find the last email of an anonymous email-"

"Wait, look," Jason pointed out to an unfamiliar email address, it was an actual one. TJames67 .usa "Oh my god,"

"Click on it," He urged Leo, Leo clicked on the email and it loaded. There was no reply or forwarding just a bold message:

**Time to show what you got for me. **

**-Killer.**

"What should we do?" Reyna asked Annabeth as a small smile appeared on her face, an idea brightening on her head.

"I know," Annabeth smirked, "Give me the computer, it's time to trap the fish,"

Leo handed her the laptop, she took it and put it on her lap and they crowded her to see what she was doing. She typed a reply up:

**I know who you are. **

"Annabeth, what is this plan?" Jason asked, his expression confused as he scratched his head.

"You'll see," Immediately a reply popped onto the screen and Killer said:

**Congratulations, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Reyna. You finally figure out, what do you want?**

Before they could say anything or object, Annabeth's fingers were already typing a quick reply:

**An exchange, I give you evidence of you blackmailing students and a possible arrest and trial for Terri Evan's murder and all our secrets and privacy. **

"Annabeth, there's no way that Killer is going to keep that secret- Killer will find a loophole," Reyna reasoned.

"Yeah, even though I don't know who this Killer dude is- that is a pretty dumb idea," Leo pointed out oh-so-hopefully.

"Whatever," Jason grumbled, "If Annabeth thinks this is one way to solve it, let's do it,"

"Thank you, Jason," Annabeth gave Reyna and Leo the daggers.

**Fine, you win. Where shall we meet?**

"Where should we meet?' Annabeth wondered, "Ooh, I know,"

**Connecticut Woods, tonight- midnight.**

"Are you crazy? Midnight? How are we going to sneak out of school?" Reyna accused as she shook Annabeth from her craziness.

"I done it before, I'll walk you guys through it," Annabeth grumbled.

**You got yourself a deal. **

"Okay, perfect," Annabeth shut the laptop. "What time is it?"

"6 in the evening," Jason checked his watch.

"My plan is that we call the police to station themselves at the Woods by three quarters past eleven, Reyna and I will be there at eleven thirty and Jason you're in charge of calling the police and stationing right outside the woods while Reyna and I will deal with Killer and unmask her!" Annabeth reeled up, "Now get some dinner and strength,"

* * *

_It's starting again. The notes, the messages and the pictures are striking again, it's like she's back again. If she is who I think she is…_

_I'm closer than ever to finding her, who Killer is and then I can get this nightmare over with. Piper, Annabeth and Reyna don't suspect anything and I can never tell them. _

"Piper, so what does the diary says so far?" Percy asked as she put the book down and took another sip of her coffee.

"So far, a bunch of I can't tell Piper crap," She sighed as she watched Thalia and her cool band; Demons in Heaven, singing and playing guitar by the fields with everyone swaying along and resting with picnic blankets out in the summery May night, during one of the last two weeks in the school year.

"Well, that's un-useful," Percy snorted, "Why are we drinking coffee at eight of clock at night?"

"I really don't know," Piper let out a chuckle as she smooth down her slouchy, black neck-sequined tunic over her shorts and her dark hair was braided with blue sea sequins and dark blue ribbons. She decided to have some dark makeup, red lipstick and some pale complexion paste on. She looked a little like punk Jennifer. Her subtle eyeliner made her eyes even a brighter shade of green then a light electric blue, her lips were a maroon, burgundy red lips.

_"Bad habits die away_

_No longer wanna stay," _Thalia's smoky voice boom in the microscope, the chord of a B Minor rang out for the crowd.

"Queen P," Drew's drawling voice asked as her and her friends crowded their café table as Piper blinked. "Looking good,"

"Wow," Piper whistled, "You're complimented someone else other than yourself congratulations," She never meant to sound so cynical but she had been dying to sack Drew ever since Drew snapped her for her pregnancy two months ago.

"Yes, shocker," Drew rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Her dark hair was a curly bob, her dark brown eyes mixed with her tan skin and she wore a thin strappy black dress with black shoes. Her makeup was even heavier than Thalia's. "But your style and fashion choices have definitely change from sloppy to smoky,"

"So why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow; she had been channeling Jennifer well enough.

"Well, we want you to be, I can't believe I'm saying this," Drew muttered, "But you're the new Style Inspiration for Butterfly Crush,"

"Love to but no," Piper snapped as she took a sip of her coffee. "Now go,"

"Oh, whatever," Scarlett Van Lovett, one of Drew's minions snapped, "I told you we should've pick Bridget Hewitt,"

They drifted off and Piper scoffed, "Thank god they're gone,"

"You're acting a lot like that Jennifer bitch," Percy said, his brows furrowed with worry. "I mean yeah you're standing up to Drew but…"

"But nothing," Piper interrupted.

"You should stop reading the diary," Percy snatched the diary, "I'm gonna read it this time," Piper crossed her arms and blew a sigh in defeat.

Then suddenly Reyna, Leo, Annabeth and Jason, Piper withdrew a sharp breath, came rushing towards them. "What the hell do they want?" Piper grumbled in self-disappointment.

"Piper," Reyna panted, "Can I some of that coffee and why are you dressed like that?"

"You look like Thalia, Part 2," Leo Valdez snorted then Piper gave him a harsh glare and he stopped snickering.

"I think she looks nice," Jason said quietly and Piper tried to squash down the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Whatever, the point is we found Killer!" Annabeth whispered yelled.

_"I try to tell you that I'm done,_

_I don't wanna have anyone,"_

Now the whole crowd was singing alone and Piper and Percy could barely make out of what they were saying. "Eh?"

"Killer is found!" Annabeth nearly yelled through the music.

"Oh, Killer is found?" Piper questioned, her eyes turning slack and wide, "Who?"

"We're meeting her at the woods tonight, but we have a plan to trap her," Reyna informed Piper quickly, "And we're going to need all the help we can get, and you have the right to unmask Killer to,"

"Okay, I'm in," Piper had her devil smile on. "Let's get dressed in black first and borrow some talkie-walkie from the tech room, oh and we need to get out by eleven,"

"Hey, what about me?" Percy's eyebrows creased, "I might not be targeted but I want to help,"

"Percy…" Annabeth trailed off, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I'm not sure if-"

"If I should come," Percy finished for Annabeth, his tone was mildly irritated, "Look Annabeth, so far in our relationship the only thing that was good was you bringing me into this school and brightening my future. And you've been cutting me off and making me feel like crap, at least Piper had the decency to tell me what the frigging hell was going on," Annabeth made an attempt to launch into an apology, "And I'm not some stupid guy who can't handle himself,"

"Percy, you're not stup-"

"I don't care anymore," Percy let out a frustrated sigh, "You know what- I'm so sick and tired of this 'I want to handle things myself' but you're just shoving me away,"

"I'm not-"

"We're done," Percy growled, he stormed off in an angry whirlwind and Piper just clapped her hands together. They all look at Annabeth, whose face was close to breaking and tears threatening to fall off.

"Let's go, we don't have all night," Leo urged but he place a hand on Annabeth's shoulder as a sign that he was sorry.

"Yeah, we should go," Annabeth said quietly and they all ran off to their dorms to get ready while everyone was singing along to acoustic rock songs- oblivious of what was going on around them.

* * *

_"Hidden in the shadows_

_Bury in the pits of sorrow_

_The light of dawn_

_Tomorrow," _

Lyrics and melodies' from Thalia Silvia Grace's song echoed towards the shadows of the woods, a hooded figure was loitering around the woods and a silver gun was hidden in her jeans. No one can ever see her, she just want to see the events unreeled tonight and she'll go back into the shadows as if she never existed. A smirk turn out at the corner of her smile, she took the gun from the safety shots to the real one.

Tonight will definitely be interesting.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYYYY! ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL KILLER (THE FIRST 1) GOES DOWN! aND THEN THE SEQUEL...dun dun! Like it? Piper's character turn in a dark tunnel a bit but she'll mature a bit, Annabeth will start to let more people in and Reyna's getting smarter about who to trust and not to let her feelings get in front. **

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink, **

**Savvy.**


	49. The 'so-called' ending

Chapter 49

The 'so-called' ending

Fear had ridden her throat when she saw the pictures dripped with blood, panic seized her heart when she got the text on the kiss and terror flew in her head when Killer exposed her and Leo but now, she no longer felt fear- because now she had something Killer should be afraid about and she felt relieve. Relief finally seeping into her joints after, what felt like a hundred years revolution and she was finally at rest.

Well, sort of.

She was dressed in a black simple tank top, black jeans, a black hoodie and black boots. Annabeth was dressed the same like her, "So Piper is stationed with Jason, right?" Reyna asked Annabeth AGAIN.

"Yes," Annabeth had hid her blonde hair in a black cap, her tall, pale neck was taller than Reyna ever thought it was, her grey eyes were rimmed with red and her expression was glassy, as if she was trying her hardest to hold it together. "Why do you care so much?"

"Just running through the plan," Reyna muttered, she slapped an invisible branch off her face and stepped through the cavern of rocks with Annabeth. "We probably need the torch lights now,"

"Right," Annabeth took out the torch lights from her bag pack and took out two large green torchlights with supercharged batteries.

They switched on their torchlights, showing a path of trees and leaves to their meeting point with Killer, "Let's go," They said in unison.

* * *

"This is awkward," Jason said as he inhaled his car incense of coconut, palm trees and Piper's gorgeous sweet lilac cinnamon smell in it.

Piper shot him a dirty look; she kept re-braiding the spare lock of hair from her right side bangs with green weaves of leaves and black streak. She wore black peace earrings that belong to Jason's sister, a chain of black and silver jewelry with music and peace charms, a loose black top over a black jeans and a black headband. "Well, if you're going to say it's awkward, you're making it awkward and just put some radio,"

"There's no good music," Jason said quietly as they heard the engine of his awesome silver BMW, her face was in a delicate pout and the eyeliner made her eyes more define.

"Here's good music," Piper took out a CD from her bag and place it into the CD player and the song Drawn by the Sea by Gordon Sheppard hummed softly over the speakers.

"I never knew you like Gordon Sheppard," Jason complimented as he resisted the urge to brush off the braided lock of hair out of her face; he forced himself to look at the dashboard and focused on the digital clock.

"You never knew I like The Fray too," Piper tapped her slender fingers onto the dashboard. Her eyes were a dark, hazel brown for a while than the car's light illuminated her face with bright light and her eyes turn blue. "What time do we have to call the police again?"

"In fifteen minutes," Jason told her, checking the digital clock and ruffling his blonde hair. His eyes were begging for sleep and he was dying for a nice night of rest. But he had to keep awake, he had to…His eyes flickered towards Piper, he remembered the first day he met her. It was in advance French; he remembered his eyes taking in the details of her. She was different than all the girls in the class, she wasn't cookie cutter, blonde preppy daddy-buying-grades type of girl (the one that overpopulate school) and different from the over-achieving, uptight and rules-obsessed college tipping kind of girl (cough Annabeth and Reyna cough). She was the All-American, innocent girl next door and considering the society he lives in, she was different. It was the reason why he fell for her in the first place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"Uh, because…" His sheepish' expression's nearly made her smile sexy and seducing. "Because…"

"Because?" She raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Jason, you look like a tomato now,"

"Uh…" He looked down in embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you're dumb," Piper laughed, she had an adorable little giggle. "You want to feel the baby's kick?"

"Sure," Jason awkwardly places his hand onto her large stomach and he felt a beat, and then a large thump! "Oh my god, I felt it!" Piper's face burst into a smile and looked at him in the eyes. Beautiful dark irises were gorgeous and their faces were just inches from each other. And then their lips touched.

It was just like he lusted for two months ago, her pouty, small lips were soft, pink and taste like berries and his hands were on her neck. Her soft, cocoa fleshy neck were under his soft, flexible fair hands, he tangled his fingers in her dark hair and green weaves with black streaks and he cupped her face and their tongues fought for dominance.

"Mm..," She mumbled in her soft, heated kisses. He could taste her salty light tears on her lips, "Brilliant way to spend fifteen minutes…"

"You're amazing…mm…" Jason's fingers started to saunter down her clothes and then she let out a painful gasp. "What happen?"

"My…water…broke!" She seized her stomach hard and she let out a painful wretched of gasps. "I need the hospital!"

"Shit, but the date is not even due!" Jason freaked out; he scrambled around for his walkie-talkie and finally saw it sitting on the car floor. "It must be a pre-mature baby!"

He took the walkie-talkie and quickly yelled into it, giving it a run-over. "Annabeth, I need to drive Piper to the hospital because her water broke!"

Annabeth's voice echoed in the intercom, "What? But what about the plan?"

"I'll call the police on the way, I promise," Jason slammed the walkie-talkie onto the floor and slammed his foot on the accelerator to bring Piper to hospital for the baby's labor.

* * *

Annabeth could feel the beat of fear in her heart, the running hit of every second. "Here's the place," Reyna inspected her map, even though Reyna was alert and wake it doesn't mean she was exhausted, Annabeth could see the dark circles under her eyes, her hair was messy and every single slump was almost defeated but the light in her eyes had the same fire Annabeth always had. "She should be here; if she double crosses us we're going straight to the police!" She yelled the last bit out to the woods, a bunch of squirrels scurried up and owls hooted in fear.

"Dude, calm down," Annabeth checked her Rolex, the hands were on five minutes to twelve. "We still got five minutes,"

"She's right," A soft voice whispered. "Calm down, _Regina," _Annabeth felt the shivers on her spine, the chilly feeling were like ice prickles on her neck and she could feel the very breath of an icy snowman right on her.

An outline of a black hooded figure started to come out of the other side of the clearing in the woods, the figure was black head to toe and the hair was all tuck in and all they could see was pale skin.

"Killer," Reyna breathe slowly.

"Where's my deal?" The soft voice was freaky; it was probably going to haunt her in her dreams for the next few months. Annabeth reached into her bag pack, she brought out the silver and sleek Dell out. "Ah…"

"You're not getting it until you hand the pictures and all dirt you have on us," Annabeth said fiercely. She held the computer tight in her hands.

"Wow, look who's smarter now," Annabeth couldn't see the figure's face but she was pretty sure Killer was smiling.

"Killer, just hand over everything," Reyna growled angrily.

"You hand over the computer first,"

Reyna took a step forward to Killer, "Hand me over the computer, Annabeth,"

"What but that's not-"

"Just hand me the computer!" Reyna snapped impatiently. Annabeth's brows creased together as she awkwardly hand Reyna the computer. Reyna took it into her hands gently and smiled sweetly at Killer, "Here…" She was about to hand Killer the computer then she lifts it up and in less than a second she hit Killer hard on the head with the computer, making Killer fell onto the ground.

"Oh my god," Annabeth yelped.

Reyna tore off the hoodie from Killer's face, revealing a feminine, beautiful and an attractive girl face. A mass of fiery dark hair appeared and a pair of emerald eyes. "Scarlett Van Lovett?" Reyna choked as Scarlett rolled out of the way.

"Wrong," 'Scarlett' said, she tore off the red wig and reveals a mass of beautiful curly blonde hair. She rose up her chin as she stood up. Her high cheekbones showed off her gorgeous emerald eyes. "It's Tammie Vega,"

"Tammie," Annabeth's eyes went wide, "What are you-?"

"Doing here," Tammie said with a slight snub, Reyna pick herself off the dirty ground along with the computer.

"Tammie, as in Tamara Joan Vega," Annabeth's eyes blinked. Her face was lightening up with the torch's light, she looked like a typical, pretty Californian blonde but unlike the Hollywood cliché she looked _natural._ She held the same grace as Princess Diana's, almost looking a little like her but with light gray eyes and a smart calculating expression. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Do you have any idea how miserable my life is when Jennifer dumps me- Kara and me for you?" Tammie's hands started to shake. Her emerald eyes were seething, her prominent and high cheekbone face were gorgeous. "It's was horrible, and you needed to-"

"So you killed Jennifer and decide haunt us?" Annabeth place her hands on the hips, time were running out. Where was the police? _Keep her talking._

"Who says anything about killing Jennifer?' Tammie laughed slightly. "She went missing, duh,"

A hard look was exchange between Reyna and Annabeth, "That doesn't explain how you knew everything," Reyna said, her hands clutching the walkie-talkie tight.

"I had my sources."

"That's unfair," Annabeth stormed, her eyes flashed. Tammie stepped back, for a while her face was hesitant.

"I kept all her secrets, I even kept the-" Then she saw Annabeth and Reyna leaning in, "Forget it, you came here for you not Jennifer," Tammie reached into her pockets and brought out folded up pictures of them.

"Hold there, don't move and put your hands up in the air!" A light, blazing fazing bright light shined at them. The voice was boomed throughout the whole woods through a bullhorn and the winds were whipping hard through the helicopter blades, trees were weaving in and they were surrounded with the police force.

"You tricked me!" Tammie's eyes blazed furiously.

"And that's what happen when you have two brains against you," Reyna crossed her arms, looking like a one girl army.

"This isn't a game, Tammie, it isn't your sixth grade revenge on us," Annabeth's eyes barely blinked.

The police started to close in on them, Tammie's eyes shrouded with fear and blinding hate. "Someone will get you! Someone will-" A gunshot ran out. It was so fast, Annabeth caught her breath and she could still hear her heart beating, she could still breathe and she could still see. Reyna was perfectly fine, but a look of shock and horror had overcome her.

The police- no one died but in front of both of them laid a beautiful blonde, green-eyed girl with a mesmerizing face, a face they known since fourth grade. "Who shot a gun?" A dude in bulletproof armor and the police uniform shouted as he started to near them.

"We don't have any weapons on us," Reyna clarified for the sake for both of them. "I swear on my life, sir,"

"Yeah," Annabeth could only nod in agreement; she was still affronted of Tammie being dead.

"Well, someone did," The chief of the police force examined the dead girl lying in the clearing. "We need to take you to the station to explain,"

"We'll gladly do so," Annabeth swallowed the sickening feeling in her stomach at the sight of Tammie's blood leaking out of her bullet hole.

"Come on," The chief led them out of the clearing, Reyna and Annabeth exchange expressions and they could only read one in each other's eyes: relief.

The nightmare was over…for now.

* * *

The monster retreated. The gun strapped back into the holster. The monster retreated back into the shadows, remaining darker than fear and darker than the night. Some says it's heartless, some says it's just a ghost but in the moonlight on the monster's reflection- you can barely see anything.

And the monster will stay nothing for a while and then it becomes a killer.

* * *

**AHHHHH! YAY, next chapter is the epilogue! Happy dance, sequel is so near I can taste it! I've been planning for so long... So now you know. And some fans: I KNEW IT! Some fans: She's dead? Some fans: It's not a happy ending with any Jasper or Percabeth. Now you know I'm not the happy ending type. **

**Don't own anything. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	50. The Epilogue

Chapter 50

The Epilogue

"How's Piper?" Reyna burst into the waiting room of St. Luke's Cornwall hospital. Her hair was a rat nest; circles under her eyes were even baggier than usual and she was basically a mess.

Jason who was basically close to dozing off by the coffee dispenser, Annabeth rapped him hard on the head and he was shaken awake. "How did the Killer thing goes?"

"Well, it turns out to be Scarlett Van Lovett aka Tammie Vega," Annabeth filled Jason in, cutting the story as fast as possible, "And we just spend five hours in the police station so I need my espresso," She shove Jason off the dispenser, she was the moodiest and the crankiest if she didn't get her sleep.

"Scarlett Van Lovett?" Jason echoed sleepily, "As in Drew's right hand bitch?"

"Yeah," Reyna confirmed, "How's the baby?"

"The baby's premature but fine and healthy, you want to see Jennifer?" Jason sipped his leftover cappuccino.

"She names the baby Jennifer?" Annabeth asked as she rubbed her eyes hard. "Horrible Déjà vu,"

"Just come," Jason led them towards a hall; minimal people were waiting, bleary-eyed and tired. Doctors and nurses cross sectors with each other. They reached a place where they can see a bunch of just born babies laid in tiny cribs- to separate genders in pink and blue. "There she is," He pointed to a beautiful baby girl with light tuft of blonde hair, she had Jason's lovely bone structure, but Piper's gorgeous features like Piper's delicate, slightly upturn nose, her crafted, artfully skilled color-changing eyes, her soft, pink lips and Jason's pale skin.

"She's beautiful," Reyna whispered softly.

"Isn't she?" Piper's mother, Aphrodite, pointed out as Aphrodite came to look at her granddaughter. "Shame, Piper's giving her away,"

"Yeah," Annabeth brushed a lock a silvery blonde hair out of the way.

"I think I might adopt her," Aphrodite said, "That way it's perfect,"

"It sure is," Jason mumbled under his breath as his finger touched the glass window as if he wanted to reach out to his beautiful baby girl.

Because right now, there's nothing more perfect than a simple, happy ending and a tribute to another life.

* * *

**AWW... :'( i WANTED TO CRY! Sequel would be up soon... :) **

**Don't own anything. **

**Wink, **

**-Savvy.**


	51. SEQUEL UP NOW!

**'Sup! Anyway, just to tell ya- the sequel is out, everyone tap dance! Yeyeyey! I'm already writing the second chapter! Woo-hoo, by the way. Annabeth parent's are already divored, Piper's persona had changed- A LOT and Reyna is trying to dig up her past. **

**Wink,**

**-Savvy.**


End file.
